Somewhere Only We Know
by Brida Wu
Summary: [COMPLETED] Chanyeol pikir dirinya telah gila. Memiliki dua istri cantik nyatanya tak membuat ia merasa puas. Dan Italia pun menjadi jawabannya. " Seorang straight bahkan memberikan sebuah perhatian kepada seorang gay, aku tidak berpikir hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar." ChanBaek-KrisBaek-HunHan-KaiSoo. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**Somewhere Only We Know"**

~ChanBaek-KrisBaek-HunHan-KaiSoo~

**Cast:** Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, **Support Cast:** Kang Jihyun, Lee Jina, Park SeHun, Wu YiFan, Kim JongIn, Xi LuHan, Do KyungSoo **Genre: **SINETRON **Length:** Chaptered **Rating:** M (sex activity inside)

**Warning: **

TYPO, MAINSTREAM, ABSURD

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rapat direksi telah berakhir lima menit lalu ketika Chanyeol mendapati ponselnya bergetar sekali di dalam kantung celana kain miliknya.

Sebuah pesan baru masuk.

Ia membacanya dalam diam lalu menghela nafasnya. Antara kesal juga melepas lelah selepas dua jam berdebat dengan kepala direksi di ruang rapat tadi. Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya dengan langkah lesu. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan malas pada kursi besar miliknya lalu memejamkan matanya setelah itu.

Pikirannya mulai melayang entah kemana. Ia pikir dirinya tengah sial saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya beberapa hari belakangannya ini.

Anak tangga seolah menghujani kepalanya dengan leluasa. Menjatuhkan reputasi perusahaan binaannya dengan perlahan dan Chanyeol jelas merasa frustasi.

Bulan lalu mungkin menjadi awalnya. Ia hanya salah berucap satu kata dan berefek hilangnya jutaan dolar dalam sekejab. Lalu diikuti dengan kontrak kerja sama lainnya dengan perusahaan lain—ikut bernasib buruk juga.

Chanyeol… entahlah. Dirinya pun sebenarnya tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini. Tengah sial, mungkin. Namun ia sadar pula jika semua kesialan ini jelas berawal dari dirinya sendiri. Ia mulai menguras otak sekedar mencoba untuk mengingat dengan jeli, namun tak bisa ia lakukan.

Dengan satu helaan nafas yang keras, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya dengan langkah besar-besar.

…

Langit telah berwarna jingga ketika mobil mewah milik Chanyeol merayapi jalanan ibukota. Jalanan bising dan padatnya mobil yang lain membuat kepalanya semakin akan pecah terasa. Pria itu berakhir dengan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata dan sampai ke rumah ketika jam makan malam telah berlalu.

Istri cantik pertamanya, Jina menyambut dengan sebuah ciuman mesra di bibir. Belah bibir yang saling berdempetan itu tak tau mengapa membuat ia tak segairah biasanya. Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang memutuskan kontak fisik mereka lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah besarnya.

Jina mengikuti langkahnya sambil membawakan kopor hitam milik Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka.

"Jihyun sedang berada di Incheon saat ini, kau mengetahuinya bukan?" Jina bertanya sambil membantu Chanyeol membuka kemeja pria itu.

Chanyeol menganguk, "Ya, dia mengirimiku pesan tadi." Chanyeol mendesah sekali. "Bisakah kau siapkan air hangat untukku, aku ingin mandi."

Jina mengangguk cepat lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mandi dan mulai menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya itu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan mulai terlelap seorang diri, niatan awalnya selagi Jina selesai dengan air hangatnya. Namun Chanyeol malah mengabaikan suara wanita itu yang telah selesai dengan air hangat di _bath up_di kamar mandi—menyuruhnya segera membersihkan diri. Chanyeol bergeming dalam posisinya. Tetap tetap melanjutkan tidur dengan dada telanjang dan mulai mengarungi mimpi.

Tidak tau jika di belakangnya sang istri mencibir kesal kepadanya.

…

Hari masih berlanjut dan Chanyeol sadar betul akan mendapati pekerjaan kemarin ikut menemani hari barunya saat ini.

Ia terbangun ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat beberapa menit dan tak mendapati Jina di sampingnya. Hanya ada secarik _stick note _merah muda di atas baju yang telah wanita itu siapkan di atas sofa untuk ia pakai hari ini.

_~Aku ada jadwal di Osaka, maaf tak berpamitan secara langsung kepadamu. Aku mencintamu. Jina.~_

Chanyeol menggeram kesal tanpa sadar. Kertas merah muda itu ia remas lalu ia lempar ke sudut lemari. Ia urung untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bekerja hari ini. Alih-alih malah melemparkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, dan Chanyeol kembali mengarungi mimpi miliknya setelah itu.

…

Suara dentingan gelas kristal terdengar pelan di keremangan lampu bar. Alunan musik teduh sayup-sayup menemani kedua pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengusaha itu. Satu di antara keduanya, yang memiliki kulit_ tan_, meletakkan gelas di tangannya setelah menyesap sedikit isinya. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada pria lain yang berada tepat di sampingnya setelah itu.

"Jadi apa yang menjadi masalahmu kawan? Aku sudah melihat grafik pendapatan perusahaanmu dan _yeah…_ itu menyedihkan." Jongin— si pria berkulit _tan, _hanya tengah berusaha menunjukkan rasa simpatiknya namun terdengar sedikit meremehkan Chanyeol rasa. Dirinya memang sedikit _sensitive_ akhir-akhir ini.

Jongin hanya tak ingin sahabatnya itu terlalu bermuram durja. Mungkin mereka memang merupakan saingan di dunia bisnis, namun Jongin tak ingin licik pula dan memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti ini untuk mengeluarkan bisa ularnya.

Di depannya Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia menyesap cairan _vodka_-nya dalam kurun waktu sepuluh detik sakali dan gelasnya kini hanya terisi hampir seperempat saja.

"Entahlah." Jawabnya ambigu.

Kening Jongin berkerut.

"Masalah personal mungkin?"

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol meneliti satu per satu titik pada wajah milik pria bermarga Kim itu. Hatinya menjadi ragu tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol telah memikirkan segala permasalahannya seorang diri selama dua hari terakhir ini. Dan ia rasa ia telah mengetahui benar apa yang tengah melanda dirinya kini.

Walau merasa tak yakin namun _yeah…_ Chanyeol tak memiliki _clue_ lain selain hal itu.

"Jongin," panggilnya dengan suara rendah.

"Ya?" Jongin menyahut.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran kursi lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada badan gelas.

Sekali lagi ia tatap Jongin dengan ragu.

Walau sebenarnya merasa cukup penasaran, namun Jongin tetap mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Ia kembali menyesap cairan _vodka_-nya sembari memperhatikan wajah bimbang Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Kupikir aku ingin menikah lagi."

Jongin tersedak. Buliran cairan _vodka_ di mulutnya menyembur keluar dan membasahi permukaan meja di bawahnya. _Bartender_ di depan mereka hanya melirik sekali dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah itu.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan hal itu tanpa bereaksi sedikit mungkin. Tidak mendumal—mengatai betapa joroknya Jongin beserta respon yang sedikit berlebihan ia rasa.

"Park, kau pasti bercanda?!"

Jongin mengabaikan tumpahan _vodka_-nya di atas meja dan memilih untuk mempertegas kalimat sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol tak segera menanggapi. Ia berbicara singkat dengan _bartender _dan meminta beberapa lembar tisu lalu lempar kesal kepada laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu. Jongin menangkapnya dengan sigap lalu mulai membersihkan meja dengan gerakan yang cepat.

"Mungkin kali ini aku akan menikahi wanita rumahan saja." Chanyeol berujar setelahnya.

"Ow, apa ada masalah dengan Jina atau Jihyun mungkin?"

"Mereka terlalu sibuk."

"Kau memilih untuk menikahi dua orang model kawan. Bukankah kau hanya ingin menikmati tubuh langsing berdada besar mereka saja, huh?" Jongin menahan tawa mengatakannya. Bukan tak ingat bagaimana Chanyeol sibuk menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya malam pertama yang ia lakukan bersama istri-istrinya di awal-awal pernikahan mereka. Maksud hati, ingin mempengaruhi Jongin agar pria itu cepat melepas status lajangnya dengan menikah.

Tapi lihat bagaimana cerita itu malah berbalik menyerang Chanyeol kini.

Chanyeol membawa pandangannya kepada Jongin dan menatap tak suka kepada pria itu. Jongin menyengir melihatnya lalu meneguk isi gelasnya kembali hingga tak bersisa.

"_Well,_ kupikir kau takkan mempermasalahkan kegiatan individual mereka." Jongin kembali berujar.

"Seharusnya memang tidak masalah," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi. "Yang satu berada di Incheon dan yang satunya lagi berada di Osaka. Kutebak mereka bahkan tak tau dengan apa yang tengah kualami saat ini."

"Kau tidak menceritakannya."

"Harusnya mereka bisa lebih peka."

"_Heol…_ siapa yang tengah berbicara disini? Anak sekolah dasar kah?"

Chanyeol mendelik lagi kepada Jongin dan mengeram kesal tanpa berniat ia tutupi. Jongin tak peduli. Ia mencondongkan dirinya pada Chanyeol lalu merangkul pundaknya.

"Menikah untuk ketiga kalinya kupikir itu bukan ide yang bagus. Kau hanya akan mengulang cerita seperti ini kembali. Mungkin kau hanya sedikit butuh hiburan."

"Dan pusat hiburanku malah tidak ada di rumah saat ini."

Jongin berdecih. "Bukan dalam hal itu Park. Mungkin kau butuh berlibur ke luar negeri. Otakmu tengah tersumbat dan kau butuh menjernihkannya kembali."

"Pergi berlibur sedangkan perusahaanku berada dalam titik terbawah. Kau pasti bercanda?"

"Lalu apa manfaatnya seluruh bawahanmu itu?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin dan ia sedikit banyak mulai memikirkan saran sahabatnya itu.

"Kembalilah saat pikiranmu sudah kembali normal, sobat."

…

Setelah menghabiskan sebotol _vodka_ bersama dengan Jongin, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera bertolak ke rumah. Dirinya benar tak masuk kantor hari ini. Saran Jongin merasuki pikirannya dan ia pun membenarkan dalam hati.

Ponselnya bergetar ketika Chanyeol tengah memasang _selt bet_ pada tubuhnya.

Dari Jihyun.

"Ya sayang," Chanyeol menyapa pertama kali.

"_Sayang maaf sepertinya aku harus menyusul Jina ke Osaka hari ini,"_

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Apa?"

"_Ya, kupikir jadwalku besok. Ternyata bersamaan dengan Jina. Tidak apa-apa ya?"_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, bukan masalah. Hati-hati, dan jangan lupakan vitaminmu."

"_Terima kasih sayang, kau pun jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja. Aku mencintaimu."_

Chanyeol tertawa remeh mendengar kalimat akhir istri keduanya itu.

Apa yang ia bilang tadi pada Jongin. Istri-istrinya memang tidak ada satupun tau dengan apa yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya pada jok penumpang di sampingnya lalu membanting setir dengan keras setelah itu.

Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan ibukota dan pikiran Chanyeol lagi di penuhi oleh pembicaraannya bersama Jongin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tangan panjangnya tanpa sadar meraba jok di sampingnya guna meraih ponselnya kembali yang tergeletak disana. Lalu mulai mengutak-atik benda pintar itu dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sekretaris Jang bisakah kau pesankan tiket penerbangan ke Italia untukku hari ini? Sekalian dengan kamar hotel di Roma dan ah~ seluruh pekerjaan di perusahaan aku percayakan kepadamu."

…

Chanyeol masih saja tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Ini tidak seperti dirinya. Ini tidak seperti Park Chanyeol yang biasanya. Bulan lalu semuanya berjalan lancar seperti biasa.

Ide-ide kontrak kerjanya selalu mendapatkan perhatian dari perusahaan lain. Keuntungan perusahaan yang ia hasilkan setiap bulannya bahkan tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Namanya bahkan dikenal sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses. Intinya semuanya berjalan mulus di hari lalu.

Belum lagi dirinya terlahir tampan dan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya pula.

Daya pikatnya itu tinggi. Bahkan di umurnya yang baru menanjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, ia telah menyandang status suami dari dua orang wanita sekaligus.

Chanyeol menikah pertama kali ketika ia berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Diusia yang masih dapat di katakan muda bagi kebanyakan pria Korea—yang mayoritasnya memilih untuk melepas status lajang mereka ketika umur telah memasuki kepala tiga, Chanyeol bahkan telah berganti status menjadi seorang suami.

Saat itu, ia masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun ketika perusahaan binaannya baru saja meluncurkan sebuah produk kosmetik terbaru. Memakai seorang model untuk bintang iklannya, Chanyeol di masuki saran oleh beberapa ketua direksi untuk memakai model Lee Jina saja.

Chanyeol setuju dan _yeah…_ itu merupakan kali pertama ia bertemu langsung dengan Jina. Si model cantik yang tengah berada pada puncak popularitasnya. Gadis itu bertubuh proporsional dengan wajah cantik yang menjadi parasnya, dan Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Mereka menjadi teman yang akrab walau hubungan kerja sama itu telah berakhir. Saling bertukar pesan dan akhirnya Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya kepada si gadis. Mereka berada dalam status berpacaran selama dua tahun dan Chanyeol meminangnya ketika umur mereka beranjak masuk pada umur dua puluh lima tahun.

Selama menjalani penghidupan rumah tangga yang romantis, Jina mengetahui fakta jika dirinya ternyata mandul—tak dapat memberikan keturunan kepada Chanyeol dan pria itu mengatakan tak apa. Ia masih akan mencintai Jina apa adanya.

Namun di tahun selanjutnya, Jina memperkenalkan seorang wanita yang menjadi temannya kepada Chanyeol. Wanita itu bernama Jihyun. Memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan dirinya dan istri cantiknya itu menawari Chanyeol untuk menikahi Jihyun.

Chanyeol menolak hal itu, tentu.

Namun Jina mendesaknya terlalu sering.

Ia tak sadar jika terus saja bertemu dengan Jihyun di waktu-waktu senggang dan _yeah…_ harus Chanyeol akui. Wanita itu pun sama cantiknya dan dia pikir ia mulai jatuh pesona pada si wanita yang menjadi teman istrinya itu.

Orangtua Chanyeol sempat begitu terkejut ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan Jihyun kepada mereka dengan niatan ingin melamar Jihyun menjadi istri keduanya. Menambahi juga yang menjadi permasalahan ia dengan Jina dan orangtua Chanyeol pun menemui orangtua Jihyun setelah itu.

Jina terlihat bahagia dan dialah yang menganjurkan agar mereka bertiga tinggal bersama di dalam rumah yang sama.

Polah pikir wanita yang rumit dan Chanyeol pun setuju saja.

Namun tampaknya, menikahi Jihyun tidaklah menjadi akhir agar Chanyeol dapat menimbun benih keturunannya. Jihyun hanya terlalu cinta pada pekerjaannya saja. Ia mulai mengutarakan beberapa efek samping yang akan mempengaruhi bentuk tubuhnya setelah dia melahirkan nanti.

Mungkin Chanyeol hanya terlalu baik (atau bodoh, lebih tepatnya) dan tak banyak protes dengan kehidupan _absurd_ yang ia jalani. Lagi, nyatanya Chanyeol tak dapat merasakan menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu yang dekat ini.

Pada kenyataannya Jina maupun Jihyun hidup dalam lingkupan rumah tangga yang harmonis. Mereka tidak pernah beradu mulut seingat Chanyeol. Setidaknya hal itulah yang menjadi fakta yang melegakan bagi pria bermarga Park itu.

Namun sepertinya berbeda dengan sekarang.

Memang percekcokkan mulut tak pernah terjadi, tetapi jadwal padat yang harus diemban kedua istrinya mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa paginya tak sebegitu menyenangkan seperti hari lalu. Chanyeol merasa kosong. Hampa.

Terlihat sedikit janggal karena biasanya Chanyeol cukup pengertian jika salah satu istrinya harus berangkat ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri sekalipun, karena Chanyeol pikir takkan merasa sepi—mengingat akan ada salah satu istrinya yang lain yang akan menemani dirinya sepanjang malam.

Mustinya sekarang pun masih seperti itu bukan? Namun kenyataannya tidak.

Rumah selalu saja sepi tiap kali ia kembali dari kantor. Saat mengaktifkan kembali ponselnya, ia mendapati sedikitnya ada dua pesan suara yang ditinggalkan oleh masing-masing istrinya. Isinya singkat saja, hanya merupakan pemberitahuan jika mereka takkan pulang dikarenakan jadwal lalu di akhiri dengan ucapan cinta—yang terdengar basa-basi bagi Chanyeol.

Belum lagi, gagalnya beberapa kesepakatan kerja sama ikut menambah 'deritanya' saja.

Hal itu berdampak kepada dirinya yang mulai malas bekerja. Menyerahkan seenak perut pekerjaannya kepada sekretarisnya dan ia putuskan untuk menerima saran Jongin. Pria itu benar, mungkin dirinya memang butuh liburan.

Italia menjadi pilihannya untuk melepas penat.

Hanya seorang diri.

Tanpa Jina atau Jihyun yang ia ajak untuk menemani.

**...**

Italia ternyata lebih dingin dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

Buliran salju tidaklah turun. Matahari hanya tertutupi oleh awan di puncak langit sana namun berada di daratan tinggi inilah yang menjadi alasan betapa sejuk negara ini.

Desauan angin dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya begitu ia baru saja keluar dari Bandara. Menyeret _travel bag_-nya dengan santai lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Sebenarnya ini merupakan kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di negeri peninggalan Yunani itu. Mengandalkan uang yang banyak dan bahasa Inggris yang lancar, jelas membuat Chanyeol cukup percaya diri untuk memulai perjalanan wisata kesendiriannya ini.

Chanyeol mendatangi sebuah hotel di kota Roma yang salah satu kamarnya telah dipesankan oleh Sekretarisnya kemarin.

Tubuhnya segera ia rebahkan di atas tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Dengan satu tangannya meraba-raba kantung mantel dan menarik keluar ponsel miliknya dari sana.

Ia aktifkan benda pipih itu dan segera mendapatkan hujanan _email_ baru masuk. Dari kedua istrinya lebih mendominasi. Menanyai perihal dimana dirinya saat ini menjadi inti dari setiap pesan yang mereka kirimkan untuk dirinya. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan-pesan elektronik itu. Ia letakkan ponselnya di atas nakas lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

…

Chanyeol menghabiskan hari pertamanya di Italia dengan mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata yang ada di Roma. Tak lupa pula membawa sebuah kamera yang tergantung pada lehernya.

Di sekolah menengah dulu, Chanyeol memang menyukai dunia _photography_. Ia membawa kemanapun benda itu pergi bersamanya. Membidik objek apapun yang ia suka—kadang hasilnya ia tempelkan di dinding kamar, kadang hanya ia simpan pada folder di komputer.

Di kelas menengah dulu, Chanyeol sempat menyukai seorang gadis di kelasnya. Hampir setiap hari, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengambil gambar si gadis. Melihat si gadis pun tak keberatan, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan hobi bodohnya itu sampai mereka berpisah di hari upacara kelulusan.

Chanyeol hanya mengatakan jika ia menyukai si gadis, namun tak sampai meminta ia untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Baru ketika ia lulus di Universitas, memegang jabatan sebagai Direktur di perusahaan keluarga, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol meminta seorang gadis yang bernama Jina—si model iklan untuk produk kosmetik luncuran terbaru perusahaannya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

_Well, _kembali lagi pada Chanyeol dan Italia.

Nyatanya Roma menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan dan ada banyak sekali objek yang menarik untuk ia jadikan sebagai titik bidikan kamera miliknya. Chanyeol menikmati dengan benar liburannya.

Benar kata Jongin. Mungkin yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanyalah sebuah perjalanan liburan. Terbukti betapa ringannya kepala yang ia tegakkan selama berada di Negara benua Eropa ini. Beban perusahaan dan juga masalah personal ia dengan para istri yang sedikitpun terlintas pada pikirannya.

…

Lalu di hari kedua ia berada di Italia, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kota Venezia. _Vanice _dalam bahasa Italia yang berarti air. Chanyeol mengangumi benar setiap sudut Negara tua itu dengan penuh kekaguman yang berlebihan. Menaiki perahu di atas sungai beriak tenang sambil tetap mencari objek menarik untuk lensa kameranya tangkap.

Chanyeol tertegun selama beberapa saat.

Ia melepaskan tautan lensa kamera dengan retinanya. Memandangi dengan mata telanjang pada seseorang yang berdiri pada pinggiran pembatas jembatan. Sosok asing yang berdiri pada pinggir jembatan itu tak tau mengapa menarik minatnya.

Tubuhnya kecil berbalutkan mantel berwarna biru gelap dengan sebuah syal yang berwarna hitam yang ia lilitkan pada lehernya. Ia memakai sebuah celana berbahan kulit dan sepatu _boot_ berwarna hitam yang hampir mencapai lutut.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang salah disini.

Bahkan sosok itu hanya diam mematung dengan pandangan ia lempar jauh pada aliran sungai. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan sangat jelas bibir tipis merah itu melengkung ke bawah.

Chanyeol beberapa kali menatap jempretan gambar pada kamera di tangannya dan pada sosok itu bergantian. Ia lagi merasa tertarik untuk mendapatkan gambar sosok yang tak di kenalnya itu. Melalui lensa kameranya, Chanyeol sempatkan diri untuk menatap kepada mata si sosok bermantel biru.

Ow, Chanyeol baru sadar jika mata itu terlihat sipit dan ada lukisan hitam tipis yang mengelilingi kelopak mata miliknya.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghasilkan begitu banyak jepretan dan ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya. Hingga di menit selanjutnya, Chanyeol harus menelan kecewa.

Seseorang yang lain datang menghampiri si mungil bermantel biru. Ia berbicara singkat dan si mungil ikut langkahnya setelah itu. Keduanya melangkah berdampingan menjauhi pinggiran jembatan dan memasuki sebuah mobil yang terparkir disana.

_Mungkin kekasihnya,_ Chanyeol membatin.

Tak tau mengapa, setitik perasaan janggal merasuki dirinya. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas kecewa berkali-kali hingga akhirnya pun ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pariwisatanya di kota air itu.

…

"Bos akan marah jika ia tau kau datang kesini." Kalimat itu terdengar bersamaan dengan debuman pintu mobil yang di tutup kembali. "Kutebak, kau tak meminta persetujuannya untuk kesini, bukan?"

"Jika kau bisa menjaga mulut besarmu itu tentu Yifan ge takkan tau." Jawaban sarkastik itu membuat si pria berwajah Eropa itu tertawa.

"Aku akan merahasiakan hal ini jika kau memintanya."

Teman bicaranya itu hanya memutar bola mata tak peduli lalu memejamkan kelopak matanya.

"Sepertinya kau akan punya 'klien' baru lagi hari ini." Mata Eric—si pria Eropa, terarah ke luar kaca mobil dan menatap sejurus pada seorang pria lain yang tengah tenggelam seorang diri pada dunia _photography_-nya. Senyuman tipis yang tersungging pada bibirnya menyimpan banyak artian disana namun malah di abaikan oleh teman bicaranya itu.

"Aku melihat dia keluar dari hotel J.K Place Roma pagi tadi, dia berkantung tebal tentu saja. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…"

"B!" Panggilnya.

"Apa?!" Yang di panggil B menyahut ketus. Kelopak matanya ia paksa buka kembali dan melotot tak suka pada pria yang memanggilnya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya sedang berusaha membantumu."

Decihan pelan terdengar. Ia ikut meneliti sosok pria yang sempat di tunjuk Eric, hanya sesaat dan tak menampakkan raut wajah _excited _sama sekali.

"Asal bukan pria tua gendut saja." Ia berujar sembari memejamkan matanya kembali. Kedua tangannya ia lipat pada dada.

"Aku ingin tidur."

…

"_Hai __dude__!"_ Jongin menyapa terlampau semangat di depan kamera laptopnya.

"Hm, hai Jongin." Chanyeol balas menyapa.

Ia meletakkan laptopnya begitu saja di atas meja sedangkan ia kembali berbenah diri.

"_Bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan?" _Suara Jongin kembali terdengar.

Chanyeol memakai mantelnya dengan sungkan lalu mulai mengancingi kancing pada bagian lengan mantelnya.

"Ya, aku merasa lebih baik. _Thanks_."

"_Sepertinya kau akan pergi ya?"_

Dari Seoul sana, Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas kegiatan Chanyeol yang tengah pria bermarga Park itu lakukan melalui layar laptop miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lalu beranjak lagi menuju nakas—mengambil dompet juga ponselnya yang terletak disana. Sebuah brosur perjalanan menyenangkan yang ia dapat dari _guide_ menarik perhatiannya.

"Petugas _resepsionist_ hotel memberikan beberapa rekomendasi restoran terkenal disini. Aku berpikir untuk menikmati makan malamku disana."

"_Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu."_

Jongin terlihat cemberut. Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laki-laki itu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan sebelum kuputus sambungan kita Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol disela fokusnya pada deratan tulisan latin pada brosur.

"_Ya, sebenarnya istrimu menghubungiku sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Mereka menanyaimu, omong-omong."_

Fokus Chanyeol segera teralihkan. Ia mengabaikan brosurnya begitu saja lalu bertemu pandang dengan Jongin di depannya.

"Ohya? Lalu apa yang kau katakan?"

"_Kukatakan kau berangkat ke Jeju karena urusan pekerjaan."_

"Lalu?"

"_Lalu?"_ Kening Jongin berkerut dan Chanyeol pun sama. Yang lebih tua akhirnya menegahi dengan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Baiklah, kupikir aku harus pergi sekarang."

"_Uh, oke. Selamat malam Park."_

"Ya, selamat pagi Kim."

Gelak tawa kecil terdengar pada masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan _web cam_ mereka. Setelah mematikan laptopnya, Chanyeol segera beranjak bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi ke luar kamar.

Sedikit mengulum senyum samar begitu mengetahui, setidaknya walau sibuk kedua istrinya itu masih memberikan sucuil perhatian untuk dirinya.

Chanyeol senang mengetahui hal itu.

…

Chanyeol berkenalan dengan seorang pribumi bernama Eric ketika hendak memasuki restoran. Pria berdarah asli Italia itu cukup ramah dan ia memperkenalkan dirinya pertama kali.

Eric cukup bersenang hati mengetahui Chanyeol datang dari Seoul. Katanya ia pun hendak pergi ke negeri ginseng itu awal bulan depan, wajar jika dirinya cukup _excited_dan menanyai banyak hal kepada Chanyeol tentang negara asalnya itu.

Chanyeol berpikir daripada ia harus menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri saja, kedatangan Eric setidaknya tak terlalu buruk juga.

"Aku memiliki tempat yang menyenangkan untuk kau kunjungi," Eric berujar setelah keduanya keluar dari dalam restoran.

"Oh benarkah? Dimana itu?"

Jam di tangan masih menujukkan pukul tujuh lewat beberapa menit. Ia masih memiliki waktu yang panjang sebelum jam tidur menjemput. Maka ajakan Eric pun ia setujui.

Eric membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe yang berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dari restoran. Chanyeol tak berujar apapun dan masuk dengan patuh mengikuti langkah-langkah Eric ke dalam kafe itu.

Sebenarnya kafe ini tak jauh berbeda dengan kafe-kafe kebanyakan.

Suasana hangat dan tenang diiringi oleh suara musik klasik tetap mendominasi setiap sudut ruangan. Mungkin interiornya saja yang berbeda antara budaya Asia dan budaya Eropa. Selebihnya sama saja.

Eric menempati sebuah kursi dengan meja tinggi di samping kanan. Merupakan meja kedua yang paling dekat dengan sebuah panggung kecil dan ada sebuah piano yang berada disana. Chanyeol ikut menempatkan dirinya di samping pria Eropa itu.

Eric memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan sebotol minuman dan si pelayan mengangguk paham. Chanyeol tebak, pasti Eric sering berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan Chanyeol masih belum mendapati apa yang menjadi hal yang menyenangkan seperti Eric katakan kepadanya. Chanyeol mulai menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Rasa bosan mulai melingkupi dan Chanyeol pikir ia ingin kembali hotel saja.

"Oh dia datang." Bisik Eric tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tak jadi beranjak. Pupil matanya mengikuti arah pandang Eric ke arah panggung kecil.

Seseorang naik ke atas panggung.

Chanyeol tak dapat menebak dengan tepat, laki-laki atau perempuan kah orang yang baru saja menaiki panggung itu. Dia memakai mantel panjang sampai bawah lutut berwarna putih, dan ada sebuah syal yang melilit di lehernya. Bagian belakang rambutnya sedikit bergelombang, mungkin rambut panjangnya sedikit menggembung karena syal di lehernya—Chanyeol pikir.

Hanya saja langkahnya anggun gemulai, membuat Chanyeol cukup yakin jika sosok itu Ya… berjenis kelamin perempuan. Mungkin rasa bosannya mulai berkurang karena hal itu.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekati piano dan duduk di kursi kecil sebelum akhirnya menatap para pengunjung kafe malam ini.

"_Fyi,_ kafe ini terkenal karena dirinya. Dia seorang primadona." Eric berujar dengan pandangan mata yang terus saja terarah kepada sosok itu.

Primadona… Ya sepertinya panggilan itu tidak berlebihan juga.

Senyumannya terlihat menawan terlempar untuk para pengunjung. Dari sana, Chanyeol menangkap ada lukisan _eyeliner_ pada kelopak matanya.

Oh, primadona ini cantik sekali. _Eyeliner_ dimatanya terlihat menantang namun penuh kehangatan.

Chanyeol mendengar kalimat yang Eric lontarkan, namun ia tak memberikan respon apapun untuk menyahuti. Matanya masih terfokus kepada sosok itu saja. Mengikuti dengan benar kearah si primadona—seperti yang Eric katakan kepadanya.

Hingga…

**DEG**

Sebuah dentuman mengenai sudut hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Irisnya bertubrukan dengan tepat dengan iris primadona itu. Semuanya seolah berhenti. Bernafas pun terasa seperti reflek saja bagi Chanyeol.

Terhitung hanya tiga detik berlalu, sebelum iris primadona itu akhirnya teralihkan pada piano di depannya… Chanyeol rasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Siapa…?"

Suara_ tuts_ piano mulai terdengar menggantikan suara musik klasik dari _speaker_.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eric menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatap pria berdarah Korea itu dengan bingung. Ia menepuk sekali lengan Chanyeol dan segera setelah itu dunia khayalan Chanyeol pun buyar.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol segera meneguk minumannya dengan canggung.

Eric hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah panggung.

"Dia… mempesona bukan?" Eric setengah berguman mengatakannya.

Chanyeol di sampingnya hanya mengangguk pelan—menyetujui.

"Sebagian besar dari pelanggan disini datang hanya untuk melihat pertunjukkannya. Dengar… suaranya merdu sekali."

Ketika bait pertama mulai terdengar, darah Chanyeol nyatanya berdesir.

Suara si primadona itu memang merdu seperti yang Eric katakan. Intonasi nadanya terdengar lembut mengalun searah bersamaan dengan suara dentingan_ tuts_ piano. Ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan lirik bahasa Inggris.

Setidaknya Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang tengah si primadona itu nyanyikan saat ini.

"Siapa namanya?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa sadar.

"Tidak ada orang yang mengetahui dia secara pribadi. Tapi orang-orang disini memanggilnya dengan sebutan B (dalam penghafalan alphabet Inggris)."

_Hm menarik._ Chanyeol pikir. Gadis cantik dan misterius akan menjadi gadis idamannya mulai saat ini.

Satu huruf itu nyatanya terdengar lebih bermakna bagi Chanyeol. Ia menggumankan huruf itu berulang-ulang dalam hatinya dan ia tersenyum mempesona tanpa sadar.

'_B. Panggilan yang bagus. Nama aslinya pasti akan mengangumkan. Sama seperti parasnya yang… cantik.'_

"B… dia adalah wanita Eropa paling cantik yang pernah kulihat."

Eric sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol. Mata hijau pria itu membesar—terkejut tapi tetap diiringi dengan raut kebingungan pada wajah Eropa miliknya.

"Sebenarnya… B adalah seorang laki-laki."

**TINGG**

Suara dentingan keras terdengar dari arah sudut kanan di meja kedua yang paling dekat dengan panggung.

Chanyeol baru saja menjatuhkan gelas kacanya pada permukaan meja tanpa sadar.

"A-apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol tak dapat memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun malam ini. Berganti posisi ke kanan-kiri kerap kali ia lakukan, namun pada kenyataannya ketika jam telah menujukkan angka dua dini hari, ia masih saja terjaga.

_Accident_ kecil—menurutnya, yang terjadi kafe itu menjadi alasan utamanya.

Rasa malu lebih mendominasi.

Tanpa menunggu B menyelesaikan lagu keduanya malam tadi, Chanyeol segera beranjak meninggalkan kafe yang diikuti oleh Eric di belakangnya.

Wajahnya merah padam dengan posisi mematung menunggu taksi di pinggir trotoar.

"Hei apa ada yang salah?" Eric mengejarnya dan memberikan satu tepukan pelan pada pundak pria Korea itu.

"Ti-tidak ada… tapi kurasa aku harus kembali ke hotel sekarang." Jawabnya gugup dan menjauhi kontak mata dengan Eric.

Pria Eropa itu sepertinya cukup peka dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Dengan tenang ia masukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel dan mencuri pandangan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencari tumpangan taksi.

"Santai saja, kau bukanlah orang pertama yang menyangka B adalah seorang perempuan. Banyak orang baru juga berpikir B seperti itu."

Kepala Chanyeol teralihkan kepada Eric dengan cepat.

Wajah tegangnya perlahan mulai mengendur dan ia tatapi wajah pria di depannya itu dengan tak yakin.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sangsi.

Eric mengangguk, "Ya, sebenarnya akupun seperti itu awalnya."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga kini menghadap Eric sepenuhnya.

"Aku hanya terkejut mengetahui fakta jika dia… laki-laki. Maksudku, sosoknya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Eric kembali mengangguk—membenarkan apa yang Chanyeol katakan lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil pada sudut bibirnya.

"Yang kutau B bukanlah asli dari sini. Ku dengar ia berdarah Asia dan lagi tubuhnya yang kecil untuk seukuran pria dewasa semakin membenarkan fakta jika dia memang berdarah Asia."

Alis Chanyeol bertautan pada keningnya, "Asia?" Ia mengulang dengan tak yakin.

"Karena matanya sipit ku tebak ia berasal dari Asia Timur. Entah itu Cina, Jepang atau Korea sepertimu—" Eric mengangkat bahunya acuh, "tidak ada yang benar-benar tau. Katakan saja jika kehidupan pribadinya itu sangatlah misterius."

Setidaknya penggalan percakapan ia dengan Eric di trotoar ikut berputar-putar pula mengelilingi pikirannya.

Entah apa yang Chanyeol risaukan.

Di Asia Timur memang banyak mengenal sebutan _Flower Boy_ untuk para laki-laki yang memiliki wajah cantik—seperti B. Ia juga tau sebuah istilah yang sebut _Ulzzang_, dimana laki-laki yang memiliki wajah terbaik—artian dari _Ulzzang_itu sendiri—mereka senang berdandan. Memakai _eyeliner_—(lagi) seperti B, bahkan memakai _lipstick_ pun kerap terlihat. Setidaknya hal itu takkan menjadi tabu baginya. Namun B—

Oh Tuhan! Chanyeol bahkan tak tau apa yang ia resahkan sepanjang malam ini. Namun yang pastinya B dan B lah yang menjadi objeknya.

Chanyeol coba pejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

Rasa panas ketika kelopak matanya tertutup terasa begitu kentara. Sepertinya Chanyeol akan mendapati sebuah lingkaran hitam pada bagian bawah matanya esok pagi.

Dan benar saja, ketika pagi menjelang dan Chanyeol bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya… sebuah lingkaran hitam samar terlihat pada bagian bawah matanya.

Uhh… Chanyeol menggeram tanpa sadar.

Ia meraih pasta dan sikat gigi dengan malas sambil mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Gerakan tangannya yang tengah bergosok gigi perlahan-lahan bergerak lambat hingga akhirnya terhenti.

Bayangan B kemarin malam di kafe muncul di depan cermin tanpa ia rencanakan.

Dimulai ketika tubuh kecilnya menaiki panggung, lalu berjalan anggun menuju piano—ini jelas bukan salah Chanyeol. Dia laki-laki namun berlagak seperti perempuan. Bukan karena otak Chanyeol yang masih tersumbat karena permasalahan di kantor, tapi memang B saja yang berkelakuan seperti bukan seorang laki-laki saja.

Pokoknya ini sepenuhnya murni merupakan kesalahan B!

Chanyeol merutuk lagi lalu membanting sikat giginya di atas wastafel begitu saja. Setelah membersihkan areal mulutnya, Chanyeol menuju tempat tidur kembali. Duduk di pinggiran sana dengan gerakan linglung yang sebenarnya tak ingin ia lakukan.

"B… B?" ia gumankan satu huruf itu tanpa sadar.

"_Tidak ada orang yang mengetahui dia secara pribadi. Tapi orang-orang disini memanggilnya dengan sebutan B."_ suara Eric ikut memasuki polah pikirnya kembali.

"… _Ku dengar ia berdarah Asia…"_

_Eyeliner_,_boot_, mantel—

Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Oh Tuhan!" desisnya.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya dengan keras pada tempat tidur dan mata mulai menerawang pada langit-langit kamar. Dari atas sana, lagi ia dapati wajah pria kecil itu dalam bayangannya.

_B_

_B_

_B_

"Sebenarnya kau siapa? B? Kau pasti memiliki kejelasan dengan nama panggilan ini, 'kan?"

"… dan lagi, kenapa aku terus memikirkanmu?"

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasa penasaran akan sosok dengan panggilan singkat— B ini.

…

Chanyeol bahkan tak sadar ketika ia menyuruh sopir taksi berhenti tepat di depan kafe malam terakhir ia kunjungi. Di siang hari ini, bagian depan kafe terlihat lebih jelas. Bangunannya bahkan terlihat lebih mewah dari yang ia pikir.

Interior yang unik dan sepertinya bisa untuk ia jadikan bahan referensi untuk _design interior_ bagian perencanaan perusahaannya. Oh sial, Chanyeol bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan hal itu sedangkan isi kepalanya sudah cukup penuh akan makhluk misterius bernama B.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sepanjang yang ia bisa sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

Suasana jauh lebih sepi di bandingkan kemarin malam. Suara musik klasik masih bergema di setiap penjuru ruangan. Di sebelah kirinya, ada seorang wanita berseragam berdiri di balik kasir.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan si wanita menyapa dengan ramah dalam bahasa Italia. Chanyeol membalasnya dengan bahasa Inggris dan wanita itu cepat-cepat berujar dengan bahasa Inggris pula. Beruntung sekali, pikirnya.

"Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" wanita itu meraih buku kecil dan sebuah pena yang terselip di jemari miliknya, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sabar.

Si pria Korea itu reflek menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku mencari… B. Apa dia berada disini?"

Wanita itu meletakkan buku kecilnya kembali sebelum menjawab.

"B hanya akan kesini saat malam hari."

"Oh seperti itu…" Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Apa dia akan datang setiap malam?" Chanyeol kembali melempar pertanyaan.

Si wanita menggeleng, "Tidak. B hanya akan datang tiga hari dalam seminggu. Dia memiliki banyak waktu longgar ketika sabtu malam. Maaf, boleh kutau mengapa?"

Chanyeol menjadi gelagapan sendiri. ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku… cukup penasaran dengan dirinya—"

_Oops,_ Chanyeol kelepasan.

Ia melayangkan tangannya di udara—berusaha menyangkal pernyataan beberapa detik yang lalu dengan gerakan yang terlampau cepat.

"Maksudku… karena dia tidak terlihat seperti orang Eropa kebanyakan."

Si wanita mengangguk kecil dan mengulas senyum kepada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya akupun tidak terlalu mengenal dirinya. Namun yang pasti dia berimigrasi kesini."

"Kau tau dia berasal dari mana sebelumnya?"

Si wanita menggeleng, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya."

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa akan hal itu. Namun ia tak bisa memaksa pula. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penjaga kasir itu sebelum berbalik menjauh dari sana.

"Tunggu," si wanita berseru kepada Chanyeol.

Pria bermarga Park itu menolehkan kepalanya dan ia lihat si wanita keluar dari balik meja kasirnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Jika kau begitu penasaran tentang B, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan beberapa hal kepada dirinya secara langsung."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi binggung.

"Maaf?"

Si wanita mengangguk, "B akan tampil malam ini, datanglah lagi… aku akan mengatakan padanya jika ada seseorang ingin bertemu."

Iris bulat Chanyeol sontak berbinar mendengar hal itu.

"Tentu aku akan datang… dan terima kasih telah membantu. Terima kasih!"

…

"Namanya Chanyeol Park, dia berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan." Eric berujar sembari menyodori selembar foto pada pria di hadapannya. Yifan, pria yang menjadi bosnya itu menatap lekat dan keningnya segera bertaut setelah itu.

Wajahnya terlihat tak asing.

"Chanyeol Park—" isi kepalanya mulai berputar mencari setitik ingatan mengenai wajah yang menjadi objek dalam lembaran foto di tangannya.

Tak sampai dua menit berselang, senyuman kecutnya tersungging.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol." Gumannya seorang diri. Matanya teralih pada Eric kembali setelah itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Berlibur." Eric menjawab singkat. "Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini kepada B sebelumnya, tapi dia terlihat kurang tertarik."

"Anak itu semakin bertingkah saja akhir-akhir ini." Ia berdecih sekali. "Boxian akan menjadi urusanku, kau hanya perlu memastikan Chanyeol menaruh minat padanya."

"Aku mengerti."

…

Chanyeol termenung dengan kedua tangan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat sedari tadi. Matanya menatap kosong pada gelas kecil yang bersikan bongkahan es yang telah mencair.

Ia telah berada dalam posisi itu sejak _um…_ia selesai berbicara dengan si wanita penjaga kasir itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dengan mimik wajah lebar karena terlalu senang—bahkan Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu bahagia akan penawaran si wanita kasir, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk makan siang disana.

Setelah itu naik ke lantai dua dan _yeah…_ sebotol minuman berakohol dosis rendah menemani dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terlihat—frustasi.

Frustasi karena masih saja bingung mengapa ia penasaran terhadap mahkluk bernama B itu. Frustasi kerena ia tak dapat menghapus B sejenak saja dalam pikirannya. Frustasi karena ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak berbicara secara langsung dengan laki-laki cantik itu. Oke—cantik.

Dirinya memang cantik.

Chanyeol akui hal itu. Bahkan persepsi awalnya, mengklaim B adalah seorang perempuan. Itu bukan kesalahan Chanyeol. Sepenuhnya salah B karena dia memiliki wajah bak perempuan yang cantik jelita pula.

Chanyeol menggeram dengan keras lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya—masih karena frustasi.

Matanya lalu melirik pada jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Masih jam enam. Berarti masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam kedepan sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan B—

Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan.

Seseorang sadarkan Chanyeol.

Dirinya hanya akan bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki asing—namun menarik perhatiannya—Chanyeol bahkan tau benar jika orientasi seksualnya adalah _Straight_. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa begitu gugup.

Lihat lihat.

Bahkan tangannya mulai mendingin dan jantungnya—apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa berdebar dengan begitu cepat?

O-ohh…

Chanyeol mencoba mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri.

Mungkin dirinya tengah merindukan Jihyun… atau Jina, mungkin.

Ah, mungkin saja.

Ia hampir tiga hari ini tak bertatap muka dengan para wanita cantik yang menjadi istrinya itu. Jadi ketika melihat wanita cantik lainnya, ia tiba-tiba saja merasa _excited_.

_Tapi Chanyeol, B itu seorang laki-laki, oke!_

_Tuh kan,_ ingin rasanya Chanyeol menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air berikan bongkahan es, biar membeku sekalian.

…

Satu per satu meja di samping kiri-kanan Chanyeol mulai di duduki oleh para pengunjung kafe. Senja telah beranjak malam. Kenyataan itu nyatanya membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup saja.

Ia telah menghabiskan satu botol minuman berakohol lainnya dengan maksud agar ia bisa sedikit lebih _rilex_. Namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh apapun terhadap dirinya.

Setelah sibuk memikirkan betapa frustasinya ia terhadap perasaan aneh yang tengah ia rasakan saat itu, kini dirinya malah sibuk memikirkan kiranya hal apa yang akan ia utaran kepada B nanti.

Nah!

Bahkan Chanyeol masih tak mengerti mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya—masih tetap karena frustasi. Namun tak berakhir lama. Cepat-cepat ia rapikan kembali helaian rambut hitamnya jika tak ingin di cap tak waras saja oleh pengunjung yang lain.

Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk memikirkan penggalan kalimat yang kiranya dapat ia jadikan sebuah topik pembicarakan mereka nanti. Atau alasan mengapa ia ingin bertemu…

Sampai-sampai Chanyeol tak menyadari jika orang yang sedari tadi berada di dalam pikirannya mulai berjalan menaiki panggung dan sorakan para pengunjung lainnya mulai mengacaukan pikiran Chanyeol—yang memang sudah kacau sejak kemarin malam.

Fokus laki-laki itu sontak teralihkan pada arah panggung.

Malam ini B -masih- mengenakan mantel berwarna merah marun dan masih dengan syal yang berwarna hitam pula. Juga celana hitam ketat dan sepatu _boot_ yang ikut membalut kaki rampingnya.

Debaran jantungnya tiba-tiba saja ikut berpacu cepat begitu irisnya menemukan sosok cantik yang duduk di depan piano.

Matanya memperhatikan laki-laki itu lekat tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

Sama seperti malam kemarin, sebelum memulai untuk bernyanyi, B terlebih dahulu mengitari ruangan itu dengan pandangannya sambil melempar senyum menawan miliknya pula.

Chanyeol gila.

Senyuman itu seolah melelehkan perasaannya. Walau terdengar _cheesy,_ tapi apa pedulinya. B begitu menawan dan Chanyeol takkan membantah hal tersebut.

B mulai memainkan jemarinya di atas _tuts_ piano. Diikuti oleh suaranya yang merdu—mulai bernyanyi. Penuh penghayatan. Chanyeol seolah tak melewatkan satu detik pun penampilan si primadona. Merekam dengan baik semuanya dalam pikirannya dan ia simpan rapi pada hatinya.

Chanyeol ikut bertepuk tangan heboh ketika B mengakhiri nyanyiannya itu.

B lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya turun dari panggung. Lalu menghilang di balik pintu lain di sudut.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan.

Ia memainkan jemarinya di atas meja dengan risau dan si wanita penjaga kasir menepuk pundaknya pelan. Chanyeol sontak beranjak dari duduknya dan tanpa berujar apapun, ia mengikuti langkah si wanita menuju pintu yang di masuki B tadi.

Ruangan yang selanjutnya Chanyeol masuki nyatanya jauh lebih terang dari ruangan yang awal. Lorong-lorongnya sedikit sempit. Namun begitu berbelok kiri, sebuah ruangan yang lain terpampang dengan begitu luasnya. Ada banyak sekali kursi dan meja disini. Beberapa orang berada disana—khusyuk berbicara tanpa peduli sekitaran mereka. Ruangan itu terlihat sedikit tertutup—dengan beberapa kayu penyangga yang menjadi pembatas antara meja satu dengan meja yang lainnya.

Chanyeol di suruh duduk di salah satu meja, sedang si wanita pergi lagi. Katanya ia akan memanggil B yang berada di ruangan yang lain.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk dan lagi ia harus menunggu.

…

Derap langkah itu terdengar samar memasuki ruang yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Seolah membelah sunyi dan juga membelah pikiran Chanyeol yang semakin kalut saja.

Kepala yang sempat ia tundukkan perlahan mulai Chanyeol angkat dan segera bertemu dengan objek yang sedari tadi ia tunggui.

**DEG**

**DEGG**

**DEGGG**

Bagai genderang yang bertalu-talu, jantung Chanyeol pun seperti itu pula terasa. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan suaranya terdengar aneh jika di perhatikan lebih lanjut.

Sosok itu semakin dekat dengan posisinya.

Ia masih mengenakan mantel merah marun miliknya dan tetap berjalan anggun seperti biasa yang Chanyeol lihat.

_Oh Tuhan! B… berada tepat di depannya sekarang—_

"Hai, kau yang mencariku?" ia berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih terdengar.

—_dan kini berbicara kepadanya!_

Chanyeol bernafas _please_.

B terlihat semakin cantik dengan jarak sedekat ini. Lekukan wajahnya semakin jelas terlihat.

Suaranya juga lembut seperti kain sutra piyama milik Chanyeol semalam. Bahkan… lebih lembut lagi.

Tidak ada ampun sama sekali.

Itu jelas-jelas merupakan kulturitas milik perempuan. Lalu mengapa pula melekat kepada diri B, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjadi ragu dengan apa yang Eric katakan kepadanya.

"Hello~" B kembali menyapa. Satu tangannya ikut terayun di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Bagai magnet, mata bulat miliknya ikut bergerak pula mengikuti ayunan tangan itu. Oh lihat-lihat jemarinya.

Ramping dan begitu panjang.

Istri-istrinya memiliki jari seperti ini juga, bahkan punya B terlihat lebih lentik pikirnya. Tentu tanpa kuku yang panjang dan cat warna warni yang tercetak disana, jemari B tetap terlihat menawan.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali—mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya agar terpusat pada _moment_ ini saja.

"Um… Maaf." Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya.

Perbedaan tinggi badan segera terlihat.

Dimana B yang berdiri di depannya hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas bahu atau leher—Chanyeol tak yakin akan hal itu—di bawah dirinya.

B bahkan harus mendongak agar bertemu pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Maaf… Ya, aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ohya? Ada apa?" B bertanya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha kuat menahan gejolak aneh yang menjalari dirinya. Menarik nafasnya dengan pelan sesaat lalu berujar dengan nada yang ikut terdengar pelan pula.

"Duduklah dulu." Ia menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang sempat ia duduki sebelumnya.

B mengangguk dan menempatkan dirinya disana. Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas pahanya dengan saling menautkan jemari satu dengan jemari lainnya.

Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan hal itu sebelum akhirnya menempatkan dirinya pula di atas kursi kembali.

"Apa kau… ingin meminum sesuatu?" Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu dengan lekat. B terlihat biasa saja dengan kelakuan -aneh- Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menggeleng dengan ringan dan berujar dengan lepas.

"Aku sudah minum tadi. _Thanks_."

Chanyeol hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu ia kembali jatuh untuk mengagumi paras milik B.

Senyap mendominasi keduanya.

Chanyeol memang tak memiliki perencaan apapun akan bahasan yang akan ia lontarkan kepada B, jadi wajar jika ia lebih banyak diam daripada mengajak laki-laki cantik itu berbicara.

Sedang B malah menunggu kalimat milik Chanyeol terlontar.

Ujung jemarinya mulai mengetuk pahanya dengan sabar. Matanya sesekali menyibak kain mantel pada lengannya—melihat sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar disana.

"Bukankah kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" suara B terlontar lebih dahulu.

Chanyeol tersadar dengan cepat, "Oh um… ya," Chanyeol gugup.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu.

"Sebenarnya aku harus pergi, tapi jika kau memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk di bicarakan, aku akan meluangkan sedikit waktuku."

Owhh~ akan menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan juga membahagiakan jika kedua istri Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu. Chanyeol merasa _special_, oh _wait._ Apa yang saja ia katakan.

Chanyeol berdehem dua kali.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin…"

_Jangan katakan Chanyeol! Itu terdengar memalukan._

"… berkenalan…"

_Jangan bodoh—_

"… denganmu."

_Oh sial!_

Sepasang mata bulan sabit milik B mengerjap beberapa kali. Namun dengan cepat ia mengusai dirinya kembali.

"Aku mendengar nyanyianmu… dan itu sangat indah sekali!" Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menggombal saat ini, lagipula B itu laki-laki, Chanyeol normal dan ia telah memiliki dua istri cantik di silsilah anggota keluarganya. Chanyeol hanya berbicara jujur saja. _Hm, hanya itu._

B tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Matanya segera berbentuk bulan sabit dengan sempurna. Senyum menawan yang selalu Chanyeol lihat di kejauhan kini tersirat hanya untuk dirinya saja. Chanyeol merasa beruntung.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya," ia bahkan terkikik di akhir kalimatnya.

Setelah itu, tangan kanannya terulur kearah Chanyeol, "Aku B. Dan kau?"

Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan cepat, "Aku Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park." Ia menyahut dengan semangat.

Senyuman B perlahan memudar. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi selama beberapa detik. Namun cepat-cepat ia ganti air wajahnya seperti semula.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." B melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Chanyeol sedikit kecewa namun tetap mengulum senyum.

"Apakah B merupakan nama aslimu?"

Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan pertama dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang terus saja menghantui dirinya itu.

"Itu hanya nama panggilan saja."

"Ohya? Lalu apa nama aslimu _well,_ jika kau tidak keberatan—"

Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong dengan nada dering dari ponsel di dekatnya. Bukan miliknya. Milik B.

Laki-laki itu dengan cepat merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari sana. Raut wajahnya tampak panik. Ia cepat-cepat menerima panggilan itu dan berbicara dalam bahasa Mandarin.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut.

"_Karena matanya sipit ku tebak ia berasal dari Asia Timur. Entah itu Cina, Jepang atau Korea sepertimu."_

Mungkin benar kata Eric.

B berasal dari Asia Timur dan mungkin itu adalah Cina.

Hanya sesaat saja dan di menit selanjutnya, B melepaskan tautan daun telinganya dengan ponsel miliknya lalu menatap Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Ia berujar sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan lagi dirinya merasa kecewa.

"Seperti itu? Hm, baiklah."

Chanyeol bahkan belum merasa puas untuk bertukar kata dengannya. Namun ia tak dapat memaksa laki-laki itu untuk tinggal lebih lama pula. Mana tau, B ternyata memiliki keperluan yang mendesak. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebagai respon.

B berbalik badan dan melangkah menjauhi posisi Chanyeol. Tubuhnya yang mungil semakin kecil saja di pandangannya, hingga—

"B!" ia meneriakkan nama laki-laki itu tanpa sadar.

Lalu melangkah besar-besar menuju tempat B berpijak.

Jelas sekali B menatap dengan raut penuh tanda tanya kepada Chanyeol. Namun sebelum ia hendak mengajukan pertanyaan: mengapa, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan alamat _e-mail_-mu?"

…

Baekhyun melepas lilitan syal pada lehernya pertama kali lalu melepaskan mantel merah marunnya setelah itu. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi berniat untuk membersihkan diri sebelum hendak beranjak tidur.

Namun tak jadi ia lakukan begitu sosok Yifan memasuki kamarnya dan bersandar pada kusen pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Eric bilang tadi kau bertemu dengan pria yang bernama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai jawaban lalu melanjutkan langkah memasuki kamar mandi. Diikuti Yifan dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana?" pria berambut pirang itu bertanya.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya, ge." Jawab Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Yifan berubah dalam sekejab. "Apa lagi sekarang?!" nada terdengar tak senang.

"Aku tak ingin melakukannya karena dia orang Korea. Aku tak suka."

Yifan mendekat. Meraih rambut belakang Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam sekali hentakan. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Irisnya segera bertubrukan dengan iris milih Yifan di atasnya. Rasa takut terselip dalam dirinya.

"Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal-hal yang tak kau sukai, Boxian. Kau milikku dan kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." Kalimat tegas itu terlontar dari belah bibir pria bersurai pirang itu.

Baekhyun tak lagi berujar apapun. Bola matanya bergulir menghindari tatapan mata Yifan lebih lama lagi, menahan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba saja mengusai sepasang kelopak mata miliknya.

"Maaf ge." Lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Yifan tersenyum puas. Cengkraman tangannya pada rambut belakang Baekhyun perlahan terlepas. Wajah tegangnya ikut mengendur lalu sebuah senyum tipis ikut terukir setelah itu.

"_Good boy_." Katanya. Bersamaan dengan belahan bibir menempel pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia menyesap hamparan kulit putih itu dengan lembut, diikuti dengan gigitan kecil lalu menjilatinya dengan sensual.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam. Menikmati tiap sentuhan memabukkan bibir Yifan dan ia lagi terjatuh dalam dekapan pria itu.

…

Harusnya memang jangan pergi saja.

Setiap seruan yang terlontar itu menyakitkan. Perihnya ikut membekas. Dan emosi diri nyatanya telah mengusai sedari tadi.

Luhan mengkerat takut pada lengan Sehun. Menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dengan buliran air mata yang menggila menjatuhi lantai di bawahnya.

Semuanya telah terlanjur terjadi. Mundur pergi pun hanya akan terlihat semakin aneh saja. Maka yang hanya dapat ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di samping Sehun tanpa berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikit pun.

"Kau!" sentakan pria tua itu membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget (lagi).

Lalu setelah itu menunjuk Sehun tepat di depan hidung laki-laki tampan itu.

"Jika kau tetap memilih untuk bersama dirinya—" lalu beralih menunjuk Luhan pula. "—jangan pernah berpikir untuk menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi!"

Itu sebuah pengusiran. Suara keras pria tua itu mustinya dapat membuat Sehun berkecil hati. Namun dia tidak seperti itu. Sehun bahkan bergeming sedikitpun dan masih menatap orangtua laki-lakinya itu dengan berani.

"Jika ini hanya karena uang dan ayah berpikir aku takkan bisa hidup karenanya, ayah salah besar."

Sehun menggengam jemari Luhan dengan erat.

"Walaupun namaku harus di hapus dari silsilah keluarga, aku takkan peduli. Aku akan tetap menikahi Luhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini merupakan hari ke empat Chanyeol berada di Italia. Ia telah mengurus perpanjangan visa juga surat izinnya berada di Italia kemarin lewat _online_. Juga penyewaan kamar hotel juga ia perpanjang pula.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke kamar selepas mengurus penyewaan kamar hotel, Chanyeol berpikir sendiri. Mengapa ia melakukan hal ini?

Memangnya selama empat hari ke depan apa yang hendak ia lakukan?

Mengunjungi tempat-tempat wisata di Negara Eropa itu telah ia lakukan di hari pertama ia sampai. Lalu?

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menggaruk kepalanya sembari terus bertanya-tanya: mengapa dan mengapa?

Chanyeol segera merebahkan dirinya berbaring di atas tempat tidur begitu sampai di kamar. Jemari dan pusat konsentrasinya mulai terfokus pada ponsel miliknya. Mulai menjelajah—mencari beberapa tempat rekom lain di Roma.

Satu _e-mail_ baru masuk. Chanyeol beralih hendak membuka pesan elektronik itu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah alamat _e-mail_ lain di sudut. Jemarinya berubah menjadi dingin tiba-tiba. Mengetuk dengan hati-hati alamat _e-mail_ itu lalu mulai mengetikkan sebuah pesan disana.

**Dari: Chanyeol Park**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.23 AM**

**Untuk: Bi**

**[Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?]**

_Sending_

Nafas Chanyeol terasa tersangkut pada tenggorokannya. Ya Tuhan.

_Apa yang baru saja kulakukan,_ rutuknya.

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya di sisi lain tempat tidur dan kembali merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya itu. Menggulingkan badannya kekiri-kekanan, mengacak-acak surainya—hingga benar-benar berantakan, hal itu tak benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah _e-mail_ baru yang lainnya pun masuk.

Chanyeol menatap takut-takut pada _gadget-_nya itu.

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.42 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Baru saja selesai membersihkan apartemen. Kau?]**

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia memegangi ponsel itu dengan menggunakan kedua belah tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya terlalu senang saja.

B baru saja membalas pesannya. Dan lagi balik menanyakan apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan pula. Ya Tuhan.

**Dari: Chanyeol Park**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.44 AM**

**Untuk: Bi**

**[Sebenarnya tidak ada. Apa kau sibuk?]**

_Sending_

Chanyeol menggigit kepalan tangannya dengan gugup.

Semoga tidak. Semoga tidak. Semoga tidak.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berharap jika uangnya akan terbuang sia-sia hanya karena dirinya malah menggunakan waktu berliburnya itu dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur kamar hotelnya saja.

Di hari pertama dan hari kedua Chanyeol telah mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata bahkan pergi ke kota Venezia. Itu ia lakukan seorang diri. Ia berpikir, mungkin jika ada seseorang yang lain menemani pasti akan sangat menyenangkan lagi.

Dan dalam situasi ini, Chanyeol hanya mengenal B saja (dirinya lupa jika ada seseorang yang lain bernama Eric yang ia kenal di Roma sini), mungkin jika B tidak keberatan—

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.50 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang saat siang hari. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?]**

**Dari: Chanyeol Park**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.52 AM**

**Untuk: Bi**

**[Ingin makan siang bersama?]**

Chanyeol mempelototi layar ponselnya sebesar yang ia bisa. Menatap benda itu seolah hal itu akan membuat si pengguna di ujung sana membalas pesannya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol masih berharap.

Menit beergerak cepat dan nyatanya ia tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan lagi pada tempat tidur. Menyimpan ponselnya di atas dada dan Chanyeol perlahan pun memejamkan matanya.

Pikirannya mulai ringan dan Chanyeol hampir saja terlelap masuk ke alam mimpi. Hingga, sebuah getaran notifikasi dari akun e-mailnya pun bergetar pada dadanya.

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: Hai**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 12.15 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Tentu.]**

Dan yang menjadi repon pria itu adalah teriakan keras terlampau semangat.

…

Piazza Novana di kenal sebagai esensinya kota Roma. Tempat yang awalnya merupakan pacuan kuda di zaman kuno kini menjadi salah satu tempat yang terkenal dan banyak di kunjungi oleh para turis saat menginjakkan kaki mereka ke ibukota Italia ini.

Chanyeol pernah sekali ke tempat ini.

Di hari pertama ia sampai di tanah Roma, ia menyempatkan untuk melihat tempat wisata itu.

Dan hari ini Chanyeol datang lagi. _Euphoria-_nya serasa begitu berbeda. Chanyeol merasa begitu _excited_siang itu. Mandi sambil berdendang dan berbenah diri dengan masih berdendang pula.

Ia memakai baju terbaik yang ia bawa dan menyemprotkan _parfume_ dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Ketika keluar dari kamar hotel dan menghentikan sebuah taksi, Chanyeol merenung sendiri.

Bahkan, pikirnya. Saat pertama kali ia berkencan dengan Jina, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa begitu semangat seperti ini.

Tapi B…

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengidikkan bahunya—acuh dan berganti raut wajah ceria dengan senyum lebar yang terpantri.

Di restoran yang telah mereka sepakati untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama, B nyatanya sampai lebih dahulu.

Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu memilih tempat yang strategis di samping kaca besar. Arah pandangan di manjakan dengan sangat baik oleh air mancur utama Piazza Novana.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan _gentle_ menuju B. Ia berdehem sekali dan B segera mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Laki-laki cantik itu mengulum senyum dan bangkit menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ia berujar tak enak hati. "sopir taksi tadi taunya tak bisa berbahasa inggris."

B tetap mempertahankan senyumnya lalu membalas.

"Bukan masalah. Duduklah."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan ia duduk bersamaan dengan B. Duduk berhadapan yang di pisah oleh sebuah meja kecil di depan mereka.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri. B bertanya padanya apa yang menjadi keinginan Chanyeol untuk menu makan siangnya hari ini, dan laki-laki tinggi itu memberikan jawaban atas keleluasaan B dalam memesan saja.

Percakapan antara B dengan si pelayan berlangsung beberapa saat dan mereka berbicara dalam bahasa nasional yang tak dapat di pahami oleh Chanyeol. Maka selama _moment_itu berlangsung, Chanyeol sempatkan untuk memperhatikan si lelaki yang duduk di depannya itu.

Memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan jemari B ketika menunjuk satu objek pada buku menu di tangannya.

Memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan kepala B ketika mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu kepada si pelayan.

Memperhatikan bagaimana B berbicara, gerakan bibir yang teratur dengan suara syahdu yang terdengar.

Dan memperhatikan pula bagaimana B akhirnya membawa pandangan kepada dirinya.

Chanyeol mengulas senyum ketika B mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dirinya kini. Ia tak kepalang kaget begitu di dapati mencuri fokus kepada sosok di depannya itu. Berbanding balik, Chanyeol malah semakin intens memperhatikan makhluk mungil di depannya.

"Sebenarnya aku begitu begitu penasaran dengan dirimu." Chanyeol berujar antara sadar dan tidak.

Alis B berkerut bingung dengan kerutan kecil yang samar pada keningnya yang tertutupi oleh helaian poni miliknya. Ia ikut mengulas senyum pula.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" kedua jemari lentiknya ia tangkupkan di atas meja. Mengaitkan di antara jemari satu dengan jemari lainnya. Hal sekecil itu pula, nyatanya tak sanggup untuk tak Chanyeol perhatikan.

"Tentang kau, tentu saja. Seperti apa kehidupanmu? Apa yang selalu kau lakukan? Apa yang menjadi kegemaran, kesukaanmu… yah~ hal-hal semacam itu."

Chanyeol tertawa kering.

B ikut tertawa pula dan ia menatap jemarinya dengan geli. Geli atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan kepada dirinya. Laki-laki asing yang baru ia kenal semalam itu lebih terlihat seperti laki-laki penggoda pengangguran saja. Hal itu jelas, sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan wajah dan juga pembawaannya yang terlihat tenang.

"Aku memiliki cerita hidup yang panjang dan membosankan. Ku jamin, kau akan sangat mengantuk ketika mendengarnya…"

Chanyeol bergerak pelan untuk merubah posisi. Ia ikut-ikutan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja—sama persis seperti apa yang B lakukan.

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk mendengarkan semuanya sampai selesai."

B tertawa lagi.

Chanyeol harus mengakui hal ini, tawa B terdengar renyah pada pendengarannya. Tidak ada kesan di buat-buat. Semuanya terdengar alami dan mengalir begitu saja. Seperti gerak reflek—mungkin.

B tak menyambung kata lagi. Pandangannya ia edarkan ke seluruh sudut restoran. Mengagumi interior Yunani kuno itu sambil mengangguk-angguk tanpa kejelasannya. Di depannya Chanyeol masih menunggu kata yang hendaknya akan laki-laki itu lontarkan.

Namun hingga, makanan yang di pesan tersaji… B masih tak memberikan jawaban atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan konyol milik Chanyeol.

Ia malah beralih membuka topik yang lain. Topik yang menjurus tentang Chanyeol sendiri.

"Apa kau kesini untuk berlibur?" suara lembutnya menguar kembali di antara peraduan garpu dan piring keramik yang tersaji. Ia melirik Chanyeol sesekali dan bertemu pandang tanpa perencanaan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Ya. Aku sedang berlibur."

"Italia memang mengagumkan bukan?"

"Ada beberapa permasalahan kantor dan juga pribadi. Italia sedikit banyak membantu dalam menjernihkan suasana hati buruk seperti ini." Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti berat untukmu. Banyak orang Italia yang memutuskan berhenti berkerja di perkantoran. Stres menjadi alasan utamanya." Si mungil merespon.

"Aku menyukai pekerjaanku," Chanyeol menyela. Ia menyesap cairan anggur dalam gelas tinggi miliknya sesaat sebelum menyambung kembali. "Aku tak tau apakah aku harus menceritakan hal ini padamu, tapi… kurasa batinku memiliki andil besar disini. Istri-istriku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan aku memikirkan hal itu sepanjang hari."

Gerakan tangan B terhenti. Fokusnya pada isi piring teralihkan pada Chanyeol seketika. Ia tak bermaksud untuk melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada bicara datar seperti itu… sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya tak dapat mengkontrol dirinya dengan baik.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Chanyeol menyesap minumannya lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada Jina dan Jihyun di Korea sana, hingga untuk menangkap perubahan suara B tak dapat ia lakukan dengan benar.

Ia dengan tak bersemangat mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki dua istri di Korea."

Raut wajah B berubah dengan cepat. Raut wajah itu datar sama halnya dengan nada bicaranya. Tangannya bahkan telah benar-benar ia simpan di masing-masing sisi piring.

"Mereka… perempuan?"

Chanyeol menatap matanya dengan tepat. Chanyeol perhatikan setiap guratan datar yang tersirat disana dan Chanyeol baru saja menangkap ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari laki-laki misterius ini.

"Tentu. Tentu saja mereka perempuan. Menurutmu?"

B merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Mulutnya terbuka kecil seolah berguman namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun dari sana. Kedua tangannya ia paksa bergerak kembali dan makanan yang ia kunyah setelahnya terasa begitu hambar.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. Keluhan lebih mendominasi. Tentang para istri-istri lebih banyak ia gandrungi. Ia bercoloteh panjang lebar tanpa tau jika B… sama sekali tak suka mendengarnya.

…

Hawa dingin berhembus kencang di musim gugur ini. Masing-masing mantel semakin dieratkan pada tubuh. Menghalau tiap hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh rapuh di pinggiran kolam besar Piazza Novana.

B lebih banyak bercoloteh setelah mereka keluar dari restoran. Ia menceritakan beberapa hal menarik yang ia ketahui mengenai Italia dan menunjuk beberapa objek kuno di samping kiri mereka.

Chanyeol mendengarkan. Namun tak begitu minat.

Dirinya merasa di rugikan disini. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah banyak bercerita mengenai dirinya selama mereka menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Mungkin jika di urutkan, Chanyeol pikir itu sudah sangat lengkap. Di mulai dari abjad A dan berakhir pada abjad Z.

Chanyeol berpikir mungkin B merasa tak nyaman untuk bercerita kepada dirinya. Mungkin baginya Chanyeol hanyalah orang asing yang begitu banyak memendam pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadi miliknya.

Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai dirinya terlebih dahulu. Harap-harapnya B akan mengimpasi dengan balik bercerita padanya.

Tapi lihat… B malah sibuk bercerita mengenai Italia.

Tentang Italia… jika ingin Chanyeol bisa mem-_browsing_ semua tentang seluk beluk Negara Eropa ini di internet.

Namun tentang B, ia hanya bisa menggunankan satu _keyword_ utama, B. maka yang muncul hanyalah merupakan abjad alphabet saja.

Bahkan internet yang serba tau saja tak bisa memberikan informasi B yang Chanyeol inginkan. Kecuali ya… dari B itu sendiri.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya sepihak. B tetap melanjutkan langkah dan terpaut beberapa radius di depannya.

"B," Chanyeol memanggil.

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Langkahnya ikut terhenti. Sedikit menyergit melihat Chanyeol yang berada di belakang dirinya.

"Ya?" ia menyahut.

Chanyeol menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam satu mantel lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Lebih dekat hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di depan si mungil.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

B mendongak. Mencari iris Chanyeol dalam diam dan perlahan lengkungan semangat dari wajahnya menghilang.

"Kudengar kau berimigrasi kesini, benarkah itu?" Chanyeol coba abaikan setiap perubahan yang mulai tersirat dari si lelaki yang berada di depannya itu.

Ia hanya ingin membunuh setiap titik penasaran yang begitu menggebu-gebu menghinggapi dirinya. Chanyeol… hanya ingin mengenal sosok mungil itu lebih jauh lagi. Tak bisakah?

Di depannya B terlihat mengangguk. Ia memberikan pembenaran atas apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Ya atau Tidak-nya milik Chanyeol itu.

"Kau bisa berbahasa Mandarin. Apa kau berasal dari Cina?"

"Aku pernah tinggal disana," ia menjawab.

Chanyeol hendak melontarkan pertanyaan yang lain namun B dengan cepat menyambung kalimat miliknya.

"Sama sepertimu, aku ke Italia untuk berlibur. Disini menyenangkan. Italia Negara yang indah dan Roma merupakan kota yang tenang. Aku suka berada disini jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal."

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

B menggeleng.

"Kau bersama dengan anggota keluargamu?"

Kali ini B mengangguk.

"Ya… aku tinggal bersama dengan keluargaku disini." Intonasi bicaranya terdengar ragu.

Alis Chanyeol berjengit satu di keningnya. B menyadari hal itu dan ia cepat-cepat memutar badan dan beralih untuk menatap pancuran air besar di depan mereka.

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau begitu penasaran?" ia melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya. Dan ia dapati sebuah gelegat keterkejutan dari laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Bukan tak mau, hanya saja tak tau harus memberikan jawaban apa yang kiranya cukup masuk akal dan _yeah…_ B takkan berpikiran jika Chanyeol merupakan pria pengangguran yang menyebalkan—bisanya menganggu dirinya dengan segala pertanyaan tak penting yang terus saja terlontar.

B menarik nafasnya dengan sangat panjang. Lalu ia hembuskan dengan gerakan perlahan. Ia mengubah posisi berdiri dengan menghadap Chanyeol kini. Berdiri berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu dan lagi mempertemukan iris mereka dengan dua siratan yang berbeda.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal ini sekali, Chanyeol." Nada suara itu terdengar serius.

Chanyeol sampai tak bergerak—takut merusak suasana canggung yang mulai terjalin di antara mereka.

Laki-laki dengan nama keluarga Park itu balas menatapnya lekat.

"Aku seorang _gay_. Aku memiliki ketertarikan yang besar dengan seseorang bergender sama denganku. Aku menatap mereka dengan berbeda. Memasang ekspresi wajah yang berbeda pula tiap kali bersama mereka. Rasa ketertarikan yang mulai terjalin itu lalu aku akan menyebutnya sebagai cinta."

Mimik wajah itu datar terlihat. Suaranya menguarkan setiap untaian kata dengan lembut. Gerakan bibirnya masih terlihat teratur dan setiap kata dalam kalimat miliknya itu -sayangnya- terdengar sangat santai dan terlihat apa adanya. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang ia coba untuk di rekayasa.

Dan Chanyeol menangkap semuanya dengan sangat baik pula.

Yang pertama memberikan respon ialah iris miliknya. Terlihat bagaimana melebarnya diameter indera itu dan bola matanya terlihat hendak meloncat saja.

Lalu diikuti dengan mundurnya satu langkah kaki dari si lelaki tinggi itu.

B terlihat tak terkejut dengan respon yang ia dapat. Ia menyunggikan sebuah senyum maklum—seolah hal ini merupakan hal yang biasa saja baginya. Matanya melirik ujung sepatu miliknya sesaat lalu beralih kepada Chanyeol kembali.

"Balikkan badanmu Chanyeol lalu pergilah. Kulitmu mungkin sudah meremang sekarang, itu artinya rasa jijik mulai menghampiri. Pergilah, aku takkan memaksamu merasakan hal ini lebih lama lagi."

Chanyeol bergeming. Matanya hanya lurus saja menatap objek mungil itu dan dalam hati ia membenarkan.

Kulitnya mulai meremang. Rasanya menjalari sampai batas kepala dan mungkin B benar. Rasa jijik itu mulai menghampiri dirinya.

Mustinya ia dengarkan apa yang laki-laki itu katakan.

Mustinya ia segera angkat kaki dan menghilang dari sini.

Namun tak Chanyeol lakukan. Alas sepatunya seolah telah merekat begitu kuat dengan jalanan beraspal itu hingga untuk bergerak saja tak dapat ia lakukan.

B menatapnya sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk dalam diam dan mengambil langkah mundur.

"Mungkin aku yang harus pergi,"

Chanyeol tidak mencegahnya.

B masih memundurkan langkahnya. Satu lalu dua lalu ia berbalik badan dan mulai menjauhi Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

Alam sadar Chanyeol menguasai kembali. Walau begitu berat terasa, namun ia paksakan kakinya untuk bergerak. Menapaki satu per satu langkah yang B tinggalkan dan dengan sebuah tarikan tanpa aba-aba, ia cekal lengan si mungil.

B tersentak. Bola matanya yang sipit melebar menatap Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama menatap pada cekalan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya—hanya sesaat dan Chanyeol segera melepasnya. B menatap hal itu dengan kecewa.

Ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan iris Chanyeol dan ia tatapi dengan lekat indera itu lagi.

"Aku tidak berbohong mengatakannya." Ia mempertegas. "Aku memang seperti itu. Aku _gay_ dan seharusnya kau tak melakukan kontak fisik apapun denganku."

Jakun Chanyeol bergerak dengan susah payah menelan liurnya yang mengering.

Ucapan B sedikit menohok hatinya. Tidak tau mengapa dan tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

Chanyeol bawa fokusnya hanya tertuju pada raut wajah B saja. Memperhatikan seperti apa guratan yang tercetak disana. Tidak tau. Chanyeol tidak tau guratan ekspresi seperti apa ini.

Retinanya bergulir jatuh pada bibir tipis itu. Menatapnya dengan jeli dan sebuah lengkungan samar tertangkap olehnya.

Kesedihan… kekecewaan. Antara dua hal itulah—Chanyeol tak yakin.

B mengambil langkahnya lagi. Ia melangkah dengan tak bertenaga menjauhi Chanyeol dan kepalanya juga tertunduk.

"B—" Chanyeol gumankan nama si lelaki.

Berefek pada hentian langkahnya dan lelaki itu palingkan wajahnya—untuk melihat Chanyeol di belakang sana.

"Baekhyun," Suara itu terlalu lirih untuk Chanyeol tangkap. Suaranya terbawa angin dan menghilang jauh tanpa dapat di tangkap oleh Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Lalu sebuah tarikan nafas terdengar menyelingi sebelum ia teruskan gumanannya itu. Kali ini lebih bertenaga dan cukup jelas untuk indera pendengaran Chanyeol tangkap.

" Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku berasal dari Korea, sama sepertimu."

Dan lagi, iris miliknya lah yang pertama kali merespon.

…

Rasanya kepala Chanyeol hendak meledak saja.

Ia berdiri di ujung balkon kamar hotelnya dan melihat ke bawah sesekali. Setan berbisik menggoda. Menyuruh hatinya untuk melompat terjun saja dari lantai lima belas ini. Lalu nyawanya melayang. Chanyeol tewas dan semua rasa malunya hilang dari peradaban.

Beruntunglah Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang terlalu mendramalisir hidup yang tengah ia nikmati. Buruk, pahit, asam dan juga manis itu merupakan siklus. Chanyeol tau betul. Sama seperti bumi yang berotasi mengelilingi matahari.

Mungkin sekarang ini, setan-setan tengah menertawakan kekonyolan dirinya selama berada di Negara beribukota Roma ini, namun bisa saja besok berbalik Chanyeol yang tertawa kepada setan-setan itu.

Chanyeol memang menyadari apa yang tengah ia jalani saat ini.

Berawal atas segala permulaan aneh yang kini berakhir aneh pula, mustinya Chanyeol tak harus terlalu terkejut. Namun tidak, rasa keterkejutan—bahkan nyaris satu jam yang lalu kejadian itu, Chanyeol masih tak dapat memahami segalanya dengan benar.

Dirinya masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang laki-laki bernama B itu katakan.

Oh Chanyeol takkan lupa pula kalimat apa yang laki-laki itu ucapkan kepadanya.

_Byun Baekhyun_ dan _berasal dari Korea._

Sial!

Pasti dirinya tengah membual saat ini. Pasti memang seperti itu.

Rambut yang telah berantakan Chanyeol usak lagi sampai tak lagi berbentuk. Desiran angin sore tak dapat membuat dirinya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sama seperti bentuk rambutnya, hatinya pun terasa begitu kacau saat ini.

Chanyeol tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun. Tidak oleh suara dering notifikasi ponsel miliknya juga.

Benda pintar itu seolah meraung-raung di atas meja nakas. Chanyeol melangkah cepat dan meraih ponselnya itu. Hampir mencabut baterainya namun ia urungkan begitu ia dapati nama Jongin terlampir pada layar ponselnya.

Jemari Chanyeol mengusap layar ponselnya dengan tak minat dan membaca semua _e-mail_ yang laki-laki itu kirimkan kepadanya.

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 11.22 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Kurasa kau harus segera kembali ke Seoul, sobat.]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.13 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Aku tak tau apa yang begitu menarik perhatianmu di Italia, tapi serius Park kau harus pulang sekarang.]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.18 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Adikmu kupikir dia sudah gila. Dirinya menjual ****_file_**** perusahaan perencaan untuk musim dingin ini kepada perusahaan lain. Coba tebak mengapa dia melakukannya?]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.22 AM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[SERIUS PARK CHANYEOL! MENGAPA KAU TAK MEMBALAS SATUPUN PESANKU!]**

**Dari: Kim JongIn**

**Perihal: Gawat!**

**Tanggal: 10 Agustus 2014 16.30 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Ayahmu benar-benar murka sepanjang hari ini, dia terus menanyai dirimu kepadaku. Kau benar-benar harus pulang hari ini juga!]**

Chanyeol tanpa berbasa basi lagi segera menghubungi Jongin di Korea sana. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga sambungan mereka tersambung dan segera Chanyeol ceceri pertanyaan pointnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin mendesah keras-keras di ujung sana.

"_Kemana saja kau!? Teruslah bersenang-senang dan lupakan jika kau adalah seorang Park Chanyeol!"_

"Aku minta maaf oke, sekarang jelaskan… apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"_Sehun kupikir adikmu itu sudah sangat gila. Dia membawa kekasih prianya ke rumah orangtuamu kemarin dan mengatakan jika dirinya akan menikahi kekasihnya itu."_

Bola mata Chanyeol membesar, "A-apa?"

"_Aku tidak pernah tau jika Sehun seorang gay, Park. Tapi serius apa yang ada di dalam otaknya itu, oh Tuhan! Harusnya kau berada disini dan menyaksikan setiap adegan drama yang tengah adikmuitu lakoni."_

Chanyeol menelan liurnya dengan gugup.

Kata _gay_ sedikit banyak mempengaruhi detakan jantungnya dalam sekejab.

Chanyeol merengkuh dadanya tiba-tiba. Seolah dengan seperti itu ia akan dapat menetralisir debaran menggila dari organ vital di dalam sana.

"La-lalu apa yang terjadi dengan perusahaan?" suaranya ikutan bergetar.

"_Apakah aku sudah mengatakan jika Sehun itu gila? Dia menjual perencanaan __design __pakaian musim dingin perusahaan kalian dan menjualnya kepada perusahaan lain. Dia sempat menawariku namun ku tolak. Kau tau alasannya mengapa?"_

Chanyeol tak menjawab dan malah semakin sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya. Fokusnya mulai terpecah belah melayang-layang entah kemana. Suara Jongin ia dengarkan dengan baik namun sayangnya ia tak dapat memberikan respon terbaik.

"_Karena dia akan menikahi kekasih prianya itu. Dia butuh biaya untuk menyewa tempat resepsi, lalu membeli sebuah rumah baru dan juga keperluan yang lainnya. Dan ayahmu semakin murka ketika mengetahui kau sedang tak berada di Seoul saat ini."_

"Tapi aku tak dapat pulang sekarang Jongin. Ada suatu hal yang harus—"

"_Apa kau sudah menemukan calon istri baru disana?"_

"Apa?"

"_Demi Tuhan Park! Apa kau berniat membangun mesium wanita di rumahmu?!"_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia mulai tak tertarik dengan topik yang ini.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti Jongin. Dan tetap jangan katakan pada siapapun jika aku berada di Italia saat ini."

"_Apa—Hei tunggu, hei…"—_ tut-tut-tut.

Chanyeol melempar ponselnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur lalu menjambak rambutnya lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih kuat dan rasanya akan tercabut sampai ke akar-akarnya.

Chanyeol berteriak frustasi dan mengumpat dengan tak terkendali.

"I'LL BE DAMN FUCK YOU SHIT!"

…

B merusak isi pikirannya kembali.

Setiap pergerakan yang laki-laki itu lakukan melambai-lambai dan Chanyeol malah meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Kembali sama seperti pertama kali ia lihat laki-laki itu di kafe. Bermain piano dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan lantunan suaranya yang merdu. Lalu beralih saat mereka berkenalan secara resmi… semua yang sempat Chanyeol perhatikan kini bagai rol _film_ mulai berputar satu per satu.

Persepsi kekaguman dan penuh pesona yang meliar, membuat fantasi Chanyeol semakin melayang tinggi.

Gila! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Memangnya apa lebihnya laki-laki itu.

Dirinya bahkan seorang _gay_! Tidak normal, hidup dengan penuh keabnormalan, bergaya seperti perempuan, berdandan, memiliki jemari yang ramping dan tubuh mungil sama seperti perempuan. Dilihat dari fisiknya saja laki-laki itu tidak normal. Mendalami nonfiksinya lagi mungkin akan semakin tidak normal saja.

Seharusnya Chanyeol ikuti setiap perkataan yang B lontarkan kepadanya. Berbalik badan lalu berlari jauh menjauhi dirinya. Walau ingin namun entah mengapa tak dapat Chanyeol lakukan.

Belum lagi Sehun ikut menambah-nambahi beban pikirannya dengan permasalahan yang berbeda namun memiliki satu point inti yang sama; _gay_.

Tuhan! Chanyeol sungguh tak dapat mengkontrol dirinya jika seperti ini.

Penuh kebimbangan.

Penuh rasa kegelian.

Penuh oleh rasa ego yang ikut menghinggapi pula.

Chanyeol mencoba untuk pasrah saja. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk memenjamkan matanya selama beberapa saat dan ia coba ikuti apa yang menjadi keinginan hatinya. Semakin lama semakin membesar. Semakin lama semakin mengusai dan—

Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Menyambar mantel di dalam lemari, meraih ponsel dan dompetnya di dalam nakas lalu mengacir pergi keluar dari kamar.

…

Kafe telah penuh ketika Chanyeol sampai. Lampu yang tamaram dan dentingan piano di sudut kanan segera menyapa begitu ia masuki areal itu dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

Chanyeol segera menangkap sosok yang tengah bernyanyi itu dengan cepat. Menetralkan ritme pernafasannya dengan pandangan melurus tanpa terkecoh sama sekali.

Tepuk tangan terdengar bergemuruh.

B bangkit dari duduknya. Membungkuk dengan dalam sebelum akhirnya melangkah turun dari atas panggung. Ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah pintu di sudut kiri dan nyaris menghilang di balik sana.

Secepat kilat Chanyeol mengejar. Berlari dengan kesetanan dan ikut masuk melalui pintu yang sama dengan laki-laki itu.

Punggung B masih terlihat di ujung lorong dan kembali Chanyeol mempercepat laju lariannya. Meraih pergelangan tangan si mungil dan Chanyeol rasakan dengan sangat jelas jika tubuh itu tersentak kuat karena ulahnya.

Chanyeol terlihat tak peduli. Segera ia memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu pada dinding dengan satu tangan bertumpu tepat di samping kepala B.

"Cha-Chanyeol…" B menggumankan namanya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Antara percaya atau tidak. Benar atau salah. Namun yang pasti di depannya kini memang merupakan si lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

Nafas Chanyeol berhembus berat dan menerpa kulit wajah miliknya dengan leluasa. B tercekat.

"Kau katakan dirimu adalah _gay,_ benar?" suara beratnya semakin memberat terdengar.

Bola matanya bersandingan dengan bola mata milik B. mengikuti setiap pergerakan kecil yang terjadi disana dan Chanyeol semakin mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka.

B tak menjawab.

Mata Chanyeol membuat ia lumpuh dan otaknya hilang fungsi untuk memerintah. Ia berakhir dengan diam saja dan Chanyeol segera mendapatkan point miliknya sendiri.

"Ayo kita buktikan, apakah kau _gay_ atau bukan?"

B belum dapat menelaah dengan baik apa maksud lontaran kalimat itu. Sama sekali belum, taunya bibir yang sedari tadi bergerak melontarkan kata per kata menempel erat pada bibirnya.

Mata masing-masing masih bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Hingga akhirnya pemilik mata si lelaki yang lebih tinggi menutup dengan perlahan. Bersamaan dengan bergeraknya bibir miliknya pula.

Gerakan kecil itu berubah dengan cepat menjadi sebuah lumatan. Lalu sesapan dan berakhir dengan gigitan. B melenguh sekali dan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram lengannya hingga terlepas perlahan. Lalu bergerak naik dan berhenti di belakang pinggang si mungil.

B ikut memejamkan matanya. Bersamaan dengan bergerak naiknya kedua tangan miliknya dan membentuk beberapa pola abstrak pada dada si lelaki tinggi.

…

Hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan ialah memejamkan matanya. Itu sudah seperti gerak reflek ketika dorongan kecepan bibir terasa baginya. Bibir tebal miliknya bertemu dengan pasti dengan sebuah bibir tipis milik Baekhyun.

Hanya tiga detik yang Chanyeol butuhkan sebelum akhirnya ia bawa bibirnya untuk bergerak di atas bibir si lelaki mungil. Menyesapnya dengan di sertai debaran jantung yang menggila—Chanyeol sadar betul jika ia menginginkan hal ini terjadi.

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menaikkan tangannya pada belakang pinggang itu. Memegangnya dengan sensual dan ia usap dengan hasrat yang tinggi.

Chanyeol memang lelaki dewasa yang kurang ajar. Cukup kurang ajar dengan menggigit bibir Baekhyun—bahkan untuk kesan ciuman pertama mereka. Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar menyapa sebagai respon. Lalu diikuti pula dengan putaran tak berbentuk dari jemari lentik Baekhyun pada bagian dadanya.

Setelahnya hal yang paling nyata yang Chanyeol rasakan ialah gerakan bibir lain yang menyambut ciuman yang ia awali. Kesannya sangat dalam. Terlampau dalam dan Chanyeol rasa ia akan menyerah saja dengan pergolakan batin dalam dirinya. Chanyeol tak ingin berubah menjadi sosok munafik yang akan selalu menyangkal betapa _special_nya laki-laki bernama Baekhyun ini.

Semua yang ada dalam dirinya seperti sebuah _magic_.

_Magic_ yang terus Chanyeol katai suatu bentuk sihir kurang ajar yang dengan sesuka hati mempemainkan pergolakan batin dirinya seperti ini.

Chanyeol semakin memejamkan matanya. Sangat erat hingga sebuah dentuman tanpa aba-aba mengenai dirinya dengan telak.

Chanyeol seolah menyadari sesuatu yang lain dengan cepat.

Matanya yang sempat terpejam kini sontak terbuka. Dan hal pertama yang irisnya tangkap adalah sesuatu yang ada pada Baekhyun. Kelopak mata yang terpejam dan Chanyeol dapat rasakan betul bagaimana intim posisinya ia dengan lelaki mungil itu sekarang.

Belum lagi penyatuan bibir yang basah saling mengenai satu sama lain. Teksturnya lembut dan begitu menggoda birahi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ini.

Sayangnya setan-setan penggoda itu sedang tak melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik.

Cukup keterlaluan memang ketika Chanyeol menarik dirinya begitu saja. Melepas tautan bibir mereka, bahkan langkahnya pun ikut mundur satu langkah.

Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya dengan sayu. Wajahnya tampak begitu merah karena merona dan sedikit terjadi perubahan pada tekstur bibir tipisnya— terlihat lebih bengkak.

Chanyeol melihat hal itu dengan terkejut. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat saja. Langkah semakin banyak mundur dan Baekhyun melihat hal itu dengan kecewa.

Senyuman kecut tersunggingkan dari bibir yang baru saja Chanyeol kecapi itu. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan kembali lalu ia usap perlahan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau—" Chanyeol tercekat. Kata-kata yang hendak ia suarakan seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ia bahkan harus bersusah payah untuk mengatakannya sepenggal kalimat di antara rasa terkejutnya itu.

"Kau sungguh—"

Baekhyun mengulum satu senyum palsu—meremehkan dan juga merasa di remehkan. Ia menatap Chanyeol sejurus lalu berganti raut wajah begitu datar setelahnya. Chanyeol semakin terkejut saja. Lelaki asing yang menarik perhatiannya itu semakin terlihat asing saja. Chanyeol seolah merasa berada dalam sebuah situasi yang tidak seharusnya ia pijaki.

"Aku bahkan telah mendapatkan ciuman yang lebih dari ini, lalu mengapa kau begitu terkejut?" Baekhyun bersuara sama datarnya dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Rasa keterkejutan masih terlalu lama mengusai dirinya. Ia berakhir dengan berdiri mematung saja pada tempatnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pemikiran apapun mengapa kau… mendekatiku. Seorang _straight _bahkan memberikan sebuah perhatian kepada seorang _gay_, aku tidak berpikir hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang wajar."

"…"

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran?"

"…"

Chanyeol tetap membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Antara bingung dan juga enggan untuk menyahut, namun jelasnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa. Karena dirinya pun… tak tau.

Mengapa dirinya seperti ini, mengapa melakukan hal seperti ini… Chanyeol pun tak tau mengapa.

Baekhyun benar, terlihat sangat tak wajar seorang _straight _memberikan sebuah perhatian -lebih- kepada seorang _gay_—kasusnya adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri.

Sebuah ketakutan tak beralasan. Chanyeol memiliki banyak hal untuk ia segani disini. Pikirannya yang buntu semakin membuntu saja dan hatinya malah bergolak dari arah yang seharusnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?" suara Chanyeol terdengar tak baik. Terdengar sedikit bergetar antara gugup—atau juga merasa takut.

Satu kening milik Baekhyun terangkat tak sadar begitu mendengarnya. "Apa yang salah denganmu?" ia mengulang dengan nada tanpa intonasi. Sedikit memberikan sebuah ekspresi terkecut, seolah pertanyaan yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan merupakan pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"H-uh?" suatu gumanan meluncur dengan tak pasti dari belahan bibir Chanyeol.

"Akan menjadi hal yang wajar saja jika seorang laki-laki datang mendekatiku seperti ini. Tapi akan menjadi sangat tak wajar jika seorang straight yang melakukannya, kau bahkan telah menikah. Chanyeol, apa kau tertarik padaku?"

Iris Chanyeol sontak membesar. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya dan memasang raut wajah yang terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar di katakan terkejut. _Well,_ Chanyeol merasa sangat _shock_ disini.

Raut wajah datar milik Baekhyun masih terpantri di depannya. Chanyeol semakin merasa tak baik. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi sana dan menghilang dari negara ini. Seharusnya yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar dan pergi.

Tapi jangankan untuk melangkah pergi, bergerak sedikit saja terasa tak mungkin baginya sekarang. Chanyeol merasa lumpuh secara intelektual, ia rasa.

"Kau mungkin memiliki banyak pemikiran buruk tentangku, aku _gay_ dan semuanya pasti terlihat begitu menjijikkan bagi seorang _straight _sepertimu," Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum pahit. Bola matanya sedikit bergerak kesana-kemari, seolah tengah menerawang dan ketika ia temukan satu kenangan lama… senyumnya semakin bertambah miris saja terlihat.

Ia dengan kaku menengakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Si mungil menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah itu. Tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Hanya menatap satu objek pada retina milik Chanyeol lalu ia pun kembali menyambung kata.

"Rasanya aneh membiarkanmu menciumku seperti itu."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tenang—entah karena apa—setelah kalimat itu terlontar. Diameter matanya pun perlahan mulai menyusut kembali.

Keterdiaman menjemput selama kurun waktu beberapa detik. Menghembuskan nafas masing-masing dengan kaku sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun coba hilangkan kecanggungan itu dengan mengulas sebuah senyuman samar pada sisi bibirnya kembali.

Sesaat saja sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan mulai menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol di ujung koridor.

Chanyeol tak mencegah. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk dan terlihat semakin dalam bersamaan dengan suara gesekan alas sepatu Baekhyun yang menapak pada lantai, semakin lama semakin terdengar mengecil hingga akhirnya suara itu menghilang.

Baekhyun mungkin telah menghilang di di perempatan koridor di ujung sana.

Tak tau mengapa… rasanya sedikit menyeramkan jika Chanyeol berbesar hati ingin mengakuinya. Baekhyun pergi… dan relung hatinya terasa hampa tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Ia mulai mengambil langkah mundur yang lain—pikirnya merupakan saat yang tepat baginya untuk pergi sekarang, tapi—

"Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun memanggil namanya kembali.

Sontak Chanyeol menghentikan langkahan kakinya yang mulai mengantung di udara kakinya, bersamaan dengan mengangkat kepalanya pula. Irisnya sedikit melebar begitu ia temukan Baekhyun berdiri menghadapnya di depan sana. Terpisah oleh rentangan jarak tak seberapa jauh di depannya.

Baekhyun terlihat mempesona bagi penglihatannya, Chanyeol tak dapat mencegah dirinya menggumankan kalimat itu dalam khayalannya.

"Kuharap ini bukan kali terakhir kita bertemu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa saat ini. Apakah berekspresi wajah menyeramkan atau hanya memasang wajah datar layaknya Sehun yang duduk di depannya kini.

Adik tampan namun keras kepalanya itu terlihat begitu angkuh di depannya. Tidak berucap tidak pula menyela. Chanyeol merasa bosan harus terus mengelopori manusia berwajah datar itu. Atau mengomeli, jauh lebih tepat.

Chanyeol mengoceh panjang lebar atas apa yang telah Sehun lakukan. Semua tentang apa yang Jongin katakan ternyata benar adanya. Chanyeol naik darah dan kepalanya semakin berdenyut pusing begitu melihat keadaan perusahaan. Adiknya itu sungguh sudah keterlaluan.

Ia meraih ponsel dan segera menghubungi Sehun. Mencoba tetap menjaga tutur katanya dan berakhir dengan mereka yang sepakat untuk bertemu.

Tapi lihat bagaimana setelahnya.

Chanyeol berkoar-koar layaknya tengah berkampanye sedangkan yang menjadi respon Sehun hanyalah sebuah keterdiaman.

Ia bahkan duduk dengan begitu santai—bersandar sepenuhnya pada badan sofa dengan kedua kaki yang ia selojorkan, kedua tangannya bersedekap pada dada. Mendengarkan setiap penuturan sang kakak tanpa memberikan satu respon lain yang lebih pasti.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menghela nafasnya saja. Tangannya meraih cangkir teh miliknya dengan gusar dan menyesap isinya sedikit. Lalu setelah itu ia tatapi wajah Sehun kembali.

"Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk menghabiskan secangkir teh bersamamu Sehun. Katakan, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini, huh?"

Sehun menggerakkan sedikit ujung bibirnya. Ia bergerak pelan merubah posisi duduk dengan pandangan tak lepas kepada Chanyeol barang sedikitpun.

"_Hyung_," Ia mengeluarkan kata pertamanya hari ini. "Santailah sedikit. Kau terus mengoceh dan kau tau, gayamu itu terlihat begitu kaku."

Sehun menarik kakinya dengan elegan lalu ikut menyesap cairan teh dalam cangkir miliknya.

"Bukankah kau baru saja pulang berlibur, harusnya _mood-_mu bisa lebih baik bukan?"

"Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Jihyun _nuna_ tak mendapati paspormu dimanapun. Kau pasti pergi ke luar negeri ya?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan. Nafasnya ia tarik pelan sebelum membuka matanya kembali. Ia tatapi Sehun sembari terus mencoba untuk menahan ledakan emosi yang hendak mencuat keluar dari kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyadari atas apa yang telah kau lakukan Sehun?" suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar rendah.

Di depannya Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Lalu mengapa kau tetap melakukannya?"

Sehun lagi tersenyum miring. Ia bahkan sempat berdecih sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan mengelilingi Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sedikit kesal. Ayah membuat Luhan-ku menangis, ck."

Chanyeol membawa kepalanya kepada Sehun seketika. Ia melotot kepada adiknya itu dan di balas dengan raut datar milik Sehun.

"Aku bahkan berusaha keras untuk tak membuat Luhan menangis. Tapi lihat apa yang telah ayah lakukan—"

"Park Sehun!"

"_Hyung_…" Sehun menyela dengan cepat. "Sebenarnya kau marah karena aku menjual _file_ perusahaan atau karena kau tau aku adalah _gay_?"

"Apa?"

"Ayah bahkan akan mencoret namaku dari silsilah keluarga hanya karena masalah orientasi seksualku, kau pikir hal itu wajar?"

Chanyeol termangu untuk beberapa saat. Rahangnya yang sempat mengeras perlahan melunak. Tatapan matanya ikut berubah. Selama beberapa detik ke depan, Chanyeol pergunakan saat-saat itu untuk menatap langsung pada bola mata Sehun. Ia coba untuk mendalami apa yang ada di dalam sana.

Rasanya sedikit aneh. Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati. Sehun walaupun terlihat begitu angkuh dan begitu menyebalkan, namun itulah setidaknya yang menjadi tameng ampuh atas segala perasaan kekalutan yang tengah laki-laki itu rasakan.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali lalu memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Kau yang menjual _file_ perusahaan, bagaimanapun juga itu sudah sangat berlebihan Sehun."

"Aku tidak benar-benar melakukannya, _hyung_." Ia berdecak sekali lagi.

Pantatnya ia hempas kembali pada sofa yang sempat ia tinggalkan dan duduk dengan lebih santai di depan saudara sulungnya itu.

"Aku hanya menawari _file_ itu kepada temanmu yang bernama Jongin itu saja, setidaknya hal itu berhasil membuat ayah begitu marah bukan," Sehun terkikik. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu tangannya meraba kantung mantel yang ia pakai. Mengeluarkan sebuah _flashdisk_ lalu menyodorinya kepada Chanyeol.

"Semuanya masih aman."

Chanyeol menatap_flashdisk_ di atas meja dan Sehun bergantian. Ia berkerut bingung—tak paham.

"Jadi kau… tidak menjualnya kepada perusahaan lain?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak dan tidak akan."

Chanyeol sedikit menghela nafas lega. Ia mengambil _flashdisk_ itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

"Aku tau kau tak melakukan hal gila itu. Bagaimanapun pula kau masih tetap adik kecilku Sehun."

"Ck, menggelikan." Ia memutar bola matanya mendengarkan penuturan Chanyeol. "Aku akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini, _hyung_."

Ooh, Chanyeol segera tersadar atas apa yang menjadi awal segala permasalahan yang terjadi disini. Masalah perusahaan ia anggap beres dan kini tentu ia harus meminta kejelasan lain atas apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan kepadanya.

Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di atas meja dan lagi ia tatapi Sehun dengan lekat. Wajah adiknya itu sedikit lebih baik. Senyumnya terlihat aneh ia paksakan untuk terlihat pada sisi bibirnya.

"Apa yang menjadi awalnya, hm?"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi. Memejamkan matanya sesaat seolah tengah berusaha menerawang kepada hari lalu.

"Luhan… entah bagaimana dia begitu menarik perhatianku. Mungkin kau akan mengatakan aku ini konyol, _hyung_. Tapi sungguh awalnya ku kira Luhan adalah seorang perempuan."

**DEG**

Satu dentuman mengenai dada Chanyeol dengan telak. Tidak berlangsung lama memang, namun hal itu sukses membuat perubahan cukup berarti kepada dirinya.

Chanyeol mulai berubah tak nyaman pada tempatnya.

Penuturan kalimat Sehun sedikit banyak membuat ia memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Hanya butuh satu detik saja dan bayang-bayang B segera menguasainya.

"Aku bertemu Luhan di Jeju. Saat itu ia tengah menjadi _guide_ untuk rombongan pariwisata dari Beijing. Omong-omong Luhan sendiri berasal dari Beijing."

"…"

"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kami mengobrol sebentar dan _yeah…_ kupikir aku tertarik padanya."

"Bagimana dengan…" Suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup. Sehun bahkan menyergit mendengarkan perubahan suara kakaknya itu. Satu alisnya terangkat pada kening dan Chanyeol berdehem sekali lagi sebelum menyesap tehnya kembali.

"Orientasi seksualmu, apa kau sebenarnya memang _gay_?"

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau lupa jika aku pernah mengencani putri Dekan kampusku?"

Chanyeol tak ingat hal itu. Tapi tunggu dulu—

"Jadi orientasi seksualmu berubah setelah kau bertemu dengan… Luhan?" Bola mata Chanyeol semakin membuat besar mendengarnya.

Oh Tuhan… apa yang terjadi dengan Park bersaudara ini?

"Kau dapat berkata seperti ini karena belum melihat seperti apa Luhan itu, _hyung_…" Sehun bersungut di depannya. Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Mendekatkan mulutnya kepada daun telinga Chanyeol lalu berbisik dengan penuh penekanan.

"Bokong Luhan bahkan lebih seksi dari bokong Jina _nuna_."

"YACK!" Chanyeol segera melempari gulungan tisu di dekatnya kepada Sehun. Meleset. Dan tawa adiknya itu semakin jelas terdengar saja.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Kembali mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya yang kembali naik. Chanyeol bahkan lupa jika adiknya itu cukup mesum dan juga kurang ajar kadang-kadang.

Seperti ini… dimana ia letakkan otaknya itu.

Oh jangan katakan jika Sehun pernah mengambil kesempatan untuk melirik istri-istrinya saat Chanyeol tak berada di sekitar mereka. Uh, Chanyeol harus bertanya kepada Jina dan Jihyun saat ia pulang nanti.

"Tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk menikah dengan err… Luhan kurasa bukanlah rencana yang bagus. Setidaknya pikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi di masa depan dengan status barumu nanti."

"_Hyung_ kau tidak tau seperti apa _precious-_nya Luhan. Ada berapa juta manusia _gay_ di dunia ini yang menyempatkan diri mereka untuk mendekati Luhan-ku. Uh, aku tak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan hal itu lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya mereka harus menyadari ada seorang Park Sehun yang akan menjadikan Luhan milik dia sepenuhnya."

"Kau berlebihan!" Chanyeol menggeram. Ia bahkan memutar bola matanya mendengarkan penuturan adiknya itu.

"Lagipula apa enaknya menikahi wanita?" Sehun bersungut -lagi-.

Chanyeol mendelik lagi mendengar kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Mereka cerewet dan bisanya hanya mengomel sepanjang hari. Setidaknya aku cukup kapok berhubungan dengan para makhluk berdada besar itu."

Chanyeol nyaris hendak melemparkan teko teh di atas meja kepada Sehun. Lidah adiknya itu demi apa semakin lama semakin tajam saja. Mulutnya sama kurang ajarnya dengan kelakuannya. Menjengkelkan sekali.

"Setidaknya kau lahir dari rahim wanita. Mereka yang akan melahirkan keturunanmu Sehun." Chanyeol merutuk dan Sehun malah tertawa -lagi- mendengarnya.

"Ohya? Lalu bagaimana dengan istri-istrimu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah akan berkepala tiga dan sampai sekarang masih belum memiliki anak. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan _nuna-nuna_ itu?"

"Hei!"

…

Pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang kembali meledak-ledak seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Ia bahkan mengoceh dua kali lebih banyak dan cepat di banding yang awal. Mengomeli Sehun habis-habisan juga tak luput menyumpahi adiknya itu dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati.

Sehun tak ambil peduli.

Bahkan ketika ia hendak melangkah pergi, dirinya masih dengan berani meminta kartu kredit saudara tertuanya itu. Lalu meninggalkan sebuah janji jika ia akan meminta lagi kapan-kapan.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Nafasnya masih belum stabil selepas berorasi panjang lebar seperti tadi, masih terlihat bergulung-gulung di dadanya.

Tapi begitu punggung Sehun hendak menghilang dari balik pintu, Chanyeol berteriak menyerukan kalimatnya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa Luhan-_mu _itu." Ini jelas sebuah ejakan namun Sehun dengan bodohnya tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia makan siang bersama. Aku yang traktir."

Dan Sehun pun memberikan jempolnya—tanda setuju atas rencana kakaknya itu.

…

Ciuman itu semakin dalam tercipta. Pergesekan antara kulit ari dengan kulit yang lain terasa begitu menyenangkan. Tiap kali ujung lidah bertemu, satu lenguhan tercipta. Setiap kali remasan jemari besar itu pada pantatnya terasa, satu erangan ikut tercipta pula.

Yang lebih mungil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka pertama kali, sedang si yang lebih tinggi segera menjarahi kulit lehernya dan menghisap salah satu titik disana dengan penuh tenaga.

Erangan terdengar lagi. Bersamaan dengan remasan tak bertenaga pada otot bisep milik si tinggi—ulah si mungil.

"Bibirmu terasa begitu manis." Ia memuji.

Si mungil semakin bersemu mendengarnya. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin gelisah saja.

Si tinggi tampaknya semakin serius. Tangannya dengan perlahan keluar dari celana ketat berbahan kulit si mungil lalu memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Matanya menatap seduktif kepada tonjolan yang begitu terlihat jelas di bagian tengah selangkangan si mungil. Tak sadar, ia jilati atas bawah bibirnya yang mengering.

Kedua lututnya ia tekuk dan ia berjongkok tepat di depan selangkangan itu. Lalu kedua tangannya ia bawa pada masing-masing sisi pinggul dan ia turunkan celana kulit si mungil sampai sebatas lutut.

Sesuatu di balik sana semakin jelas terlihat. Di atasnya si mungil memalu. Ia seolah tengah berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian si tinggi—dengan memilin masing-masing puting miliknya dengan gemas. Si tinggi mendongak sesaat dan ia temukan adalah ekspresi si mungil yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

Ia tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Tangannya yang mendingin sedikit bergetar ketika melepas kain terakhir itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Kencang sekali, bahkan di antara desahan-desahan lirih si mungil ikut bersatu dengan suara pacuan organ vital di rongga dada miliknya.

Kepalanya ia dekatkan dan ia dengus sesaat bau yang menguar dari kelamin si mungil. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam lalu ia gigit ujungnya dengan sensual.

"Ohh Tuhaannnhh!" Si mungil terpekik.

…

Chanyeol sontak membuka kedua matanya.

Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya dengan gila. Dan pacuan jantungnya terasa begitu nyata di tengah malam itu. Satu tangannya mencengkeram bagian kiri dadanya dan meremasnya dengan tak sabar. Kepalanya ia angkat sedikit dan ia lirik bagian selangkangannya.

Gila. Gila. Gila.

Semuanya gila.

Seorang Park Chanyeol jelas merupakan orang gila di antara orang gila lainnya.

Demi bumi dan langit! Mimpi buruk apa itu?!

Chanyeol tidak sedang akan bermimpi basah bukan?

Dan dan apa itu tadi… penis? Mengapa bukan vagina? Biasanya selalu seperti itu.

Tapi mengapa kali ini malah penis dan ia bahkan hendak mengoral kelamin milik seorang laki-laki.

Chanyeol menghempaskan kepalanya lagi pada bantal dengan satu tangan ia letakkan di keningnya yang banjiri oleh keringat. Hal itu sepertinya di sadari oleh Jihyun yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Wanita cantik itu terjaga dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam. Tangannya meraba-raba lampu tidur dan menghidupkan cahaya bertenaga kecil itu.

"Sayang ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget.

Ia segera merubah posisinya yang terlentang menjadi menyamping menghadap Jihyun. Ia sedikit gugup menyikapi pertanyaan yang istrinya itu lontarkan.

"Ti-tidak ada. Tidurlah lagi, hm."

Chanyeol membenarkan letak selimut Jihyun lalu mematikan lampu tidur kembali.

Chanyeol tak langsung memejamkan matanya. Rasa nyeri pada penisnya terasa sangat menganggu. Ia bisa saja membangunkan Jihyun dan meminta istri cantiknya itu untuk membantu ia menyelesaikan permasalahan areal bawahnya itu.

Namun entah mengapa… Chanyeol tak berminat sama sekali.

Ia berakhir dengan mendengus lalu menyibak selimut dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah besar-besar masuk ke dalam ruang kerja miliknya. Mengunci pintu lalu setengah berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada disana.

Menyelesaikan urusan mendesaknya dengan mata terpejam menahan nikmat.

Disana ia menemukan wajah seseorang dengan _eyeliner_ tipis yang terlukis pada mata sipitnya.

Hal itu tak cukup sekali. Chanyeol masih bersemangat saja mengocok penisnya setelah mendapatkan orgasme pertama hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan orgasme keduanya di tengah malam itu sembari menyerukan satu kata di antara desisan berbahaya dari mulutnya.

Satu kata yang merupakan nama seseorang _nun_ jauh di Roma saja.

"**Baekhyun~!"**

…

Musim gugur akhirnya berganti dengan musim dingin.

Suasana dingin nan beku merayap dimana-mana. Rasanya sedikit menyebalkan dan juga malas untuk melakukan aktifitas di luar rumah. Namun sepertinya tak berlaku dengan Chanyeol.

Ia cukup bersemangat dengan pergantian musim ini. Perancangan musim dingin -yang sempat di kambing hitamkan oleh Sehun- telah rampung dan perusahaannya merasa bangga meluncur produk terbaru mereka ke pasaran sana.

Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang baik, pikir Chanyeol.

Setidaknya pikiran dan juga tenaga terpakai sepenuhnya akan pekerjaan dan sedikit banyak membantu dirinya untuk tak memikiran makhluk bernama B—yang sialnya selalu merasuki pikiran saat tidur malamnya.

Kehidupannya terlihat berjalan normal seperti biasanya.

Sebagian besar waktu Chanyeol habiskan di perusahaan sedang kedua istrinya tetap sibuk pula dengan pekerjaan mereka sebagai _modeling_. Hanya saja saat peluncuran produk musim dinginnya, Chanyeol tetap memakai Jihyun dan juga Jina sebagai bintang iklannya sehingga dengan begitu kadang mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama.

Makan siang bersama atau merundingkan banyak hal mengenai produk terbarunya saat berada di ruang pemotretan.

Namun siang tadi, Sehun menghubungi dirinya. Menanyai perihal ajakan makan siang bersama yang sempat Chanyeol janjikan. Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sesaat lalu mengangguk dua kali—menyetujui ajakan Sehun.

"Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

…

Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk tak membuat dirinya bermimpi di siang bolong seperti ini. Jangankan bermimpi, berhalusinasi saja jangan sampai ia lakukan. Namun apa yang ia lihat di depannya kini serasa tak nyata dan Chanyeol mengklaim jika dirinya tengah bermimpi saja.

Namanya Luhan.

Sehun memperkenalkannya seperti itu.

Wajahnya… cantik. Sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Tubuhnya mungil—hanya sampai sekitaran pundak atau leher Sehun saja. Suaranya terdengar begitu lembut, gerakannya juga terlihat begitu anggun.

Chanyeol déjà vu. Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Atau perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya—lebih tepatnya.

Bukan untuk sosok yang sama.

Dalam hitungan detik saja, jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Bukan kerena mamandangi paras Luhan. Bukan. Tapi lebih karena… ia mengingat seseorang di Roma saja.

B. Atau Baekhyun lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol meneguk air ludahnya sekali dengan susah payah. Perasaan tak nyaman membayang-bayangi dirinya dengan kalut. Jiwa serasa di bawa terbang jauh ke Roma dan setiap _memory_ itu pun terulang kembali dengan sendirinya.

Lalu beberapa pikiran-pikiran yang lainnya ikut juga menemani. Chanyeol setengah sadar dan mulai menghayal untuk dirinya sendiri. Ikut disertai oleh beberapa pertanyaan—yang Chanyeol tau dirinya takkan mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan kiranya apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan.

Seoul sedang berada dalam garis waktu siang dan itu berarti di Roma sedang berada dalam garis waktu malam.

Apakah Baekhyu tengah bernyanyi saat ini? Dentingan _tuts_piano dengan perpaduan suara merdunya pasti tengah Baekhyun perdengarkan saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa rindu.

Pandangannya ia bawa keluar jendela restoran dan ia perhatikan lalu lalang masyarakat Seoul dengan mantel tebal mereka, berserakan di trotoar. Hal sekecil itupun nyatanya dapat pula membawa pikiran Chanyeol jatuh kepada Baekhyun lagi.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu pasti tengah memakai mantel juga bukan?

Kira-kira apa warnanya—_Well,_ ini sangat konyol, namun Chanyeol benar melakukannya.

Ia tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Arah matanya ia bawa kepada objek di depannya kini kembali. Adiknya itu masih terlihat begitu semangat mengoceh sedari tadi. Membicarakan tentang Luhan juga rencana masa depan mereka dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu.

Di sampingnya, Luhan menyahut sesekali dan ia menunduk tiap kali Chanyeol memperhatikan wajahnya. Dan Sehun melihat hal itu dengan tak suka.

"Kau seolah ingin menerkam Luhan-ku dengan tatapanmu itu, _hyung_."

Mata Chanyeol sontak bergulir kepada sosok Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan. Ia menatap adiknya itu dengan _innocent_ dan Sehun nyaris muntah melihat hal itu.

"Apa?" Chanyeol menyahut. Masih dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu meneguk minumannya sesaat.

"Aku akan langsung _to the point_ saja, oke. Aku akan menikahi Luhan dalam waktu dekat ini."

Tatapan mata Chanyeol segera berubah. Jauh lebih serius dan menatap adiknya dengan sedikit terkejut. Peraduan garpu dengan pisau tak lagi terdengar. Luhan bahkan tak lagi melanjutkan acara makannya dan ia lirik Chanyeol dengan perasaan gelisah.

Sebenarnya sebelum mengikuti ajakan Sehun untuk makan siang bersama Chanyeol, Luhan merasa was-was. Ia takut dan juga khawatir apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu terulang kembali padanya.

Namun Sehun menyakinkan perasaannya yang risau. Mengingat apa yang Sehun lakukan saat bertemu dengan orangtua laki-lakinya—bagaimana Sehun bahkan tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka barang sedikitpun, Luhan dapat bernafas lega pula.

Setidaknya laki-laki itu takkan mencampakkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Aku tidak berencana menikah di Seoul. Kurasa luar negeri lebih baik, di Eropa misalnya."

**Eropa.**

Chanyeol menggumankan satu kata itu tanpa suara.

Ia tak bisa lagi di katakan fokus dengan apa yang Sehun katakan. Tatapan matanya memang mengarah kepada sang adik namun terlihat kosong. Jelas sekali jika pikirannya kembali mengudara entah kemana.

Eropa dengan sejuta kenangan yang tanpa sadar Chanyeol rasakan, semuanya merasuki dirinya dengan cepat.

Roma dengan sebuah kafe yang memiliki seorang primadona bagi pengunjung setia mereka. Juga Piazza Novana… sekelebat ingatan itu nyatanya telah meracuni kepalanya dengan begitu jeli.

"… _Hyung_… Park Chanyeol!"

"Ya?"

Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Ng ya?" sahutnya. "… itu ide yang bagus." Ia bersuara dengan tak yakin. Tangannya meraba-raba gelas di atas meja lalu menenguk sekali dengan cepat.

Mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan dari sepasang sejoli yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Sehun dan Luhan saling melempar pandangan aneh kepada Chanyeol.

"_Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya pada meja kembali lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Tentu saja… jadi kalian akan menikah di Eropa? Dimana? Di Jerman? Atau…"

"Italia. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah di Italia."

**Italia.**

Chanyeol semakin terpaku pada tempatnya.

"A-apa?" Chanyeol meminta kejelasan lain. Seolah takut dengar dan juga tak yakin atas apa yang Sehun lontarkan.

"Italia,_ hyung_… jika memungkinkan kami akan tinggal di Venezia setelah menikah nanti." Sehun melirik Luhan di sampingnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Itu berlebihan Sehun. Kau butuh biaya besar untuk mewujudkan semua itu. Lagipula mengapa harus Italia? Negara di Eropa bukan hanya Italia saja, Belanda juga menganggumkan atau Spanyol? Spanyol bahkan adalah rumahnya _club_ sepak bola Real Madrid. Kau tidak tertarik?"

Chanyeol begitu menggebu-gebu mengatakannya. Satu alis Sehun berjengit. Ia menatap kakaknya itu dengan tak paham. Memangnya mengapa? Pikirnya.

"Kami suka Italia—"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Mungkin untuk biaya resepsi atau lainnya aku bisa mengatur hal itu. tapi untuk tinggal di luar negeri—" Chanyeol menggeleng sekali lagi—tegas dan tak terbantahkan, "aku takkan menghabiskan uang begitu saja hanya untuk kehidupan rumah tanggamu nanti Sehun."

"_Hyung_!"

Chanyeol melirik jam di tangannya sesaat lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Dan tanpa mendengarkan satu patah katapun lagi dari Sehun, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan restoran itu. Sehun mendengus kuat-kuat. Di sampingnya Luhan menggenggam jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ benar Sehun. Itu terlalu berlebihan…"

"Tapi sayang—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jika alasanmu hanya ingin tinggal di luar negeri setelah kita menikah nanti, kita bisa tinggal di rumah peninggalan orangtuaku di Beijing."

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan lalu balas menggenggam jemari lelaki terkasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut semua yang kau katakan saja."

…

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan lelah luar biasa. Pekerjaan di kantor berjalan dengan baik dan ia merasa cukup lega karena hal itu. Ia baru saja pulang ke rumah dan tempat tinggalnya itu terasa begitu sepi.

Jina masih berada di kantor sedangkan Jihyun pergi ke kantor agensinya. Ia berakhir dengan penuh kesendirian tanpa ada satu istri pun yang mengurus dirinya yang lelah ini. Chanyeol mendengus sekali lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya pada sisi lain tempat tidur. Masih dengan jas dan sepatu yang terpasang di kakinya… perlahan tapi pasti matanya pun memberat.

Ia jatuh tertidur di jam lima sore itu dan nyaris mendapatkan sebuah mimpi dalam tidurnya. Hingga deringan notifikasi dari ponselnya pun bergetar dari kantung celana kain yang ia pakai.

Dengan malas Chanyeol meraih _gadget-_nya itu dan membuka _e-mail_ yang baru saja masuk dengan enggan.

Matanya setengah terpejam dan ia baca pesan elektronik itu dengan setengah sadar.

Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja dan kedua bola matanya sontak membesar. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan ia baca sekali lagi tulisan _hangul_ yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

Sekali lagi dan sekali lagi.

Ia mengusap sekali wajahnya dengan kasar lalu menatap layarnya sekali lagi. Chanyeol tidak sedang berada dalam dunia lain—mimpi, dan berarti apa yang ia baca itu merupakan sesuatu yang nyata.

Chanyeol tak membuang banyak waktu lagi. Ia menuju nakas dan mengobrak-abrik isi laci itu lalu keluar dari kamar dengan langkah yang tergesa. Jemari miliknya mengetuk layar ponselnya dengan tak sabaran dan menghubungi sederet _digit_ nomor yang tertera pada kotak perihal _e-mail._

Tidak ada jawaban.

Chanyeol mengumpat sekali dan ia menghentikan sebuah taksi sembari tangan sibuk mengetik pesan balasan. Setelah itu, lagi ia coba menghubungi seseorang di ujung sambungan dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

"Ayolah…" bisiknya seorang diri. "kumohon…"

.

.

.

**Dari: Bi**

**Perihal: +393133359188**

**Tanggal: 14 Desember 2014 17.23 PM**

**Untuk: Chanyeol Park**

**[Chanyeol-ah, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol mencoba mengosongkan pikirannya selama beberapa menit saja. Mencoba untuk bisa lebih jeli dan jernih lagi memikirkan mengapa ia melakukan hal gila ini.

Tapi sayangnya tak bisa dan Chanyeol pikir dirinya sama sekali tak mampu. Pada kenyataannya dirinya memang tak memiliki pemikiran yang lain; baginya hanyalah cepat sampai ke Roma dan menjadi prioritasnya saat ini.

Pesawat tujuan Roma telah berada di atas awan.

Lima atau enam jam ke depan, Chanyeol akan kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Italia kembali. Mengubur segala perasaan praduga tak menyenangkan juga perasaan kalut tak tertahankan, perlahan Chanyeol coba untuk memejamkan matanya perlahan.

…

Suasana lenggang begitu terasa ketika Jina sampai ke rumah dua jam lebih tiga puluh tujuh menit setelah kepergian mendadak Chanyeol. Ia menyerukan nama Jihyun dan cukup senang begitu mengetahui si pemilik nama tengah berada di dapur. Ia urung menaiki tangga dan berbalik masuk ke dapur. Jihyun terlihat sibuk mengaduk sesuatu dari dalam panci dengan air mendidih di panasi oleh api.

"Hei," Jihyun menyapa seperti biasa.

Jina menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya dan meletakkan tas tangannya di atas meja makan. Lalu menghampiri Jihyun belakang _counter_ dapur. Ia perhatikan apa yang ada di dalam sana dan Jina merasa sedikit senang mengetahuinya. Sup kecambah terlihat nikmat di dalam panci. Jina merasa lapar tiba-tiba karena hal itu.

Pandangannya lalu ia sapu ke seluruh sudut rumah dan ia dapati masih merupakan sebuah keheningan seperti biasa.

"Chanyeol belum pulang?" Tanyanya. Masih dengan arah pandangan ia bawa menyeluruh.

"Chanyeol pergi." Jihyun menjawab tanpa minat.

Ia mengambil dua buah mangkuk lalu mematikan konpor. Setelahnya ia sajikan sup buatannya itu ke dalam masing-masing mangkuk.

Alis Jina menyergit bingung mendengarnya.

"Tadi Chanyeol berpamitan untuk pulang padaku saat berada di kantor sore tadi." Jina menatap temannya itu dengan bingung.

Jihyun tak lekas menjawab. Ia membawa dua mangkuk itu di sajikan di atas meja makan lalu menempatkan dirinya disana. Jina ikut langkahnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jihyun.

"Aku pulang dengan rumah dalam keadaan kosong dan kamar yang begitu berantakan." Jihyun menatap Jina setelahnya. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca dan Jina pun semakin bingung saja melihat hal itu.

"Juga tak ada paspor milik Chanyeol di dalam laci."

Jina tercengang selama beberapa detik mendengar sambungan kalimat dari Jihyun. Otak lelahnya coba ia terjemahankan maksud dari pernyataan Jihyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Detik bergerak cepat mengisi keheningan dan Jihyun di yang duduk di depannya terlihat tak sabar. Respon siput Jina semakin memperburuk _mood-_nya saja.

Pulang dan yang ia dapati hanyalah kamar dalam keadaan berantakan juga paspor milik Chanyeol yang menghilang dari dalam laci. Apalagi yang ia pikirkan kecuali Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghilang—lagi. Pergi ke luar negeri sudah pasti.

Wanita itu coba untuk menerka-nerka dan ia sangka Chanyeol pasti tengah memiliki pekerjaan mendadak ke luar negeri. _Well,_ sampai tak memberitau istrinya? Mungkin tidak kepada dirinya, mungkin Jina. Tapi kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Menurutmu apakah hal itu terlihat baik-baik saja?

"Jina," ia memanggil nama temannya itu dengan tak minat.

Sejujurnya Jihyun tak ingin mengujari hal ini, dirinya masih tak yakin dan lagi… ia tak memiliki bukti kuat lainnya. Hanya bermodalkan prasangka buruk juga sebuah cuplikan suara aneh malam lalu—hanya itu yang ia miliki.

Salahkan otaknya yang buntu dan Jihyun pikir ia perlu mengatakan hal ini kepada Jina. Setidaknya Jina merupakan istri Chanyeol pula. Jihyun hanya beranggapan ini untuk kebaikan mereka bertiga.

"Um ya?"

Jina lagi meresponnya dengan lambat. Otaknya masih sibuk mencairkan pernyataan tanpa kejalasan milik Jihyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia tarik pandangannya untuk menatap Jihyun yang memanggilnya dan mencoba untuk fokus kepada wanita yang duduk di depannya itu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Chanyeol?"

"H-huh?"

Jihyun meletakkan sendoknya di atas meja—sedikit memberikan bantingan yang menghasilkan sebuah dentingan suara logam yang beradu dengan kaca meja, setelahnya ia menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bola matanya ia gulirkan pada Jina dan ia habiskan selama beberapa saat hanya sekedar menatap iris lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku hanya merasa… Chanyeol seperti tengah berada dalam sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang yang lain?"

…

Taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kafe yang tak asing lagi bagi Chanyeol. Pria Korea itu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang sebagai ongkos lalu segera beranjak keluar dari dalam taksi.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sejenak bagian depannya sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sana. Ia menemui seorang pria yang berjaga pada meja kasir dan menunjukkan secarik kertas kepada si pria.

Pria itu memperhatikannya sejenak lalu mengangguk kepada Chanyeol. Tanpa suara ia keluar dari balik meja kasir dan menuntun Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam. Retetan pintu terlihat banyak di sepanjang koridor asing yang Chanyeol lewati.

Sekilas terlihat seperti tengah melewati koridor-koridor hotel, ya sesuatu seperri itu.

Si pria kasir berhenti tiba-tiba. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah kamar dan berujar pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri di depan pintu dengan bodoh.

"_He's waiting for you_."

Darah Chanyeol berdesir sekali. Wajahnya terasa menghangat dan jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan tak nyaman.

Kenyataan jika seseorang di dalam kamar sana tengah menunggu kedatangannya membuat Chanyeol merasa gugup tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunggunya membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan sangat tak nyaman.

Tangannya perlahan melayang di udara. Mengetukkan pintu kayu itu tiga kali lalu memutar kenop setelahnya. Pintu ia dorong dengan perlahan dan suara deritan kusen terdengar lirih.

Keadaan kamar tamaram ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Sebuah lampu tidur berwarna kuning dengan energi yang kecil menyala dan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu. Ragu Chanyeol pun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya kembali.

"Baek-Baekhyun?" ia memanggil nama laki-laki itu dengan perasaan was-was.

Hening merespon. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara pergesekan alas sepatu Chanyeol saja dengan lantai kayu di bawahnya. Chanyeol melangkah semakin dekat menuju sumber cahaya dan matanya sedikit menyipit ketika menangkap sebuah bayangan.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol?" sebuah suara lain menyambut.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. Arahnya terdengar begitu dekat dengan letak lampu tidur. Bayangan yang sempat Chanyeol tangkap melakukan sebuah perubahan dan bola mata milik Chanyeol melebar setelahnya.

"Baekhyun!" ia menyerukan nama laki-laki itu tanpa sadar. Chanyeol berjongkok di depan si lelaki mungil yang menekuk lututnya. Meja kecil yang menjadi tumpuan lampu tidur tidur menyisakan sedikit jarak dengan dinding. Baekhyun duduk meringkuk pada lantai di celah sana dan mengenggam kain bajunya erat-erat.

Kepalanya ia donggakkan begitu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar huniannya. Namun tak bergerak satu inci pun. Baru ketika Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya, Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tak menghamburkan diri masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol terkesiap selama beberapa saat. Tubuhnya terasa begitu tegang ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Tangannya dengan sangat kaku ia bawa melingkar pada punggung laki-laki mungil di depannya ini.

"Kau-kau sungguh datang?" suara Baekhyun terendam pada dada Chanyeol. Diikuti pula dengan punggung miliknya yang terasa bergetar dan wajahnya semakin dalam masuk pada kain mantel yang di kenakan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berubah khawatir. Mengesampingkan gejolaknya yang semakin menggila Chanyeol coba usap punggung itu dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih sudah datang Chanyeol-_ah_." Baekhyun menglafalkan kalimatnya dalam bahasa Korea yang lagi semakin membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Baekhyun…"

"Terima kasih…"

Menit terbunuh dalam diam. Rasanya begitu canggung ketika harus saling berdekap tubuh dalam keadaan tamaram seperti ini. Suasananya terasa begitu melankolis.

Bagi tipikal pria yang romantis dan penuh sejuta satu pesona, ini merupakan hal biasa saja. Kerap terjadi malah dan bahkan Chanyeol sering merencanakan suasana seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah acara makan malam dengan para wanitanya.

Namun rasanya sangat luar biasa ketika suasana seperti ini malah tercipta tanpa perencanaan dan lagi… ia bersama Baekhyun kali ini.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman untuk ia peluk. Rasanya begitu pas dan rasanya… menyenangkan. Chanyeol bahkan sempat memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik hanya untuk merasakan lebih dalam lagi suasana seperti ini.

Chanyeol akan merindukan _moment_ seperti ini.

Hati kecilnya bahkan sempat meraung-raung meminta kepalanya untuk sedikit tertunduk hanya untuk menghirup aroma yang menguar dari pucuk kepalanya. Hanya saja, Chanyeol masih dapat menahan diri pula.

Ia berdehem sekali dan menepuk punggung milik Baekhyun—sampai si mungil itu hendak jatuh tertidur saja dalam rengkuhannya. Namun tak jadi ia lakukan.

Chanyeol bergerak sedikit dalam posisinya dan Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menarik wajahnya dari dada di tinggi. Chanyeol bangkit dan dengan _gentle_ia tuntun Baekhyun untuk ikut bangkit pula. Setelahnya ia dudukkan laki-laki itu pada pinggiran tempat tidur.

Langkah Chanyeol terlihat tergesa menuju pintu dan tangan mulai meraba saklar yang terletak di dekat pintu.

Suasana terang segera melingkupi kamar itu. Tempatnya lebih sempit dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Terdapat sebuah sofa di sudut dan sebuah teve pula sebagai pemanis waktu bersantai. Dari sana, di sebelah kiri pintu terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dan ada sosok Baekhyun di pinggirannya.

Sosok mungil yang tertunduk itu segera tertangkap dengan sangat jelas pada indera milik Chanyeol dan lagi laki-laki tinggi itu melebarkan bola matanya.

Ini merupakan pemandangan baru baginya.

Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan sebuah baju bahan rajut berwarna putih -bukan mantel seperti pertama kali ia lihat-. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus tanpa mantel tebal yang selalu membungkus tubuhnya itu.

Chanyeol mendekat kembali. Irisnya masih belum dapat kembali pada ukuran normal dan lagi ia dapati beberapa hal aneh pada wajah milik Baekhyun. Jemari besarnya dengan gatal mengangkat dagu si mungil dan ia perhatikan dengan seksama wajah manis itu.

Ada sebuah lebam luka pada pelipis kanannya dan bekas luka sobek yang tak terobati pada sudut bibir kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan kekhawatiran Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi saja.

Ia mulai menerka-nerka sendiri apa yang telah terjadi pada si mungil ini?

Apakah seseorang menyakitinya? Siapa? Mengapa orang itu menyakiti Baekhyun? Mengapa dia melakukannya?

Setidaknya retetan kalimat itulah yang mendominasi isi otaknya.

Jemari Chanyeol dengan gemetar merambah naik dan ia sentuh bekas lebam pada mata kanan milik Baekhyun. Tak tau mengapa, Chanyeol merasa begitu sakit mendapati pemandangan seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidaklah seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal sebagai B.

Sosoknya yang mengangumkan terlihat begitu menyedihkan saat ini.

Matanya biasanya memancarkan sebuah sinar keagungan di hari lalu dan Chanyeol merasa rindu untuk saling bertatap muka dengan indera indah dalam balutan kelopak sipit itu kembali.

Bola mata miliknya perlahan turun pada tangan Baekhyun. Menyibak lengan baju dan kembali ia dapati pemandangan serupa yang tersampir disana.

Beberapa goresan merah memanjang terlihat begitu jelas pada kulitnya yang putih. Chanyeol melihat hal itu dengan perasaan yang semakin tak dapat di katakan baik. Dengan sedih ia bawa pandangannya kembali untuk bertubrukan dengan iris milik Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

Baekhyun memberikan ia sebuah menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Tidak. Jangan rumah sakit." Jawabnya pula dengan cepat. Di sertai pula dengan gelengan kepala. Rambut hitam legamnya bergerak pelan mengikuti gravitasi.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tak mengerti. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya dengan ragu dan ia tarik nafasnya dengan berat.

"Aku hanya tak ingin berada disini, Chanyeol."

…

"A-apa maksudmu?" suara Jina bergetar menyahut pernyataan Jihyun.

"Maksudmu Chanyeol tengah berselingkuh?" ia menegaskan pertanyaannya dengan nada tak percaya.

Jihyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya lagi. Minatnya akan sup kecambah tak lagi terasa. Ia mengabaikan isi mangkuknya begitu saja dan Jina pun sama. Sup telah mendingin, sama seperti situasi tak mengenakkan yang mulai melingkupi keduanya.

"Aku hanya merasa Chanyeol bersikap begitu aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Bersikap aneh bukan berarti dia bermain di belakang kita, Jihyun."

Nana tampak tak begitu suka dengan spekulasi milik wanita bermarga Kang itu. _Mood-_nya ikut menjadi buruk dan ia hendak bangkit meninggalkan meja makan ketika Jihyun menyerukan kalimatnya kembali.

"Apa menurut wajar ketika mendapati Chanyeol beronani sedangkan aku berada di sampingnya malam itu?"

Langkah Jina sontak terhenti. Punggungnya berbalik cepat menghadap Jihyun kembali.

"Kupikir saat itu Chanyeol mencoba memahamiku yang pulang larut kemarin. Tapi pada kenyataannya…" Jihyun berdecih sekali dengan nada dramatis. "Chanyeol bahkan menggumankan nama orang lain."

Rahang Jina jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan.

"A-apa?" suaranya terdengar begitu gemetar. Kakinya mulai tak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya dengan baik. Jina mulai menggapai-gapai kursi dan ia hempaskan tubuhnya tak bertenaga disana.

Jina hanya berharap jika Jihyun tengah bercanda saja saat ini.

…

Langit telah berubah gelap di Roma.

Malam telah ganti menemani dan Chanyeol sadar jika ini merupakan kamis malam. Merupakan hari pertama dari tujuh hari yang lain bagi Baekhyun untuk memperdengarkan suara merdunya pada lantai dua di kafe.

Chanyeol mulai membayangkan sendiri. Mungkin para penggemarnya akan menelan kecewa karena Baekhyun tak dapat tampil malam ini.

Chanyeol bukanlah pihak yang harus di salahkan karena Baekhyun tak dapat menghibur para pengunjung kafe. Bukan salahnya kerena malam ini Baekhyun malah berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Berbagi satu kamar hotel dengan sebuah ranjang enam kaki di tengah ruangan.

Jangan berpikiran kotor. Birahi Chanyeol sedang tak naik, lagipula batinnya sedang merana—bahasa kerennya adalah galau.

Di balkon kamar hotel di lantai sembilan itu Chanyeol mengisi kesendiriannya dengan memandangi langit saja. Sembari menunggui Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

Laki-laki itu cukup keras kepala dengan bersikeras untuk membasahi dirinya dengan air. Dia bilang tubuhnya terasa gerah selepas keluar dari kamar yang telah ia huni hampir tiga terakhir itu. Chanyeol sempat menolak. Baginya kondisi Baekhyun sedang tak dapat di katakan baik, sakit adalah nama lainnya.

Tapi sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

Suhu badannya normal kecuali luka yang terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan Baekhyun pun telah mengisi kamar mandi hotel itu hampir dua puluh menit lamanya.

Chanyeol mulai merasa bosan. Kakinya beranjak dari balkon dan masuk ke dalam kembali. Menarik pintu geser dan bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak memperhatikan penampilan laki-laki itu.

Baekhyun terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut setengah basah dan sebuah jubah mandi yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Wajahnya sedikit berbeda tanpa adanya polesan make up ini seperti hari biasanya. Namun di mata Chanyeol, Baekyun terlihat menggemaskan dengan raut wajah polos yang terpantri disana.

Baekhyun ikut mengulas senyumanya pula. Kali ini terlihat lebih baik dan Chanyeol merasa lega karena hal itu.

Chanyeol memberi kode agar Baekhyun mendekat dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Baekhyun menurut. Sedang Chanyeol menuju nakas dan mengambil sebuah kantung plastik berwarna putih sebelum ikut menempatkan diri di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan satu per satu yang ada di dalam plastik putih itu. Hanya merupakan sebuah kelengkapan pertolongan pertama dan Baekhyun melihat hal itu dengan menyergit.

Chanyeol tanpa segan menarik simpul jubah mandi Baekhyun pada sisi pinggangnya dan Baekhyun segera menahan pergerakan laki-laki itu.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dan Chanyeol masih belum mengerti apa yang menjadi siratan tatapan mata si mungil. Ia malah memindahkan tangan Baekhyun yang menahan pergerakan lengannya dan melanjutkan niatan awalnya itu.

"Aku melihat bekas luka di sekitar punggungmu tadi, maaf. Sekarang biarkan aku mengobatimu, hm?"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan punggung laki-laki itu setelahnya itu.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama dan sama sekali tak menyadari seperti apa perubahan wajah Chanyeol di belakangnya.

Bagaimana ketika jubah mandi itu mulai menjuntai jatuh sampai batas pinggangnya dan hamparan kulit putih itu menyapa penglihatan Chanyeol dengan begitu leluasa. Chanyeol lagi merasa tak paham mengapa dirinya merasa sulit bergerak tiba-tiba. Menelan liurnya serasa menelan bongkahan karang saja—sulit sekali.

Jujur… sebenarnya Chanyeol tak mengerti apa yang terlihat _special_disini. Punggung Baekhyun terlihat mulus—mungkin tanpa goresan merah memanjang yang tersemat disana, akan sangat sempurna terlihat. Ketika Chanyeol coba untuk menyentuhnya—Oh Tuhan! Mengapa bisa halus sekali.

Dirinya seolah tengah mengusap kulit bayi saja. Halus dan juga sangat lembut.

Gemetar dan Chanyeol mulai mengambil salep yang sempat ia keluarkan dari dalam plastik dan mengeluarkan sedikit pada ujung telunjuknya kemudian ia oleskan palan-pelan pada beberapa bagian yang luka pada hamparan kulit punggung itu.

Suara desisan lirih Baekhyun terdengar dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari sana.

"Maaf," ia berujar tak enak hati.

Baekhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun, dan kembali Chanyeol mengoleskan salep di ujung telunjuknya pada bagian luka yang ada disana. Bola matanya mulai mengitari dengan nakal pada setiap aspek punggung Baekhyun. Memperhatikan seperti apa bentuk goresan luka dan juga seperti apa warna merah pekat pada seputaran pundak dan lehernya.

Merah pekat?

Gerakan jemari Chanyeol terhenti.

Fokusnya mulai di ambil alih oleh warna merah tak wajar dan ia merasa sama sekali tak asing dengan hal itu. Merahnya sedikit gelap dan jika di perhatikan dengan jeli warnanya sedikit keungungan. Tidak hanya satu, dua. Pada kenyataannya tersebar banyak di antara bekas luka memanjang di hamparan punggungnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dalam diam dan ia habiskan waktu selama beberapa saat untuk memperhatikan warna serupa yang terdapat pada pundak juga leher si lelaki mungil itu.

Merasa tak ada pergerakan apapun lagi yang menari-nari pada punggungnya, Baekhyun pun menoleh. Ia hanya reflek sana menaikkan jubah mandinya kembali lalu segera berbalik badan setelah itu.

"Ada apa?" suara lembutnya menyadarkan dunia pikir Chanyeol.

Si lelaki tinggi menggeleng dengan kikuk. Ia memasukkan kembali salep itu ke dalam plastik dan menyimpannya kembali di atas nakas. Matanya melirik sebuah kantung kertas di kaki tempat tidur dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau apakah ukurannya pas untukmu," Chanyeol berkata dengan canggung. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tak paham namun tetap menjulurkan tangannya menerima pemberian si lelaki tinggi.

"Ada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di lantai lima dan aku hanya melihat-lihat sebentar." Chanyeol tak cukup bodoh pula dengan tak menyadari maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun itu. Ia menjawab dengan cepat dan melihat hal itu dengan geli.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai respon.

Senyap kembali menjemput.

Baekhyun membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kembali untuk berganti pakaian yang Chanyeol belikan di dalam sana. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah menatap bodoh pada bidang datar _vertical_ pintu kamar mandi lalu mengusak rambutnya frustasi setelah itu.

_Ada apa denganmu Park Chanyeol?!_ Ia berdesis dalam hati.

Ponsel miliknya bergetar dalam kantung celananya. Chanyeol merongoh kantung celananya tanpa minat dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini.

Matanya melebar begitu mendapati nama kontak 'Ayah' tersampir pada layarnya.

Oh… semoga ini merupakan hal yang baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya Chanyeol berharap seperti itu.

Langkahnya ia bawa besar-besar menuju balkon kembali lalu menerima panggilan ayahnya dari Seoul sana.

_"Apa yang telah saja kau lakukan? Kau menyewa gedung resepsi untuk anak itu?"_

Chanyeol segera tau siapa yang di maksudkan oleh Tn. Park dengan 'anak itu'. Mengenai gedung resepsi, oh… Chanyeol segera paham tanpa harus di belitkan dengan kalimat-kalimat penjelas lainnya. Pembicaraan ini tentu mengenai Sehun.

Suara ayahnya terdengar tak baik begitu sambungan mereka terdengar. Chanyeol tercekat. Pikirannya kembali terbelah dan ia tepuk keningnya kuat-kuat.

"Ayah aku bisa jelaskan hal ini—"

_"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan. Mengenai anak idiot itu dengan semua hal gila yang telah dia lakukan, huh? Dimana kau letakkan otakmu Park Chanyeol!"_ Ayahnya mengumpat setelahnya.

Chanyeol tak mampu menjawab.

Ia merasa segan dengan orangtua laki-lakinya itu. Mungkin berbanding balik dengan Sehun yang dapat berkelakuan seperti apapun yang laki-laki itu ingin lakukan.

Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

Chanyeol mendapatkan banyak hal agar dapat hidup dengan baik. Ia bersekolah dan mengenyam pendidikannya dalam jenjang yang tinggi dan sudah seharusnya ia berkelakuan sepadan dengan apa yang ia timba selama ini.

Jangan bahas mengenai Sehun dan seluruh predikat buruknya soal pendidikan.

Chanyeol bahkan bertaruh Sehun takkan mampu menghitung perkalian layaknya anak taman kanak-kanak saja, melakukan pembagian dan jangan tanyakan mengenai trigeometri… Sehun buta seratus persen.

Untungnya ia lahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan berwajah tampan pula.

Setidaknya ada berapa banyak gadis yang jatuh hati pada pesonanya. Sedikit di sayangkan jika pada akhirnya Sehun malah berbalik menaruh hati kepada seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama sepertinya.

Kalimat terakhir itu pun seolah menjadi _point plus_ betapa frustasinya Tn. Park kepada anak bungsunya itu.

_"Aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan semua alasan gilamu Chanyeol. Temui aku di jam makan siang."_

Pikiran Chanyeol merapat segera begitu kalimat ayahnya itu terdengar memasuki gendang telinganya tiba-tiba. Ia menjadi gelagapan sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja berubah kelimpungan pada posisinya.

"Ti-tidak bisa ayah, aku… sedang berada di luar negeri sekarang." Suaranya terdengar pelan namun dapat di tangkap dengan sangat jelas oleh Tn. Park di ujung sambungan sana.

_"Luar negeri?"_

"Ya—aku menemui rekan bisnisku di… di Taipe."

Tn. Park terdengar menghela nafasnya di ujung sana.

_"Rampungkan segala urusanmu. Kita sungguh harus bicara Chanyeol, setidaknya mengapa kau menaruh urusan tangan dengan urusan anak itu."_

Setelah itu sambungan di putus oleh Tn. Park. Chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafasnya dengan lega. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu selama dua atau tiga hari kedepan—tergantung sebesar apa kadar keinginannya untuk terus bersama Baekhyun, ehmm—dapat ia pergunakan untuk memikirkan beberapa alasan masuk akal mengenai campur tangan ia dengan rencana gila adiknya, Sehun.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir sendiri.

Benar juga, mengapa dirinya tenang-tenang saja dengan orientasi penyimpang adiknya itu? Bahkan ikut turun tangan mengurus persiapan pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol bahkan merelakan pendapatan pribadinya untuk tagihan atas segala biaya persiapan pernikahan tak wajar itu.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengusak rambutnya kembali. Mencengkram helaiannya dengan kuat sampai urat pelipisnya ikut mencuat. Berdenyut dengan pelan tiap kali Chanyeol coba memikirkan alasan mengapa ia sampai melakukan hal gila ini.

Chanyeol hanya terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tak menyadari jika Baekhyun telah berada di belakangnya sedari tadi. Lelaki itu sempat mencuri dengar beberapa kalimat juga dan ia merasa tak enak hati tiba-tiba.

Ujung baju -yang Chanyeol belikan- ia pilin dengan tak nyaman.

"Chanyeol," ia memanggil nama lelaki tinggi itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Chanyeol cukup tersentak kaget dan segera ia balikkan badannya segera menghadap si mungil.

"Ya?" sahutnya. Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terpantri pada wajahnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya agar semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol lalu ia dongakkan kepalanya setelah itu.

"Maaf… aku sungguh tak tau kau berada di Korea saat itu. Jika kutau, aku pasti takkan memintamu datang, maaf…" sesalnya.

Kini Chanyeol lah berubah tak enak hati.

Baekhyun pasti berpikir Chanyeol merasa menyesal karena kembali ke Roma hanya karena pesan bodoh yang ia kirimkan. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat—menyangkal apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Hei, ini bukan salahmu." Kata Chanyeol.

Tatapan bersalah yang Baekhyun pancarkan membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Ia dekati sosok mungil itu dan menuntunnya untuk masuk kamar kembali.

"Kau sedang mendapat masalah?" Baekhyun bertanya. Ia urung menempatkan diri pada pinggiran tempat tidur dan memilih untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

Si lelaki bermarga Park itu tak segera menjawab. Ia lagi menarik lengan Baekhyun lagi—mengajaknya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Baru setelahnya Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh sebagai respon.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tak harus kau pikirkan."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menepuk satu bagian kosong pada sisi lain tempat tidur. Baekhyun dengan ragu mendekat dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya.

Keduanya berbaring dengan canggung dan keterdiaman pun menjemput setelah itu. Chanyeol melirik lelaki mungil itu lebih sering dan memberanikan diri untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas tau apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan namun urung untuk berujar apa-apa.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara terlampau rendah. Ragu dan juga merasa bodoh telah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

Baekhyun membawa pandangannya kepada Chanyeol sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Lagipula Baekhyun tak memiliki pertimbangan untuk menolak permintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang tanpa sadar. Ia serta merta membawa satu lengannya berada di bawah kepala Baekhyun sedang tangan yang lainnya ia rengkuh punggung laki-laki itu. setelahnya kepala Baekhyun ia bawa untuk menempel dengan dadanya dan lagi si mungil menurut saja.

"Aku merasa aneh harus mengatakannya tapi…"

Baekhyun mendonggakkan kepalanya ketika ia dengar Chanyeol bersuara di atasnya. Ujung hidungnya bersinggungan dengan tak sengaja dengan dagu milik Chanyeol dan laki-laki tinggi itu merundukkan kepalanya. Menatap langsung pada bola mata milik Baekhyun yang bersandingan dengan bola mata miliknya.

"Aku memikirkan apa yang kau tanyakan di hari terakhir itu," sambung Chanyeol.

Bola matanya perlahan mulai bergulir jatuh pada bibir tipis milik si lelaki mungil yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya. Rasanya sedikit sulit ketika Chanyeol harus menelan liurnya sendiri, juga degupan akan rasa gugup perlahan mulai menghampiri kembali.

"Hm?" Baekhyun berguman lirih dan kembali Chanyeol tarik tatapannya pada belahan bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Apa yang salah denganku…" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sesaat lalu menariknya dengan berat. "Rasanya sangat aneh jika aku harus mengakuinya tapi _yeah…_ aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun sontak merona tanpa sebab. Darahnya serasa berkumpul pada wajahnya dan Baekhyun serasa panas tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berdiam diri di sela pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk, mustinya ku pergunakan untuk beristirahat tapi bayangmu malah hadir menemani."

Chanyeol memalu mengatakannya. Baekhyun yang menatapnya intens seperti itu membuat dirinya sedikit salah tingkah dan berakhir dengan mulutnya tak dapat terkontrol dengan baik. Ia mulai berbicara secara gamblang dan mungkin saat ini Chanyeol tengah berusaha untuk tak mengeluarkan seluruh beban batin yang terus saja menganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa? Aku bahkan tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya…"

"…"

"Mungkin benar jika aku… tertarik padamu."

Degupan jantung Baekhyun mulai berdebar dengan cepat. Posisinya yang begitu rapat dengan Chanyeol tak dapat ia rasakan menyenangkan lagi. Gugup mungkin menjadi hal yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Seolah seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol ini hendak menyatakan perasaan hatinya saja, dan jelas sekali ini menjadi sebuah _moment_ yang mendebarkan bagi ia dan juga Baekhyun—mungkin.

"Chanyeol…"

Gumanan Baekhyun seolah menyadarkan Chanyeol dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dirinya mulai gelagapan sendiri dan dengan terburu menyangkal dengan intonasi bicara yang cepat..

"Orientasi seksualku _straight,_ aku masih menyakini hal itu." Ia mengangguk dalam untuk dirinya sendiri, nafasnya tertahan dan lagi ia pandangi paras Baekhyun—seketika ada sebuah keraguan menyelinap masuk dalam sanubarinya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar menggumankan sebuah kalimat tanpa pikir panjangnya dan Baekhyun tercekat.

"Tapi Baek… rasanya entah mengapa begitu sulit untuk melenyapkan kau dalam pikiranku. Kau merupakan pengecualian disini."

Baekhyun sama sekali tak memikirkan hal-hal yang lain. Kesimpulan dalam otaknya terlalu dangkal dan Baekhyun hanya berharap saja jika dirinya tak terlalu menaruh harapannya itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau… tertarik padaku?" Baekhyun menyela dengan nada bicara hati-hati.

Chanyeol merespon dengan lambat. Bingung, tak yakin… menjadi alasannya. Tapi dirinya malah memberikan sebuah anggukan layaknya bocah, pelan namun dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Untuk itu… maukah kau ikut aku kembali ke Seoul, Baek?"

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar. Ia segera memisahkan diri dengan tiba-tiba. Memberikan sebuah jarak cukup lebar antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Chanyeol, Baekhyun bangkit setelah itu dan ia palingkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa Chanyeol." Jawabnya dengan arah pandangan ia bawa berlawanan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut bangkit dan perasaannya mulai resah sendiri. Ia pandangi punggung sempit Baekhyun yang memunggunginya dan ia sentuh pundak lelaki itu dengan ragu.

"Baek, kenapa?"

"Aku tak bisa… Aku tak ingin kembali kesana. Seoul… bukan tempatku."

Alis Chanyeol bertemu di keningnya.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat. "Ti-tidak. Tidak ada." Sahutnya tergagap.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol balikkan tubuh si mungil agar berhadapan dengannya kembali. Baekhyun merasa enggan dan kepalanya semakin dalam ia tundukkan.

"Tanpa sebuah alasan yang pasti kau bahkan mengirimkan aku pesan untuk menemuimu kemarin, memintai bantuanku yang pada akhirnya tak ada hal yang benar-benar mendesak yang harus kulakukan. Bukankah itu berarti kau memilih untuk menaruh sebuah kepercayaan kepadaku, hm?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat tanpa sadar. Satu tangan Chanyeol merambah naik menuju dagunya dan ia angkat dengan lembut. Retina milik Baekhyun segera bertubrukan dengan retina miliknya sendiri dan Chanyeol mengulas sebuah senyum tipis pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aku menaruh sebuah perhatian lebih kepadamu tanpa bisa kuhentikan walau ingin. Kehadiranmu nyatanya telah memenuhi setiap aspek kehidupanku hanya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini saja. Aku tertarik kepadamu dan aku… memiliki sebuah keinginan untuk kau berada disisiku layaknya seperti ini."

Chanyeol menatapnya lembut. Tatapan kasih sayang dan sebuah siratan akan pengharapan yang tersirat disana membuat Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati.

Sebuah keinginan untuk bersama dengan laki-laki tinggi itu—tanpa sebuah alasan yang lebih jelas untuk pertanyaan mengapa. Setidaknya lebih condong kepada Chanyeol… dia _straight _tapi dengan sangat mudah mengatakan jika dirinya tertarik kepada seseorang yang berorientasi seksual_ gay_ seperti Baekhyun, contohnya.

"Tidakkah kau juga menginginkan hal itu, hm?"

Baekhyun tak memberikan sebuah respon yang lebih berarti. Ia diam untuk waktu yang lama. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun haruslah memiliki sebuah pertimbangan tersendiri.

Chanyeol secara tak langsung menawari sebuah _scene_ lain yang harus ia lakoni dalam pekerjaannya. _Scene_ nyata yang memiliki hasrat lain akan kehidupan pribadinya yang baru.

Namun Baekhyun ikut memikirkan hal mengenai, bagaimana jika nyatanya Chanyeol hanya memiliki keinginan untuk hidup bersama dengannya hanya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat saja?

Oh, Baekhyun tak ingin mengambil resiko.

Setidaknya Chanyeol harus memberikan Baekhyun sebuah bukti yang menjadi landasan mengapa Baekhyun merasa yakin dan mengatakan Ya untuk ikut dirinya pergi ke Seoul.

Seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Dan disini, diantara ilusi dan nyata, antara salah atau benar… Baekhyun coba yakinkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi. Perbandingan itu haruslah 1:1, jika Chanyeol dapat melakukannya, mengapa Baekhyun tidak, pikirnya seperti itu. Intinya posisi-posisi terdesak seperti ini haruslah impas dan Baekhyun tak ingin merasa menyesal untuk memberikan sebuah jawaban setelahnya.

Maka dengan gerakan bibir yang terlihat bergetar, Baekhyun buka dengan perlahan belahan bibir miliknya itu. Meneguhkan dirinya dengan mantap dan Baekhyun merasa sangat yakin dengan apa yang hendak ia suarakan.

Mata bulan sabitnya menatap sangat dalam iris bulat milik Chanyeol dan tanpa ragu Baekhyun mulai menyuarakan sepenggal kalimat yang meluncur tanpa hambatan sama sekali.

Sepenggal kalimat yang membuat Chanyeol serasa terjungkal jatuh dari posisinya. Sangat-sangat terkejut dengan kedua bola mata yang hendak meloncat keluar dari tengkorak matanya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini, bisakah?"

…

_**-Beberapa jam sebelum Baekhyun mengirim Chanyeol pesan-**_

**PLAKKK**

Hempasan keras punggung tangan itu mengenai pipi Baekhyun dengan telak. Pipinya terasa terbakar dan bibirnya terasa perih menyatu dengan liur bercampur darah di dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengaduh dalam hati sedang luncurun air mata tak dapat ia tahan lebih lama lagi.

Yifan berkacak pinggang di depannya. Mata pria itu nyalang menyala diliputi kemarahan sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Satu-dua kali mungkin aku dapat mentolerir hal ini. Tapi sekarang kau benar-benar membuatku habis kesabaran, Bian Boxian!"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia meringkuk bagai kucing di kaki sofa dengan bahu bergetar menahan luapan tangis.

"Buka bajumu!" Yifan berdesis keras sembari melepaskan sabuk ikat pinggangnya. Tali berwarna hitam itu ia lilitkan pada punggung tangannya dengan kepalan keras dan kuat disana.

Baekhyun bergeming. Hal itu membuat Yifan semakin gelap mata. Ia merobek paksa kain yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan tubuh itu telanjang menyatu dengan dinginnya lantai. Tak sampai tiga detik berselang, Yifan menyentak tubuh bergetar itu dengan punggung tinggi memamerkan kulit putihnya.

SLASSHHH

Satu libasan tali ikat pinggang terasa menyakitkan. Baekhyun memekik tertahan. Matanya melotot tersentak kaget. Perihnya menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. tidak hanya sekali. Tidak dua kali.

"Jangan bertingkah hanya karena aku mengistemewakan dirimu disini. Kau budakku dan aku adalah tuanmu! Apa kau lupa hal itu, jalang!?"

SLAASSHH

SLAASSHH

"Yi-Yifan ge, ku-kumohon hentikan… sa-sakit sekali…"

"Sakit, huh!?"

SLAASSSHHHH

"A-aku sungguh takkan mengulanginya lagi, ak-aku—"

"Setelah kau membuat aku rugi?! Setelah kau membuat kabur tamu-tamuku!?"

Hujaman tali ikat pinggang itu masih menyapa kulit punggungnya. Mengenai pantat juga disekujur tubuh belakangnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun mati rasa. Isakan tangisnya tak lagi terdengar, berbanding tebalik dengan air mata yang menetes gila membasahi wajahnya. Sedang suara libasan tali pinggang Yifan tak henti menghujani punggungnya saja yang terdengar. Baekhyun bahkan tak dapat membayangkan seperti apa keadaan punggungnya sekarang.

Bola matanya menatap kosong dan telinganya serasa ikut tuli tak dapat menangkap satu patah kata apapun lagi dari Yifan. Tubuhnya tergolek lemah tak berdaya ketika Yifan menendang. Berganti posisi telentang dan punggung panasnya menempel pada lantai yang dingin.

"Bangun jalang!" teriakan Yifan serasa menggema di dalam gendang telinganya. Bagian selatan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja terasa ngilu bergesekan dengan alas sepatu keras Yifan.

"Yi-Yifan ge—" lirihan itu tak di tangkap Yifan dengan benar. Ia semakin gencar menggesekkan alas sepatunya pada penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sungguh tak dapat menggambarkan seperti apa rasanya. Otaknya terasa _blank_. Rasa sakit berkumpul memenuhi dirinya, nyaris tak dapat lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Yifan ge…"

"Kubilang bangun! Apa penismu menikmati sentuhan sepatuku, huh? Apa kau merasa hikmat karena hal ini!?"

"Yifan ge, maafkan aku… Aku sungguh takkan mengulanginya lagi. Aku—" susah payah ia berucap. Ia paksa tubuhnya bangkit dan menyeret tak bertenaga tubuhnya mendekati kaki Yifan. Kedua tangannya meraih betis pria itu. Memeluknya dengan erat lalu kembali berujar disana.

"Bian Boxian milik Yifan ge…"

…

Eric menatap sedih Baekhyun yang tergolek pada lantai. Tubuh telanjangnya memar-memar dengan warna merah memanjang yang hampir memenuhi setiap aspek tubuhnya akibat libasan ikat tali pinggang yang bertubi-tubi mengenai bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Ia mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Baekhyun. Pria yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan B itu taunya tak tertidur, kedua matanya terbuka lebar namun tak ada sinar disana. Kosong dengan bekas-bekas air mata yang mengering pada wajahnya. Tumpang tindih dengan lelehan sperma milik Yifan yang tertinggal di sekitaran mulut yang sobek hasil tamparan tangan yang pria bersurai pirang itu berikan.

Bola matanya lagi bergilir. Jatuh pada kemaluan Baekhyun yang lecet bersembunyi di antara kedua pahanya yang ia rapatkan. Terlihat begitu lengket dengan sperma yang tercecer dalam jumlah yang banyak di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Iba selalu saja menghampirinya tiap kali mendapati Baekhyun dalam keadaan menggenaskan seperti ini. Eric sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Baekhyun tak ikut kabur saja dan tak harus menuruti perintah Yifan lebih lama lagi.

Eric tanpa kata segera meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya hati-hati menuju kamar mandi. Membaringkannya di dalam _bath up_ kering lalu membasuhnya dengan _shower_. Baekhyun bergeming dalam posisinya. Tak bersuara sekedar mengaduh, membiarkan dirinya dimandikan oleh Eric.

Yifan memperkerjakan Eric dulu untuk mengawasi Baekhyun. Saat pertama kali menapakkan kaki di Roma, ada banyak sekali pria-pria yang melirik bahkan mencolek bagian tubuhnya dengan berani. Asset berharga, itulah Baekhyun bagi Yifan. Jadi wajar jika ia tak pernah sudi membiarkan ada orang lain yang merasakan setitik tubuh itu sedangkan mereka haruslah membayar dalam jumah yang besar jika ingin melakukannya.

Walau kadang Eric menyebalkan tapi diam-diam dalam hati, Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki pria itu sebagai temannya. Setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang lain peduli dengan keadaan dirinya setelah _orang itu_ menghilang entah kemana.

…

"Aku sudah mengirimkan Chanyeol pesan, mengejutkan karena dia berjanji akan datang menemuimu. Dia benar jatuh hati padamu, B." Beritau Eric.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum tipis tak terlihat mendengarnya.

"Dan aku akan membuatnya membenciku setelah itu." Sahutnya pahit.

Eric jelas tau apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Ia memilih untuk tak menanggapi lebih jauh.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kafe."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol hanya mampu melebarkan kedua bola matanya. Terlalu lebar seolah indera itu dapat meloncat keluar saja. Tak hanya itu, dentuman jantung yang sempat berdetak dengan gila kini ia rasa jauh lebih menggila lagi.

Ah, tidak. Dalam posisi ini bukan dirinya yang gila, tapi Baekhyun dengan semua penyanggahan miliknya.

"_Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini, bisakah?"_

"_Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini…"_

"_Milikmu malam ini—"_

Chanyeol tak cukup idiot untuk menafsirkan maksud dari kalimat—yang sialnya terus terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya.

Di depannya Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja. Seolah pertanyaan yang merangkap menjadi sebuah pernyataan itu sama seja seperti, "Bisakah kau habiskan makan siangmu hari ini?" terlampau santai tanpa beban sama sekali.

Chanyeol dengan kaku menegak air liurnya. Tenggorakannya masih saja tercekat dan rasanya sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan patah kata dari sana.

"B-baek—"

"Bisakah?" Baekhyun kembali mengulang, kali ini jauh lebih ia tekankan dan Chanyeol kembali menenguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

"A-aku tak mungkin… kau tau sendiri jika aku _straight_—bercinta denganmu akan menjadi saat sulit kulakukan, itu takkan mudah bagiku Baek—"

"Lalu apa artinya aku setelah berada di Seoul sana?" Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat.

Kalimat patah-patah yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol itu sedikit banyak membuat hatinya kecewa. Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit merasa tersinggung.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menggumkan namanya dengan tak percaya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebagai respon. Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol akan menjadi pilihan yang tepat ia rasa.

Dan di depannya, Chanyeol di buat semakin terkejut saja dengan tingkah Baekhyun itu, ia sesegera mungkin membawa kaki panjangnya menuju Baekhyun dan menarik lengannya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

Ada sebuah siratan nada ketakutan disana. Baekhyun menghempas cekalan tangan Chanyeol pada lengannya sekali hentak. Tak bisa, Chanyeol memenganginya terlalu erat. Baekhyun berubah kesal dan berakhir dengan dipandanginya wajah tampan itu dengan tajam.

"Seharusnya memang aku tak mengharapkan apapun padamu. Kau _straight _sedang aku _gay_, kau benar. Merupakan hal yang mustahil untuk kita melakukan seks bersama. Tapi begitu memalukan rasanya kau menolakku seperti itu." Suara Baekhyun meninggi. Setiap intonasi yang keluar itu begitu angkuh terdengar, namun tetap saja selipan nada akan kekecewaan begitu jelas terlontar.

Chanyeol hilang seribu kata. Lehernya serasa di jepit sesuatu dan kini malah terasa sulit baginya untuk sekedar bernafas. Semua oksigen seolah tersangkut entah dimana dan paru-parunya serasa kosong.

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau lihat dariku, kau bahkan memaksakan diri untuk pergi menemuiku saat kau tengah berada di Seoul… ada satu perasaan terselebung dan tak bisakah aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih Chanyeol?"

Nada bicaranya melemah dan desakan air mata perlahan mulai menggenang.

"Baekhyun…"

"Lepas!" sentaknya tiba-tiba.

Cengkraman tangan Chanyeol sontak terlepas dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Baekhyun putar kenop pintu dan beranjak keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol menahannya tak kalah cepat pula. Tubuh kecil itu ia tarik dengan keras dan berakhir masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Pintu ia banting agar tertutup kembali lalu ia sandarkan tubuh Baekhyun merapat pada objek datar pintu kayu itu.

Baekhyun meringis sakit pada punggungnya namun tak Chanyeol pedulikan. Ia bahkan memberikan satu tatapan paling tajam yang ia miliki dan menohok mata bulan sabit milik Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi denganmu di masa lalu, seperti apa kehidupanmu… apakah kau menjalaninya dengan baik, apa kau merasa bahagia… aku sama sekali tak tau—"

"…"

"Atau apakah kau merasa tersakiti, sedalam apa luka yang kau dapat, aku sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentangmu." Tatapan Chanyeol mengendur perlahan. Cengkraman tangannya perlahan ikut merenggang pula. "Kau bahkan tak memberitauku seperti apa kau dimasa lalu."

Baekhyun tertegun.

Chanyeol ia pikir ada benarnya. Dengan tegukkan ludah susah payah ia lakukan, Baekhyun pun menjawab—atau melontarkan pertanyaan lebih tepatnya.

"Tak bisakah kau lihat aku yang seperti ini? Seperti apa wajahku, penampilanku… tak bisakah kau melihatnya sama untuk masa laluku?"

Chanyeol kembali hilang kata. Langkahnya perlahan mundur dan jarak antara tubuh mereka pun tercipta dalam sekejab.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengusap aliran air mata pada pipinya. Nafasnya ia tarik sekali dengan dalam lalu menengakkan tubuhnya setelah itu.

"Kembalilah ke Seoul Chanyeol. Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa ikut denganmu."

"A-apa?"

"Bukan karena kau tak bersedia menyetubuhiku," Baekhyun menggeleng. "Seoul hanya akan menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan bagi aku yang tak memiliki naungan apapun, aku tak kenal siapapun disana."

"Kau ikut bersamaku tentu aku yang akan menjadi tempat naunganmu."

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Kau bahkan telah beristri, tidakkah kau berpikir tentang mereka?"

Pikiran Chanyeol mendadak _blank_ seketika. Oh, mengapa tak terpikirkan olehnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol tak mungkin hanya mempertimbangkan egonya saja yang terus berkeinganan bersama Baekhyun, tentang Jina dan juga Jihyun seharusnya ia pikirkan pula. Chanyeol mengerti sekarang, pantas saja Baekhyun begitu jeli hanya untuk memberikan jawaban; Ya, sedangkan bagaimana masa depannya setelah ikut bersama Chanyeol saja masih memburam.

"Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya, aku akan tetap menjadi naunganmu, aku akan mempertahankanmu Baek." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa keraguan sama sekali.

"Jika seperti itu, maka buktikan." Baekhyun kembali menantangnya.

Chanyeol berakhir mati kutu. Ujung-ujungnya akan tetap berakhir dengan persepsi awal Baekhyun. Seks akan tetap menjadi syaratnya.

Pertentangan dalam diri Chanyeol mulai meledak kembali. Rasanya tak jauh berbeda ketika Baekhyun memberikan pernyataan jika dirinya merupakan seorang _gay_. Seperti apa Chanyeol terus menyangkal dan berusaha memberikan sebuah pembuktian yang salah. Seperti apa dampak dari kesan ciuman pertama mereka yang nyatanya terus menggentangi pusat tubuh Chanyeol. Hati.

Pikirannya mulai melayang-layang kembali dan berhenti pada puncak malam Agustus, hari terakhir ia berada di Roma. Di koridor kafe dan segala bentuk kegilaan akan ciuman tanpa kendali yang Chanyeol awali.

Oh Tuhan! Mengapa pikiran Chanyeol kini malah terpusat pada malam itu?

Menatap mata milik Baekhyun seperti ini, seolah tengah menontoni rol _film _yang tengah berlangsung. Chanyeol dapat melihat refleksi dirinya dari _iris_ itu. Refleksi dirinya dalam posisi mengukungi Baekhyun pada tembok, menciumi bibirnya bahkan menekan pinggangnya. Entah memakai teknologi canggih apa, setiap titik perasaan yang terjadi di malam itu benar dapat Chanyeol rasakan.

Bagaimana degupan jantungnya yang menggila, deruan nafasnya yang memberat dan juga… penyatuan tanpa jarak antara bibir mereka. Semua dapat Chanyeol rasakan. Kenyal yang terasa dan rasa manis yang tercicipi. Segalanya membuat jantung Chanyeol hendak meledak. Batinnya mulai meliar dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berkinginan merasakan lagi seperti apa nyatanya saat-saat itu tengah berlangsung.

Tak hanya di bibir saja, Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai berfantasi sekedar dari kecapan bibir semata. Kulit leher Baekhyun mulus terlihat. Tubuhnya yang kecil mungkin akan sangat mempesona jika meliuk di bawah kungkungan di bawah tubuhnya.

Tak sadar dan tak bisa Chanyeol kendalikan, otaknya mulai memberikan perintah pada setiap sistem motoriknya untuk bekerja cepat.

Tangan Chanyeol memulai pertama kali. Ia menarik jemari Baekhyun dan ia tautkan di antara ruas jemari miliknya. Lalu langkahnya mendekat, lebih merapat dan tubuh Baekhyun pun tersudut pada pintu kayu itu kembali.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya setelah itu. Menyempatkan waktu untuk mengendus bau wajahnya sesaat dan memberikan satu kecupan singkat pada luka lebam pada mata milik Baekhyun. Si mungil otomatis memejamkan matanya.

Darah perlahan mulai naik pada wajah dan pangutan bibir pun tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Penyatuan dua benda lunak itu terasa begitu memabukkan. Rasanya tak cukup sekedar berbalas kecupan saja. Saling menjilat sesekali hingga berakhir dengan lilitan lidah pun terjadi pada masing-masing.

Tangan Chanyeol merambat pada pinggang belakangnya. Memenjarakan dengan selektif dan ia himpit tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan sebagai respon. Selangkangannya mengenai selangkangan Chanyeol dengan pasti dan organ intim itu pun saling bergesekan.

Dalam diam dengan suara kecapan bibir sana sini, Chanyeol coba memusatkan perhatiannya hanya pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Tengkuknya terasa meremang, namun tak berlangsung lama. Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap bagian itu dengan sensual. Bukan merasa semakin geli, Chanyeol merasa semakin jatuh pesona saja. Dirinya menjadi tak merasa puas hati. Liur dalam mulut si mungil nyatanya ikut Chanyeol raup bahkan ia telan di sela-sela. Baekhyun melenguh semakin sering. Kakinya mulai melemas dan dengan paksa ia lepas tautan bibir mereka.

Nafasnya terasa tersenggal bersahut-sahutan dengan kecupan bibir Chanyeol yang beralih pada leher miliknya kini. Luka yang belum sembuh benar lelaki itu hisap kuat dan perihnya terasa begitu nyata.

Tangan Chanyeol menekan bokong Baekhyun setelah itu, meremasnya dengan sensual dan lagi Baekhyun mendesah. Melirihkan nama Chanyeol kadang-kadang dan si tinggi pun semakin gelap mata. Penis mereka yang masih berbalut kain celana ia gesekkan dengan penuh perasaan—menggetarkan tubuh masing-masing dalam kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun reflek saja melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol dan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itupun membawa tubuh mungilnya untuk ia dekap lalu ia bawa ke atas ranjang.

Membaringkan dengan hati-hati pada bagian empuk itu dan Chanyeol selami kelopak mata sayu milik Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan terangsang dengan ciuman itu," Chanyeol bersuara dengan nada rendah. Hembusan nafas terburunya mengenai wajah manis Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ciumannya terlalu basah." Baekhyun menjawab. Ia mengakhiri jawaban miliknya sembari terkikik pelan. Chanyeol ikut tertawa pula.

"Kupikir aku sungguh akan menjadi _gay _setelah bersetubuh denganmu."

"Dan kau akan menyesalinya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak!" lalu menghela nafas sesaat. "Entahlah…"

Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut lalu ia kecup bibir tebal milik lelaki yang berada di atasnya itu.

"Lanjutkan jika kau sungguh ingin melakukannya dan silahkan berhenti jika kau merasa ragu untuk melanjutkannya. Jujur saja, aku tak suka laki-laki pengecut."

Chanyeol menampakkan raut wajah tak suka mendengar itu.

"Aku bukan laki-laki pengecut."

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku tau."

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu lalu bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar berpindah pada sisi lain tempat tidur. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengamati dengan jeli pada selangkangan milik Chanyeol, walau samar terlihat tapi _yeah…_ kesejatian laki-laki itu benar mulai menegak.

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka dan Chanyeol pun memalu. Wajahnya ikut memerah ketika jemari Baekhyun mulai menarik resletingnya turun, Chanyeol berubah gelagapan tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol menahan pergerakan tangannya.

Baekhyun acuh dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan kecilnya itu. Celana dalam Chanyeol ia tarik sedikit lalu ia keluarkan kesejatian setengah tegak milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menelan liurnya dengan susah payah. Tatapan matanya berbinar dan ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu sungguh tak dapat menahan gejolak perasaan malu yang melandanya. Baekhyun bahkan telah melihat hal yang paling pribadi miliknya, bahkan laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu mengenggamnya pula dengan satu tangannya.

Chanyeol berdesis pelan merasakan sensasi nikmat itu. Baekhyun memijat kejantanannya tanpa ragu sama sekali dan membiarkan mulutnya untuk mengecup batang itu.

Chanyeol semakin menegang saja.

Tidak tau apa yang beda disini, bahkan ketika Jina ataupun Jihyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengoralkan penisnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Dirinya bahkan dapat bersabar—menunggu hingga akhirnya istrinya itu memasukkan penis besarnya ke dalam mulut mereka.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Kecupan juga jilatan pada ujung penisnya membuat ia merasa tak tahan. Tangannya dengan reflek menakan kepala Baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengan penisnya.

"Ahhh…" Chanyeol mendesah keenakan.

Hangat mulut Baekhyun ia rasakan dengan begitu jelas. Seperti apa dinding lunak di dalam mulut itu memanjakan penisnya dengan sangat baik. Lidahnya ikut mempermainkan batang miliknya di dalam sana. Menekan ujungnya sesekali dan Chanyeol seolah di bawa jauh menuju awang-awangnya. Matanya terpejam dan pusat konsentrasinya jelas sekali hanya tertuju pada alat vital bawahnya itu.

Pikirannya mulai menyempit dan Chanyeol mulai membayangkan jika seandainya ia memasuki Baekhyun. Rasanya pasti lebih nikmat lagi dan—tunggu dulu.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka tiba-tiba. Kepalanya tertunduk melihat sendiri seperti apa Baekhyun mengoral penisnya dengan peraduan lidah kadang-kadang.

"Baek," Chanyeol memanggil nama si mungil dengan canggung.

Baekhyun menyahutnya dengan gumanan dan -sialnya- menghasilkan sebuah getaran pada penis miliknya. Chanyeol menenguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Apakah nanti aku harus memasukkannya ke—"

Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjannya mengoral penis Chanyeol lalu mengangkat kepalanya setelah itu. Matanya segera beradu pandang dengan mata milik Chanyeol dengan liur membanjiri sekitaran mulutnya.

"—anusmu?"

Baekhyun memasang wajah datar mendengarnya.

"Kau masih berpikir aku ini perempuan ya?" bibir tipi situ berkedut—cemberut.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, a-aku hanya bingung—" ia bahkan menjawab dengan terlampau jujur.

"Apa kau ingin aku yang memasukimu?"

"APA?!"

Respon yang sedikit berlebihan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan riang. Jemari lentiknya ia bawa pada penis Chanyeol kembali dan ia urut batang itu hingga menegak dengan maksimal.

"Masukkan sekarang, ya?" Baekhyun setengah merengek mengatakannya.

"H-uh?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lagi dengan gugup. Uh, Baekhyun menggemaskan sekali.

Baekhyun melepaskan celananya lalu ia lempar begitu saja pada lantai. Setelah itu, Baekhyun berbaring dan membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya.

"B-baek… apa yang—"

Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa ia malah semakin gugup melihat seperti apa penampilan Baekhyun kini. Kelaminnya bahkan berbentuk sama dengan miliknya. Di hari lalu Chanyeol akan mendapati dua lubang jika istrinya mulai berpose sama seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang.

Namun kali ini hanya satu dan itu merupakan lubang anus. Biasanya Chanyeol akan biasa saja melihat kerutan anus pada belahan pantat istrinya, matanya bahkan tak tertarik untuk melihat lama bagian itu, hanya terpusat saja pada vagina dan semuanya terjadi dengan semestinya.

Namun (lagi) kali ini, rasanya terasa sangatlah berbeda. Birahi Chanyeol meningkat dengan sangat dalam dan penisnya serasa semakin sakit melihat lubang berkerut itu terlalu lama.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mulai mendekati si mungil. Menempatkan dirinya di antara kedua belah paha yang tengah terkangkang lebar itu dan sekali lagi Chanyeol menenguk liurnya dengan susah payah.

Matanya bergulir dengan sangat lambat dan menemukan ekspresi wajah tersiksa Baekhyun di depannya. Si mungil itu terlihat sedikit kesal namun tetap berusaha bersabar akan respon siput yang tengah Chanyeol lakoni.

"Apakah aku harus memasuki_nya_ sekarang?"

"Aku akan sangat bersenang hati jika kau menjilati_nya_ terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol berjengit. Raut wajah akan rasa jijik sedikit ia perlihatkan dan Baekhyun coba untuk memaklumi hal itu.

Satu tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengenggam pahanya perlahan turun dan meraba belahan pantatnya itu. Laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu tanpa segan dan tanpa aba-aba, melesakkan jemari tengahnya ke dalam kerutan lubang anusnya. Menusuknya dalam dan Chanyeol tercekat.

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun membuat ia sedikit khawatir. Tapi ketika jari telunjuk ikut ia masukkan, dan suara lenguhan kenikmatan mulai si mungil perdengarkan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa hendak meledak pada tempatnya.

Dengan sedikit kasar ia tarik kedua jemari milik Baekhyun itu keluar dari dalam sana—di gantikan oleh penis milik setelah itu. Tanpa perhitungan apapun, segera Chanyeol lesakkan sepenuhnya penis miliknya itu ke dalam sana.

"AKHH!"

Pekikan milik Baekhyun membuat ia terkejut. Punggung si mungil melengkung dan kepalanya terdongak dengan kedua mata bulan sabitnya terpejam.

"Ma-maaf aku sungguh tak bermaksud—" Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati.

Penisnya terasa meronta-ronta bergesekan dengan dinding rektrum anus Baekhyun, ia coba untuk tak bergerak walau hanya sesenti. Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk tak membuat Baekhyun merasa sakit akibat perbuatannya saja. Namun si mungil itu malah memberikan ia sebuah tatapan tak suka dan dengan nakal menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Chanyeol semakin terangsang. Penisnya sungguh tak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya ia rendahkan dan Baekhyun serta merta memeluk lehernya. Kakinya ikut melingkari pinggang Chanyeol dan penis itu semakin dalam saja masuk ke dalam lubang anus milik si mungil.

"Ahh… ahh… nghhh Chhanyyeolhhh~" Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun mulai merengek pelan di dekat telinga Chanyeol. Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir tiba-tiba di sudut mata bulan sabit miliknya. Gerakan Chanyeol semakin lama semakin cepat saja. Dada mereka bergesekan dari luar kain baju dan sensasi berbeda lainnya pun mulai terasa.

Baekhyun mendapatkan _orgasme_ pertamanya dengan cepat. Rasa hangat menyelimuti dirinya dan cairannya mengotori ia dan juga Chanyeol.

Lelaki tinggi itu mengumpat tanpa sadar ketika lubang milik Baekhyun berkontraksi. Sensasinya seolah meremas penis milik Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Argg _shit_! Bagaimana bisa anusmu begitu nghh... Nikmat~"

Chanyeol tak sadar mengujarkan kalimat itu dengan mata terpejam rapat. Mengumpulkan konsentrasinya hanya pada penisnya di dalam lubang Baekhyun dengan pikiran melayang jauh.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berbohong.

Anus Baekhyun membuatnya kepayang. Rasanya mengejar _orgasme_ terasa begitu sulit—rapatnya lubang itu menjadi alasan utama bagi Chanyeol yang tak dapat menggerakkan penisnya dengan leluasa.

Hingga _orgasme_ pertamanya pun menjemput, lelaki tinggi itu berteriak tanpa berkeinginan untuk menahannya walau sedikit. Mulutnya menyerukan beberapa makian kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tubuhnya lalu ambruk menimpa si lelaki mungil dalam kungkungannya itu. Dengan susah Chanyeol mencoba meraih oksigen sebanyak mungkin dan ia sempatkan untuk jilati kulit leher milik Baekhyun kembali.

"Anusmu memberikan kenikmatan yang tak pernah kubayangkan selama ini," ujarnya masih dengan nafas terburu.

Chanyeol menarik wajahnya menjauh dari ceruk leher itu lalu beralih untuk memandangi sosok manis di bawahnya dengan kabut nafsu yang menyertai, "kau mengagumkan." Sambungnya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Nafasnya yang masih memburu terlihat begitu kepayahan. Kedua mata bulan sabit miliknya meneliti satu per satu indera milik Chanyeol. Jemarinya yang lentik mengusap rahang laki-laki itu perlahan dengan sensual.

"Kau tampan Chanyeol," pujinya sungguh-sungguh.

Chanyeol hanya melempar senyum saja. Pujian itu tak lagi asing untuk ia perdengarkan.

"Aku tau." Jawabnya. Jemarinya ikut mengusap wajah milik Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kau cantik sekali, Baek. Sungguh aku mengatakannya."

Baekhyun terkikik lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hm?"

"Rasanya?"

Chanyeol sedikit memberikan jarak di antara mereka dan ia bawa pandangannya untuk melihat penisnya yang masih menyatu di dalam lubang milik Baekhyun. Aliran sperma kental berwarna putih miliknya terlihat mencuat keluar di sela-sela batangnya yang masih tegak di dalam lubang milik lelaki mungil di bawahnya itu.

"Penisku bahkan tak ingin keluar dari lubangmu," ia melirik jenaka lelaki mungil itu. "Penisku menyukai lubangmu Baek."

Baekhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya. Rasanya senang sekali mendengarkan kalimat frontal Chanyeol itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada wajah Baekhyun. Mengamati satu per satu indera yang terlukis indah disana dan Chanyeol memberikan satu senyum menawan miliknya sebagai awalan.

"Kau yang paling tau betapa aku menginginkan kehadiranmu di sampingku."

Chanyeol menggapai bibir basah Baekhyun untuk ia kecup lagi lalu menyesap bibir bawah itu sesekali. Menikamati dengan benar struktur lembut bibir Baekhyun dan menggigit ujungnya pelan.

"Kita akan pulang ke Seoul besok… Baekhyun sayang."

…

Satu jam setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai ke Seoul**, **tempat pertama yang Chanyeol kunjungi bersama Baekhyun ialah sebuah distro. Bukan untuk dirinya tapi Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun hanya memiliki satu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya saja.

Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan jawaban: _Ya_, akan ikut Chanyeol kembali ke Seoul, keduanya segera berangkat ke Bandara tanpa sempat mengambil barang milik Baekhyun yang lain. Lagipula, laki-laki mungil terlihat tak berkeinginan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Baekhyun mengkerat takut sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari Bandara Incheon. Suasana asing setelah sekian lama ia tinggalkan, kini kembali ia rasakan. Chanyeol di sampingnya merasa maklum. Ia merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun tanpa segan dengan erat.

Ketika sampai di distro pun, Baekhyun tak memisahkan diri barang seinci dari Chanyeol dan ikut kemana saja pergerakan laki-laki tinggi itu pergi.

Chanyeol sendiri sibuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lalu mencocokkannya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Si mungil terlihat segan, ia merasa tak enak hati dan ia rasa Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan. Mengesampingkan perasaan tersinggungnya—karena di anggap seolah berasal dari kalangan bawah—Baekhyun mempertahankan diri untuk tak berujar apapun.

Seorang karyawan disana menghampiri dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk mencoba pakaian yang Chanyeol pilihkan di ruang ganti, sedang Chanyeol sendiri mulai mencarikan pakaian yang lain.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya begitu penggalan namanya di sebut. Jongin terlihat berada tepat di samping kanannya dan ia cukup terkejut melihat lelaki itu.

"Oh Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin melangkah lebih dekat kepada Chanyeol lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Ini merupakan salah satu cabang distroku jika kau lupa, Park." Jongin tersenyum masam.

Chanyeol berkerut kening lalu mengedarkan pandangannya menyeluruh. Ada sebuah ukiran dalam ukuran yang besar: KJI, di sudut. Oh ya, itu merupakan inisial nama Jongin sendiri.

"Aku lupa," Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Matanya kembali meneliti pajangan baju yang lain dan kali ini Jongin-lah yang ganti berkerut kening. Matanya ikut meneliti tiap pajangan baju yang menjadi pusat perhatian Chanyeol dan Jongin merasa semakin bingung saja.

"Omong-omong, itu tidak terlihat seperti gaya berpakaianmu yang biasanya, Park." Jongin berujar sembari menunjuk satu pakaian yang berada dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan untukku—"

"Chanyeol…"

Jawaban yang belum sempat Chanyeol selesaikan itu terpotong dengan keluarnya sebuah panggilan nama miliknya oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol maupun Jongin sontak menoleh kepada sosok mungil dan menampilkan dua raut wajah yang berbeda sebagai respon.

Chanyeol terlihat cukup senang melihat melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini berbalut dengan kain pakaian yang ia pilihkan. Chanyeol bahkan mendekatinya dan memutar tubuh itu beberapa kali.

"Ukurannya cocok untukmu, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum cerah.

Chanyeol mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lain yang sempat ia perhatikan lalu memberikannya kepada karyawan distro.

"Tolong ambilkan ukuran yang sama, ya." Katanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada karyawan tersebut.

Si karyawan mengangguk paham dan bertolak kebelakang bersama Baekhyun.

Menyisakan Chanyeol kembali berdua bersama Jongin yang memasang raut wajah yang semakin berkerut bingung di depannya.

"Siapa dia?" Jongin bertanya setelah sosok Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti.

Chanyeol tak terlihat gugup sama sekali dan malah mengumbar senyum senang menatapi Jongin.

"Seorang kenalan, bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya pula di kening.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" Jongin membalasnya dengan alis yang saling bertaut—bingung.

Chanyeol mendesah sebal. Ada apa dengan Jongin ini, mengapa otaknya lemot sekali?

"Sudahlah, lupakan."

Chanyeol mengambil langkah menuju sisi distro yang lain. Kali ini mengambil beberapa potong celana dan mulai menyocokkan dengan ukuran kakinya. Sesekali menimbang ukur pada dada dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin yang masih berada pada tempat awalnya sibuk memutar otak dan cukup terkejut ketika ia menemukan sebuah kemungkinan lain atas pertanyaan retorik yang sempat Chanyeol suarakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu sontak membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Chanyeol jangan bilang—"

Jongin menghampirinya dengan tergesa. Matanya yang membesar menatap Chanyeol dengan dramatis.

"Di-dia kekasih barumu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Hanya memasang senyum penuh arti pada bibirnya dan Jongin paham betul akan arti yang tersirat disana.

"Oh Tuhan Park!" Jongin terlonjak kaget. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak memekik dan cukup menarik perhatian para pengunjung yang lain. Lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu terlihat tak peduli dan mencengkram erat-erat kedua pundak Chanyeol.

"Tolong katakan tidak!" Jongin melotot.

"Kau berlebihan Jongin." Chanyeol dengan santai menepis tangan Jongin pada pundaknya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana.

"Dia cantik, bukan?" Chanyeol lebih terlihat memberikan pernyataan di bandingkan pertanyaan dengan tiga patahan kosakata itu.

Jongin menepuk keningnya tanpa sadar dan lagi memekik.

"Ya Tuhan ya Tuhan ya Tuhan! Kau-kau sungguh akan menikah untuk ketiga kalinya, huh!?"

"Aku belum merencakan hal itu,"

"Belum merencakannya? Kau bahkan membelikan wanita itu pakaian, siapa yang tau kau juga akan membelikan—tunggu,"

Jongin menghentikan ocehannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut -lagi-. Bola matanya lalu bergulir menatap distro miliknya itu dan kembali lagi kepada Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Tapi ini distro khusus pria,Park. Mengapa kau membelikan wanita itu pakaian pria—Oh!"

Jongin mundur satu langkah.

"Apakah dia—"

Chanyeol rasanya ingin tertawa melihat respon Jongin yang _well,_ berlebihan. Kepalanya mengarah kepada sisi yang lain dan mengulas senyum lebar miliknya. "Kau sudah selesai?" Chanyeol bertanya. Tidak kepada Jongin, tapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlihat menuju keduanya dengan kedua tangan di penuhi oleh tas belanja. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan memberikan kartu kredit milik Chanyeol kembali. Si tinggi menolak dengan halus dan berbisik, "simpan padamu saja," lalu mengambil alih semua barang di tangan Baekhyun untuk ia bawa.

Baekhyun ingin berucap namun matanya menangkap sosok Jongin tanpa sengaja. Lelaki mungil itu segera menarik ulur retinanya dan menunduk tanpa sadar. Ia dengan takut dan membawa diri di belakang Chanyeol.

Yang paling tinggi di antara mereka menyadari hal itu. Dengan segera ia rengkuh pinggang Baekhyun agar berdiri di sampingnya dan menyempatkan diri mengusak rambut si mungil. Seolah dengan sengaja mempertontonkan interaksinya dengan Baekhyun dan Jongin semakin kepalang kaget di depannya.

"Baekhyun kenalkan ini Jongin, temanku."

Baekhyun membungkuk sesaat sembari memberi salam. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan senang lalu ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin setelah itu.

"Dan Jongin, ini adalah Baekhyun… dia kekasihku."

Baekhyun dan Jongin sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol dengan raut wajah terkejut. Namun jelas Jongin yang paling terkejut disini.

Rahangnya jatuh namun tak dapat berucap sepatah katapun. Matanya menilik selurus pada Baekhyun dan mengamati lamat-lamat lelaki mungil itu.

Di depannya Chanyeol maklum dan Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak ingin terus berada dalam keadaan canggung juga aneh seperti ini, Chanyeol berpura-pura melihat arlojinya dan memasang raut wajah sedikit terkejut.

"Oh sudah saatnya makan siang, Jongin kupikir kami harus pergi sekarang."

Satu tangannya tetap merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun lalu berjalan melewati lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Jongin itu. Chanyeol menyempatkan berbisik kepadanya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari sana.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

…

Jongin nyatanya menghubungi Chanyeol pertama kali. Sesi makan siang itu awalnya di nikmati dengan sangat baik oleh Chanyeol. Matanya tak dapat teralihkan dari Baekhyun walau hanya sesaat dan terpaksa tergantikan oleh getar ponsel miliknya.

Chanyeol mendesah sekali lalu menunjuk ponselnya kepada Baekhyun—memberi kode jika ia akan menerima panggilan itu sebentar. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang menjauhi meja menuju kaca besar di depan sana.

Tanpa Chanyeol beritaupun, Baekhyun dapat menebak pasti temannya yang bernama Jongin itulah yang menelepon. Baekhyun menjadi tak nafsu makan tiba-tiba dan beralih menatap punggung Chanyeol yang membelakanginya.

…

"_Park kau hanya bercanda bukan? Maksudku—dia tidak benar-benar kekasihmu, bukan?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Seharusnya ia sudah tau apa yang akan laki-laki itu bicarakan dengannya.

"Jongin kita tak bisa membicarakan ini lewat telepon—" Chanyeol benar. Hal seperti ini memang akan lebih baik jika di bicarakan secara langsung—tanpa perantara apapun.

"_Aku sangat-sangat terkejut, kau tau! Kau__ straight__ bagaimana bisa lelaki tadi menjadi kekasihmu. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"_ nafas Jongin terdengar tak beraturan.

Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Baekhyun di belakangnya. Lelaki mungil itu mengarahkan pandangan kepada dirinya dan Chanyeol merasa tak enak hati meninggalkan lelaki itu seorang diri. Chanyeol coba mencari fokus pandangan yang lain dan jatuh pada sepatunya. Ujung sepatunya terlihat tak begitu mengkilap dan Chanyeol malah sibuk memperhatikan ujung sepatu miliknya setelah itu.

"Aku tidak tau Jongin. Semuanya… terjadi begitu saja."

"_Kau bahkan telah menikahi dua orang wanita, Park! Dan lagi umurmu hampir mencapai dua puluh tujuh, kau bukan lagi pria biseksual berumur sepuluh tahun yang masih mencari jati diri, kau seharusnya tau hal itu."_

Chanyeol membenarkan apa yang Jongin katakan dalam hati.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada Baekhyun. Katakan hormon _gay_ ku hanya akan mencuat saat aku bersama dengan dirinya saja. Entahlah, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu di dalam diri Baekhyun dan aku ingin memiliki dirinya karena hal itu."

Di ujung sambungan, Jongin mengurut pelipisnya tak habis pikir. Chanyeol itu, Oh! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan laki-laki itu? Apa yang salah dengannya?

"_Kapan kalian bertemu?"_

"Sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, aku bertemu dengannya saat berlibur ke Italia."

"_Kau berhutang cerita padaku, Park. Ya Tuhan, aku masih belum percaya jika kau adalah seorang biseksual!"_

Chanyeol malah terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"_Well, _aku akan menutup sambungannya sekarang."

…

Di Seoul, Chanyeol membeli sebuah apartemen mewah yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari gedung perusahaannya (khusus) untuk Baekhyun. Alasannya _simple_ saja. Katanya agar Chanyeol dapat menemui Baekhyun sesering yang laki-laki itu inginkan tanpa terpaut banyak waktu tempuh.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan berlebihan. Apartemen itu bahkan terlalu besar untuk di huni seorang diri olehnya. Chanyeol pasti mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk membelikan apartemen itu untuk ia tempati.

Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan senyum saja. Ia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka lalu berbisik pada lubang telinga si mungil.

"Aku berjanji akan membelikan sebuah rumah untukmu nanti."

Baekhyun melebarkan diameter bola matanya lalu meninju pinggang Chanyeol dengan reflek.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku dengan uangmu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan melihat seperti apa Baekhyun memasang ekspresi penuh selidik di depannya.

Chanyeol seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru hari ini.

Baekhyun merupakan sosok yang anggun di kesan pertama mereka bertemu. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun pandai bermain kata dan Chanyeol seharusnya tak terkejut untuk hari-hari kedepan nanti.

"Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman, setidaknya kau takkan pernah menyesal ikut aku kembali ke Seoul." Chanyeol mengulas senyum tulus. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk tak mengusap helaian rambut Baekhyun. Lalu turun menuju pipi dan ia belai dengan ikut menatap sayang pula kepada laki-laki mungil itu.

Baekhyun rasakan hatinya menghangat. Ia balas menatap mata Chanyeol lalu ikut mengulas senyum. Merupakan sebuah senyum _favorite_ Chanyeol sejak bulan Agustus lalu.

Baekhyun menumpukan satu tangannya pada punggung tangan Chanyeol pada pipinya. Ia usap dengan perlahan dan perlakuan kecil seperti itu entah mengapa semakin membuat perasaan keduanya menghangat.

"Kau akan sering _pulang_ kesini bukan?" Baekhyun menatapnya penuh harap.

Lagi, Chanyeol tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Baekhyun begitu menggemaskan dan Chanyeol pikir ia takkan pernah merasa menyesal untuk jatuh hati kepada lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, "tentu."

"Aku akan memasakkan makanan enak untukmu saat kau pulang nanti."

Alis Chanyeol bertemu pada keningnya.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, karena itu pulanglah sesering mungkin, hm?"

"Aku mengerti."

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar pada tangannya setelah itu. Hari mulai beranjak sore dan Chanyeol mulai berpikir untuk menemui ayahnya hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga, masalah Sehun tak mungkin ia lepas tangan begitu saja. Chanyeol telah terlibat dan ayahnya mungkin mulai menarik sedikit rasa simpatik kepada dirinya.

"Aku harus pergi." Chanyeol berujar tak enak hati.

Raut wajah Baekhyun seketika meredup. Ia bahkan menurunkan tangan Chanyeol yang menempel pada pipinya.

"Haruskah?" ia bergumam.

"Maaf, aku berjanji akan kembali sebelum makan malam. Aku ingin mencicipi seperti apa masakanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk dengan cepat seperti bocah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Aku akan masak masakan _special_ untukmu."

Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Lelaki tinggi itu sudah hendak meraih kenop pintu namun segera berbalik badan.

Kedua tangannya serta merta menangkup kedua belah pipi Baekhyun lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir si mungil.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Bola matanya melebar dan dapat ia rasakan dengan betul selembut apa belaian bibir Chanyeol mengenai bibir miliknya. Pangutan bibir mereka hanya berlangsung sesaat saja dan Chanyeol segera menarik wajahnya kembali. Ia memaparkan raut wajah yang berbeda—tak seperti hari lalu. Tidak ada raut keterkejutan, yang ada hanyalah raut penuh kasih sayang dan Baekhyun merona tanpa perencanaan setelahnya.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk hal seperti ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka dan Baekhyun mau tak mau hanya dapat menunduk dalam menyembunyikan rona yang melingkupi pipinya.

…

_Moment_ seperti ini telah Chanyeol rasakan beberapa kali. Mungkin di hari lalu tak terlalu menegangkan ia pikir, namun hari ini entahlah. Melihat raut datar Tn. Park saja sudah membuat nyalinya menciut.

Ini bukanlah kesalahan ia sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol pikir, apa salahnya membantu saudara sendiri. Walaupun menyebalkan Sehun tetap merupakan adik kandungnya. Yeah… walaupun dalam prospek pikir yang berbeda, dan Tn. Park jelas sekali melihat hal ini dengan tak suka.

Setengah jam telah berlalu dalam kecanggungan luar biasa. Senyap lebih mendominasi setelah Chanyeol mengatakan secara blak-blakan mengapa ia dengan ringan tangan membantu persiapan pernikahan adik bungsunya itu.

Alasan yang klasik, "Sehun adalah saudaraku dan aku hanya ingin membantunya saja."

Tn. Park memberikan respon dengan wajah merah padam. Pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu mendudukkan dirinya dengan lunglai pada kursi kerjanya lalu memijat keningnya dengan gusar. Pria tua itu berakhir hanya menatap lurus saja kepadanya dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Apa yang akan orang-orang pikirkan nanti jika mereka tau anak bungsu dari pemilik EXO'luxion _group_ merupakan seorang _gay_ dan bahkan ahli waris mereka memberikan dukungan dan bahkan membantu resepsi pernikahannya juga? Dimana letak pikiranmu Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Keterdiaman menjemput kembali dan Chanyeol merasa begitu pegal harus berdiri mematung tanpa suara di depan orangtua laki-lakinya itu. Namun tak memiliki niatan untuk menambah kata—hingga suara derapan kaki besar-besar terdengar. Bersamaan dengan gebrakan pintu ruangan Tn. Park yang di banting dengan kasar.

Chanyeol dan Tn. Park sontak mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu dan mereka dapati Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas memburu. Rahangnya terlihat begitu tegang dan aura tak mengenakkan semakin terasa tak baik.

"Sehun…" Chanyeol menggumankan nama adiknya dengan begitu terkejut. Sehun hanya melirik saja, selebihnya fokusnya hanya ia bawa kepada Tn. Park seorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tn. Park menatapnya dengan nyalang. _Well,_ tindakan Sehun memang keterlaluan, dia pikir pintu ruangan kerja siapa yang baru saja ia banting?

"Apa yang telah ayah lakukan?!" Suara Sehun terdengar begitu menggebu-gebu di antara luapan emosi yang hendak meloncat keluar.

"Kau pikir dengan siapa kau baru saja bicara?!" Tn. Park membentak.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan ganggu kehidupan Luhan. Luhan dan segala apapun yang berhubungan dengannya tak ada hubungannya dengan ayah!"

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berseru awas.

Tn. Park bangkit dari duduknya dengan spontan. Wajah tuanya semakin merah paham dan kepalan tangannya menggeras tanpa sadar. Siap kapanpun untuk melayangan tinju kepada anak bungsunya itu.

Chanyeol sadar betul dengan situasi tegang seperti ini. Dirinya segera mendekap tubuh adiknya erat-erat dan menjauhkan Sehun dengan Tn. Park.

"Aku mencintainya dan aku tetap akan menikahinya!" Sehun berteriak.

Tubuhnya mulai meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol dan enggan di seret paksa keluar dari ruangan orangtua laki-laki mereka itu.

Tn. Park mengeracau kalap di dalam sana. Beberapa suara debuman barang jatuh mulai terdengar ribut dan langkah pria tua itu menghampiri Sehun dengan tergesa. Di genggaman tangannya terdapat sebatang tongkat golfyang beliau arahkan kepada Sehun dengan telak.

"Kemari kau dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Tubuh Sehun sedikit menengang dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol namun ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat gentar. Ia malah melempar tatapan kebencian penuh kepada ayahnya itu dan Tn. Park semakin murka saja.

"Ayah jangan seperti ini…" Chanyeol berusaha keras menghalau tongkat golf yang Tn. Park layangkan di udara—mencari tubuh Sehun untuk mendapatkan pukulan yang telak.

Langkahnya semakin susah menyeret tubuh Sehun untuk keluar dari kediaman orangtua mereka itu sambil tetap menjadikan tubuhnya banteng antara Sehun dan Tn. Park.

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan, kau dengar itu? Aku akan menikahinya! Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!"

"Kurang ajar! Mati kau Park Sehun!"

Dengan segenap kekuatan penuh,Chanyeol tarik adiknya keluar dan membuka pintu mobil dengan terburu. Ia menyempatkan diri mengatakan kata maaf kepada Tn. Park di ambang pintu dan memanggil orang kepercayaan ayahnya untuk menahan Tn. Park yang terus saja melayangkan tongkat golf ke udara.

Setelah itu mobil Chanyeol melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman orangtuanya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

…

"_Damn_Sehun! Dimana letak akal sehatmu, huh?!" Chanyeol terus memaki sepanjang perjalanan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan lalu beralih mengumpati adik bungsunya itu habis-habisan.

"Aku sudah memperingati ayah untuk tak mengganggu kehidupan Luhan. Tapi lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan—"

"_Shit!_ Jangan panggil ayah dengan sebutan 'dia' idiot!"

"Terserah!" Sehun memutar bola matanya rendah. Ia menyempatkan diri melemparkan tatapan mengejek kepada Chanyeol lalu bersedekap dada setelah itu.

"Cepat urus segala urusan resepsinya, _hyung_! Rasanya aku ingin menikahi Luhan hari ini juga."

Chanyeol menempeleng kepala adiknya itu dengan keras.

Emosi yang memuncak semakin jauh pada puncak ubun-ubun kepalanya. Chanyeol bisa saja meledak saat ini dan berakhir dengan menggantikan Tn. Park untuk menghajar Sehun habis-habisan.

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan denganmu. Kau urus saja pernikahanmu sendiri!" Chanyeol merutuk.

Sehun mengerjapkan bola matanya dengan tak percaya. Ia tatapi kakaknya itu dengan tatapan penuh kedramatisan yang berlebihan.

"_Hyung_! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" ia berteriak kencang dan Chanyeol reflek saja menutup daun telinganya.

"Jangan berteriak padaku!" Chanyeol balas berteriak.

"Kau tak bisa melakukannya _hyung_! Aku bahkan telah mengundang semua temanku dan lagi semua persiapan telah matang, kau hanya perlu membayarnya saja dan semua selesai!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Sebelum kau merubah sikap kurang ajarmu itu, jangan harap aku akan mengeluarkan uangku sepeser pun kepadamu. Sekarang keluar dari mobilku dan jangan meminta apapun lagi padaku!"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk segera keluar dari mobil.

"_Hyung_!"

Sehun terlempar keluar dengan tak elit. Debu jalanan merayapi bajunya dengan suka rela dan Sehun menahan malu luar biasa akan hal itu. Ia bangkit dengan cepat dan hendak membuka pintu mobil kembali ketika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya membelah jalanan kembali.

"Hei Park sialan Chanyeol!"

Sehun berteriak dengan gila dan menendangi kerikil jalanan dengan gusar. Lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar dan mengusap wajahnya hingga merah.

"Sial! Kau bahkan meninggalkan mobilku begitu saja di rumah ayah!"

…

Baekhyun meracik segala bahan yang tergeletak pada _counter _dengan semangat. Sembari tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dan ia mulai membayangkan beberapa hal menyenangkan yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam kedepan.

"Kuharap Chanyeol menyukai masakanku." Batinnya penuh harap dalam hati.

…

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil lain masuk dari arah berlawanan. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang berdampingan dengan mobil miliknya. Seseorang keluar dan Chanyeol mengulum senyum begitu tau siapa yang baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Aku nyaris tak mengenalimu. Mengapa menggunakan mobil perusahaan?" Chanyeol sekedar berbasa-basi sambil menghampiri Jihyun. Istri keduanya itu tak menjawab.

Guratan kelelehan terlihat begitu jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol berguman paham seorang diri dan ia raih tas tangan wanita itu untuk ia bawa. Jihyun menolaknya dengan halus dan tanpa berujar apapun ia berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki perkarangan rumah tanpa menunggui Chanyeol.

Suaminya itu jelas memasang ekspresi wajah kebingungan dan langkahnya terseret dengan ragu untuk menghampiri Jihyun.

Jihyun terlihat begitu aneh hari ini.

Hei, bahkan mereka tak bertemu nyaris tiga hari lamanya. Tidakkah Jihyun merasa rindu padanya? Setidaknya itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan seorang diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati. Ia meraih lengan Jihyun dan menghentikan langkah wanita itu sepunuhnya. Chanyeol lalu segera menempatkan dirinya berdiri berhadapan dengan istri keduanya itu.

Jihyun melempar tatapan datar miliknya dan tetap mempertahankan mulutnya untuk terkunci rapat. Chanyeol melihatnya semakin bertambah bingung saja.

"Kau sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya kembali.

Tangannya melayang menuju wajah Jihyun—hendak menapak pada kening namun Jihyun segera menghalau wajahnya. Satu tangan Chanyeol berakhir melayang di udara begitu saja dan dengan canggung ia tarik perlahan.

"Haruskah aku bertanya terlebih dahulu?" Jihyun kembali menatapnya setelah itu. Belahan bibirnya yang kecilnya bergerak seirama dengan raut wajahnya—tetap datar dan sama sekali tak nyaman untuk di lihat.

"Huh?"

"Chanyeol _please…_ apa yang salah dengamu akhir-akhir ini? Kau… aneh."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menatap Jihyun dengan tak yakin. Wanita itu jelas tengah kesal kepadanya. Untuk segala hal, mungkin. _Well,_ Jihyun sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Sama seperti Jina, wanita itu cukup pengertian juga. Mereka bertiga telah lama menjalani periode waktu pernikahan dalam keadaan tenang-tenang saja. Jarang bertemu bukanlah alasan untuk saling bersikap dingin seperti ini.

Ada sesuatu yang salah disini, Chanyeol pun berpikir seperti itu.

Seketika perasaannya berubah menjadi tak nyaman. Oh, jangan katakan jika Jihyun tengah menaruh perasaan curiga kepadanya saat ini.

"Jihyun…" Chanyeol meraih lengan wanita itu dengan lembut. "Aku—"

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar apapun Chanyeol. Mengapa kau seperti itu?"

"Aku minta maaf, oke. Saat itu, aku begitu terburu-buru dan tak sempat meninggalkan pesan apapun—"

"Bahkan untuk istrimu sendiri?" Jihyun memotong.

Chanyeol tercekat. Kalimatnya menghilang begitu saja dan ia merasa gugup tiba-tiba. Layaknya pencuri yang tertangkap basah tengah mengumpulkan barang curian—situasinya sama sekali tak menyenangkan ia rasa. Gugup juga gelisah, setidaknya dua kata itulah yang paling tepat mewakili seperti apa dirinya saat ini.

"Aku minta maaf," Chanyeol meminta kembali.

Jihyun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya saja lalu menarik lengannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya merasa kau sedikit… _um_berbeda akhir-akhir ini." Jihyun mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Aku tak bermaksud menaruh rasa curiga padamu Chanyeol, tapi kumohon… terbuka seperti dulu, hm?"

Jihyun jelas memiliki makna tersendiri atas kalimatnya itu. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol dapat mengangkap dengan sigap tanpa harus ia jabarkan panjang lebar.

Suami tampannya itu memberikan sebuah anggukan kepala lalu tubuhnya Chanyeol bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Jihyun berkerut kening seorang diri.

Perasaan berbeda akan pelukan Chanyeol terasa begitu tak wajar melingkupi dirinya. Tak ada desiran hangat seperti biasa. Hambar atau lebih tepatnya.

Chanyeol melepasnya pertama kali. Lelaki itu masih mengulas senyum lalu merangkul pinggangnya menuju kamar bersama.

"Jina bersamamu hari ini?" Chanyeol bertanya di sela langkah keduanya.

Jihyun mengangguk, "Hm, aku hanya pulang sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Setelah itu harus kembali ke kantor agensi." Jihyun menatap Chanyeol setelahnya. "Harusnya aku _menemanimu_malam ini. Ini sudah lama sekali sejak malam terakhir."

Chanyeol menggeleng tanpa beban, "Tak apa. Aku akan mengerti hal itu." lalu mengulas senyum semakin lebar.

Senyuman lebar tanpa Jihyun ketahui mengandung makna lain di dalam sana.

…

Chanyeol menyeret _travel bag_ hitam miliknya dengan santai menelusuri koridor apartemen yang siang tadi ia beli. Bibirnya masih tak dapat menghilangkan senyum kebahagian disana. Chanyeol bahkan begitu bersemangat dan rasanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke kamar apartemen yang kini Baekhyun tempati.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, tepat saat Soyou masuk ke dalam mobil kembali dengan beberapa barang bawaannya pula, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan _travel bag_ miliknya lalu memasukkan baju miliknya secara acak masuk ke dalam _travel bag_ itu. Telah ia putuskan untuk tidur di apartemen saja daripada menghabiskan malam seorang diri di rumah yang sepi.

Apalagi, sebelum pergi siang tadi Chanyeol telah berjanji untuk pulang sebelum jam makan malam menjumput. Uh, Baekhyun pasti akan senang sekali melihat kedatangannya.

Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa _digit password_ sebelum akhirnya pintu apartemen pun terbuka. Indera penciumannya segera di sambut oleh bebauan lezat yang berasal dari dapur. _Travel bag-_nya Chanyeol tinggalkan begitu saja sedang langkahnya dengan terseret tak sabaran menuju dapur dan ia segera menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menata berbagai makanan di atas meja makan.

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan sajian masakannya itu dan memilih untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Si tinggi memberikannya sebuah pelukan dan ia kecup sekali puncak kepalanya.

"Aku sempat khawatir kau tak jadi pulang," Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol di atasnya. Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat dan dengan gemas ia gigit ujung hidung si mungil.

"Aku bukan tipikal pria ingkar janji, jika kau ingin tau."

Baekhyun meringis pelan sebagai respon lalu memisahkan diri. Ia menunjukkan apa yang menjadi kerja kerasnya hampir seharian ini kepada Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuntunnya untuk menempati salah satu kursi kemudian ikut menempati kursi yang lainnya pula berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku menempati janjiku bukan?"

"Wow," Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan binar wajah senang. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak melihat makanan buatan rumah, wajar jika Chanyeol sedikit menampakkan respon yang berlebihan.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mengangsurkan sepasang sumpit kepada Chanyeol lalu menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh harap.

Chanyeol menyipinya sesaat dan indera pengecapnya segera menangkap rasa lezat yang terasa dari makanan itu.

"Ini enak sekali, Baek!" Pujinya sungguh-sungguh.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang sipit melengkung dan Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati kepada laki-laki mungil itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Kau bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, dapat memainkan piano dan kau juga bisa memasak…"

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya menghangat ketika kalimat Chanyeol terlontar.

"Kau sempurna."

Baekhyun hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu. Di depannya Chanyeol terkikik pelan.

"Katakan… apa lagi yang yang kau bisa, hm?"

"Ngg…" Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik untuk mengingat lalu menatap Chanyeol setelah itu.

"Aku bisa memberikan pijatan aromaterapi," katanya dengan yakin.

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar lalu menangkupkan kedua tanganya di atas meja sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan sejurus.

"Kalau begitu, berikan aku pijatan aromaterapimu Baek."

…

Chanyeol pernah memimpikan hal ini beberapa kali.

Bagaimana seseorang berada di rumah, menyambut dirinya dengan sebuah pelukan—bahkan ciuman, menyiapkan makanan untuk santapannya, menyiapkan air untuknya mandi dan beberapa hal kecil lainnya yang tanpa sadar menjadi keinginan kecil tersendiri bagi Chanyeol.

Beristri dua, namun sayangnya tak ada yang benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

Mereka sama sibuknya dengan dirinya. Tak sadar, Chanyeol pun merasa bosan pula untuk memaklumi hal itu. Fisiknya mungkin masih dapat mengatakan: _Ya, tak apa_. _Aku mengerti seperti apa keadaannya._ Namun jelas berbanding balik dengan batin. Itu merupakan luar kendali Chanyeol.

Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat merawatnya dengan baik.

Bukan keinginan Chanyeol, jika ia menaruh perasaan yang berbeda untuk Baekhyun. Mengabaikan apa yang menjadi _gender _si mungil itu. Mengabaikan seperti apa masa lalu laki-laki itu yang tak Chanyeol ketahui sama sekali.

Selama Baekhyun tetap merupakan Baekhyun, ia takkan menaruh perasaan sekedar tertarik saja… Chanyeol mungkin akan mencintai Baekhyun sebagaimana batinnya.

…

Baekhyun tak sekedar berbicara ia akan memberikan pijatan aromaterapi seperti yang ia katakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kamar utama yang ia tempati—bersama Chanyeol, tentunya—hanya di terangi oleh lampu tidur saja dengan beberapa cahaya lilin yang ia letakkan di beberapa tempat.

Aroma menenangkan mulai tercium samar ketika Baekhyun membuka tutup botol minyak pijtannya untuk ia campurkan dengan beberapa botol minyak yang lain. Rasa lelah akan langkah tergesanya menuju _minimarket_ di lantai satu—untuk mencari minyak pijat—rasanya terbayar dengan bau menenangkan itu.

Setalah makan malam mereka selesai, Baekhyun segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi Chanyeol. Sedang laki-laki itu membersihkan diri, Baekhyun pun menyiapkan segalanya. Setidaknya suasana di tempat terapi pada umumnya dapat terasa dalam kamar mereka.

Chanyeol keluar beberapa menit setelahnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat begitu segar selepas mandi. Sebuah handuk memilit pada pinggang sampai sebatas lutut dan sebuah handuk lainnya berada dalam genggamannya.

Baekhyun menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Ia meletakkan botol-botol yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih tergugu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Lelaki itu cukup tercengang melihat keadaan kamar.

"Wow," ia kembali berdecak. "Aku sungguh akan mendapatkan pijatan aromaterapimu Baek?"

Si mungil mengangguk. Satu lengan Chanyeol ia tarik—menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur dan menempatkan laki-laki itu pada pinggirannya. Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya berdiri di antara kaki Chanyeol lantas meraih handuk dalam genggaman tangan si tinggi—mengganti lelaki tinggi itu untuk mengusap rambut basahnya.

Rasa nyaman menjalari Chanyeol dalam sekejab. Matanya menutup dengan sendiri merasakan betapa lembutnya sentuhan jemari Baekhyun pada helaian rambutnya. Uh, rasanya tak jauh berbeda seperti mendapatkan pijatan di salon-salon, ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan rasanya.

Chanyeol mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu serius dan fokusnya seolah hanya pada helaian rambut basah itu saja. Dari posisi seperti itu, Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas lengkungan bentuk bibir atas Baekhyun. Lengkungan di antara _philtrum_ memang tipis namun entah mengapa terlihat begitu kenyal. Dan Chanyeol merasa tergoda untuk mengecup daging lunak itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol kecup bibir itu. Gerakan tangan Baekhyun sontak terhenti. Bola matanya bergulir jatuh dan bertemu dengan iris milik Chanyeol setelahnya. Si mungil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali—berusaha menelaah apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku sungguh tak dapat menahan diri Baek." Chanyeol berujar dengan nada rendah.

Suasana yang cukup tamaram itu seolah menjadi objek pendukung untuk segala hal yang lain yang akan terjadi. Iris Baekhyun terlihat begitu jernih walau hanya lampu tidur saja yang menerangi. Rasanya Chanyeol semakin dalam saja masuk ke dalam sana dan lengannya lalu ikut melingkari pinggang si mungil.

Tubuh Baekhyun merapat pada Chanyeol. Kepalanya tertunduk jatuh—ikut masuk pula untuk menyelami iris milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam belakang bajunya dan Baekhyun mulai terlena.

Matanya ikut terpejam bersamaan dengan seduktifnya usapan tangan Chanyeol. Ia menunggu hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kali ini dibarengi dengan lumatan di setiap sisi. Meredam kecapan yang mulai dalam dengan bungkaman bibir yang semakin intens. Baekhyun mendaratkan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram masing-masing pundak polos Chanyeol dan mengusapnya dengan sensual.

Ciuman mereka berambah semakin dalam. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya pertama kali dan lidah Chanyeol pun melesak masuk. Menekan lidah milik Baekhyun dan si mungil pun balas menekan pangkalnya.

Lenguhan mulai terdengar bersamaan. Chanyeol mulai serius. Baju yang Baekhyun kenakan ia lucuti tanpa segan. Ciuman mereka terputus untuk sesaat dan Chanyeol pun membaringkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

Keduanya saling menatap lagi—jauh lebih dalam dan Chanyeol dengan gerakan lambat mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau sungguh mempesona, sayang." Puji Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh.

Ia mengecup sekali bibir tipis itu dan Baekhyun balas mengecup pula.

"Aku memelukmu, menciummu, juga menyentuhmu. Tengkukku tak lama meremang seperti hari lalu, apakah artinya ini Baek?"

"Kau tertarik padaku." Baekhyun menjawab.

Chanyeol di atasnya memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Bukan. Tapi karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu, tidak—tapi aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Jantung Baekhyun memompa aliran darahnya dengan cepat. Setiap homogloblin itu seolah berkumpul pada wajahnya—hangat dan Baekhyun jelas sekali tengah merona.

Chanyeol sedang menyatakan perasaannya, bukan?

Ohh…

"Jujur aku masih berusaha menampik keadaan dan tetap percaya orientasi seksku adalah _straight_. Tapi aku tak dapat munafik, segalanya terasa begitu nyata dan yeah… aku mencintaimu Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol…"

"Untuk itu jadilah milikku seutuhnya."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol seolah bercabang dan memiliki banyak artian yang berbeda. Baekhyun bingung pula untuk mengartikan satu per satu jawaban yang kiranya paling tepat.

"Aku bahkan ikut kau kembali ke Seoul," sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan. Jemarinya turun melingkari tulang selangka Baekhyun dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan. Mata bulat Chanyeol masih bertahan menatapi mata bulan sabit Baekhyun dan ia rundukkan kepalanya lebih dekat kepada laki-laki di bawahnya itu.

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Mengusap dalam dan memberikan satu dua gerakan pelan yang memabukkan. Lidah lalu berpangut. Saling membelit dan berbagi lenguhan sana sini dalam mencari kepuasan birahi.

"Ayo kita memulai segalanya bersama."

…

Di hari akhir pekan ini, Jongin menghubungi Chanyeol siang tadi. Ia mengajak makan siang dan Chanyeol harus membawa ikut serta Baekhyun bersamanya. Tambahan lagi, ia ingin memperkenalkan Chanyeol pada seseorang nantinya.

Chanyeol setuju.

Sekalian membawa Baekhyun berpergian pikirnya. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan tenang sedang Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya. Lelaki mungil itu sedikit merasa tak nyaman sebenarnya. Belum lagi ketika mengingat bagaimana Jongin menatap dirinya seolah bola mata miliknya akan meloncat keluar.

Merasa khwatir, jika teman Chanyeol itu masih akan melempar tatapan yang sama nantinya.

Chanyeol mengenggam jemari miliknya memasuki sebuah restoran. Jongin yang memilihkan tempat itu dan sosoknya telah terlihat di antara jejaran meja di dekat kaca besar sebagai dindingnya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dan mengulas senyum ramah ketika memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Duduklah dulu sambil menunggu kedatangannya."

Chanyeol menekuk keningnya.

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu. _Well,_ kurasa aku tak harus menyembunyikan hal ini lebih lama lagi bukan?" Jongin tersenyum misterius.

Chanyeol semakin berkerut kening dan bertukar pandang dengan Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Oh, dia disini." Jongin lantas bangkit dari duduknya. Menyambut seorang lelaki mungil yang berpakaian putih seperti koki tengah mendorong troli makanan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera membawa pandangannya pada arah yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Jadi Chanyeol… perkenalkan ini Kyungsoo. Dia adalah pria yang telah kukencani selama lima tahun ini."

"…"

"…"

"A-apa!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jadi selama ini kau adalah _gay_!?"

Jongin tak memikirkan hal yang lain selain kata berlebihan yang ia peruntukan untuk Chanyeol saat ini. Cukup bola matanya saja yang hendak meloncat keluar tapi tidak dengan suara beratnya yang menggelegar hampir memenuhi seantero restoran.

"Chanyeol tenanglah—"

"Kita telah berteman nyaris satu dekade lamanya dan selama itu juga kau membohongiku!?"

"Aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku melakukannya." Jongin menjawab pelan. Matanya melirik Kyungsoo dan menggenggam jemari lelaki itu di bawah meja.

"Aku benar-benar tak percaya kau melakukan hal ini padaku."

Chanyeol berdecak dengan dramatis. Gelas miliknya ia sambar cepat dan meneguk isinya hingga habis.

"Aku mempertimbangkan banyak hal untuk mengatakan hal ini. Kau teman baikku, Chanyeol. Dan aku tak ingin hal-hal seperti ini membuatmu merasa tak nyaman dan yeah… kau tau semacam dinding lain yang membatasi." Jongin memberikan cengiran aneh pada bibirnya. "_But well_, kau telah mengetahuinya sekarang jadi bukan lagi merupakan sebuah masalah bukan?" lalu menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

Chanyeol mendelik jengah padanya sembari mencoba mengontrol sisi dramatisnya mencuat kembali. Nafasnya ia tarik beberapa kali lalu ia hembuskan dengan tenang.

"Jadi sekarang ceritakan padaku semuanya." Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah setelah itu.

Jongin kembali mengumbar senyumnya bersamaan dengan mengeratnya genggaman jemari milik Kyungsoo di dalam kungkungan telapak tangan miliknya. Lalu melirik Baekhyun sekali dan menemukan ekspresi kelegaan tanpa ia ketahui kenapa lelaki lakukan.

"Yeah… seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kami telah bersama selama lima tahun ini. Bahkan kami juga sudah bertunangan." Ia mengeluarkan rantai besi putih di balik sweater yang ia kenakan dengan sebuah cincin yang menjadi bandulnya.

Rahang Chanyeol kembali jatuh dan menganga tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar—"

"Hei-hei, kali ini dengan alasan yang berbeda." Sanggah Jongin cepat. "Kyungsoo merupakan seorang koki dan jelas ia tak boleh mengenakan aksesoris apapun ketika berada di dapur. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk memakainya sebagai bandul kelung saja."

"Ya Tuhan Kim Jongin! Kau sungguh—asdfghjkl~"

"Chanyeol tenanglah." Baekhyun mengusap pahanya pelan—menenangkan lelaki bermarga Park itu. Akan sangat tidaklah lucu jika Chanyeol malah membanting meja di depannya lalu menarik lepas semua helaian rambut lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu saking gemasnya.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menarik nafasnya lagi dan membuangnya dengan kasar tak terkendali.

"Aku sungguh tak tahan, ayo kita pulang Baek!" Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Baekhyun cepat sebelum membawa langkahnya menjadi dari makhluk Kim sialan Jongin. Dia benar-benar bisa meledak jika tetap mempertahankan posisinya disana dengan telinga terus saja memperdengarkan semua kebenaran yang Jongin tutupi darinya selama ini.

Mereka telah berteman nyaris satu dekade lamanya, bayangkan selama hampir sepuluh tahun dan Jongin menutupi hal ini padanya. Oh bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi kecuali Jongin memang pembohong ulung dan Chanyeol kesal setelah mati padanya.

Ia butuh menyengarkan otak dan tak bertatap wajah ia rasa paling tepat saat ini.

"Chanyeol!" Jongin mengejar di belakangnya dan mencoba menghentikan langkah temannya itu. Chanyeol tak peduli. Segera ia banting pintu mobil lalu melesat pergi dari sana.

…

"Kau tak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun setelah mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol mulai bergerak tenang membelah jalanan. "Jongin hanya berusaha membuat semuanya tak berakhir buruk."

"Aku sangat terkejut, kau tau. Dia membohongi selama ini, ya Tuhan!"

"Itu cukup beralasan kurasa. Kau _straight_ sedang dia _gay_, tidakkah kau berpikir Jongin sedang berusaha menjaga hubungan pertemanan kalian?"

"Jika masalah orientasi seks yang berbeda yang menjadi permasalahannya, aku bisa memaklumi hal itu. Itu takkan jadi masalah untukku." Chanyeol membela diri.

Baekhyun di sampingnya sontak tertawa mendengarnya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya bingung kepadanya dengan wajah berkerut akan sarat kebingungan.

"Jangan membual, kau bahkan nyaris membeku bagai patung ketika kuberitau jika aku adalah _gay_, ingat saat berada di Roma?" Baekhyun menyungingkan senyum miringnya dan wajah Chanyeol berubah merah karena malu.

Ia berdehem sekali lalu kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jalanan sedang tawa Baekhyun kembali terdengar tanpa niatan untuk menyembunyikannya walau sedikit.

_Sial._ Rutuk Chanyeol.

…

Chanyeol tak segera mengarahkan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen, alih-alih malah memasuki kawasan Dongdaemun –modus untuk sebuah ajakan kencan yang kali pertama ini ia mengajak Baekhyun- namun lelaki malah memekik seorang diri ketika mobil itu meminta turun dari mobil dan mengatakan ingin berjalan kaki saja. Menelusuri jembatan Branpo sembari menikmati jajanan pinggir jalan yang selalu ingin Baekhyun lakukan.

Chanyeol tak kuasa menolak. Ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya saja dan keluar dari mobil setelah itu. Baekhyun bersorak senang.

Chanyeol tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Di hari lalu, ketika merencanakan sekelebat perencaan kencan, Chanyeol akan bersenang hati memilih tempat yang _elegant_ dengan iringan musik klasik di terdengar lembut di telinga.

Namun sepertinya kencannya kali ini akan berbeda terlihat. Dan Chanyeol pikir itu tak jadi masalah baginya.

"Aku dulunya tinggal di Buchon." Baekhyun berujar pertama ketika keduanya mulai berjalan di atas trotoar dengan beberapa pejalan kaki yang lain. "Ini merupakan kali pertama aku berada di Seoul."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Kepalanya mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan pria itu pun mengulas senyumnya.

"Bukankah Buchon hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam saja ke Seoul?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku pindah ke Beijing saat berumur delapan tahun, lalu setelahnya menetap di Roma."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja tanpa berniat menyambung kalimatnya lagi. Chanyeol hendak bertanya namun urung ketika Baekhyun menarik dirinya tiba-tiba menuju sebuah kedai di dekat mereka.

Baekhyun mengambil setusuk Odeng dan segera memasukkan kue ikan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Wah, enak sekali!" pekiknya tak dapat menahan diri. "Kapan terakhir kali aku memakan ini?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lama tinggal di Cina lalu kemudian pindah ke Italia membuat indera pengecapnya haruslah berpisah dengan jajanan khas Negara asalnya itu. Baekhyun merasa rindu sekali. Ia dalam sekejab menghabiskan kue ikan itu dan mengambil Hot Bar kemudian. Ia juga memberikan satu kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasukkan makanan ringan itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah dengan gerakan yang lambat. Berbalik dengan Baekhyun yang makan seperti bar-bar, begitu terburu-buru seolah-seolah makanan di depannya itu bisa saja hilang dalam sekejab.

"Hei, pelan-pelan." Ujar Chanyeol. Tingkah seperti itu membuat ia gemas tanpa alasan. Dimatanya pria itu terlihat seperti bocah kecil saja, lucu sekali tingkahnya.

Baekhyun tak mendengarkan. Ia meminta dua porsi _ddeobokki _lalu menarik Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang ada disana.

Rahangnya masih bergerak mengunyah lalu menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Aku rindu sekali, kau tau…" Ucapnya bersungguh-sungguh. "Di Roma tidak ada yang seperti ini." Matanya melirik tak sabaran pada bibi pemilik kedai yang tengah menyiapkan pesanannya.

Senyumnya tertarik lebar begitu _ddeobokki _yang ia inginkan telah berada di hadapannya kini. Baekhyun menatap penuh minat pada kue beras dalam lautan saus merah itu dan tak sadar membasahi bibir tipis miliknya.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah sepuasmu."

Baekhyun tak membuang waktu lebih banyak. Segera ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan lagi ia memekik akan hal itu.

"Rasanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku memakannya!"

Chanyeol memasukkan satu potong pula ke dalam mulutnya dan terkekeh pelan mendengar gumanan pria yang berada di depannya itu.

"Lama berada di luar negeri kupikir kau akan lupa dengan hal kecil seperti ini." Tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meniup mulutnya sendiri. Rasa pedas menjalari seisi rongga mulutnya dan ia berteriak meminta minum kepada si pemilik kedai.

"Takkan mungkin kulakukan," jawabnya terburu. "Aku ini tetaplah seratus persen berdarah Korea."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan pria itu. Ia aduki isi mangkuk _ddeobokki_-nya sesaat sebelum menatap Baekhyun kembali.

"Jadi 'kencan' kita hari ini hanya akan makan ddeobokki sampai muntah?" tanyanya dengan cengiran konyol.

"Kencan?" Baekhyun berkerut bingung mendenarnya.

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku berniat mengajakmu kencan…"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan senyum malu-malunya dan mengambil sepotong kue beras itu dan mengunyahnya dengan lambat.

Baekhyun lagi tersenyum lebar setelah itu.

"Jika seperti itu, maka ini menjadi kencan paling menyenangkan yang kulakukan." Ia tersenyum lebar. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil potongan _ddeobokki_ yang lain lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Chanyeol.

"Aaa…" gumannya. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar dan ikut melepas senyum bersama Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Kurasa memang tidak terlalu buruk." Chanyeol menanggapi.

Baekhyun tertawa senang. Arah pandangannya ia bawa pada objek lain dan rahangnya tak lagi bergerak mengunyah habis kue berbahan dasar tepung beras itu tiba-tiba. Mata sipitnya mendelik di detik berikutnya.

Sedikit terpaku ketika ia dapati seorang pria yang tak terlihat seperti orang Asia kebanyakan, berjalan santai menuju kearahnya. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan Baekhyun cepat-cepat membawa pandangannya ke dalam mangkuk ddeobokki kembali.

Baekhyun berharap-harap cemas semoga pria itu tak menghampiri ia dan Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya tak seperti itu adanya.

"Chanyeol?" suara pria itu terdengar. Begitu dekat dan Baekhyun dapat melihat sosok tegapnya hanya dengan ujung matanya saja.

Chanyeol sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan berkerut kening menatap pria yang baru saja memanggil namanya itu.

"Kau benar Chanyeol, kau masih mengenalku?" pria itu bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris dengan logat British yang begitu kental.

Pria itu tidaklah terlihat seperti orang Korea atau bahkan Asia sama sekali. Tubuhnya tinggi, berkulit putih dengan mata hijau khas seperti orang Amerika atau Eropa kebanyakan. Dan Chanyeol merasa sama sekali tidaklah asing dengannya.

"Kita pernah bertemu di Roma." Pria itu masih berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Chanyeol ke beberapa bulan silam.

"Oh!" pekiknya. "Eric?" Chanyeol sontak saja bangkit dari duduknya. Senyumannya terlihat sumringah sedang pria yang ia panggil Eric itu terlihat menghela nafasnya dengan lega.

"Kau berada di Seoul?"

"Ya, sudah kukatakan bukan aku ingin sekali pergi kesini sesekali."

"Ah, ya." Chanyeol membenarkan. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang masih terlihat begitu minat dengan mangkuk _ddeobokki_-nya. Sama sekali tak peduli akan ada seseorang yang lain berada di antara mereka.

"Eric lihat siapa yang berada di depan sini?" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun di depannya. Eric membawa pandangannya pada arah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol dan memperhatikan sesaat sosok itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Segera bertemu pandang dengan Eric dengan siratan kekesalan yang ia berikan sebagai sambutan. Sedang Eric membalas dengan tatapan menyeringai namun cepat-cepat ia ubah air wajahnya dengan begitu terkejut.

"B?!"

Tawa Chanyeol terdengar.

"Benar, dia adalah B." Tukasnya senang.

"Bagaimana bisa B berada disini? Wah, pantas sekali dia tak pernah terlihat di kafe lagi."

Baekhyun mencibir habis-habisan atas apa yang di ujarkan oleh orang suruhan Yifan itu. Baekhyun terpaksa menarik senyum ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan mereka berdua masing-masing.

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu."

…

Malam telah menjemput ketika Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya berbicara bersama Eric. Pria berdarah Eropa itu bercerita banyak hal termasuk alasan mengapa ia berada di Seoul saat ini. Saudara perempuannya baru saja di pindah tugaskan kesini, dan karena masih belum menikah dan takut untuk tinggal sendiri maka Eric pun ikut ke Seoul pula.

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham atas penuturan pria Eropa itu. Ia sesekali menyahut dan lebih banyak diam sedang mata menatap fokus kepada Baekhyun yang bersepeda seorang diri di di bawah jembatan Branpo.

Tanpa di sadari Chanyeol, Eric ikut memandangi Baekhyun juga. Tatapannya mengisyaratkan banyak hal dengan Baekhyun yang sesekali mencuri pandangan kepada mereka berdua.

"Omong-omong bagaimana bisa B berada di Seoul?" Eric bertanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Eric sesaat lalu mengulas senyum.

"Karena suatu hal dia ikut aku pulang ke Seoul. Kau benar mengenai dia orang Asia dan ternyata dia pun berasal dari Korea sama sepertiku." Jawab Chanyeol bersenang hati.

"Ah, seperti itu."

Baekhyun dari kejahuan memberikan sebuah isyarat agar Eric segera berlalu dari sana. Pria Eropa itu terlihat senang Baekhyun menatap penuh rasa kesal kepada dirinya.

"_Well,_ sebenarnya aku harus pergi Chanyeol." Eric menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, benarkah?"

Chanyeol ikut menegakkan tubuhnya pula. Eric melempar senyum kepada Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangan kepada Chanyeol kembali.

"Hm, sampai bertemu lagi, Chanyeol." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari dalam hati berucap syukur karena kepergian pria itu. Matanya menatap awas Baekhyun setelahnya dan dengan langkah santai menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hei," panggilnya sembari menyamai kayuhannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Sudah selesai reuninya?" Baekhyun sedikit meninggalkan nada ketus dari pertanyaannya itu. Chanyeol malah terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya sudah."

Baekhyun merengut.

"Dan kencan pertama kita pada akhirnya gagal." Ia bersungut.

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol disela kekehannya. Ia berhenti mengayuh dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun kini. Menatap pria itu dengan jenaka dan menarik ujung hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Berhenti cemberut seperti itu, membuatku gemas saja. Kau ingin 'kuterkam' disini ya?"

Baekhyun mengaduh pelan. Ia usap ujung hidungnya dengan pelan dan masih saja tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kau berani?" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada menantang tanpa sadar ia lakukan. Satu alis Chanyeol naik lalu seringaiannya pun tercetak setelah itu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak berani melakukannya?"

Baekhyun bahkan belum sempat bereaksi apapun ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba lalu berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Baekhyun memekik terkejut dan Chanyeol tak mempedulikan hal itu. Membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun pada jok belakang lalu menutup pintu mobil setelah itu.

"Hei!" Baekhyun membulat bola matanya tak percaya.

Chanyeol menindihnya dan Baekhyun tak kuasa menolak ketika bibir pria itu mengecup kulit lehernya. Leguhan terdengar pelan bersamaan dengan jilatan lidah yang menari lembut pada kulit leher itu. Menyesapnya kuat dan meninggalkan warna kemerahan disana.

"Jangan meremehkan aku sayang. Aku ini pria dewasa dengan libido tinggi jika kau ingin tau." Ia menyeringai lagi.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh, kita berada di tempat umum—"

"Bukankah _sex car_ terdengar bagus?"

"A-apa?!"

…

Baekhyun benar-benar harus memperingati dirinya sendiri mulai saat ini. Mengenai hal-hal yang dapat meningkatkan libido Chanyeol beserta beserta hasrat seks dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang hanya mampu mengerang di bawah lelaki itu.

_Sex car,_ menjadi pengalaman pertamanya. Rasanya menyenangkan dengan sejuta kenikmatan dunia yang berpusat pada lubang miliknya. Penis Chanyeol menghujani miliknya dengan cepat. Mengeluar masukkan batang keras itu dan Baekhyun tersentak-sentak di atas pangkuannya.

Bibirnya tertuju pada lubang telinga Chanyeol dengan luncuran nafas berdosa yang terus saja ia suarakan kepadanya. Chanyeol terbakar sedang klimaks mulai tak dapat ia tahan lebih lama lagi.

"_Fuck_ anhhh~"

Sodokannya semakin tak terkendali dan Baekhyun meredam jeritan pada bahu lebar Chanyeol yang ia gigit. Lalu diikuti oleh semburan lahar panas miliknya yang mengenai sebagaian besar bagian depan tubuh Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya melemas seketika dengan mata terpejam menahan nikmat tak terkendali dan pinggulnya ikut berhenti bergerak ketika ia rasakan basah yang menyenangkan pada lubang miliknya.

…

Jongin menampakkan wajahnya lagi di keesokan harinya di ruangan Chanyeol. Hari masih pagi ketika lelaki berkulit tan itu datang lengkap dengan cengiran kemarin yang masih Chanyeol ingat betul bagaimana menjijikkannya.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal namun tak beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, alih-alih memasang wajah masam dan Jongin memaklumi hal itu.

"Keterkejutanmu sudah hilang bukan?" Jongin bertanya main-main.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya karena hal itu.

"Jangan hancurkan _mood-_ku di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Kim."

"Ayolah, kau tak harus menanggapi hal ini dengan serius, kawan."

"Setelah kau membohongiku selama ini?!" lagi sisi dramatis Chanyeol mencuat.

"Aku tidak membohongimu, hanya menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia kecil saja. Kau tak harus terkejut karena nyatanya kau juga memiliki kekasih seorang pria."

Chanyeol berdecih.

"Jika kedatanganmu pagi ini hanya untuk meledekku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Chanyeol meraih sebuah map di dekatnya dan pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan isinya—mencoba mengabaikan Jongin.

"Ei, _sensitive_ sekali." Lelaki itu mencibir. "Aku lupa menanyakan hal ini padamu, aku penasaran sekali ingin mengetahuinya."

Tubuhnya ia condongkan kepada Chanyeol dan menatap lekat lelaki itu.

"Istri-istri perempuanmu, apa mereka mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengetok pelan kepala Jongin dengan map di tangannya hingga terpisah jarak kembali kepala keduanya. Chanyeol menggeleng ringan setelah itu.

"Tentu saja tidak," sahutnya tak peduli. "Aku masih belum memikirkan hal itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin ber _lovey dovey_ dengan Baekhyun, hehe." Lalu menyengir tak berdosa.

Jongin mencibir akan sikap ketidakseriusan Chanyeol mengenai hal ini. Lelaki itu pikir memangnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu saja, wanita adalah makhluk yang menyeramkan saat perasaan mereka dipermainkan. Disini kau tak hanya memiliki satu tapi dua."

"Semua orang akan melakukan hal yang sama Jongin, pria pun mungkin akan melakukannya juga."

"Aku tidak tau seperti apa Jina, tapi Jihyun… hidupmu bahkan lebih buruk setelah menikahinya. Kau mengatakan dia sedikit licik setelah dua bulan pernikahan kalian, kau ingat?"

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu, lagipula sekarang aku hanya ingin menikmati hidup dengan lebih santai lagi,"

"Teruslah bersantai dan lenggah saat istri-istrimu itu mulai merasa curiga dan **BOOM**! habislah riwayatmu, Park! Bonusnya, mungkin kau akan mendapatkan tambahan nama; brengsek setelah itu."

Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya, selagi hal itu belum terjadi, mengapa tak nikmati saja apa yang tengah ada?"

…

Chanyeol nyatanya tak sekedar acap bicara saja. Apa yang ia katakan di hari terakhir bertemu dengan Sehun nyatanya, benar laki-laki itu lakukan. Jangankan bermurah hati membiayai segala bentuk penghabisan yang hendak Sehun lakukan, menerima panggilan dari adiknya itu saja malas ia lakukan.

Sehun seolah menerornya setiap saat. Menghubungi ponselnya dalam kurun satu menit dua kali dan jangankan berapa banyak pesan yang telah laki-laki itu kirimkan.

Chanyeol mau tak mau melepas baterai ponselnya dan membiarkannya begitu saja tergeletak di atas meja. Wajahnya ia tangkupkan dengan kedua belah tangannya dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

Jihyun masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam ruangannya dan cukup berjengit bingung mendapati keadaan Chanyeol yang terlihat tak baik di balik meja kerjanya. Jongin baru saja pergi ketika serbuan panggilan dari Sehun memenuhi _log _ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget di borongi pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Raut wajah terkejutnya sedikit berubah begitu tau jika Jihyunlah pemilik kalimat tersebut. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan dan mengulas senyum tipis setelahnya.

Jihyun membawa dirinya duduk di pinggiran meja Chanyeol lalu memainkan dasi suami tampannya itu.

"Sehun menemuiku pagi tadi dan dia meminta sejumlah uang padaku."

Senyum Chanyeol memudar dengan cepat dan segera di gantikan dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia butuh uang, tapi saat kutanyai Sehun enggan menjawab."

"Jangan berikan," Chanyeol menyela. "Seperti apa dia berkilah tetap jangan berikan sepeser pun."

Jihyun merengut bingung.

"Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"

"Huh?"

"Sedikit aneh mengingat aku dan Sehun tak begitu dekat sebelumnya dan dia tiba-tiba meminta uang padaku, biasanya dia datang padamu bukan?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saja dan sebenarnya pun Chanyeol enggan pula untuk menjawab.

Jihyun memang istrinya namun tetap merupakan orang lain dalam garis darah keluarga. Ayahnya benar, apa yang di pikirkan orang-orang dengan kenyataan ini. Anak bungsu pemilik EXO'luxion _Group _merupakan seorang _gay _bahkan berencana meminang kekasih prianya itu pula.

O-oh… bahkan anak sulungnya pun telah berbalik orientasi seks dan telah memiliki kekasih pria juga. Siapa yang akan tau jika Chanyeol cukup gila pula pada akhirnya ia akan mengikuti jejak Sehun untuk menikahi Baekhyun—kekasih prianya.

Perasaan Chanyeol mulai tak baik. Dia berubah resah tiba-tiba dan pikirannya mulai tak sejalan dengan dirinya. Di saat seperti ini lelaki itu jelas sekali membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menenangkan perasaannya yang mulai gelisah.

Suasana terasa mulai menggelap. Chanyeol berubah gugup tanpa alasan. Gelegatnya cukup membuat khawatir namun Jihyun melihatnya dengan curiga. Chanyeol membuat jarak setelah itu dan ia raih ponselnya di atas meja dengan tergesa.

Chanyeol bangkit kemudian dan meraih jas hitamnya yang tersampir di badan kursi dan berbicara dengan gugup kepada Jihyun.

"Aku lupa jika punya janji, sayang aku pergi dulu."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Jihyun dua kali sebelum akhirnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Mengabaikan seperti apa raut wajah Jihyun dan wanita itu tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi berlari keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

…

Sehun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung perkantoran Chanyeol—maksud hati ingin mendesak kakaknya itu untuk memberikan ia uang seperti yang hari lalu laki-laki itu janjikan, namun tak jadi, begitu ia lihat mobil milik Chanyeol keluar dari _basemant_.

Sehun merutuk kesal dan berpikir jika ia sedikit terlambat menemui kakaknya itu. Sehun sudah akan pergi dari sana ketika mobil milik Jihyun juga ikut keluar dari sana.

Keningnya berkerut dan pemandangan di depannya itu rasanya sedikit aneh terlihat. Otak _cerdas _miliknya memproses kejadian itu dengan cepat. O-oh, bahkan mereka berada di dalam gedung yang sama namun keluar dengan mobil yang berbeda. Rasa penasaran dan keingintahuannya mendorong Sehun untuk segera mengikuti mobil kakak ipar keduanya itu.

Mobil Chanyeol berbelok memasuki gedung apartemen elit yang hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter saja dari gedung perusahaannya. Lalu diikuti dengan mobil milik Jihyun dan Sehun tau benar jika kakak ipar keduanya itu tengah membuntuti Chanyeol saat ini.

Ia sedikit berlari menyamai langkah Jihyun yang berlari marathon menaiki satu per satu anak tangga darurat. Lalu berhenti pada lantai sepuluh—

…

Chanyeol menekan beberapa _digit_ nomor _password_ dengan hati tak karuan. Ia telah mencoba beberapa kali dan tetap saja pintu di depannya itu tak mau terbuka.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat hingga Baekhyun pun membuka pintunya.

Chanyeol dengan serta merta meraih tubuh Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya. Memanjarakan tubuh mungil itu tanpa alasan dan Baekhyun hanya dapat berdiri mematung saja pada tempatnya.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya di sela pelukan mereka.

Tubuh Chanyeol ikut ia peluk pula dan ia usap punggung lelaki tinggi itu—menenangkan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Huh?"

Pelukan itu lalu Chanyeol lepas dan ia tatapi wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang. Raut wajah di mungil terlihat begitu bingung tapi Chanyeol melihatnya seolah Baekhyun tengah bertingkah imut saja. Ia tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk menarik senyum dan yeah… perasan gundah tanpa alasan miliknya perlahan mulai memudar.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjadi ramuan obat untuk segala perasaan risau hatinya.

"Kubilang aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol mengulang.

Satu tangannya lalu mengusap pipi si mungil dan ia daratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol bahkan memberikan satu dua lumatan dan baekhyun malah terkekeh geli ketika Chanyeol menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan nakal.

Sepasang anak Adam itu bahkan terlalu jatuh lena dan tak menyadari betul sepasang kaki jenjang menghampiri posisi mereka. Langkahnya terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah menahan amarah dan rahang menggeras tanpa bisa di tahan.

"Jadi ini yang menjadi alasanmu Park Chanyeol?"

Jihyun berdiri tepat beberapa langkah di samping kanan mereka dan pangutan bibir itu mau tak mau pun terlepas. Bola mata Chanyeol membesar dan Jihyun melayangkan sebuah tamparan telak pada pipi miliknya. Baekhyun memekik tertahan dan bola matanya sama membesarnya dengan bola mata Chanyeol.

"Kau brengsek Park!"

…

Di balik tanaman hias yang berjarak tiga pintu berselang, Sehun hanya mampu melihat adegan drama di depannya itu dengan ekspresi wajah tak kalah terkejut. Otaknya menarik kesimpulan dan hatinya ikut membenarkan.

"Jadi selama Chanyeol hyung berselingkuh?"

…

Tamparan tangan itu terasa begitu panas menjalari pipinya. Rasa perih ikut terasa begitu ujung kuku panjang Jihyun menggoresi kulit pipinya dan mencetak satu garis merah memanjang samar dari sana.

Chanyeol belum pernah di tampar sebelumnya. Sekalipun belum, dirinya merupakan pria baik-baik dan menjalani hubungan dengan baik-baik juga. Rasanya mendapatkan satu tamparan—terlebih itu dari wanita—tak pernah ia bayangkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Namun kali ini Jihyun menciptakan rangkaian imajinasi itu tanpa Chanyeol ingin rencanakan. Namun Chanyeol takkan berkilah , Jihyun benar.

Dirinya memang brengsek.

"Jangan diam saja! Jawab aku, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini?!"

"Ji-Jihyun…" Chanyeol tergagap.

Persepsi Jongin yang mengatakan betapa mengerikannya wanita saat hati mereka di permainkan, kini memang terbukti adanya.

Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Jihyun semarah ini sebelumnya. Mata melotot dengan wajah merah padam juga rahang yang mengeras. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat-erat kerah jas Chanyeol—mendesak terus agar laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya itu untuk buka suara.

Matanya teralihkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau!" Jihyun menunjuknya dengan berani. "Dasar murahan! Tidak taukah kau laki-laki brengsek ini telah beristri, huh?!"

Baekhyun menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Tak ingin munafik, Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa takut. Situasi seperti ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Setidaknya berhadapan dengan wanita—Baekhyun di hari lalu hanya menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki orientasi _pure gay_, perselisihan dan juga permainan di balik hubungan yang ia jalani hanyalah sebatas priaxpriaxpria, tidak seperti ini. Maka wajarlah, ia tak pernah di damprat tiba-tiba oleh wanita layaknya saat ini.

Chanyeol beringsut menuju Baekhyun. Membantengi tubuh mungil itu dari istrinya Jihyun dengan reflek. Jihyun semakin murka.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam Jihyun—"

"Tidak! Tak ada yang harus di bicarakan, kau harus kau lakukan hanyalah menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oke oke… aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu tapi _please…_ ayo kita bicarakan di dalam saja, hm?" Chanyeol berujar dengan lembut. Ia menarik satu lengan milik Jihyun dan segera di tepis wanita itu dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu membuka pintu apartemen setelah itu. Matanya melirik Baekhyun sesaat sebelum akhirnya mempersilahkan Jihyun untuk masuk.

"Masuklah ke kamar. Biar aku yang menjelaskan hal ini kepadanya."

"Chanyeol…"

"Tak apa, masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Langkahnya ia bawa masuk menuju kamar ketika suara gemericing terdengar. Jihyun menjatuhkan tas tangannya pada lantai dan menuju Baekhyun cepat-cepat. Ia menarik rambut lelaki mungil itu dan menjambaknya dengan kasar.

"Murahan! Wanita tak tau diri kau!" ia berteriak kalap.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun memekik kesakitan. Akar rambutnya serasa di cabut dengan paksa dan rasanya sakit sekali. Ia mencengkeram tangan Jihyun dengan sangat erat dan wanita itu sama sekali tak gentar.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu terkejut melihat Soyou menyerang Baekhyun dengan sepihak. Langkahnya ia bawa cepat kepada istri dan juga kekasihnya itu dan mencoba melerai keduanya dan malah berakhir dengan ikut di jambaki Jihyun juga.

Baekhyun hanya berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman jemari Jihyun pada rambutnya tanpa berniat untuk membalas sama sekali. Jika ia mau, ia bisa saja mendorong wanita itu menjauh darinya. Dan berakhir dengan pergulatan di lantai. Sisi laki-lakinya bisa saja keluar dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan menghantamkan kepalan tangannya kepada wanita.

Sayangnya Chanyeol berada disini dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin terlihat liar di depan laki-laki bermarga Park itu.

"Kang Jihyun hentikan!" gertak Chanyeol.

Ia menahan kuat lengan istrinya itu dan lagi membantengi Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan seperti ini, kau bahkan setuju untuk membicarakan ini secara baik-baik!"

"Kau membentakku!" Jihyunberteriak. "Aku bahkan adalah istri sahmu dan kau terang-terangan membentakku di depan wanita selingkuhanmu? Kau sungguh keterlaluan Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Di depannya Jihyun berdecih. Kilatan kemarahan tercekat begitu jelas pada iris wanita itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan Chanyeol seharusnya tau jika ia sepatutnya tak tersulut emosi juga. Setidaknya… dia adalah terdakwa disini.

"Aku minta maaf karena melakukan hal ini di belakangmu dan juga Jina. Disini akulah sepenuhnya yang bersalah."

"Sekarang apa lagi? Karena aku menolak untuk hamil dan kau berniat untuk berniat untuk menikah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, huh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menjadikan hakmu sebagai alasan, lagipula Baekhyun adalah seorang pria dan jelas—"

"Apa?!"

Chanyeol kelepasan. Mulutnya segera terkatup rapat setelah itu dan tak mampu berujar apapun lagi.

"Kau bilang apa?" Jihyun mendesaknya. Bola matanya bergulir kepada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dalam diam di belakang Chanyeol. Ia meneliti wajah Baekhyun. Paras itu harus Soyou akui memang cantik, setidaknya bukan salah dirinya jika ia mengira jika selingkuhan Chanyeol itu adalah seorang pria. _Hell_! Chanyeol bahkan sudah beristri dua dan tak mungkin jika orientasi seksnya selama ini adalah _gay_.

Tapi sayangnya, apa yang sempat ia pikirkan merupakan hal yang salah. Mata milik wanita ini bergulir jatuh lagi turun pada leher milik Baekhyun. Ada sebuah tonjolan kecil yang terlihat naik turun tiap kali ia menelan liur disana.

Jihyun tercengang. Rahangnya kembali jatuh. Langkahnya mundur tanpa sadar ia lakukan dan menatapi dua orang di depannya itu dengan rasa jijik tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau—" suaranya ikut tercekat pula.

"Jihyun…"

Chanyeol menggumankan namanya dan mengambil langkah untuk mendekati wanita itu. Jihyun semakin jauh mengambil langkah mundur dan terlihat sekali menghindari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol paham. Langkahnya ia hentikan dan melempar tatapan bersalah kepada wanita itu.

"Se-sejak kapan, Chanyeol? Sejak kapan orientasimu—" Jihyun tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kenyataan jika suaminya itu adalah seorang _gay_ membuat perasaannya begitu hancur. Kepalanya berdenyut pening dan semuanya terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Kau tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya bukan? Kumohon Chanyeol, kau berbohong padaku bukan?"

Desakan air mata menguar jatuh tanpa aba-aba membasahi paras cantiknya. Jihyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Kakinya serasa lembek untuk dapat menopang tubuhnya. Ia bahkan nyaris oleng di tempatnya.

"Maafkan aku Jihyun…" Chanyeol berguman.

Pernyataan bersalah itu bukannya membuat Jihyun melembut, berbalik malah membuat dirinya semakin marah dan juga kalut. Rasa jijik nyatanya lalu ikut mendominasi, maka tanpa berujar apapun lagi segera ia bawa kakinya menuju pintu.

Jihyun bahkan melupakan tas mahalnya pada ubin lantai dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Chanyeol di atas meja. Setelah itu ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengusap pelan lengan si tinggi. Chanyeol melempar senyum pahit. Ia menarik jemari Baekhyun dan mengusap jemari ramping itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, tak seharusnya kau melihat hal itu." Ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah kepada lelaki mungil itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengulas senyum pada bibir tipisnya.

"Ini pasti mengejutkan bagimu."

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Kedua lengannya terbuka lebar seraya berkata, "berikan aku sebuah pelukan, Baek."

Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan pada pundak laki-laki tampan itu sembari lengan memeluk erat tubuh besarnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol pejamkan kedua matanya. Tubuh mungil itu semakin rapat dengan tubuh besarnya dan dapat Chanyeol rasakan sedikit rasa nyaman yang menguar dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol.

Di belakangnya Baekhyun tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku… akan tetap memegang janjiku untuk selalu menjadi tempat naunganmu."

"Aku tau, terima kasih."

…

Ciuman itu lagi Sehun paksakan untuk semakin dalam dan dalam lagi. Lidahnya bergeliriya memenuhi setiap aspek dalam mulut Luhan. Menarik liurnya dan menyesap lidahnya. Lenguhan Luhan terasa menyenangkan ia dengar, hanya saja pikirannya tengah terbelah kesana sini membuat ia tak cukup dapat merasakan nikmat atas ciuman basah itu.

Luhan terengah dan Sehun pun melepaskan pangutan ciuman mereka.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan nafasnya yang pendek. Sehun cukup gila menciumnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Pulang dengan tergesa, taunya segera menyambar bibir miliknya bulat-bulat.

Sehun tak enak hati. Jemarinya dengan cepat segera mengusap juntaian liur pada mulut lelaki cantiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku," Kata Sehun menyesal. "Takkan ku ulangi lagi."

"Kau dalam masalah?" Luhan kembali bertanya. Nafasnya mulai teratur kembali.

Sehun menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa.

Sehun jelas tak dapat mengatakan hal ini kepada Luhan. Mengenai kedok perselingkuhan kakak tertuanya Chanyeol juga adegan drama Jihyun yang mendamprat keduanya. Sehun hanya sedikit merasa aneh saja.

Bukan karena Chanyeol yang nyatanya memiliki simpanan dan bermain di belakang kedua istrinya. Bukan itu. Melainkan sosok mungil yang menjadi selingkuhan Chanyeol itu.

Sehun sedikit banyak merasa aneh.

Wanita itu—ah, bahkan Sehun merasa ragu untuk mengatakan sosok mungil itu adalah seorang perempuan. Wajahnya memang cantik, namun terasa ganjil. Amat ganjil dan penampilannya mengingatkan ia kepada Luhan.

"…hun… Sehun…" panggilan Luhan yang di sertai dengan tepukan pada pundaknya seketika mengembalikan jiwa Sehun yang melayang. Ia membawa pandangannya kepada Luhan dan laki-laki itu terlihat merengut di depannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, hm?"

"Maaf sayang… aku hanya sedikit ng… kupikir aku harus ke kamar mandi sebentar." Sehun tergagap. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit dari sofa dan melangkah tergesa menuju kamar mandi.

Di dalam sana, Sehun menghidupkan keran dan membasuh mukanya dengan air. Pantulan refleksi dirinya terlihat pada dataran cermin dan ia tatapi parasnya dari sana.

Jika biasanya Sehun mulai sibuk menganggungkan dirinya sendiri—seperti betapa tampannya ia, betapa kerennya ia, betapa mempesonanya ia dan lain-lain.

Namun kali ini tidak seperti itu.

Pikirannya lagi-lagi melambung pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di apartemen yang Chanyeol datangi.

Ia tak cukup tertarik dengan adegan tamparan telak Jihyun dengan Chanyeol yang membatu. Irisnya malah menangkap sosok mungil di balik tubuh kakaknya dan menangkap beberapa hal yang aneh disana.

Uh, Sehun bahkan tak pernah tau jika kakaknya itu menyukai perempuan berambut pendek dengan pakaian longgar yang mirip seperti pria itu.

Sehun membasuh mukanya sekali lagi.

"Haruskah aku datang lagi kesana?"

…

Chanyeol selalu mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan kosong akhir-akhir ini. Sudah hampir seminggu setelah kejadian itu berlalu, ia sama sekali tak mendapati Jina apalagi Jihyun dimanapun. Ia menghubungi istri pertamanya dan di terima oleh menejernya kemarin.

Menejernya bilang Jina tengah melakukan sesi pemotretan dan ada acara lain di Macau setelahnya. Chanyeol hanya menganguk paham pada ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan setelah itu.

_Well,_ mungkin ia tau dimana Jina sekarang namun -lagi- tidak dengan Jihyun. Wanita itu bahkan meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja beserta dengan dompet dan juga ponsel miliknya pula. Chanyeol sudah menghubungi kantor agensi naungannya dan mereka pun sama tak mengetahui dimana keberadaan wanita itu.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu lebih sering bersama Baekhyun. Setidaknya laki-laki mungil itu mampu memberikan ia banyak rasa nyaman di tengah kekalutan hatinya dengan beberapa elusan juga sentuan lembut yang selalu Chanyeol sukai.

Baekhyun merawatnya dengan sangat baik dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik setiap harinya.

"Aku harus pulang untuk mengambil beberapa baju, mungkin saja Jihyun ada disana." Chanyeol berujar siang itu.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan piring bekas makan mereka dengan cepat membersihkan tangannya. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau akan pulang?" tanyanya memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hm. Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun mengantarnya sampai pintu dan ia berikan sebuah kecupan singkap pada bibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum merekah dan ia usap pucuk kepada Baekhyun dengan sayang.

…

Rumah masih sepi seperti hari terakhir ia kembali. Rumah besarnya itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan ia rasa dan Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit ragu.

Perasaan tak nyaman tiba-tiba saja ia rasakan begitu mobilnya ia parkirkan di depan gerbang. Chanyeol bukannya gugup karena berpikiran cerita hantu atau tentang makhluk halus ini itu. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja rasanya sedikit aneh.

Ia menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan membuka pintunya dengan santai. Cukup terkejut begitu melihat sosok Jina berada di dalam sana.

"Jina?"

Jina berbalik badan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Oh, ternyata ini yang membuat perasaannya tak nyaman sepanjang masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Jina tak menjawab. Langkahnya mendeketi Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna cokelat kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku menemukan ini di ruang kerjamu." Jina berujar dengan rendah. Chanyeol menatap map itu dan Jina bergantian—tak paham.

"Dari Jihyun," sambung wanita itu lagi.

Diameter mata Chanyeol melebar. Nama Jihyun sedikit banyak membuat perasaannya semakin was-was saja.

Dengan perasaan ragu, Chanyeol menerima map itu dan menarik keluar isinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?" Jina bertanya. Nada suaranya terdengar lelah dan Chanyeol hanya mampu membatu pada tempatnya.

"Kenapa Jihyun ingin bercerai denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"…"

"Hari terakhir kita berkumpul bersama bukankah semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja? Mengapa ini begitu tiba-tiba, apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?"

Jina terus mendesak dirinya. Chanyeol dengan risau mengangkat kepalanya dan mengamati lekuk wajah istri pertamanya itu.

"Apakah… Jihyun mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Chanyeol tergagap. Suaranya bahkan terdengar sedikit bergetar pula.

Jina tak segera menjawab. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur lalu mengusak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi.

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun dan lagi aku tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya."

Chanyeol menyimpan dengan terburu kertas yang berisikan surat pengajuan gugutan perceraian di dalam map kembali. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jina dan hendak membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun tak dapat Chanyeol lakukan.

Otaknya memerintah namun hatinya tak berkeinginan sama sekali. Tangannya berakhir dengan ia simpan pada sisi tubuhnya saja.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Jihyun, kau… tak harus khawatir."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak khawatir. Jihyun menggugat ceraimu pasti ada hal besar yang telah terjadi!" suara wanita itu meninggi.

Chanyeol menelan liur susah payah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol paksa untuk mengulum senyum pada bibirnya. "Kapan kau kembali? Tidakkah kau merasa lelah, hm?" ia coba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Jina tak menjawab.

Chanyeol dengan sangat perlahan mendorong pelan pundak wanita itu agar berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Jina tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Ketika Chanyeol menarik selimut hingga sebatas dadanya… Jina merasakan sebuah tindakan yang tertinggal disana.

Chanyeol bahkan menutup pintu kamar dan keluar dari sana tanpa… memberikan ia kecupan apapun.

…

Makan malam telah selesai Baekhyun sajikan. Ia tersenyum puas dan berpikir untuk segera membersihkan dirinya setelah ini. Chanyeol akan kembali sebentar lagi—seperti laki-laki itu janjikan, dan Baekhyun tak ingin terlihat buruk untuk menyambut kepulangannya.

Baekhyun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi ketika suara bell terdengar.

Uh, apakah Chanyeol sudah pulang? Pikirnya.

Baekhyun berbalik badan dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu. Membukanya sembari memasang senyum manis untuk menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Namun senyumannya perlahan memudar.

Di depannya bukan lah Chanyeol.

Melainkan sesosok pria lain yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui siapa.

"Apakah Chanyeol _hyung_ ada di dalam?" tamunya bertanya tanpa melepas kontak mata sama sekali. Memperhatikan dirinya dengan begitu lekat dan Baekhyun merasa risih.

"Chanyeol sedang berada di luar," Baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup.

Tamunya itu mengulum senyum lebar.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, aku Sehun. Adik Chanyeol _hyung_."

Baekhyun ingin menolak sebenarnya. Lagipula ia tak mengenal pria bernama Sehun ini sama sekali. Dan lagi, Chanyeol pun tak pernah mengatakan jika ia memiliki seorang adik atau kerabat lain yang bernama Sehun.

Namun Baekhyun tak ingin di cap kurang sopan pula, bagaimana jika nyatanya lelaki yang bernama Sehun ini benar merupakan adik Chanyeol?

Baekhyun berakhir dengan mengangguk dan menyingkir dari pintu. Membiarkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

Sehun tanpa segan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kepalanya ia anggukan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pandangannya jatuh kembali kepada Baekhyun.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu berdiri mematung yang terpaut jarak di depan saja. Sehun menghabiskan beberapa saat waktunya dengan memandangi sosok itu dengan selektif dan beberapa kali sempat berkerut kening.

"Apakah kau kekasih Chanyeol _hyung_?" Sehun tanpa berbasa basi bertanya.

Baekhyun di depannya memilin ujung bajunya terkejut dan ia sedikit merasa gugup tiba-tiba. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia berdiri tepat di depannya dan merundukkan kepalanya agar berhadapan dengan wajah Baekhyun dengan tepat.

"Aku pernah melihat Chanyeol hyung menciummu, kau pasti kekasihnya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan ia merasa menyesal melakukannya setelah itu.

Di depannya Sehun tertengun. Matanya terus bergulir jatuh menelusuri setiap aspek yang ada pada si mungil. Bola matanya tiba-tiba membesar begitu ia dapati adanya sebuah tonjolan pada leher sosok di depannya itu.

Sehun terkejut tentu.

Tangannya dengan kurang ajar menuju dada Baekhyun dan meremasnya dengan sengaja. Baekhyun terpekik kaget. Ia reflek menepis tangan Sehun dan mendekap dadanya erat-erat lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang menjauhi Sehun.

"Kau laki-laki?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya. Matanya yang sipit membelalak terkejut dengan kedua tangan mengambang di udara.

Baekhyun lagi tak menjawab.

"Tunggu, kau sungguh seorang laki-laki?" Sehun mendekatinya lagi dan Baekhyun segera mundur kembali.

"Apa maumu?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa menyesal mengizinkan laki-laki bernama Sehun itu masuk.

"Berikan aku jawaban, kau sungguh seorang laki-laki?"

"Ya. Aku laki-laki. Dan apa masalahmu?"

Tak dinyana Sehun tiba-tiba tertawa. Ia bahkan ikut bertepuk tangan pula dengan raut wajah aneh yang terpasang. Dirinya seolah baru saja memenangkan undian lotre dan cukup berpuas hati karena hal itu.

"Wow wow wow!" Sehun bersorak. "Pantas saja Chanyeol hyung mendukung hubunganku dan Luhan, ternyata dia sama_ gay_-nya dengan diriku. Wah, kau menakjubkan Park Chanyeol!"

…

Jihyun nyatanya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Kejadian itu bahkan baru seminggu yang lalu terjadi tapi lihat bagaimana wanita itu bergerak.

Di hari yang sama ketika Chanyeol merencanakan akan menghabiskan makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun, dengan langkah yang baru saja menapak hendak keluar dari ruangannya, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai pengacara dari Jihyun datang menemuinya. Tanpa pemberitauan apapun sebelumnya, tau-tau saja selembar kertas perceraian yang lain yang harus Chanyeol tanda tangani pun ia terima.

"Ny. Kang berjanji akan merahasiakan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa perceraian ini terjadi. Beliau akan merahasiakannya demi kepentingan pribadi Anda, Tn. Park."

Chanyeol kembali merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia menatap tajam kertas yang disodori oleh pengacara Jihyun dan nyaris saja hendak meremasnya.

"Anda hanya perlu membubuhkan tanda tangan disini," Pria itu menunjuk satu titik di sudut. "Setelah surat ini ditanda tangani maka jadwal persidangan akan di atur cepat dalam minggu ini juga."

Chanyeol menghempaskan begitu saja kertas itu pada meja lalu menatap sejurus kepada pria yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu.

"Aku takkan memberikan tanda tangan apapun sebelum aku bertemu dengan Jihyun. Sampaikan hal ini padanya."

Setelah itu Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan menyempatkan diri untuk membanding daun pintu. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya kepada pria itu.

…

Meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol di siang hari adalah pilihan yang buruk. Jongin mengatakannya selepas ia sampai di bar yang Chanyeol katakan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu di sambungan telepon.

Chanyeol sama sekali tak memiliki pemikiran yang lain atas tempat apa yang ingin ia kunjungi. Kepala berdenyut pusing masih ia rasakan dan Chanyeol rasa menenangkan diri sebentar saja merupakan hal yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini.

Dan sebagai pelengkap, Chanyeol pikir Jongin pun harus hadir disini untuk menemani ia. Setidaknya menjadi pendengar pun tak apa.

"Pengacara Jihyun datang menemuiku tadi." Chanyeol berujar ketika Jongin baru saja menempatkan pantatnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Jongin yang berniat untuk memesan minuman ia urungkan dan beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut.

"Jangan katakan dengan sebuah surat cerai juga?" Jongin membulatkan matanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tak bersemangat.

"Ini merupakan kali kedua, Jongin-_ah_." Sambung Chanyeol lesu. Cairan bir dalam gelas kecilnya ia teguk sekali dengan cepat. Lalu segera menuangkannya kembali untuk mengisi gelas yang kosong itu.

"Aku sudah menebak jika akan seperti ini akhirnya." Jongin berkata dengan prihatin. Chanyeol tak menyahut. Riak air bir dalam gelasnya itu ia perhatikan dalam diam. Pandangannya yang tertuju dalam tatapan sejurus namun kosong.

Tak sadar hal itu malah membuat dirinya melamunkan hal lalu yang telah terjadi. Mengenai pembicaraan randomnya bersama Jongin akan keluhan pribadinya itu. Lalu saran untuk pergi berlibur dengan pilihan yang jatuh pada Italia, Roma. Tak luput pula mengenai Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik senyum pahit tanpa sadar ia lakukan.

"Lalu apa rencanamu saat ini?" Jongin kembali bersuara. Di tangannya telah terdapat segelas minuman pula—tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol kapan pria itu memesannya.

"Aku masih belum tau." Sekali lagi Chanyeol menenguk cairan birnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu, Park. Apa yang telah kau lakukan itu semuanya jelas merupakan kesalahan besar. Maksudku… pria yang bernama Baekhyun itu."

Kepala Chanyeol sontak teralihkan kepada Jongin. Kedua alisnya bertemu dan ia pandangi pria itu dengan tak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

"Baekhyun bahkan menjadi alasan mengapa orientasi seksmu tiba-tiba saja melenceng, dengan kata lain dialah yang merubahmu menjadi seperti ini."

"Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Jelas ada hubungannya. Jihyun bahkan menggugat ceraimu setelah ia mengetahui kau memiliki kekasih pria yang kau sembunyikan di sebuah apartemen. Lalu setelah ini Nana pun akan mengetahui juga, tidakkah kau menyadarinya jika masalah yang kau dapati malah semakin _double_?"

Chanyeol tertengun selama beberapa saat. Otaknya yang telah kacau itu kembali ia paksa untuk berpikir dan berakibat semakin runyam saja isi kepalanya.

"Tapi Baekhyun tak melakukan apapun padaku, bahkan akulah yang pertama kali tertarik padanya." Chanyeol setengah berguman mengucapkan kalimat itu. Jongin menggeram pelan dan menenguk minumannya sebentar sebelum kembali menyambung kata.

"Kutebak kau pasti telah bercinta dengan kekasih priamu itu, benar?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba saja berubah gugup dan mengusap belakang lehernya dengan kikuk.

"Jadi kau sungguh telah bercinta dengannya?"

Bola mata Jongin rasanya hendak meloncat pergi saja dari tengkoraknya. Reaksinya memang selalu berlebihan dan Chanyeol akan selalu memahami kebiasaan aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkan Park!"

…

Alunan musik instrument berputar pada ruangan tengah. Alunannya terdengar merdu menyapa. Chanyeol bahkan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat—menikmati alunan syahdu itu dengan menggerakkan jemari tangannya pula.

Dari arah dapur Baekhyun melihatnya dengan terkekeh. Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya menyeduh teh hijau pada cangkir sebelum akhirnya ikut bergabung dengan Chanyeol di ruang tengah.

"Ini," Baekhyun menyodori Chanyeol cangkir yang berisikan teh hijau buatannya itu.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu menyesap isinya dengan perlahan.

"Kau yang terbaik sayang." Chanyeol berkedip padanya. Cangkir teh itu ia letakkan di atas meja lalu menghadap Baekhyun setelah itu. Kedua tangan Baekhyun ia bawa untuk melingkari lehernya sedang kedua tangannya ia bawa pada pinggang ramping pria itu.

Suanasa romantis yang tanpa sadar Chanyeol ciptakan itu membuat Baekhyun memalu. Ia tersenyum menawan dan pipinya di kecup sekali oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa berdansa Baek?" suara rendah Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah gelengan.

"Aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu." Rengkuhan pada pinggang Baekhyun ia rapatkan membuat Baekhyun harus lebih condong berhadapan dengan dirinya. Mata sepasang anak Adam itu saling bertautan sedang tubuh mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik.

Chanyeol menyelami jauh wajah Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak jatuh hati lagi kepada pria mungil itu. Setiap titik pada wajah itu mengangumkan dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Seolah kembali pada masa belasan tahun dimana hormon seksual berada pada masa puncaknya dan kini seolah tengah terjadi kembali.

Setiap detik yang terlewati bersama dengan Baekhyun nyatanya tak pernah lepas dengan beberapa interaksi tubuh dengan perasaan mendamba untuk menyentuh, merasakan juga memiliki.

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya lagi hari ini. Menyesap bibir atasnya pertama kali lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun membalas pangutan itu dengan gerakan yang lambat—seolah memasrahkan diri kepada Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

Satu tangan Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke dalam kain sweeternya. Membelai dengan lembut permukaan kulit punggung itu dan Baekhyun pun mendesah kegelian. Chanyeol lalu melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap sayang pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pernyataan itu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Antara kaget dan juga tak percaya, namun senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir pria itu sedikit banyak membuat ia merasa yakin pula.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggangnya lagi dan membopong tubuh mungil itu untuk memasuki kamar mereka. Membaringkannya dengan terlampau hati-hati lalu ia tindih setelahnya.

Mereka berciuman lagi dan kali ini lebih terburu dari yang awal. Menyesap benda lunak itu dengan rakus bahkan menyempatkan untuk menyatukan lidah pula.

Ciuman itu lalu berlanjut turun menyapa kulit leher Baekhyun. Meninggalkan beberapa kecupan juga erangan kenikmatan dan Baekhyun hampir saja hendak melayang jauh menyapa nirwana. Otaknya bermain sendiri dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Cha-Chanyeol…" ia memanggil nama pria itu dengan susah payah. Chanyeol berguman sebagai jawaban namun enggan untuk menarik kecupan bibirnya dari ceruk leher itu. Nafas hangat yang menerpa kulit leher miliknya semakin membuat Baekhyun kegelian saja. Maka tak ada pilihan lain selain menarik paksa kepala milik Chanyeol dari lehernya itu.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol memberengut kesal karena hal itu. Ia hendak mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi ketika pria mungil itu dengan cepat menahannya. Jemari telunjuknya ia letakkan pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Huh?"

Jemari tangan lentiknya lalu berpindah untuk mengusap rahangnya. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan Chanyeol hendak mendaratkan ciumannya lagi pada pria itu.

"Apa kau benar memiliki seorang adik?" Baekhyun memelankan suaranya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sejurus dan dapat dengan tanggap menangkap perubahan ekspresi dari wajah pria tinggi itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku memiliki seorang adik. Dia tiga tahun berumur di bawahku."

Chanyeol menyergitkan keningnya setelah itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Huh? Aku… hanya menebak saja."

Bola mata Chanyeol memicing.

"Apakah Sehun… menemuimu?"

Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak menerima tamu siapapun disini."

Chanyeol masih menatapnya penuh selidik. Baekhyun di depannya berdehem pelan lalu menarik tangannya dari rahangnya. Matanya bergulir pada tempat lain pula.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan… istrimu?"

Air muka Chanyeol segera berubah. Fokusnya segera terhempas jauh dan lupa dengan sekejap atas apa yang menjadi pusat rasa curiganya beberapa saat yang lalu. Chanyeol menjadi gugup sendiri, ia beringsut turun dari tubuh Baekhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sisi lain tempat tidur.

"Tak harus kau pikirkan." Jawabnya setelah itu.

Baekhyun terlihat tak puas. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menempatkan diri untuk duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu menghindar jika kutanya apa yang menjadi beban masalahmu, kenapa? Kau tak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Chanyeol menyangkalnya dengan cepat. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau merasa terbebani dengan masalahku."

"Tapi aku berada disini sekarang. Aku meninggalkan Roma untuk ikut denganmu, tidakkah kau menangkap maksud jika aku… menganggap kau lebih dari sekedar seorang pria saja?"

Chanyeol menatap dirinya dengan tak paham.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku kadang sering bertanya pada diriku sendiri, mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini padaku? Kau _straight _dan kau tau benar jika aku adalah _gay._ Kukatakan, aku tertarik padamu. Seharusnya kau merasa jijik dan sudah seharusnya pula mengambil langkah menjauh dari itu, tidak seperti ini. Kau bahkan… membawa aku pula ke Seoul bersama denganmu."

"Aku tertarik padamu, aku telah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu. Dan sekarang bahkan kau biarkan perasaan tertarikmu menjadi kata perumpaan cinta."

Chanyeol terkesiap. Semua yang di katakan Baekhyun sungguh benar adanya. Menatap ekspresi memelas yang pria itu pancarkan membuat Chanyeol menjadi tak enak hati. Ia tarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan ia peluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar. Priaitu memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mulai meyakinkan diri untuk membuka masalah yang selalu ingin ia hindari—terlebih kepada Baekhyun.

"Bukankah saat masih di Roma aku telah mengatakan jika aku memiliki sedikit masalah pribadi, aku butuh sedikit hiburan saja dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu disana." Chanyeol tersenyum mengatakannya dan Baekhyun pun.

"Aku menikahi Jina pertama kali dan di tahun berikutnya aku menikahi Jihyun, bukan tanpa alasan. Kami menjalani kurun waktu pernikahan ini dengan baik-baik saja, kecuali aku yang mulai bertingkah. Istri-istriku hanya terlalu sibuk dan aku merasa di abaikan oleh mereka dalam waktu yang lama."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Hari ini pengacara Jihyun datang menemuiku dengan selembar kertas surat cerai yang harus ku tanda tangani."

"Oh Tuhan!" Baekhyun terpekik. Ia segera menarik diri dan menatap Chanyeol dengan prihatin. Ulasan senyum yang tersampir pada bibir pria itu malah terlihat miris di matanya.

"Apakah aku yang menjadi alasannya? Jika ya, aku akan—"

"Tidak Baek." Chanyeol memotong cepat. Ia merengkuh pundak pria mungil itu menenangkan. "Aku menjadi alasannya disini, untuk itu jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. Chanyeol mengusap helaian rambutnya setelah itu.

"Mungkin saja selama ini persepsiku salah, nyatanya aku adalah seorang biseks tidak dapat di tampik pula, bukan?"

Chanyeo terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan—maksudku mengenai istrimu?"

Baekhyun sepertinya lebih tertarik akan topik pembicaraan awal mereka. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol harus menuruti pria mungil ini pula.

Pundaknya ia gidikkan lalu menarik nafasnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Kami masih belum bertemu sejak kejadian terakhir itu, walau bagaimanapun kami harus bertemu terlebih dahulu bukan, setidaknya saling bertatap muka sebelum memutuskan putusan akhir."

Selama beberapa saat Baekhyun tak memberikan respon apapun. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyuman tipis.

Senyuman tipis yang nyatanya merupakan sebuah kedok lain atas sebuah bentuk rasa tak suka.

"Kau benar."

…

Baekhyun tetap menjadi orang pertama yang bangun cepat setiap paginya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan sedang Chanyeol masih tetap berbaring setengah mati di atas ranjang. Pria itu bahkan mengeluh pusing dan katanya ia tak berniat untuk masuk kantor saja hari ini.

Baekhyun mencibir dan mengatai seperti apa malas pria itu.

Chanyeol tak peduli, ia bahkan menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badannya—kembali tidur, sedang Baekhyun memutuskan menuju dapur dan disinilah ia.

Baekhyun hanya memiliki beberapa potong daging di dalam kulkas dan selebihnya kosong. Ia hanya berpikiran untuk membuat roti isi saja dan juga segelas susu sebagai sarapannya bersama Chanyeol pagi ini.

Setelah semuanya tertata dengan rapi di atas meja makan, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi. Menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Dari atas ranjang Chanyeol melirik. Tatapan matanya terlihat menggoda dan seringaian pun ikut terpantri pula pada bibirnya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat melompat dari ranjang dan melangkah besar-besar menuju kamar mandi. Menahan daun pintu yang hendak di tutup Baekhyun dan pria mungil itu pun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak memekik terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" jantungnya berdegup kencang karena terlalu shock. Matanya yang sipit mempelototi Chanyeol dengan seram—namun Chanyeol malah melihatnya seolah Baekhyun tengah bertingkah menggemaskan saja.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama." Chanyeol menaikkan turunkan alisnya lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"A-apa?!"

"Kalau di ingat lagi, kita tak pernah mandi bersama sebelumnya. Kurasa ini saat yang tepat."

Chanyeol berujar sembari menutup daun pintu kamar mandi. Matanya masih memancarkan hasrat menggoda padanya dan baekhyun jelas sekali memalu. Wajahnya bersemu merah dengan cepat dan lagi Chanyeol merasa ingin menggoda pria mungil itu lagi.

Kepalanya ia dekatkan pada wajah Baekhyun dan serta merta membuat pria mungil itu memundurkan kepalanya.

"Omong-omong melakukan seks di dalam air itu menyenangkan, Baek."

Baekhyun semakin memerah. Ia dengan reflek mendorong dada Chanyeol lalu berbalik badan.

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menunggu giliran nanti saja."

Langkahnya sudah akan ia tarik untuk berlalu dari Chanyeol ketika pria dengan postur tinggi itu menarik pinggangnya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah kuputuskan, kita mandi bersama hari ini."

Baekhyun segera menyerukan protes begitu Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dengan mudah dan menuju _bath up_ dan membuka bajunya setelah itu.

"Pantas istrimu sudah dua, kau mesum sekali." Baekhyun mencibir. Tangannya ikut membuka kancing piyama milik Chanyeol.

Keran air panas telah di hidupkan dan Chanyeol pun segera menempatkan dirinya di dalam bak itu. Berdesakkan dengan Baekhyun dan ia berinisiatif menarik Baekhyun agar duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Kulit keduanya bertemu di dalam. Rasa hangat akan air yang berasal dari keran menyapa dengan rasa geli yang menggelitik. Baekhyun mengulas senyum diantara rasa malu yang menghinggapi dan tangan lentiknya mengusap rahang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pertama kali. Mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekali lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria itu. Masing-masing lengan milik Chanyeol telah tersimpan pula pada setiap sisi pinggangnya, memengangnya dan kadang meremas bongkahan pantatnya pula.

Baekhyun mengeliat pelan di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Menggesekkan pantatnya pada kejantanan pria itu dan keduanya ereksi dengan cepat.

Chanyeol lalu melepas ciuman bibir mereka beralih untuk mengecapi puting dada milik si mungil. Menggigitnya juga ia sesap dengan dalam. Baekhyun mendesah hebat dan pinggulnya semakin tak dapat ia buat tenang. Bergesekkan dengan liar dengan nafas yang mulai memendek.

Tangannya meraba-raba bagian bawah mereka. Mencari penis milik Chanyeol dan ia kocok benda besar itu dalam tempo yang cepat. Chanyeol mendesis. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menekan sisi pinggul Baekhyun kini mulai turun dan mencari lubang milik pria itu. Menekan-nekan kerutannya sebelum ia lesakkan tiga jarinya masuk menuju prostatnya.

Baekhyun seolah seperti _slut_ saja ketika pinggulnya semakin ia gerakkan di bawah sana. Melecehkan jemari milik Chanyeol tanpa peduli juga desahan yang menggama tanpa berniat untuk ia tahan.

Chanyeol mencari wajah Baekhyun yang sama dikuasai oleh nafsu. Chanyeol menjadi semakin tak tahan sendiri. Jemarinya ia tarik dengan cepat lalu mengarahkan batang penisnya ke dalam lubang berkerut itu.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun memekik. Nafasnya bergulung serasa di dada. Chanyeol meraih dagunya dan ia ciumi lagi bibir merah delima Baekhyun sembari mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Desahan semakin keras menggema. Merupakan pengertian atas rasa nikmat, sakit juga bergairah yang terus menghantam seisi tubuh. Orgasme masih tetap tujuan utama yang ingin di capai. Dengan beberapa tusukan yang akurat, pada akhirnya seks di dalam _bath up_ pun berakhir dalam kurun waktu setengah jam saja.

…

Susu di atas meja makan telah mendingin tanpa sempat disesap isinya walau sedikit. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan prihatin dan berakhir dengan membuang minuman berkalsium itu begitu saja pada wastafel.

Kedua tangan mencengkram sisi counter sembari meringis. Pegal juga pedih berbaur menjadi satu pada pinggulnya. Lain kali Baekhyun akan menolak ajakan Chanyeol untuk bercinta di dalam tempat yang sempit—_bath up_menjadi salah satunya.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar dan berkerut menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik dengan cepat dan menegakkan tubuhnya pula. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menatap penuh rasa khawatir padanya.

"Bokongmu sakit?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati. Ia sedikit merunduk pula juga mengusap beberapa titik pada bokong Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Coba kulihat, mungkin kau memiliki beberapa lecet karenaku." Chanyeol masih _keukeuh_. Baekhyun lagi menggeleng.

Jika saja tak ada yang menekan _bell_ di luar sana maka bisa di pastikan jika celana yang Baekhyun kenakan akan merosot begitu saja dan berakhir lagi dengan seks mereka di dapur.

Baekhyun melangkah besar-besar menuju pintu tanpa sempat melihat siapa yang menjadi tamunya di puncak matahari siang ini.

"Hai…" tamunya itu menyapa dengan riang dengan senyuman lebar ikut menyapa pula. Baekhyun tertengun seorang diri dan malah mematung di depan pintu.

"… kakak ipar,"

"Ka-kau…"

"Siapa Baek?"

"Eh?"

Sehun segera membawa pandangannya kedalam apartemen dan cukup terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol-lah yang baru saja melempar pertanyaan. Chanyeol ikut terkejut pula—sangat terkejut dan bola mata bulatnya serasa hendak melompat saja dari tengkoraknya.

"Sehun?!"

Chanyeol melangkah terburu menghampiri keduanya dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun berhadapan dengan Sehun. Seolah hendak menyembunyikan pria mungil simpanannya itu walau ia tau terlambat ia lakukan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini dan tunggu darimana kau tau tempat ini?"

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang mengintip di balik punggung lebar Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberikan isyarat untuk menggeleng namun dengan bodoh Sehun tak mengerti akan maksud itu.

"Memang apa salahnya?" Sehun balik bertanya. "Lagian aku merindukanmu, _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum lebar. Menampakkan _eye smile-_nya dan Chanyeol hendak mual melihatnya.

Sehun segera melenggang masuk dan menempatkan dirinya begitu saja pada sofa.

"Dan lagi aku ingin menemui kakak ipar, tidak boleh?"

Chanyeol menutup pintu lalu menggenggam lengan Baekhyun, masih tetap mempertahankan posisi pria mungil itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tempat ini, Sehun?" Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Ia menatap penuh selidik kepada adik bungsunya itu dan Chanyeol dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak baik yang akan segera terjadi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Aku mengikuti mobilmu kemarin," jawab ia sekenanya. Pandangannya lalu ia bawa kepada Baekhyun dan melirik jenaka pria itu.

"Omong-omong kakak ipar ketigaku cantik juga, _hyung."_ Sehun berkedip mata pula.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal pada Sehun. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Baekhyun lantas berujar kepadanya.

"Kau masuklah ke kamar sebentar, hm? Aku memiliki sedikit urusan dengan anak ini."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah menjauhi kedua bersaudara itu.

"Eh, kakak ipar akan kemana?" Sehun reflek saja bangkit dan meraih lengan Baekhyun—membuat langkah pria mungil itu ikut tertahan pula.

"Park Sehun!" Chanyeol segera melepaskan cekalan adiknya itu pada Baekhyun. Menatap kesal setengah mati namun di balas dengan suara tawa penuh kemenangan oleh Sehun.

"Kau _protective_ sekali,." Sehun menggeleng dengan dramatis. Matanya melirik Baekhyun yang diam saja sedari _hyung_ tadi dan lagi melemparkan tatapan jenaka pada Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Kakak ipar kau serius ingin bersama dengan _hyung-_ku ini? Sifatnya menyebalkan sekali dan juga sebenarnya dia _playboy_, kau tau dia sudah memiliki berapa istri di rumah? Dua! Dua istri dan aku yakin sekali kau akan menjadi yang ketiga."

"Park Sehun!" Chanyeol menggeram dengan sangat-sangat kesal. Tangannya sudah hampir melayang hendak memberikan tempelengan kepada pria yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu, namun urung ia lakukan. Keberadaan Baekhyun menjadi alasannya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menatap Sehun kembali.

"Jadi mengapa kau kesini? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Tak bisakah kita duduk dulu, ini akan sangat panjang untuk dibicarakan," Sehun menunjuk sofa dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan hendak berujar pada Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar namun segera di sanggahi oleh Sehun.

"Kakak ipar juga. Lagipula aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, _hyung_." Sehun menaik-turunkan alisnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat pada sofa. Chanyeol lagi memutar bola matanya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun pula untuk duduk pada sofa berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"_Hyung _dimana kau bertemu dengan kakak ipar, bukankah sebelumnya kau menyukai dada yang besar dengan rambut panjang—"

"Park Sehun! Aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu keluar setelah ini."

Sehun kembali tertawa. Mengerjai Chanyeol adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan baginya. Apalagi dengan adanya Baekhyun, Sehun yakin betul jika Chanyeol akan menjaga sikapnya di depan pria mungil itu. Setidaknya Chanyeol takkan menempeleng kepalanya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Oke oke…" Sehun berdehem sekali.

"Kau jelas paling tau mengapa aku mencarimu terus seperti _paparazi_akhir-akhir ini. Aku butuh uang tentu saja… tanggal pernikahanku sudah semakin dekat, jika dalam minggu ini aku tak membayar lunas semuanya, maka uang muka akan hangus dan tentu saja aku akan repot lagi menyiapkan segalanya dari awal." Sehun cemberut. "Untuk itu kau harus segera melunasinya, _hyung_."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, sebelum kau merubah sikapmu kepada ayah aku takkan mengeluarkan sepeserpun untukmu."

"Uh, ayolah_ hyung_… aku yakin sekali jika ayah memberlakukan Baekhyun sama seperti itu, kau tentu akan marah juga."

"Tapi tak sampai kau—tunggu, darimana kau mengetahui nama Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget.

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sehun memandangi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian. Sedikit menyergitkan keningnya dan merasa sedikit aneh pula. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa jika Baekhyun seolah merahasiakan pertemuan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu? Huh, memangnya itu perlu ia lakukan?

Melihat Baekhyun diam saja sedang Chanyeol masih terus mendesaknya membuat Sehun segera melempar kalimat miliknya.

"Kau sempat menyebut nama Baekhyun tadi, memangnya siapa yang bernama Baekhyun selain kakak ipar ini?"

"Eh benarkah?"

"Ck, dasar bodoh."

"YACHH!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol berani bersumpah jika Sehun dan Baekhyun pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun pula, akan sangat aneh jika Sehun sama sekali tak terkejut pula untuk pertemuan pertamanya ini dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau jika bisa begitu bodoh _hyung_. S_eriously_, aku butuh uangmu sekarang. Jadi tak bisakah kau memberikannya kepadaku?"

"Kau yang ingin menikah kenapa uangku yang habis, aku bukan bankmu omong-omong."

"Jadi kau ingin aku mendatangi ayah dan mengatakan jika kau memiliki simpanan lain? Bahkan simpananmu kali ini adalah seorang pria, menurutmu apa yang akan ayah lakukan?"

Chanyeol nyaris jatuh terjungkal dari tempatnya.

Dramatis sekali hidupnya hari ini. Sehun sungguh berubah menjadi _paparazzi_dan lihat bagaimana ia memberikan ancaman untuk dirinya.

"Berikan uangmu atau aku pergi menemui ayah sekarang?" Sehun menyungingkan seringaiannya. Sangat berpuas hati melihat Chanyeol yang mati kutu di depannya.

Dengusan kekesalan Chanyeol terdengar sebelum akhirnya pria itu bangkit memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun di ruang depan dalam kecanggungan tiba-tiba yang melingkupi.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk menjadikanmu kambing hitam. Hanya saja, aku tak memiliki cara ampuh yang lain selain itu, tapi percayalah… walaupun sedikit bodoh tapi Chanyeol _hyung _takkan pernah membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu. Dia sepertinya terlihat serius denganmu." Sehun mengulas senyuman tulus kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tertengun seorang diri. Entah apa maksud Sehun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ia hendak bertanya namun tak jadi ketika ia lihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah dompet di tangan.

Sehun bangkit dengan cepat dan merampas dompet milik Chanyeol itu dan mengambil sebuah kartu di dalam sana. Chanyeol kepalang kaget bukan main. _Black card_ miliknya yang selalu ingin dimiliki oleh Sehun akhirnya ia dapatkan pula oleh pria itu. Sehun lalu memberikan kembali dompet milik Chanyeol.

"Gunakan seperlunya seperlunya Sehun." Chanyeol berujar tanpa minat. Percuma saja mengumpatinya, _black card_ telah di tangan tentu akan membuat Sehun kebal dengan segala umpatan yang Chanyeol peruntukan.

Sehun mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mempercayakannya padaku." Ia menepuk otot bisep Chanyeol dua kali dengan wajah tenang yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu di hari H nanti, _hyung_. Bagaimanapun pula kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang memberikan dukungan untukku." Sarat suaranya terdengar begitu tulus. Senyumannya di gantikan pula dengan senyuman tipis.

Chanyeol menjadi kasihan sendiri. Ia menampakkan raut wajah peduli.

"Itu karena kau adikku." Balas Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk kembali.

"Ya dan lagi karena kau sama _gay_-nya denganku, hahaha…"

"YACH! Dasar anak kurang ajar!"

Baru sedikit Chanyeol merasa prihatin dan di detik selanjutnya ia kembali kesal dengan adiknya itu.

Sehun masih tertawa senang dengan langkah ia bawa menuju pintu. Baru saja hendak merasa kenop ia berbalik lagi, menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian selama beberapa saat.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Kau sungguh akan bercerai dengan Jihyun nuna? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jina nuna?"

Oh anak sialan itu… dirinya sungguh menjadi _paparazzi_ dirinya ternyata.

…

"Kalian terlihat seperti dua orang bersaudara yang akrab." Baekhyun berujar setelah kepergian Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Di sampingnya Chanyeol berdecak, ia melempar tubuhnya dengan malas di atas sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Jangan meledekku, Baek."

Baekhyun meringsut agar lebih dekat di samping Chanyeol. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dua kali dan menatap pria tinggi itu setelahnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda mengatakannya. Walaupun sedikit _absurd _terlihat tapi seperti itulah kalian saling menunjukkan kasih sayang antara satu dengan yang lain."

Chanyeol memalingkan kepalanya kepada Baekhyun, mendapati pria mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tersenyum membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum pula.

"Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku adalah anak tunggal. Karena itu aku tak begitu tau seperti apa menyenangkannya memiliki saudara sedarah."

Chanyeol membelai rambutnya sesaat lalu menyentuh pipinya pula.

"Rasanya aneh karena baru kutanyakan sekarang ini, Baek."

"Hm?"

"Berapa umurmu? Biasanya aku gampang mengenali seseorang dari bentuk wajah tapi kau… rasanya entah mengapa sulit sekali menebak berapa umurmu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Apakah wajahku seaneh itu, hm?"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Wajahmu terlalu_special_ untuk dikenali begitu saja."

Mungkin Sehun ada benarnya pula, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang pintar melontarkan beberapa gombalan-gombalan murahan. _Istrinya saja sudah dua, kira-kira berapa jumlah mantan kekasihnya dulu? _Baekhyun membatin sendiri.

"Umurku dua puluh lima tahun." Baekhyun menjawab.

"Kau terlihat seperti berumur tiga belas tahun."

Baekhyun lagi tertawa.

"Dan secara tak langsung kau tengah mengatakan jika kau seorang pedofil jika seperti itu."

Chanyeol seorang tersadar akan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia memalu dan berakhir ikut tertawa kering dengan Baekhyun.

Suara dering ponsel dari arah kamar menghentikan tawa dua anak Adam itu seketika. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya begitu menyadari jika ponsel miliknya lah yang berdering. Sederet _digit_ nomor yang bukan merupakan salah satu _list_ dari kontaknya membuat Chanyeol sedikit berkerut kening.

Ia sedikit enggan menerima panggilan itu sebenarnya.

"_Ayo kita bertemu."_

Chanyeol masih belum sempat memberi salam pula ketika sambungan mereka telah tersambung. Taunya seseorang yang berada di ujung sana segera melontarkan kalimatnya tanpa basa-basi.

Chanyeol merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Keningnya lagi berkerut—berusaha memilah akan siapa yang menjadi peneleponnya saat ini.

"Jihyun?" Chanyeol menggumankan nama istrinya itu dengan ragu.

"_Aku menunggumu di rumah siang ini, Chanyeol."_

Lalu setelah itu sambungan telepon segera di putus olehnya. Tak ada hal yang pikirkan oleh Chanyeol setelahnya. Ia menuju lemari. Mengambil baju bersih di sana dan memakainya dengan sedikit terburu. Ia menemui Baekhyun lagi di ruang depan dan meraih dompetnya di atas meja.

"Kau akan pergi?" Baekhyun kebingungan melihat Chanyeol yang telah berpakaian di dekatnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya, Jihyun memintaku untuk bertemu. Aku harus pergi sekarang Baek." Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sesaat sebelum kembali melangkah menuju pintu. Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Aku berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan pintu apartemen mereka.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hati-hati."

…

Chanyeol menatap penuh arti pada bangunan mewah yang menjadi tempat naungan itu dengan beberapa ingatan tentang masa lalu mengusik dirinya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol ingat betul kali pertama membeli rumah ini untuk hadiah pernikahannya dengan Jina. Tak sebesar seperti sekarang ini memang, baru ketika dirinya menikahi Jihyun dan berakhir dengan ketiganya tinggal bersama, Chanyeol pun menambahi beberapa interior dengan tambahan ruangan pula sesuai dengan keinginan Jihyun sepenuhnya.

Bangunan itu masih terlihat begitu mengangumkan sebenarnya. Halamannya pun masih terlihat terawat. Walau mungkin suasana sepi yang paling mendominasi kini, setidaknya rumah mewah itu tidaklah terlihat seperti rumah-rumah yang sering dijadikan tempat seram untuk _film-film_ ber-_genre_horor atau _thiller_sekalipun.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafasnya prihatin dan dengan langkah yang pelan dirinya pun mulai membawa kaki memasuki rumahnya itu.

Chanyeol serasa déjà vu saja ketika melanggang masuk ketika hanya kesendirianlah yang menyambut. Menjelaskan akan masa lalu betapa membosankannya hidup yang sempat ia jalani selama kurun nyaris empat tahun itu.

Tak luput Chanyeol pula Chanyeol teringat akan sebuah perawalan sebuah titik kenyaman lain yang mulai ia dapatkan perlahan-lahan.

Jika sudah seperti ini Chanyeol selalu saja menyangkal habis-habisan mengenai apa yang telah dirinya lakukan kini. Baginya tidak ada yang salah asal semuanya berakhir dengan kata _happy end_, maka Chanyeol takkan pernah menyalahi dirinya sendiri… pun termasuk Baekhyun. Bahkan setiap untaian kata 'terima kasih' selalu saja ingin ia agung-agungkan kepala pria berparas cantik itu.

Ah, ujung-ujungnya selalu saja Baekhyun yang berada dalam pikirannya.

Ruang tamu menjadi ruangan pertama yang ia tapaki begitu memasuki bangunan rumahnya itu. Terlihat begitu sepi tanpa sisa pernah ditempati sama sekali.

Chanyeol lagi membawa langkah kakinya semakin jauh masuk dan lagi tak mendapati seorang pun. Pria itu lalu berbelok masuk menuju dapur dan mendapati sekotak jus di atas _pantry_ yang terbuka begitu saja. Jina sering melakukan hal ceroboh seperti ini, mengambil beberapa barang tanpa berniat meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya. Baru ketika pembantu rumah mereka melihat hal itu dan berbaik hati meletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya.

Kotak jus itu masih berada di atas _pantry_ dan dengan begitu Chanyeol pun yakin benar jika hal itu baru saja perempuan itu lakukan. Dengan kata lain dirinya sedang tak sendiri saja di rumah.

Chanyeol memutuskan naik ke lantai dua sembari berpikir mengapa Jina berada di rumah. Maksudnya Jihyun meminta dirinya untuk pulang agar mereka dapat berbicara empat mata tanpa tambahan Jina atau siapapun yang akan ikut andil disini.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut memikirkan hal itu dan semakin berkerut tajam ketika ia mendapati adanya dua perempuan yang duduk di ruang keluarga di lantai dua. Lengkap dengan segelas jus di atas meja yang masih terisi penuh disana.

Jina dan Jihyun terlihat tengah terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan dan terhenti begitu melihat kedatangan sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri bodoh pada bibir anak tangga teratas.

Jihyunmenjadi orang yang pertama sadar dan segera mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Sedang Jina terlihat memelas dengan genggaman tangan erat pada lengan Jihyun—memaksa perempuan itu untuk lanjut berbicara lagi.

"Hai,"

Mengusir kecanggungan yang terasa menglingkupi, Chanyeol berdehem sekali sembari melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kedua perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya—atau salah satunya akan segera menjadi mantan istrinya—itu.

"Kau datang?" Jina melepas tanya dengan sungkan. Senyumnya ia paksa lukis sedang Jihyun malah terlihat begitu acuh dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Duduklah." Jina berucap lagi.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu menempatkan diri pada sofa tunggal yang berhadapan langsung dengan sofa yang lebih lebar yang tengah di tempati oleh kedua perempuan itu.

Taunya rasa canggung masih saja menghinggapi. Chanyeol menjadi bingung sendiri hendak mengujarkan apa. Takut salah bicara tepatnya atau memang tidak punya nyali sama sekali.

Jina menjadi orang pertama yang buka suara. Sedikit terdengar parau dengan tatapan mata ia bawa kepada Chanyeol dan Jihyun bergantian. Dirinya menuntut jawaban, tentu. Namun sayangnya baik Chanyeol dan Jihyun sendiri lebih memilih tutup mulut dan mengabaikan pertanyaan perempuan itu.

"Jadi seperti inikah akhirnya?" Jina berujar seorang diri entah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Selama ini kita hidup dengan baik. Aku bahkan mencoba untuk memikirkan hal yang kiranya menjadi permasalahannya disini. Terakhir kita berkumpul bersama bahkan semuanya masih baik-baik saja terlihat."

Ia menghela nafasnya dengan lelah. Sepasang retinanya menatap penuh harap kepada dua orang di depannya itu. Masih menunggu untuk sebuah jawaban hingga pada akhirnya tetap sebuah keheninganlah yang merayapi.

Jina kembali menarik nafasnya dengan gusar dan menghembuskannya dengan tergesa. Ia bangkit tiba-tiba dan memilih untuk berdiam seorang diri saja di dalam kamar.

Baik Chanyeol dan Jihyun tidak mencegah kepergiannya. Bahkan Chanyeol terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya yang sempat ia tahan selama beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jihyun melirik pria itu sesaat. Satu tangannya meraih sebuah map bersampul biru gelap di sisi tubuhnya. Menarik seluruh isinya keluar dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Surat gugatan perceraian, tentu saja.

Jihyun meraih sebuah pena jugaa, sama sekali tak menyisahkan waktu barang sedetik pun dan segera menggoreskan tinta itu pada satu sisi di sudut kertas.

Chanyeol menatap perempuan itu dengan tak percaya.

Jihyun tak terlihat ragu sama sekali. Seolah apa yang baru saja ia tanda tangani itu tak lebih seperti sebuah lembaran kertas berisikan kontrak kerja dengan nominal angka yang menggiurkan.

Jihyun bahkan mengambil stempel miliknya dan membubuhkan di atas tanda tangannya. Seolah merasa ragu surat itu takkan cukup sah jika tanpa bubuhkan sidik jarinya juga.

Lembaran kertas itu lalu ia sodori kepada Chanyeol. Mengikutertakan penanya juga—takut-takut jika Chanyeol akan beralasan tak punya pena atau sejuta alasan konyol lainnya dengan maksud menunda sepihak perceraian ini.

Jihyun menatapnya lekat dengan isyarat agar dirinya segera membubuhkan tanda tangannya juga disana. Ragu, Chanyeol meraih kertas itu lebih dekat padanya dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengeja tiap kata yang tercetak begitu jelas disana.

"Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan warisan apapun darimu." Suara Jihyun terdengar tiba-tiba, sedikit terdengar dingin dengan selipan makna ketus dari kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Menatapi paras cantik perempuan itu dengan seksama dan Jihyun pun balas menatap dirinya.

"Tapi aku minta padamu untuk tutup mulut soal perceraian ini, aku sama sekali tak berharap media akan menggerubungiku setiap saat hanya karena masalah ini." Ia menarik nafas sesaat. "Dan akupun akan tutup mulut juga mengenai alasan mengapa gugatan cerai ini kulayangkan padamu."

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menikahi perempuan yang memiliki pendirian begitu keras sepeti ini. Lihat cara dia bicaranya, seolah apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan selama ini—mengenai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun—seolah merupakan sebuah aib besar dan Chanyeol bisa saja tewas seketika jika orang-orang mengetahuinya.

Nafas yang sempat ia tahan, Chanyeol lepaskan dengan perlahan. Fokusnya kembali ia bawa pada lembaran kertas yang sempat ia cermati itu dan meraih pena milik Jihyun setelahnya.

"Setelah surat perceraian ini ku tanda tangani… apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Chanyeol bertanya. Ujung pena telah siap di atas kertas. Hanya perlu sebuah gerakan tangan yang ia lakukan, maka selesailah sudah semuanya.

"Kau tak harus mengkhawatirkanku, aku masih bisa hidup dengan layak walau tak lagi bersuamikan dirimu ."

Dan jawaban ketus itulah yang akhirnya membawa Chanyeol yakin untuk segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik saja, bubuhan tanda tangannya pun tercetak. Begitu jelas dan helaan nafas penuh kelegaan Jihyun pun terdengar samar kepada inderanya.

Jihyun merapikan semua lembaran kertas yang berisikan surat cerai mereka dengan cepat. Memasukkannya kembali ke dalam map lalu menggenggam benda itu erat. Seolah lembaran kertas itu begitu berharga dan akan sangat fatal baginya jika benda itu hilang.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau melakukannya." Jihyun berkata ringan. Nada ketus nan dinginnya tergantikan dengan nada lembut dan ketika Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman tipis perempuan itu sunggingkan pada bibirnya.

"Aku akan mengatur jadwal persidangannya secepat mungkin."

Jihyun meraih tas tangan miliknya sebelum bangkit dengan map yang ia genggam di tangannya yang lain.

"Aku pergi Chanyeol…—_ssi_."

Chanyeol tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk menahan perempuan yang kini telah resmi menjadi mantan istrinya itu. Sedikit banyak dirinya merasa terhenyak akan panggilan formal yang perempuan itu peruntukan untuk dirinya kini.

Suara alas sepatu hak tinggi yang perempuan itu kenakan terdengar menggema menjauhi posisinya. Menuruni satu per satu anak tangga bersamaan dengan Jina yang keluar dari kamar. Chanyeol masih belum sempat bertanya ketika istrinya itu melangkah begitu terburu mengejar Jihyun.

Chanyeol tak begitu penasaran apa yang hendak Jina ujarkan kepada mantan istrinya itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tak beranjak pada tempatnya. Syukurlah, Chanyeol pikir. Lagipula dirinya sedang tak berada dalam keadaan _mood_baik untuk menjadi narasumber dengan Jina sebagai wartawannya.

Alih-alih hanya mengusap wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat.

Seolah tengah merenung dan Chanyeol tau benar sebuah perasaan asing yang menjalari dadanya. Seolah dirinya tengah terhempas di ruang lapang tanpa adanya gangguan dari bentuk apapun. Sedikit terasa ringan dengan sebuah inti tanpa maksud jika dirinya merasa… lega entah karena apa.

Seolah satu beban pikirannya baru saja tertarik pergi, helaan nafas yang tiap kali ia raih tak lagi terasa berat melingkupi.

Chanyeol pikir dirinya pasti sudah gila.

Dirinya bahkan baru saja bercerai dengan salah satu istrinya. Hal normal yang seharusnya terjadi ialah, perasaan tersakiti dengan beban pikiran yang merasuki seharusnya dirinya rasakan bukan? Tapi ini…

Sebut saja jika Chanyeol itu brengsek, bajingan, tidak punya otak, ketika pikirannya tiba-tiba saja terbang jauh pada lantai sembilan apartemen dan berkeinginan cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang tinggal disana.

Hh~ Chanyeol memang sudah gila.

**...**

Tengah malam Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen. Baekhyun bahkan telah mengarungi alam mimpinya ketika sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya tanpa aba-aba. Disertai juga dengan hembusan nafas panas yang menerpa belakang lehernya dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang terjaga akan hal itu.

Masih dalam setengah sadar dan Baekhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap dada Chanyeol. Mengendus aroma tubuh pria itu sembari melontarkan kalimat miliknya.

"Kau pulang lama sekali," Baekhyun berguman pelan disana.

Satu tangan Chanyeol melayang di atas surai hitamnya. Mengusap lembut helaian rambut lembut milik pria mungilnya sambil sesekali mengecupi puncak kepalanya pula.

"Maaf." Jawab Chanyeol tak kalah pelan.

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya setelah itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya guna dapat menatapi wajah Chanyeol di atasnya dan mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis di keremangan kamar tidur mereka.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Ia berusaha mencari mata Chanyeol yang kini balas memandangi paras wajahnya. Membawa satu tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol dan mengusap rahang pria tampan itu dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol merundukkan wajahnya setelah itu. Mengapai bibir Baekhyun dengan bibir miliknya dan melumat lembut bibir atas pria mungil itu. Baekhyun balas memangut. Menyesap penuh perasaan pada bibir bawah Chanyeol sebelum membuka belahan bibirnya setelah itu.

Memberikan keleluasaan lidah Chanyeol dalam memasuki rongga mulutnya. Menyapa lidah miliknya dan membelit benda lunak tak bertulang itu dengan perasaan mendamba yang luar biasa.

Keremangan malam membawa suasana menjadi panas tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol tak dapat menahan tangannya untuk tak menyusup masuk ke dalam kain pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Mengusap kulit punggung itu dengan sensual sebelum akhirnya membawa tangannya masuk ke dalam celana kain Baekhyun pula.

Telapak tangannya yang lebar meremas bokong itu dengan leluasa. Mengusapnya juga bersamaan dengan pangutan lidah yang semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Liur mulai tak dapat di tampung lagi dan berakhir dengan tumpah ruah dan membasah dagu juga sekitaran mulut Baekhyun dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Chanyeol baru saja akan menindih Baekhyun di bawah tubuhnya ketika pria mungil itu menarik ciuman mereka secara sepihak tiba-tiba. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayu.

Birahinya sudah naik dan jika saja Baekhyun tak merasa penasaran akan pertemuannya dengan Soyou hari ini, maka mudah saja di tebak… dirinya akan sangat bersenang hati memasrahkan diri di bawah kukungan Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol sedikit enggan menjawab sebenarnya. Dirinya baru saja menceritakan hal ini kepada Jongin beberapa jam yang lalu dan sedikit malas harus mengulang cerita yang sama lagi. Baekhyun terus saja mendesak dan ia tak kuasa untuk tak memberikan pria itu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan tak bertenaga.

"Aku telah bercerai dengan Jihyun." Jawabnya sungkan.

"Oh Tuhan!" Baekhyun terpekik. Matanya seolah hendak meloncat keluar saja dari tenggoraknya.

"La-lalu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah… persidangannya mungkin akan segera di langsungkan dalam waktu dekat ini." Sahut Chanyeol tak bertenaga.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggumankan nama pria itu. Ada sedikit rasa kasian yang menjalari dirinya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun takkan bersikap pura-pura tak tau jika dirinya lah yang menjadi penyebab utama atas segala yang terjadi di dalam rumah tangga Chanyeol.

Jihyun bahkan menggungat cerai dirinya setelah perempuan itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Maafkan aku," guman Baekhyun menyesal. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

"Hei," Chanyeol menepuk pipinya dua kali. "Aku sudah mengatakan ini tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu, bukan? Berhentilah menyalahi dirimu sendiri…"

Baekhyun hendak menyela namun tak jadi ia lakukan begitu Chanyeol kembali menghujani dirinya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir.

"Lagipula kupikir itu akan membuat besar kemungkinan bagiku untuk menikah denganmu."

Niatnya Chanyeol ingin memberikan beberapa_jokes_ saja sebagai bumbu agar dapat membuat suasana ini tak begitu canggung terasa.

Hanya saja respon Baekhyun yang tersentak karena kaget membuat dirinya beralih hendak menggoda pria mungil itu.

Ah, tidak juga.

Chanyeol benar mencintai pria ini. Menceraikan istrinya tak lagi menjadi suatu kendala besar yang serasa takut untuk ia jalani. Mungkin hanya sedikit peneguhan hati akan perasaannya dan siapa yang akan berani melarang ia untuk menjadikan makhluk menggemaskan ini menjadi sepenuhnya sah miliknya, huh?

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Menampakkan raut wajah yang serius dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia menggigit gemas ujung hidung Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya sekali.

"Apakah aku terlihat begitu brengsek?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun semakin berkerut tak paham. Dirinya sedikit banyak masih diliputi akan perasaan terkejut atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol ujarkan kepada dirinya. Soal menikah itu tentu saja. Takutnya Chanyeol sedang bermain-main saja saat ini. Haha, keterlaluan.

"Aku baru saja bercerai dengan salah seorang istriku hari ini dan taunya aku tak begitu terpuruk akan hal itu. Bahkan yang anehnya lagi, aku memiliki niatan untuk menikahi seseorang yang lain setelahnya."

"…"

"Baek,"

"Hm?"

"Jika aku memintamu untuk menikah denganku… akankah kau memberikanku jawaban _'Ya'_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah katapun dari mulutnya. Masih diliputi rasa terkejut dan kini tak luput pula tercengang setelah pertanyaan Chanyeol itu mengalun begitu lancar terdengar di inderanya.

Baekhyun menatap lekat pria itu. Mengarungi bola matanya dengan cermat dan sialnya Baekhyun malah terhanyut dalam pesona lingkaran hiram retina itu.

Liurnya terasa sulit ia telan, seolah liur dalam mulutnya kini berubah layaknya karang dan tersangkut pada tenggorakannya.

Chanyeol di depannya masih menunggu. Menanti atas jawaban lamaran tiba-tiba yang ia suarakan. Walau tak begitu serius terdengar, setidaknya Chanyeol berharap memiliki harapan untuk kehidupannya bersama Baekhyun di kemudian hari.

"Memangnya kau… akan menikahiku?" Baekhyun berguman lirih padanya.

Chanyeol menarik senyum dan dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu, kau tau?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia menghabiskan seperkian detik untuk menahan letupan pada dadanya. Tidak tidak… Baekhyun tak takkan merasa tersanjung akan hal ini. Tidak boleh terbuai, tidak boleh sampai jatuh hati.

Baekhyun mengsugestikan kalimat itu berulang-ulang dalam hatinya.

Irisnya ia bawa kembali pada Chanyeol. Sekali lagi menyelam jauh ke dalam retina kelam Chanyeol.

"Jika kau ingin menikahi denganku… aku sama sekali tak ingin kau berbagi kasih dengan seseorang yang lain."

Senyuman Chanyeol luntur dalam sekejab. Dirinya menatap Baekhyun dengan sarat tak paham, mengeryitkan keningnya dan berharap betul jika Baekhyun tengah salah bicara saja atau dirinya yang salah menangkap maksud.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tidakkah itu jelas terdengar?" Baekhyun balas melempar tanya. Sedikit retorik terdengar, dan dirinya sama sekali tak berniat menyangkal apa yang baru saja ia suarakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jika kau ingin menikah denganku, kau harus menceraikan semua istrimu."

Bola mata Chanyeol melebar. Terkejut dan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ujarkan padanya.

Pria mungil itu sedang bergurau, 'kan?

"Baek—"

"Aku serius Chanyeol. Jika kau ingin aku menikah denganmu, maka kau harus menceraikan istrimu. Tapi jika kau enggan melakukannya… aku pun enggan untuk memberikan jawaban Ya atas pertanyaanmu."

Baekhyun memisahkan diri. Turun dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia menghidupkan keran air dan mulai merenung seorang sendiri di dalam sana.

"Ge, aku melakukannya lagi…" gumannya.

**...**

Chanyeol beranjak pergi menuju dapur. Mengambil sebotol air dingin di dalam kulkas dan meneguk hampir setengah botol dalam sekejab. Matanya memandang kosong setelah itu. Sayup-sayup masih mendengar suara Baekhyun dengan sederet kalimatnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Chanyeol sungguh masih berharap jika apa yang diujarkan pria mungil itu hanya sekedar _jokes_semata untuk dirinya saja. Tidak ada maksud keseriusan disana. Namun sialnya, mata Baekhyun menyangkal hal itu.

Chanyeol masih ingat betul seperti apa Baekhyun menatap dirinya. Menumpukan segala bentuk ketegasan dari mata bulan sabit miliknya itu dan Chanyeol… masih saja tak ingin menarik kesimpulan sendiri jika yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah benar adanya dan pria itu serius mengatakannya.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu mengatupkan matanya dalam diam di dapur.

**...**

Setengah jam berlalu dan Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Membawa langkah kakinya dengan sedikit tak bersemangat dan membuka kenop pintu dengan perlahan.

Sosok Baekhyun telah terlihat berbaring kembali di atas ranjang. Membawa posisinya membelakangi pintu dengan punggung kecil bergerak naik turun dengan nyaman.

Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa saat untuk menatapi punggung pria itu. Memuja beberapa hal yang ada padanya dan Chanyeol lagi merasakan buncahan rasa suka di dalam hatinya.

Namun, pikir Chanyeol lagi.

Tidakkah berlebihan jika ia menceraikan istri perempuannya hanya untuk sebuah ikatan pasti dengan seseorang yang bahkan memiliki _gender_ yang sama dengan dirinya?

Bagian dari dirinya yang lain tiba-tiba saja berbisik mengatakan, selalu ada yang harus dibayar untuk setiap percapaian keinginan yang ingin di raih, benar?

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya lelah sembari menutup pintu kembali dan menuju ranjang lalu membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Baekhyun. Masih dengan melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pinggang pria mungil itu, mengendus aroma memabukkan di antara ceruk lehernya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dalam pada belakang lehernya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol tepat pada lubang telinganya sebelum ikut memejamkan mata dan jatuh terlelap.

Sama sekali tak tau jika Baekhyun menarik sebuah senyum kemenangan yang tercetak begitu jelas pada masing-masing sisi bibir tipis miliknya itu.

**...**

Baekhyun pintar menyesuaikan juga membawa dirinya dengan baik. Pandai beraking dan seharusnya Yifan membawa karirnya untuk menjadi seorang aktor saja. Tidak seperti ini, menjadi peraup uang dari cara kotor dengan Yifan yang mendapatkan untungnya.

Pagi ini Baekhyun lagi menunjukkan bakat beraktingnya dengan pembawaan yang sempurna. Seolah apa yang semalam ia perbincangkan dengan Chanyeol merupakan sebuah_scene_ yang ia perankan dalam drama dan di pagi ini dirinya seolah tengah memainkan_scene_ dari drama yang berbeda lainnya.

Ia bangun dengan cepat seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol lalu menyuci pakaian pria itu pula.

Chanyeol bangun setengah jam kemudian. Dengan wajah lusuh dan langkah terseok menghampiri Baekhyun di dapur. Ingatannya akan semalam sedikit terlupakan—Chanyeol bahkan berpikir jika ia tengah bermimpi saja—terbukti dengan masih adanya _morning kiss_ ia daratkan kepada pria bermarga Byun itu.

"Selamat pagi," Baekhyun menyapa riang. Ia mengabaikan lembaran roti bakar miliknya sesaat dan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Chanyeol.

Pria itu tersenyum dengan wajah setengah mengantuk. Mencuri kecupan dari bibir Baekhyun sebelum membalas sapaan si mungil.

"Pagi."

Baekhyun mengambil segelas susu hangat di atas meja lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibi gelas dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan manja pria dewasa itu.

Di antara derai tawanya, Baekhyun pun membantu Chanyeol menghabiskan susu itu dengan gelas yang ia pegangi.

Ya, Baekhyun selalu menyambut pagi Chanyeol dengan baik. Memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik _plus_beberapa kecupan balasan ciuman pagi yang selalu Chanyeol sukai.

Chanyeol bertolak ke kamar mandi setelah itu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Menghabiskan waktu nyaris setengah jam lamanya untuk berbenah dan ia dengan sengaja meyisakan dasinya tersampir pada pundaknya.

Setelah itu kembali menghampiri Baekhyun di dapur. Menyerahkan dasinya kepada Baekhyun dan si mungil itupun yang memasangkan dasi itu pada akhirnya. Keduanya menikmati sarapan bersama dan Chanyeol lagi meninggalkan janji sebelum pergi akan kembali saat jam makan siang nanti.

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah anggukan dan mengantar Chanyeol sampai pintu setelahnya.

…

Begitu sosok Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu besi itu, Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam kembali. Ia baru saja akan duduk ketika _bell_di tekan dua kali dari luar.

Baekhyun menyergitkan keningnya. Ia jelas sekali menebak jika itu adalah Chanyeol, mungkin pria itu meninggalkan sesuatu dan berniat untuk mengambilnya.

Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun, Baekhyun membuka pintu kembali.

"Apa kau melupakan se—"

Bola mata sipitnya membola. Suaranya seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan dan jantungnya ikut berdebar begitu kencang.

"Byunie…"

"Yi-Yifan ge—"

Baekhyun tak seharusnya merasa terkejut. Karena _yeah…_ Yifan telah mengatakan jika dia ingin bertemu. Rencananya bisa saja hari ini, besok atau minggu yang akan datang. Walau tak pasti namun setidaknya pria itu telah mengatakan sebelumnya.

Hanya saja Baekhyun tak menyangka jika hari perencanaan itu merupakan hari ini. Saat ini, detik ini. Dengan senyuman menawan yang selalu Yifan sunggingkan, seharusnya Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan pria itu dengan pelukan yang hangat seperti hari lalu.

Tidak sepeti ini. Tidak dalam keadaan _shock_ juga tak nyaman tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya.

Yifan tersenyum sekali lagi. Bola matanya menilik dengan tajam memperhatikan satu per satu indera pada wajah milik Baekhyun. Semuanya tampak indah dan Yifan akan selalu menyukainya.

"Kau tak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Yifan melepas hening di antara mereka. Baekhyun tersadar dalam dalam dunianya dengan cepat dan segera beringsut dari bibir pintu—memberikan jalan kepada Yifan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan cepat. Mengunci pintu itu secara manual pula—berjaga-jaga jika Chanyeol pulang setidaknya tak berhasil masuk setelah _digit password_ telah di masukkan. Baekhyun tak segera berbalik badan. Menyempatkan diri menarik juga menghela nafasnya—menenangkan diri ketika ia rasa satu lengannya di tarik oleh Yifan.

Nafas Baekhyun serasa tercekat pada rongga tenggorokan. Kendali dalam dirinya pun tak tau mengapa menghilang begitu saja di gantikan oleh setiap dorongan Yifan dan taunya ia telah bersandar pada dinding. Wajah Yifan berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Begitu dekat sampai deruan nafas panas pria itu pun dapat ia rasakan dengan begitu jelas menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Yifan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya. Sekali lalu dua kali dan berlanjut dengan sebuah pangutan dalam juga jilatan lidah di sana sini. Baekhyun merasa lemas tiba-tiba. Ciuman Yifan selalu berhasil membuat ia merasa hilang kendali dan berakhir dengan ia yang terjerat masuk dengan setiap sentuhan yang pria itu berikan.

Baekhyun telah bersandar lemas pada dinding dengan punggung melengkung dan Yifan berada di di belakangnya. Erangan keputusasaan mulai terdengar lirih seiring dengan tusukan pada lubang miliknya.

"Apa pria itu memberlakukanmu dengan baik?" Yifan bertanya di sela gerakan pinggulnya di bawah sana. Bersuara dengan berat tepat pada lubang telinga Baekhyun dan mengulum daun telinga itu sesekali hingga basah dengan air liurnya.

"Ngghhh ya-yaa~" Baekhyun menjawab kepayahan. Matanya membuka-menutup dengan wajah memerah di landa hasrat birahi tingkat tinggi.

"Apa dia sudah menyentuhmu?" Yifan mempercepat gerakannya. Melesakkan penis miliknya sedalam yang ia bisa dan menyentuh prostat milik Baekhyun dengan telak.

Baekhyun tak lagi mampu menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan desahan yang terus ia suarakan.

"Dia melakukannya seperti ini?" Yifan menusukan penisnya lagi ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Mendiamkannya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali ia gerakkan pinggulnya.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ge… kumohhonnn." Baekhyun merasa sangat pegal dengan posisi seperti ini. Ia ingin berbaring atau setidaknya duduk di sofa sedang Yifan yang bekerja. Tidak seperti ini, berdiri terus menerus dengan pinggul ia paksa untuk bergoyang pula menyambut balik goyangan pinggul Yifan yang menghujani lubang miliknya.

"Huh?"

"Ahh… ngghhhh ge…"

"Kau suka sentuhan yang mana Byunie, sentuhanku atau sentuhan pria itu?"

"Ngghhhh…"

"Jawab aku sayang, shhh…"

Baekhyun semakin pusing pada tempatnya. Penis miliknya terasa ngilu bergesekan dengan dinding yang dingin. Batang itu sudah mengembung pula dan Baekhyun tau jika ia akan segera mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Hal itu membuat ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Dirinya berakhir dengan mengangguk saja tanpa sempat mempertimbangkan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan pria yang tengah menyetubuhi dirinya itu.

"Yi-Yifan gehh… Akh!"

Tepat setelah ia menjawab pertanyaan yang Yifan lontarkan, Baekhyun pun menjemput orgasme pertamanya. Kakinya semakin terasa lembek ia paksakan untuk terus berdiri dalam posisi membungkuk seperti ini. Baekhyun nyaris ambruk jika Yifan tak segera merengkuh pinggangnya erat-erat dan lagi menambah kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ja-jadi pria itu.. uhh~ tak bisa lebih baik dariku, begitu?"

Satu kaki Baekhyun, Yifan bawa pada pinggangnya dan ia keluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang sempit itu. Menyisakan kepala penisnya saja sebelum ia lesakkan kembali ke dalam sana dan Baekhyun sungguh tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak memekik terkejut.

"Gehh…"

"Y-ya sayang…"

"Aku milikmu."

Yifan tersenyum di belakangnya dan mengangguk pelan sebelum mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku tau,"

Lengannya yang sedari tadi merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun sedikit ia naikkan dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu merapat pada dinding. Merasakan dengan pasti lelehan spermanya di dalam lubang pria terkasihnya itu dan Yifan selalu tak dapat berbohong jika ia selalu mendapat kepuasan walau hanya sekali keluar saja.

Baekhyun itu mengangumkan.

…

Chanyeol baru saja hendak mendudukkan pantatnya pada permukaan kursi besar miliknya ketika pintu ruangannya di buka oleh seseorang yang lain. Alisnya sedikit berjengit begitu melihat Sehun di balik pintu. Dengan sebuah cengiran yang pria itu perlihatkan pada bibirnya dan Chanyeol merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang tak baik-baik saja setelah ini.

"Kupikir setelah mendapatkan _black card_-ku kau akan berhenti menggangguku." Chanyeol segera melemparkan kelimat sarkastik menyambut Sehun pertama kali.

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Tidak tersinggung, bahkan menghampiri Chanyeol begitu menutup pintu kembali.

"Ah, hyung kau pagi-pagi sudah ketus seperti itu. Tempramenmu kelihatannya semakin buruk saja akhir-akhir ini."

Sehun seolah menahan tawa mengatakannya. Chanyeol memutar matanya mendengar hal itu. Perasaannya saja atau memang Sehun terlihat dalam_mood_ yang sangat bagus saat ini?

Chanyeol keluar dari balik mejanya dan menempatkan dirinya duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Aku kesini untuk memberikan ini untukmu, hyung." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna _silver_ yang cantik dengan _desain elegant_ terlihat. Namanya dan Luhan tercetak pada sampul dan Chanyeol segera mengetahui jika itu merupakan surat undangan pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan takjub. Sedang Sehun semakin tersenyum tampan di depannya.

"Kami tidak mencetak banyak surat undangan, hanya untuk beberapa orang saja dan bahkan kau adalah satu-satunya kerabat yang kuundang."

Nada bicaranya terdengar miris di telinga Chanyeol. Pria yang paling tua di antara mereka memilih tak menjawab kalimat itu, alih-alih menatap undangan itu kembali dengan selektif.

"Paris, huh?" kedua alisnya bertemu. Sedikit memberikan ekspresi keterkejutan ketika melirik Sehun sesaat di depannya.

Sehun tertawa sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ya, kupikir Paris jauh lebih mengagumkan di banding Roma atau kota di Italia lainnya." Ia mencibir. Sedikit mengejek Chanyeol namun di abaikan oleh saudaranya itu.

"Lalu setelah menikah nanti apa rencanamu?" Kali ini Chanyeol bertanya dengan sarat yang serius. Ia mengabaikan undangan itu dan menatap Sehun kini.

Adiknya itu masih bersedekap di dada dan berpikir selama beberapa saat.

"Luhan memiliki sebuah rumah yang bagus bekas peninggalan orangtuanya di Beijing, jadi kami akan tinggal disana setelah menikah nanti."

"Dan kau akan bekerja?"

"Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol mencibir pelan. Ia ikut bersedekap tangan pula dan menatap jahil kepada saudara kecilnya itu.

"Seingatku kau tidak menyelesaikan pendidikan kuliahmu dulu…"

"Enak saja!" Sehun mendelik. "Aku lulus tau, ya walaupun dengan angka yang pas-pasan namun setidaknya aku telah memiliki gelas sarjana di belakang nama." Ia mencebikkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, baginya pria itu baru saja menjatuhkan martabat dirinya. Sialan!

"Lagipula aku ini tampan hyung." Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan percaya diri. "Siapa tau saja aku mendapatkan tawaran membintangi _film _atau paling tidak menjadi model majalah setelah berada di China nanti."

Chanyeol berdecak penuh kedramtisan.

"Membintang film porno maksudmu?"

"YACH!" pekik Sehun kesal luar biasa.

Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sehun melihatnya dengan kesal namun tak bertahan lama, ia berakhir dengan tertawa pula bersama dengan saudaranya itu.

Sehun menjadi orang pertama yang menghentikan tawanya. Ia teringat sesuatu dan mulutnya terasa gatal untuk tak bertanya.

"Omong-omong hyung…"

"Hm?" Chanyeol menyahut di sisa tawanya.

"Pria yang kau sembunyikan di apartemen itu sungguh kekasihmu?"

Derai tawa Chanyeol sontak terhenti. Raut wajahnya berubah dengan cepat. Dirinya berdehem sekali lalu menggedikkan bahunya sekali.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bukan?"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu menggangguk pelan dengan ragu.

"Aku hanya terkejut karena bagaimanapun kau sudah menikah dan bahkan telah memiliki dua istri pula."

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan Jihyun," ujarnya tak peduli.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Jihyun menggugatku dan aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya."

Walau sebenarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun merupakan cara yang paling ampuh untuk membatalkan perceraian itu, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak berniat untuk melakukannya. Lagipula Jihyun itu perempuan dengan pribadi yang keras. Akan sangat sulit menjalani kehidupan bersama dengannya setelah apa yang terjadi di hari lalu.

Chanyeol hanya tak ingin mengambil resiko saja.

"Gila. Kau memang pria brengsek, hyung!"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tak percaya. Jika saja bisa, mungkin pasti bola matanya sudah meloncat keluar dari tengkoraknya.

Pernyataan Sehun yang disertai dengan suara keras terdengar seharusnya membuat Chanyeol tersinggung dan boleh-boleh saja memberikan tempelengan keras di kepala pria itu. Namun Chanyeol tak melakukannya, alih-alih malah tertawa dan diam-diam membenarkan hal itu dalam hatinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jina nuna?"

Chanyeol kembali menggidikkan bahunya, kali ini lebih acuh terlihat.

"Kami masih belum berbicara setelah aku dan Jihyun bercerai. Sepertinya dia masih belum tau mengenai hubunganku dengan Baekhyun, Soyou tidak memberitaunya."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada badan sofa dan menarik semua gurat kedramatisan yang sedari tadi tercetak pada wajah tampan miliknya.

"Aku sudah mendugu hal ini akan terjadi." Ia berdecak sekali.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Dirinya terbang sendiri dengan pikirannya dan tiba-tiba saja teringat akan pembicaraan antara nyata atau tidaknya ia dengan Baekhyun. Mengenai—

"Sehun," Chanyeol memanggil nama adiknya dengan pelan. Tersimpan nada ragu dalam dirinya namun Chanyeol rasa, ia butuh sedikit saran mengenai hal ini.

Sehun memang bukan pemberi saran yang baik, hampir dari semua pembicaraannya dengan pria itu akan selalu jatuh pada hal random yang akan dilupakan dalam sekejab. Namun setidaknya Sehun bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Dan lagi, Sehun itu merupakan saudara kandungnya. Sedikit banyak pria itu pasti tau mengenai tabiat dirinya.

"Jika aku menceraikan Jina lalu menikah dengan Baekhyun… apakah itu terdengar begitu konyol?"

Sehun lagi melebarkan matanya. Chanyeol setengah meringis mengatakan kalimatnya barusan, belum lagi ekspresi aneh Sehun yang seolah hendak mentertawakan dirinya. Uh, Chanyeol merasa menyesal untuk bertanya.

Sehun sialnya tak segera menjawab. Seolah tengah mempertimbangkan banyak hal dan Chanyeol semakin tak nyaman saja berada di depannya.

"Lupakan saja—"

"Hyung, kau pasti sudah sangat mencintai Baekhyun ya?" Sehun lebih terdengar seolah tengah berguman seorang diri.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak heran, Baekhyun memang cantik. Tapi walaupun begitu, Luhan tetap yang paling cantik sedunia." Kekehnya berbangga hati. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya mendengar hal itu.

Lihat, benar bukan yang ia katakan… Sehun itu memang tak bisa diajak curhat sedikitpun. Alih-alih memberikan saran, Chanyeol bahkan merasa dirinya seperti badut saja jika bercerita kepada adiknya itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Sungut Chanyeol.

Sehun sekali lagi tertawa.

"Ya… jika kau memang yakin dan benar mencintainya, mengapa tidak?" Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya. "Pikirkan saja dulu, dan kalau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu jangan lupa berikan aku undangan resepsi pernikahannya." Lalu berkedip sekali. Matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya setelah itu.

"Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang hyung." Katanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk merapikan bajunya sesaat melangkah menuju pintu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kecil.

Di depan pintu, Sehun membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Hyung," panggilnya.

Chanyeol membawa kepalanya pada pintu dan menatap heran kepada adiknya itu.

"Jangan lupa datang ke pesta pernikahanku, oke… dan ajak kakak ipar juga."

Dan Chanyeol pun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu."

…

Air dingin _shower_ menyapa punggung polosnya yang di barengi dengan sebuah usapan kulit ari yang mengusap-usap kulit punggungnya disana. Belum lagi busa-busa halus perlahan turun dari kulitnya dan berganti menggenangi _bath up_ yang tengah ia duduki.

Baekhyun diam saja sedang Yifan sibuk memandikan dirinya dalam diam.

Sesekali pria itu menggosokkan _sponge_ dengan sedikit keras pada satu titik keungunan hasil

pekerjaan Chanyeol di sekitaran tengkuknya. Berusaha keras menghilangkan tanda yang sempat ditinggalkan pria bermarga Park itu tanpa peduli pada Baekhyun yang meringis lirih karena perbuatannya itu.

Beberapa bercak kemerahan yang ia tau betul jika Chanyeol-lah yang meninggalkannya, membuat Yifan sedikit _bad mood _dan berakhir dengan usapan kasar yang terus saja ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Jadi…" suara Yifan terdengar di antara suara deburan air di dalam _bath up _dan _shower_ menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun. "Istri si Park telah mengetahui keberadaan dirimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ya, istri kedua-nya lah yang datang. Chanyeol bilang pengacaranya menemuinya kemarin bersama dengan surat gugatan cerai."

Di belakangnya Yifan tersenyum. Ia menyelesaikan bilasan terakhir pada tubuh Baekhyun sebelum meraih sebuah handuk di dekatnya.

Baekhyun berbalik badan lalu bangkit dari dalam genangan air _bath up_. Menunggu Yifan yang merentangkan handuk padanya dan mengusap buliran air pada tubuhnya setelah itu. Baekhyun telah berbalutkan handuk layaknya larva dan Yifan dengan senang hati membopong tubuh mungil itu keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mendudukkannya di atas ranjang sedang Yifan kembali sibuk mencari pakaian kering di dalam lemari. Baekhyun memperhatikan pekerjaan pria itu tanpa suara. Masih sama seperti hari lalu, Yifan akan memakaikan dirinya pakaian pula selepas selesai memandikannya.

"Apakah ketika melihatmu istrinya itu 'menyerang'mu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan namun buru-buru menyela.

"Tapi Chanyeol membelaku."

"Tentu saja, karena dia telah jatuh hati padamu." Tukas Yifan dengan senang.

Handuk yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun ia tarik lepas dan berakhir dengan pria mungil itu bertelanjang polos di depannya. Yifan menatapnya seduktif penuh nafsu. Matanya memandang lekat pada penis kemerahan Baekhyun yang melemas, merundung malu-malu di antara selangkangan putih bersih miliknya.

Baekhyun pun tak terlihat segan di tatapi penuh godaan seperti itu. Tangannya meraih potongan baju miliknya yang di genggam Yifan dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Sayang sekali aku harus segera pergi, Byunie." Bibir Baekhyun ia kecup dalam setelah itu. "Padahal tubuh molekmu begitu menggodaku untuk segera dijamah lagi."

"Gege memang selalu sibuk." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kau memang pengertian sekali, sayang."

Yifan tersenyum tampan. Tubuhnya ia tegakkan kembali lalu menurunkan gulungan lengan kemejanya. Membersihkan beberapa noda sabun yang melekat pada kemejanya sebelum meraih jasnya di atas sofa.

Yifan pergi melenggang keluar dari kamar dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya di belakang. Dirinya kembali meninggalkan kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun dan sebuah remasan pula pada pantatnya yang masih tak berbalut kain apapun di bawah sana, sebelum akhirnya menarik diri dan menghilang di balik pintu setelahnya.

…

Sehari sebelum acara pernikahan adiknya, Sehun… Chanyeol telah bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatan ia dan Baekhyun ke Paris. Baekhyun menampakkan gurat wajah yang sangat baik pagi ini.

Ah, tentu Paris dengan segala minatnya begitu mengusainya dirinya.

Chanyeol bertanya mengapa dan Baekhyun menyahut ini akan menjadi kali pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya di Negara yang terkenal dengan menara Eiffel-nya itu.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan jika sebenarnya tujuan kita ke Paris untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Sehun?"

"Ah, adikmu yang kemarin datang ya?" Baekhyun bertanya memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sehun akan menikah dengan kekasih prianya." Sambung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak begitu menampakkan raut wajah terkejut mendengar hal itu. Hanya tercengang selama beberapa saat lalu menarik senyum.

"Kurahap Sehun bahagia dengan pasangannya."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

Langkahnya ia bawa tenang memasuki lingkungan bandara yang sibuk dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya dan segera bertemu pandang dengan sosok Sehun terlihat duduk seorang di bangku tunggu di depan loket fiskal.

"Hei," Chanyeol menyapanya pertama kali.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan bangkit.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, hyung?" gerutunya. Sepertinya ia sudah lama duduk menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol disana.

"Alasan klasik Sehun, macet."

Sehun mencibir.

"Kupikir kau takkan datang." Pandangannya ia bawa kepada Baekhyun dan menarik senyum jenaka. "Aku senang kakak ipar juga datang."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saja menanggapi.

"Ah, mana mungkin." Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Omong-omong dimana calon istrimu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Ralat, calon suami." Sehun terkekeh, "Dia sedang membeli es krim."

Kali ini berganti Chanyeol yang memutar bola mata.

"Ya,_whatever_…"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun setelah itu.

"Berikan paspormu Baek, aku harus mengurus fiskal keberangkatan kita sekarang." Baekhyun tanpa kata segera menyerahkan paspornya kepada Chanyeol. Pria itu menunjuk loket fiskal di depannya dan Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Saudara sedarah itu lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju antrian loket sedang Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku tunggu. Mengambil ponselnya di dalam kantung jins yang ia pakai dan mulai mengetikkan pesan kepada Yifan.

_~Aku sudah berada di bandara, ge.~_ tulisnya.

Dua menit kemudia Yifan membalas.

_~Aku tau, Eric sudah mengatakannya tadi.~_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, ia tak berminat mencari keberadaan bule itu karena dapat di tebak pasti tak berada jauh dari posisinya saat ini.

_~Eric ikut juga?~_ tanyanya tak percaya.

_~Tentu saja, he'll spying you as always.~_

Baekhyun mencibir habis-habisan. Berniat untuk mengetikkan pesan baru kepada Eric dan meminta pria itu agar jauh-jauh dari pandangannya. Namun tak jadi ia lakukan ketika sebuah sapaan di dekatnya terdengar.

"Boxian?"

Kepalanya sontak teralih pada sumber suara. Dan dalam sekejab bola matanya yang sipit itu pun membesar.

"Lu ge…"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap tak percaya kepada sosok Luhan yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya kini. Luhan pun bereaksi sama melihat dirinya. Matanya yang bulat semakin membola dan takut-takut kalau pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu taunya hanya merupakan batasan imajinasinya saja.

"Boxian kau—apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan menatapnya lamat-lamat. Masih memastian benar atau tidaknya pria yang tengah berada di depannya itu benar merupakan Baekhyun—atau sebagai Boxian yang ia kenal.

Baekhyun tak lekas menjawab.

"Bukankah terakhir kali kau bilang akan menetap di Roma saja—" kalimat Luhan tak segera terselesaikan. Rahangnya terjatuh—menganga begitu ia teringat akan satu hal dalam kepalanya.

"Kau—kau tak sedang—"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia berpikir Luhan sedikit berlebihan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, ge? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Korea?"

Kini berbalik Luhan yang diam.

"Kau baru sampai atau hendak pergi lagi?" Baekhyun lagi melempar tanya.

Luhan masih belum sempat menjawab ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri. Merangkul pundaknya erat seperti biasa dan Baekhyun segera dapat menarik kesimpulannya atas apa yang baru saja di tangkap oleh lensa matanya itu.

"Sudah kau temukan es krim keinginganmu, _baby_?" Sehun bertanya, masih belum menyadari adanya aura-aura ketegangan yang tercipta di antara dua pria lain tepat di sampingnya.

"A-ah ya… Aku mendapatkannya." Luhan memperlihatkan satu cup es krim yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangannya. Matanya masih terfokus pada Baekhyun dan tak sadar jika Sehun ikut mengarahkan padangannya searah dengan Luhan.

Kedua alisnya bertemu pada keningnya. Sehun menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian dan segera tersadar akan hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Oh, Han kenalkan ini adalah Baekhyun," Sehun memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada Luhan dengan nada santai terdengar lalu mendekatkan mulutnya pada lubang telinga Luhan dan berbisik disana. "Dia adalah calon kakak iparku yang ketiga."

Cup es krim yang berada di tangannya terasa licin entah mengapa, tergelincir jatuh dan mengenai sepatu yang Luhan kenakan.

"Apa?"

…

Baekhyun maupun Luhan diam seribu bahasa begitu pesawat tujuan Paris yang mereka naiki _take off_ dan mulai berada di atas awan. Posisi duduk mereka cukup jauh yang di selangi oleh beberapa bangku penumpang lain di dalam pesawat.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya saja dan Chanyeol pun tak bertanya mengapa ia tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu pendiam. Bahkan Chanyeol pikir, perjalanan mereka yang akan menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa jam kedepan akan diisi oleh perbincangan seru akan Baekhyun dengan ke-_excited_-nya terhadap Paris, namun jelas begitu jauh dari ekspetasinya.

Sedang pada posisi yang lain, Luhan dan Sehun… satu di antara mereka yaitu Luhan sibuk dengan sejuta pemikirannya mengenai Baekhyun. Mengenai mengapa pria itu berada Korea dan bagaimana bisa pula Chanyeol berada di dekatnya kini.

Luhan berharap betul jika apa yang ia khawatirkan, tidaklah seperti yang terus saja ia takutkan. Baekhyun berada di samping Chanyeol kini sama halnya seperti ia dan Sehun. Tidak ada campur tangan pihak lain dan Luhan berharap betul jika Yifan tak ada sangkut pautnya disini.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dengan gusar setelah itu. Memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat dan Sehun melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, sayang?" pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu bertanya. Luhan sontak membuka kelopak matanya dan balas menatap pria itu.

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya. Ia mengulas senyum samar lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pundak Sehun.

Sehun pun balas menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kepala Luhan dan meraih jemari pria China itu untuk ia genggam.

"Jika kau memikirkan tentang pernikahan kita, tak ada yang harus kau khawatirkan… semuanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan perencanaan, hm?" Sehun berujar.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

Kepalanya ia dongakkan dan segera di hujani dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada bibirnya oleh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya aku memikirkan tentang…" Luhan berguman pelan dalam kecupan bibir Sehun pada belahan bibirnya.

"Hm?" Sehun balas berguman pula. Ia beralih mengecupi pipi dan pelipis Luhan.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya sesaat. Menatap Sehun dengan serius dan Sehun balas menatapnya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol hyung _straight_ benar?"

"Yups, tapi sebelum dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

Luhan berjengit, "Baekhyun?"

"Pria yang kukenalkan sebagai calon kakak ipar, namanya Baekhyun… Aku mengenalkan dia seperti itu padamu."

Luhan membuka mulutnya kecil dengan gumanan pelan yang nyaris tak terdengar. Ia mencuri pandangan kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada di beberapa kursi di depan mereka sesaat.

"Dimana mereka bertemu?"

"Huh?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun… dimana mereka bertemu?"

Sehun mencoba untuk mengingat selama beberapa saat. Tak tau secara mendetail memang dan merasa tak yakin, Sehun pun menggidikkan bahunya setelah itu.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi yang pasti saat Chanyeol hyung pulang dari liburannya ke luar negeri, Baekhyun ikut dengannya. Kutebak, mereka pasti bertemu di suatu tempat disana…"

Luhan hendak melontarkan pertanyaannya lagi namun urung ia lakukan ketika Sehun semakin menikungkan keningnya akibat terlalu bingung. Luhan berakhir dengan menggumankan kata, _oh_ saja lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok.

"Bisa kau bangunkan aku saat kita sudah berada di Paris?"

"Tentu."

**...**

"_Dia memukulimu lagi?"_

_Baekhyun sontak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan mendapati Luhan yang tengah bersandar pada kusen dengan kedua tangan bersedekap pada dada._

_Baekhyun tak menjawab. Kembali melanjutkan basuhan air pada sekitaran wajahnya dengan hati-hati._

_Luhan mendesah pelan melihat hal itu. Kedua tangannya ia turunkan dan mendekati pria yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya itu. Meraih sebuah handuk kering di dekatnya dan membasahi kain tebal tersebut dengan air. Pundak Baekhyun ia rengkuh perlahan dan menghadap badan yang lebih muda agar berhadapan dengannya._

_Tanpa kata, Luhan mulai mengusap titik air pada wajah Baekhyun. Menekan luka basah pada pipinya dengan lembut dan meringis sendiri ketika Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan perih._

"_Pria berwajah seperti badut itu yang melakukannya." Adu Baekhyun pelan. Suaranya sedikit bergetar terdengar._

"_Dan Yifan menambahi beberapa setelahnya," Luhan menyahut ketus._

"_Hanya sebagai hukuman agar aku tak bebal lagi, ge."_

"_Seriously, Boxian!" Luhan memekik dengan tak percaya. Rasanya hendak membenturkan kepalanya _

_pada dinding tiap kali mendengar pembelaan yang terus saja Baekhyun utarakan untuk Yifan. Dimatanya, Yifan selalu saja menjadi malaikat dan menutupi segala bentuk pesakitan fisik yang selalu ia terima dari pria itu, hampir setiap harinya._

"_Bukan masalah, luka-luka ini akan sembuh dengan cepat." Ia dengan hati-hati mengambil handuk di tangan Luhan lalu menghadap cermin kembali._

_Refleksi Luhan terlihat dengan begitu jelas di belakangnya. Ia tau benar jika Luhan sudah cukup bersabar akan tingkahnya selama ini. Katakan saja sudah mulai muak dan bisa saja pria itu sudah tak ingin lagi peduli apapun mengenai dirinya._

_Baekhyun mengulas senyum pahit. Kain handuk di tangannya ia turunkan dengan lusu. Melempari Luhan dengan tatapan mata melalui cermin di depannya dan Baekhyun pun berujar._

_ "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini…" kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Meremas helaian rambutnya dengan kuat dan kembali menatap Baekhyun melalu cermin di depannya setelah itu._

"_Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Boxian…" Luhan menatapnya penuh harap. Baekhyun tertegun selama beberapa saat. Beberapa bayangan akan kebebasan yang selalu masuk ke dalam mimpinya, terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya._

_Perawalannya memang menyakitkan ia rasa. Bukan hanya batin namun juga fisik yang terus saja menghantui dirinya setiap detiknya. Belum lagi ketika pria-pria gila itu tak hanya menjelali dirinya dengan sentuhan tangan juga batang ereksi saja. Beberapa permainan seks dengan bekas luka memanjang yang ia terima taunya bukanlah lagi menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan disini._

_Ada selipan perasaan tak berharga dan sama nilainya seperti sampah, kadang menjadi hal dominan yang _

_selalu merasuki tiap detik tarikan nafas yang masih saja ia tarik hembuskan._

_Namun lama waktu berselang dan pembawaan akan kebiasaan yang ia terima itu, akhirnya berdampak pada suatu hal yang membuat dirinya merasa terbiasa dan berpikir takkan apa-apa jika ini yang ia dapatkan setiap hari._

_Perihnya sudah tak begitu lagi terasa, dan gumanan kalimat tak apa-apa, taunya telah menjadi obat mujarab bagi penderitaan hidup yang harus ia tanggung._

"_Boxian?" Luhan menepuk pundaknya sekali dan segera terbuyarkan lamunan yang tanpa sadar ia ciptkan seorang diri._

_Baekhyun segera teringat akan hal terakhir yang baru saja Luhan suarakan padanya. Rasa keinginan yang membuncah menghampiri dan Luhan seolah tengah meng-copy paste pembicaraan mereka saat kanak-kanak dulu._

"_Akan sampai kapan kita berada di tempat ini selalu? Apa kau tak memiliki mimpi?" Luhan merecokinya lagi._

_Mimpi?_

_Baekhyun tak memiliki mimpi selama ini. Termasuk mimpi dalam ketagori indah, ia tak pernah memilikinya. Berharap pun taunya tak pernah ia lakukan._

_Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Seolah tengah meremehkan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan padanya._

_Baekhyun berbalik badan. Menghadapkan diri sepenuhnya kepada Luhan dan memandangi lekat satu per satu indera yang ada pada pahatan wajah cantik pria yang berumur lebih di atasnya itu._

"_Memangnya kau punya mimpi, ge?" tanyanya tak serius._

_Luhan menggigit bibir lalu mengangguk._

"_Aku memiliki banyak mimpi dan aku ingin mewujudkan semua itu."_

_Baekhyun kembali tersenyum kecut. Tarikan miring pada satu sudut bibirnya begitu menyebalkan terlihat._

"_Tapi aku tidak." Ucapnya sungkan. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap ubin di bawahnya. Nafasnya ia hela perlahan sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil acak satu pakaiannya di dalam sana._

"_Mimpi takkan berpihak kepada si jalang seperti kita, ge. Jangan berharap, kau hanya akan merasa sakit jika tak mampu mengapainya."_

"_Takdir bisa dirubah, Boxian, dan kita pun—"_

"_Dan takdir kita hanyalah melacur setiap detiknya."_

_Langkahnya ia bawa menuju pintu dan menghilang di balik sana dalam hitungan detik sana. Meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali jatuh akan kalimat sinis yang selalu saja Baekhyun suarakan untuk hidup menyedihkan mereka._

**...**

Luhan menghela nafasnya entah yang keberapa kalinya saat ini. Kepalanya berdenyut pusing ketika ia baru saja terbangun dan telah berada dalam perjalanan menuju hotel yang menjadi penginapan mereka. Sehun di sampingnya melirik sesekali dan merangkul pundaknya erat merasa khawatir.

Hari masih siang ketika merka sampai di hotel, tak ada hal lain yang Luhan lakukan selain membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Han?" Sehun bertanya dengan sarat nada khawatir yang begitu kentara. Ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada kening pria cantiknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Luhan memberikan gelengan singkat.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur saja."

Sehun tak dapat melakukan apapun setelah itu selain menganggukkan kepalanya dan menarik diri bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku ada di kamar mandi, jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Dan Luhan berguman pelan sebagai jawaban.

Sebenarnya Luhan bukan tak tau apa yang begitu menganggu pikirannya. Mengenai Baekhyun sudah tentu. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal dan Luhan sama sekali tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak menuntaskan rasa kejanggalan yang terus saja menganggu dirinya itu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Kedua kelopak matanya ia buka dengan segera lalu bangkit setelah itu.

"Hun aku akan keluar sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan." Ia berteriak keras dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Sama sekali tak menunggu sahutan apapun dari Sehun yang masih berada di dalam sana dan segera melesat pergi menuju kamar sebelah yang merupakan hunian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

…

Paris memang begitu menakjubkan. Segala hal yang ada pada Negara ini adalah _amazing_. Dan itulah kiranya mengapa Baekhyun selalu mengidam-idamkan suatu hari nanti ia dapat mengunjungi Negara cantik ini.

Dan hari ini ia berada disini. Di paris. Dalam radius kilometer dengan pemandangan cantik menara Eiffel dari balkon kamar hotel yang ia tempati sekarang.

Baekhyun memandang jauh ke depan sana. Menatap nyata pada besi tinggi pencakar langit itu dan berharap dapat sedikit membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik. Pikirannya sudah terpecah belah sebelum _take off_ dari bandara Incheon dan sialnya masih saja bertahan sampai saat ini.

Kehadiran Luhan yang begitu jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan. Dan hal itu pun menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun lagi tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia sedikit merasa takut. Entah karena apa… dirinya ikut merasa khawatir juga.

Terhitung dari bulan Februari dua tahun lalu, ia tak lagi bertemu dengan Luhan. Kali terakhir saat mereka melakukan sebuah perjalanan ke Vinanzia saat di Roma dulu. Membicarakan tentang banyak hal sebelum akhirnya Luhan mendadak hilang tiba-tiba.

Satu minggu berselang, sosoknya terlihat kembali. Langkah terseok dengan bekas luka dan darah kering di sekitaran wajahnya. Luhan tak sendiri, ada Yifan yang menyeret kerah bajunya dengan murka dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya hingga tersungkur jatuh tak berdaya pada lantai yang dingin.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mematung diam saja di belakang pilar sedang Luhan mengaduh kesakitan ketika Yifan melayangkan tendangan bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya. Mata Luhan bertautan dengan manik milik Baekhyun. Ia mengisyaratkan banyak hal dari tatapannya itu sedang Baekhyun hanya memiliki pemikiran untuk segera berlalu pergi dari sana.

Tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Luhan kembali menghilang, dan hilang kontak layaknya hilang di telan bumi. Hingga sampai hari ini, Luhan kembali muncul dan Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sehun menjadi kekasihnya dan bahkan akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Tepatnya besok di tanah Paris ini.

Dunia memang sulit di tebak.

**...**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, hm?" Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun di balkon. Melingkari kedua lengannya pada pinggang pria itu dan mengendus aroma tubuhnya melalui ceruk lehernya.

Baekhyun bergerak pelan merasa tak nyaman. Satu tangannya menapak di atas kepalan tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya.

Matanya terpejam merasakan kecupan-kecupan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol pada kulit lehernya. Sedikit bergidik elid an nyaris saja hanyut dalam belaian memabukkan itu. Namun sayangnya, saat itu Baekhyun sedang tak bernafsu dan beralih memisahkan diri dari si tinggi.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol sedikit banyak merasakan adanya hal aneh yang melingkupi kekasih mungil ini. Sama sekali tak terlihat seperti Baekhyun seperti biasa dan rasanya asing sekali.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tanpa gairah dan pria itu hanya dapat mematung melihat dirinya.

"Oh, baiklah…" Chanyeol mencoba untuk mengerti. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung celananya menahan rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

Baekhyun kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya menatap pemandangan menara Eiffel di kejauhan sana. Nafasnya ia hela dengan pelan dan melirik Chanyeol yang masih saja berdiri bodoh di belakangnya itu.

"Aku sedikit lapar, bisa kau carikan aku cemilan Yeol?" Baekhyun secara tak langsung menyuruh pria itu pergi walau hanya sesaat saja. Benar, yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah di tinggal seorang diri saja.

Chanyeol di belakangnya sedikit berkerut kening namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan segera bergegas keluar dari kamar. Langkahnya terdengar sungkan menelusuri koridor hotel dan menyimpan segala bentuk keanehan yang ia pikirkan.

…

Pintu kamar penginapannya di buka lagi dari luar. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Chanyeol bahkan tak sampai lima menit yang lalu keluar dan bagaimana bisa kembali dengan begitu cepatnya kembali, Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati.

Ia memilih untuk mengabaikan kehadiran pria itu saja hingga sebuah paggilan dalam logat Mandarin yang begitu kental, menghinggapi indera pendengarannya.

"Boxian?" Luhan menyerukan namanya sekali lagi sembari mendekatinya menuju balkon.

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan lagi ia membulatkan mata melihat kehadiran pria China itu.

"Lu ge?"

"Aku sungguh tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tak bertanya mengenai hal ini." Luhan mengatur nafas sesaat. Menariknya dalam sebelum ia hembuskan pelan setelahnya.

"Hubunganmu dan Chanyeol _hyung_… ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaanmu bukan?"

Baekhyun sudah dapat menebak sebenarnya apa yang hendak di ujarkan oleh Luhan padanya. Luhan menatapnya penuh harap namun Baekhyun hanya menarik kedua tangannya untuk bersedekap di dada.

"Kau yang paling tau karena kau pun pernah melakukannya, ge." Baekhyun menyahut sarkastik. Kedua bola matanya memicing menatap Luhan sedang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu hanya dapat menjatuhkan rahang mendengar jawabannya.

"Chanyeol hyung merupakan orang yang baik-baik, Boxian." Luhan berkata pelan. "Dia tidak seperti pria di luaran sana yang hanya akan—"

"Pekerjaan ini tidak berlaku bagi jahat-baiknya seseorang, ge. Yifan ge menyuruhku dan aku melakukannya."

"Kau sudah seharusnya berhenti."

"Dan kau tau aku takkan pernah melakukannya."

"Bian Boxian!" Luhan memekik tak percaya.

Di depannya Baekhyun bergeming. Tak menyahut tak juga menyela. Tarikan nafasnya terdengar lagi setelah itu.

"Bukankah kau besok akan menikah? Seharusnya kau sibuk menyiapkan kesiapan untuk besok bukan?" Baekhyun coba alihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan Luhan mengabaikannya.

"Kau tau ini sudah di luas batas. Tidakkah kau ingin bebas? Kau bilang kau ingin melakukannya—"

"Itu dulu!" Potong Baekhyun cepat. Matanya yang sipit terlihat nyalang menatap Luhan. "Dan kau tak harus mengguruiku seolah kau tak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya, ge!"

"Kau memang sudah tak lagi terikat dengan Yifan ge, tapi secara tak sadar kau masih melakukan hal seperti yang kau lakukan dulu. Menggaet pria kaya, menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka, mengambil harta kekayaannya lalu saat berada pada titik terbawah kau akan meninggalkan mereka. Kau masih melakukan hal itu, benar?!"

Luhan tercekat. "Aku tidak—"

"Kasusmu sama dengan kasusku. Kau mendekati Sehun begitu kau tau dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, kau menggodanya dan menjeratnya sama seperti apa yang tengah kulakukan saat ini pada Chanyeol!"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat. Beningnya tanpa perencanaan menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Aku telah berhenti, aku tak melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku dan Sehun… aku tak melakukannya, kami bersama sampai saat ini karena cara kami sendiri." Sangkalnya terbata. Tangisnya nyaris akan meledak jika tak dapat menahan emosinya dengan baik.

Baekhyun berdecih sekali dengan dramatis.

"Kutebak kau masih belum mengatakan siapa kau yang sebenarnya kepada Sehun, apa yang selama ini kau lakukan dan apa yang menjadi pekerjaanmu… kau tak mengatakan apapun kepada Sehun bukan?"

Luhan hilang kata dalam sekejab.

Yang menjadi tebakkan Baekhyun memang benar adanya. Dirinya memang tak pernah sekalipun mengungkit masa lalunya kepada Sehun. Bukan karena tengah memerankan perintah Yifan seperti hari lalu, tapi tak lebih karena ia ingin melupakan apa yang pernah ia lakukan terdahulu. Luhan… ingin hidup dengan sosoknya yang baru.

Baekhyun jelas salah mengklaim dirinya seperti itu.

"Sehun adalah _straight_ sebelum dia bertemu denganmu, ge dan Sehun berasal dari keluarga terhormat… dan apa kau pikir setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan di hari lalu dia akan tetap menaruh hati padamu?! Kau pikir Sehun masih akan menyukaimu, memintamu menjadi kekasihnya dan bahkan kini akan mengikat janji pernikahan denganmu?! Kau pikir Sehun masih akan melakukannya jika ia tau kau adalah bekas pelacur sampah yang tak—"

Satu tamparan mendarat telak pada belahan pipi Baekhyun. Suaranya begitu nyaring terdengar bersamaan dengan terpotongnya kalimat Baekhyun secara sepihak.

Baekhyun tercengang dan Luhan menatap tak percaya pada telapak tangannya. Buraian air matanya menggila seolah membanjiri parasnya yang cantik dengan tampang menyedihkan kini.

Semua yang Baekhyun katakan terlalu berlebihan ia rasa. Kalimat pria itu menyayat hatinya, melukai perasaannya.

Luhan memang seperti itu, tapi dulu. Sekarang sudah berbeda, Luhan memilih untuk mengubah apa yang dulunya terus saja melekat dalam dirinya. Pelacur sampah… seharusnya Baekhyun tak mengujarkan hal itu padanya.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Ekspresi ketercengannya masih terlihat begitu jelas dan tiba-tiba saja ia hilang kata untuk mencercari pria itu kembali.

Suasana menjadi senyap selama beberapa saat berselang. Tidak ada yang berbicara, yang terdengar hanya merupakan suara tarikan juga helaan nafas di ruang kamar hotel itu.

Di depannya Luhan terisak tanpa suara, air matanya jatuh berlomba-lomba membasahi belahan pipinya yang memerah. Luhan terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan Baekhyun melihat hal itu dengan tak enak hati, selipan rasa penyesalan menghinggapinya.

Pertahanan tubuhnya perlahan mulai tersedot udara. Kakinya terasa lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya, rasanya sedikit bergetar namun tetap ia pertahankan posisinya bersamaan dengan rasa panas mulai menghinggapi kelopak matanya. Tamparan telak Luhan menyadarkan sisi naluri lemahnya tanpa sadar.

"Aku—" Luhan tersendat dengan kata pertamanya. Dadanya masih terlalu sesak dibayangi akan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang baru saja Baekhyun perdengarkan olehnya.

"Aku memang menggoda pria kaya lalu membuat seksual mereka menyimpang dengan jatuh hati padaku. Aku juga menghancurkan rumah tangga mereka, mengambil harta kekayaan mereka dan jika aku sudah mendapatkannya maka aku akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja."

Luhan bergetar mengatakannya. Pikirannya terbawa pada hari lalu dan bayang-bayang dirinya yang seperti itu menghantui dirinya dalam sekejab.

"Aku memang seperti itu." Luhan mengangguk kecil membenarkan. "Tapi kemudian aku sadar semua yang kulakukan ini adalah salah dan aku ingin berhenti. Aku ingin berubah, aku tak ingin seperti ini lagi…"

Luhan mengusap wajahnya sekali dengan kasar.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha Boxian."

Lalu mengambil satu langkah mundur menjauhi Baekhyun yang terpaku. Luhan berlari menuju pintu, menghilang di balik sana dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja luruh pada lantai. Desakan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan perlahan-lahan mulai keluar membasahi wajahnya. Kedua lututnya ia tekuk lalu ia sembunyikan wajahnya disana dan menangis seorang diri.

**...**

Suara guyuran _shower_ terdengar dari arah kamar mandi dengan pintu yang terbuka. Sehun segera melangkah masuk dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Luhan yang duduk di dalam _bath up_ dengan air_shower_ yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan!" Sehun memekik terkejut dan segera ia matikan shower dan berjongkok di luar _bath up_menatap Luhan dengan sarat kekhawatiran penuh.

Luhan meringkuk di sudut dengan kedua lutut ia tekuk dan menangis tanpa suara dengan tubuh menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Kau bisa sakit sayang." Sehun menarik lengannya lembut agar bangkit. Luhan bergeming dan Sehun tau benar jika jiwanya sedang mengambang tak tau kemana saat ini.

"Luhan…" Panggil Sehun lagi. "Apa yang terjadi, hm?"

"Sehun…" Luhan memanggil namanya. Suaranya terdengar begitu serak. Dan Sehun semakin khawatir saja dengan keadaannya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan. Matanya menyelami iris mempesona Sehun dengan perasaan tak menentu. Keraguan menyelimuti namun perasaan bersalah juga tak pantas lebih mendominasi disini.

Luhan coba untuk meneguhkan perasaannya sendiri dan ia pejamkan kelopak matanya sembari berkata,

"Sebaiknya pernikahan ini kita batalkan saja."

**...**

Chanyeol berjalan tenang menelusuri koridor kamar penginapannya. Di tangannya terdapat sekantung plastik penuh berbagai cermilan khas Negara Eropa, Prancis ini. Semuanya tampak lezat juga menggiurkan untuk segera di cicipi dan Chanyeol berharap saja jika Baekhyun akan menyukainya.

Ia telah berada di depan pintu kamar dan hendak memutar kenop ketika ponselnya bergetar di kantung celananya. Chanyeol merongoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya di dalam sana. Mendapati sebuah pesan suara dari Jina dan keningnya pun berkerut tajam.

Ia segera menekan tombol satu lalu mendekatkan benda pipih itu pada daun telinganya.

"_Chanyeol ini aku Jina. Jihyun mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku hari ini. Lucu sekali terdengar, aku bahkan tak dapat berhenti tertawa sampai saat ini. Hei, omong-omong aku berada di depan apartemen yang Jihyun katakan padaku tadi. Aku sudah menekan bell beberapa kali namun tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari sana. Hm… __well,__ hubungi aku setelah kau menerima pesan ini, oke?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun sering bertanya sendiri mengapa orang-orang mengatakan hidup ini indah. Ada banyak sekali _quotes_ yang bertebaran di internet dengan menjunjung tinggi kalimat: _Life is Beautiful_, dan Baekhyun lagi bertanya… mengapa hidup ini dikatakan indah?

Baekhyun tidakkah seseorang yang hidup dengan basis perekonomian yang terlampau rendah. Dia masih dapat makan tiga kali sehari dengan lauk yang dapat di katakan lezat pula. Dia juga masih bersekolah, mendapatkan pendidikan dengan layak juga mendapatkan uang saku berlebih dari orangtuanya.

Ayahnya merupakan seorang pekerja kantoran. Membangun susah payah perusahaan mereka sendiri dan benar mereka hidup layak karena hal itu.

Baekhyun masih berumur delapan tahun saat itu. Otaknya masih di penuhi akan sederet aktifitas bermain dan jelas ia tak tau apa yang menimpa keluarganya. Dirinya sama sekali tak tau jika ibunya sering pulang larut—atau kadang-kadang tak pulang. Ayahnya sering menginap di kantor dengan alasan lembur dan _yeah…_ seharusnya Baekhyun tau jika hidupnya tak sedang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun ingat betul apa yang terjadi malam itu. Sangat ingat ketika ibunya menyeret sebuah koper besar keluar dari kamar sembari berteriak keras kepada ayahnya. Pertikaian dua orang dewasa itu sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun pusing, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan memejamkan matanya.

Ketika pagi menjelang, ia tak lagi mendapati ibunya pun dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun tak berangkat sekolah hari itu. Ia duduk berjongkok di depan rumah dengan perut kosong tak mendapat asupan sejak kemarin malam. Kepalanya sesekali ia bawa pada ujung kanan atau ujung kiri jalan sesekali. Berharap jika salah satu dari orangtuanya pulang dan hidupnya dapat hidup kembali seperti semula.

Berandai-andai boleh. Bermimpi pun tak salah. Asal jangan terlalu berharap.

Malam menjelang ayahnya kembali ke rumah, dalam keadaan setengah sadar dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat. Ada dua orang berseragam hitam datang dari arah belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan takut. Langkah kecilnya beranjak mundur namun tertahan ketika di cekal oleh ayah.

Saat itu lagi Baekhyun masih tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Sederet kalimat terucap dengan begitu mudah dari ayahnya dan segera setelah itu salah satu dari pria yang berseragam hitam itu membawa dirinya pergi dari rumah. Tidak ada yang menahan sama sekali. Termasuk ayahnya sendiri yang bahkan telah hilang kesadaran di depan pintu.

"_Ini, bawa saja anak ini dan setelah itu kumohon lepaskanlah aku."_

_…_

_**-Delapan tahun yang lalu-**_

_Bangunan yang memiliki penggalan tulisan "Galaxy's Café" itu terlihat menawan dengan tiga lantai menjulang tinggi yang di apit oleh gedung-gedung tinggi lain di samping kanan-kiri, Baekhyun bahkan harus mendongak sampai belakang lehernya terasa sakit untuk dapat melihat puncak dari gedung itu._

_Baekhyun berguman seorang diri tanpa suara menatap bangunan itu dengan kagum. Langkah kecilnya terayun penuh minat mengikuti langkah seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang masuk ke dalam sana. Pada lantai satu yang ia pijaki, sayup-sayup tercium aroma khas kopi. Merupakan sebuah kafe yang terlihat sama pada umumnya yang menjual berbagai jenis kopi juga kue gula manis berbagai rasa yang terpajang cantik di etalase._

_Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun menatap penuh minat pada sepotong kue dengan krim putih berlebih lengkap dengan sebuah buah ceri merah yang begitu menggiurkan dimatanya. Liurnya tanpa sadar ia telan dan pria tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum._

_Ia berjalan menuju belakang etalase dan mengambil tanpa sungkan kue yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun lalu memberikannya kepada bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu._

_"Jika nanti Byunie ingin kue atau cemilan yang lain… Byunie boleh mengambilnya disini." Kata pria itu sembari tersenyum lembut padanya._

_Baekhyun menerima kue tersebut dan menggengamnya erat dengan kedua tangan. Matanya berbinar dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak segera menggigit bagian itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya._

_"Sekarang ayo kita naik ke lantai dua."_

_Baekhyun menurut saja dengan mulut bergerak pelan menikmati kue manis tersebut. Mengikuti langkah pria bersurai pirang itu dan pemandangan baru pun segera menyambut indera penglihatannya._

_Pada lantai dua, ruangannya terlihat sedikit gelap. Meja DJ dengan alat menggeras suara terlihat hampir di setiap sudut. Pada langit-langitnya, terdapat sebuah lampu disko besar dengan lantai dansa pada tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Jejaran kursi tinggi tersusun apik menlingkari sebuah meja bar dengan berbagai macam jenis minuman berakohol pada rak kaca. Juga sofa besar yang terlihat disisi yang lain._

_Tepat di samping jajaran sofa tersebut terlihat sebuah lorong panjang dengan pintu-pintu yang telah memiliki nomor masing-masing. Sekilas terlihat seperti jejaran kamar hotel, namun isi di dalamnya tentu akan sangat berbeda terlihat._

_Sebuah tepukan lembut pada pundak kecilnya, membuat lamunan Baekhyun terbuyar. Bocah kecil itu mendongak pada pria yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya itu dan lagi sebuah senyuman hangat menyambut dirinya._

_"Nah, disinilah nanti Byunie akan bekerja." Pria itu berujar._

_Otak kanak-kanaknya mencerna kata bekerja dalam diam. Sedikit berkerut kening dan menuntut sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan polosnya._

_"Bekerja seperti apa?" tanyanya._

_"Bekerja seperti bermain. Byunie takkan merasa kelelahan sama sekali, bahkan Byunie akan sangat menyukainya."_

_Senyumannya tertarik cepat mendengar kata bermain juga kata menyenangkan. Kepalanya ia angguk-anggukkan dengan cepat setelah itu._

_"Aku mau bekerja!" serunya dengan suara riang._

_Pria tinggi disampingnya itupun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Helaian rambut hitam nan halus bocah itu ia usap perlahan lalu menarik satu tangannya untuk ia genggam._

_"Dan sekarang ayo kita naik ke lantai tiga." Ajaknya._

_Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Langkahnya terlihat begitu bersemangat dan begitu anak tangga terakhir telah ia pijaki, pemandangan berbeda lainnya pun segera di tangkap oleh retina miliknya._

_"Dan disinilah Byunie akan tinggal."_

_Lantai tiga itu terlihat nyaris serupa seperti apartemen. Ada ruang tamu, dapur, balkon, ruang santai juga beberapa pintu kamar yang terlihat di antaranya._

_Salah satu pintu itu pria pirang itu buka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kamar di dalamnya. Ia menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun sembari berkata,_

_"Dan ini adalah kamar Byunie."_

_Kamar itu terlihat begitu berbeda dengan kamarnya terdahulu. Tidak ada gambar hasil coretan tangannya yang tertempel di dinding, tidak ada warna ungu yang menjadi warna dindingnya, dan tidak ada pula jejeran komik pada rak di atas meja belajarnya, oh… bahkan ia tak memiliki meja belajar disini._

_Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namun terlalu segan untuk memberikan protesan, maka yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam sampai ketika pria yang sedari tadi menemani ia berkeliling itu berjongkok di depannya. Merengkuh kedua pundak kecilnya dan kembali melempar senyum hangat._

_"Dan sekarang… kau akan kunamai sebagai hm, Bian Boxian."_

_Kerutan pada kening dalam hitungan detik segera tercetak di balik juntaian poninya._

_"Bi apa?" tanyanya tak paham._

_"Bian Boxian. Karena sekarang kau tinggal di Beijing maka namamu harus berganti menjadi Bian Boxian. Kau mengerti?"_

_"Tapi ibu memanggilku dengan nama Baekhyun bukan Boxian." Bocah itu menyela._

_Pria dewasa di depannya itu mengangguk membenarkan._

_"Ya,itu dulu saat kau masih tinggal dengan ibumu. Tapi sekarang kau tinggal denganku. Maka namamu kuganti dengan Boxian."_

_Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada Baekyun. Menatap penuh godaan yang tak dipahami oleh bocah itu dan dalam sekejab saja ia hilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mungil nan merah yang belum terjamah itu ia kecup dengan dalam. Mengakibatkan sebuah dentuman keras yang tiba-tiba saja berdendang pada dada Baekhyun._

_Darahnya ia rasakan berdesir pula. Menjalar cepat dan berkumpul pada wajahnya. Warna merah melingkupi bahkan sampai k eke telinga. Disana… tepat pada bibirnya, ia rasakan dengan betul sebuah tarikan pada bibir bawahnya. Seolah tersedot oleh sesuatu hingga ketika pemilik bibir yang lebih tua itu terlepas, ia rasakan sebuah kedutan menyenangkan dari sana._

_"Dan kau adalah milikku." Suara berat pria itu menyapa setelahnya._

_Baekhyun tak tau harus seperti apa untuk merespon. Tubuhnya ia rasakan kaku dan jelas sekali terlihat jika ia masih terpengaruh dengan sebuah ciuman bibir yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan._

_"Jadi namamu sekarang adalah?" satu alis terangkat menanti jawaban dari bocah di depannya itu._

_"Bi-Bian… Bian Boxian." Jawab Baekhyun gagap._

_"Dan Bian Boxian adalah milik?" tuntutnya lagi._

_"Milik… Yifan ge."_

_Senyum kemengan kembali tercetak pada paras si pirang._

_"Good boy."_

**...**

_**-Tujuh tahun yang lalu-**_

_"Oh hai… kau orang baru ya?"_

_Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya pada sumber suara dan segera menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berparas cantik berdiri disamping kanan dirinya._

_Bahasa Mandarinnya begitu lancar terdengar sampai Baekhyun kepayahan sendiri menangkap maksud pembicaraannya dengan cepat._

_Kepalanya ia anggukan sekali lalu menjawab, "Ya."_

_Anak lelaki asing yang baru kali ini ia lihat tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik sebuah kursi kosong di samping Baekhyun dan menempetkan dirinya duduk disana._

_"Namaku Luhan, umurku enam belas tahun." Satu tangannya terulur sembari ia memperkenalkan dirinya._

_Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang, mendapatkan teman baru selalu ia harapkan selama ini._

_"Namaku Boxian, umurku empat belas tahun."_

_Mata bulat anak lelaki bernama Luhan itu membola._

_"Umurmu empat belas tahun? Kau masih kecil sekali." Ujarnya tak percaya. "Omong-omong, dialek bicaramu terdengar sedikit aneh," Luhan tertawa kering. "Kau sepertinya bukan orang asli Beijing ya?"_

_Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan._

_"Aku sebelumnya tinggal di Bucheon."_

_Alis Luhan menyatu—bingung, "Bucheon? Dimana itu?"_

_Baekhyun menerawang selama beberapa saat. Otak bocahnya tak begitu tahu-menahu dari mana ia berasal sebelumnya._

_"Itu di… um… Korea."_

_"Korea?!" Pekik Luhan tak percaya. "Kau orang Korea? Benarkah? Wah beruntung sekali aku. Sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke pulau Jeju, kudengar disana saat indah."_

_"Aku pernah sekali kesana dan benar… disana memang sangatlah indah."_

_"Wah, Boxian aku ingin juga pergi ke pulau Jeju atau jika bisa aku juga ingin tinggal disana. Boxian kau mengajariku berbicara bahasa Korea dan sebagai gantinya aku akan mengajarimu untuk berbicara Mandarin lebih baik lagi. Bagaimana?" Luhan menatapnya penuh harap._

_Baekhyun pikir itu adalah ide yang bagus maka tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya—setuju._

_"Itu ide yang sangat bagus, ge!"_

…**.**

_**-Lima tahun yang lalu-**_

_"Ini adalah danau Houhai, bagus bukan?" Luhan membentangkan tangannya lebar sambari menikmati desauan angin basah musim gugur yang menerpa tubuhnya._

_Didepan mereka terdapat sebuah danau cantik yang terletak pada pusat kota Beijing sendiri. Ini merupakan kali pertama bagi Baekhyun melihat danau ini dengan begitu dekat—biasanya ia hanya melihat melalui kaca mobil ketika hendak melintas saja—dan benar… ini lebih indah dari yang biasa ia lihat._

_"Ini bagus sekali, ge!" ujar Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh. Ia berdecak kagum sesekali. Nyaris lima tahun tinggal di Beijing nyatanya tak membuat ia tau tempat-tempat pariwisata ibukota Tiongkok itu. Kesehariannya selalu di sibukkan dalam hal 'bekerja' selalu dan tak pernah punya waktu untuk berpergian sembari menikmati objek-objek wisata tersebut._

_Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Pandangan mata ia bawa danau dan mulai menerawang seorang diri._

_"Kuharap Roma bisa lebih baik." Gumannya._

_…_

Ada rasa ketidaksenangan dalam hati. Merasa tak adil dan rasa dengki akan hal lain mengikuti. Namanya iri.

Fase itu mereka lewati bersama-sama. Semua pelik hati meraka bagi selama ini. Dan rasanya menjadi aneh ketika satu angin pelik itu berubah menjadi angin kebebesan, sedang satu yang lain tinggal dalam kesendirian.

Baekhyun tau benar hati kecilnya berubah iri dengan sejumput kalimat tajam yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Luhan memilih jalannya yang seperti itu. Di hari lalu mereka memimpikan arti kebebasan itu bersama-sama. Ego Luhan membawa dirinya pergi sedang ego Baekhyun malah membawa dirinya semakin dalam terperosok jatuh.

Kenyataan yang membawa Luhan pada kehidupan baru miliknya yang nyata, membawa senyum baru milik dan juga seseorang yang baru dalam hidupnya. Mereka memimpikan ha itu bersama-sama lalu Luhan mendapatkannya kini.

Baekhyun hanya benci kenyataan hidupnya masih menyedihkan. Ia merasa menyesal dan seharusnya ia ikut ajakan Luhan untuk pergi.

Sisi kiri dalam dirinya membuat ia tak dapat mengkontrol apa yang seharusnya. Tak seharusnya Baekhyun berujar seperti itu. Luhan sudah tidak lagi dan harusnya ia memberikan ucapan selamat dengan senyum hangat bukan dengan cacian yang ia lontarkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seharusnya memang tidak boleh seperti itu.

**...**

Sehun hilang kata dalam tempatnya. Ia membisu dalam waktu yang lama dan hanya mampu menatap Luhan dalam keterdiaman. Lelaki berwajah cantik itu menatap dirinya dengan sarat yang tak terbaca. Kesedihan mendominasi dengan iringan air mata yang masih tak terhenti.

"Tapi kenapa?" Lirihan suara itu terendam di balik lidahnya. Luhan menggeleng menyahuti. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat menahan ledakan tangisan yang masih ingin ia suarakan.

"Aku tak ingin kau menyesal melakukannya. Aku sungguh tak seperti—"

"Mengapa aku menyesal melakukannya? Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu seperti itu!" Nada suara Sehun meninggi.

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku—tak seperti yang kau lihat hari ini. Tidakkah kau ingin tau apa yang kulakukan di hari lalu?"

"Luhan... apa yang—"

**...**

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tubuh mungil itu tersentak ketika Chanyeol menyentuh pundaknya tiba-tiba. Ia reflek beringsut dari posisinya dan menarik pintu kamar itu hingga tertutup sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tanpa kata segera berlari menuju kamar yang ia tempati, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berkerut bingung pada tempatnya,

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan di depan kamar Sehun?"

…

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku khawatir." Sehun berujar pelan sembari memakaikan baju kering kepada Luhan. Luhan bergeming di tempatnya dan masih tak percaya akan respon yang baru saja lelaki itu berikan kepadanya.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah. Kau harus terlihat_ fit_ besok." Sehun menjauh dari tempat tidur. Membawa handuk lembab milik Luhan ke dalam kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk menghubungi pihak hotel untuk makan malamnya,

"Sehun..." Luhan memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah kau... marah padaku?"

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?" Sehun balik melempar tanya. Luhan tertegun. Sehun menarik senyum tipis lalu menghampiri Luhan di atas ranjang kembali. Kedua tangan miliknya ia bawa melingkar kepada tubuh mungil itu dan merengkuhnya dengan erat.

"Itu merupakan satu lembaran gelap dalam hidupmu. Mengapa aku harus marah ketika mengetahuinya sedang kau masih memilik banyak lembar putih yang lain untuk kau isi?"

Sehun lalu melepas rengkuhannya seseaat. Menghabiskan beberapa detiknya untuk menatap paras lelaki kesayangannya itu lalu membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

"Kau seperti tunas baru, kau tau? Pohon kehidupanmu yang lalu telah layu dan kau memiliki tunas baru untuk kehidupanmu sekarang. Kau hidup dengan sosok yang baru dan aku bertemu denganmu disana. Lalu mengapa aku harus marah sedang Luhan yang berada di depanku ini hanya merupakan Luhan biasa yang takut kuajak naik _roller coaster_ bersama?"

Kalimat terakhir itu terdengar bagai sebuah ledekan dengan nada mengejek. Sehun lagi tersenyum tipis dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada kening Luhan.

Air mata Luhan menitik tanpa sadar. Ia hendak tertawa namun malah terlihat seperti tengah menahan tangis.

"Bodoh," lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar. "Kau benar-benar laki-laki bodoh yang pernah ku temui, aku—"

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi."

Luhan tak mendengarnya. Tangisnya pecah seperti bocoh lima tahun dengan ekspresi wajah aneh di mata Sehun. Luhan terlihat konyol dan Sehun menertawainya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi," Sehun mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Menepuk sekali dua kali pipi basah Luhan dan berakhir dengan bungkaman pada bibir oleh bibir miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

**...**

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan sinar matahari sore di balkon. Matanya memandang jauh dengan pikiran menggembara entah kemana. Mengenai Luhan mendominasi dan diselingi oleh rasa menyesalnya.

Ia terus membatin, mengujarkan deretan kalimat penyesalannya. Seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu. Luhan telah lama mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Lelaki itu mendapatkannya dan seharusnya Baekhyun memberikan ia selamat.

Kakinya terasa bergetar hendak ia pakai untuk segera berlari menuju kamar Luhan kembali. Mengujarkan seribu kali permintaan maaf dan berharap dapat mengulangnya kembali.

Namun sisi rasionalnya memiliki pandangan yang lain. Rasa malu juga tak pantas terus saja membayangi. Rasanya kata maaf pun tak sebanding atas apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Matahari telah terbenam setengah. Langit berubah jingga dan menara Effeil terlihat begitu menawan di depannya.

Ia lagi menghela nafas lelah. Menegakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku lalu membalikkan badannya. Sosok Chanyeol berada tepat di belakangnya. Bersandar pada kusen pintu balkon dengan ulasan senyum tipis pada bibirnya.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Lelaki itu bertanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Ia tak jadi beranjak, alih-alih kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada pembatas balkon berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau bosan, kita bisa pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan." Kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang makan malam kita saja." Jawabnya tanpa perencanaan. Ia tertawa kecil dengan kaku.

"Sehun dan Luhan baru saja keluar untuk mencari makan malam mereka, lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

Diameter kelopak mata Baekhyun sedikit melebar ketika mendengarnya. Keluar makan malam bersama? Jadi mereka—

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Lidahnya tak sadar merangkai pertanyaan itu. Chanyeol berkerut kening dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"Ya, tentu saja mereka baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun tertegun. Benarkah? Pikirnya. Ia mendengar sendiri Luhan mengatakan semuanya pada Sehun. Apakah lelaki itu tak mempermasalahkannya? Apakah Sehun tak marah, kecewa mungkin?

Retetan kalimat itu memenuhi pikirannya. Namun di sisi lain, Baekhyun merasa lega. Sehun menerima Luhan apa adanya. Itu merupakan hal yang bagus. Benar.

Tak sadar ia mengulas senyum tanpa Chanyeol tau mengapa ia melakukannya.

**...**

Jam telah menunjukkan angka sembilan lebih beberapa menit waktu Paris ketika Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke hotel. Masih banyak waktu tersisa sebelum waktu malam menjemput jika tak mengingat besok adalah hari penting untuk mereka berdua.

Bukan masalah besar karena mereka memutuskan untuk berbulan madu di kota romantis ini.

Di depan pintu kamar sewaan mereka, Luhan maupun Sehun cukup terkejut mendapati Baekhyun berjongkok disana. Lelaki yang Sehun ketahui sebagai kekasih saudara kandungnya itu segera bangkit ketika menyadari orang yang di tunggunya telah kembali.

"Apa yang kakak ipar lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya pertama kali. Baekhyun tak menanggapi, alih-alih membawa pandangannya kepada Luhan dan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu sedikit banyak merasa terkejut.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Baekhyun bertanya dalam bahasa Mandarin, jelas ia tujukan kepada Luhan.

Sehun berkerut kening dan menatap kedua lelaki cantik itu bergantian. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan mulai menerka ada hubungan apa mereka.

Luhan termangu selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun menatapnya resah dan ia tak sanggup untuk menolak permintaannya. Luhan memberi kode Sehun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar lalu ikut langkah Baekhyun yang membawa mereka ke pintu tangga darurat.

**...**

"Aku—" suara lirih Baekhyun berbaur dalam kesenyapan. Luhan berdiri di belakangnya menatap sabar punggung yang memunggungi dirinya itu.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Luhan menyesal di depannya dengan mata panas di desaki air mata. Luhan terkejut dan tak sempat bertanya kenapa ketika Baekhyun segera menyambung kalimatnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kukatakan padamu, ge. Tak seharusnya aku berbicara seperti itu dan memaksamu mengingat apa yang yang ingin kau lupakan. Aku—aku menyesal mengatakannya." Air matanya tumpah akan penyesalan. Ia tak sanggup menatap Luhan lebih lama lagi dan berakhir dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku benci menyadari hidupku yang masih memilih bertahan seperti ini, kita menjalani banyak hal bersama dan semuanya terasa menyebalkan ketika hanya kau yang lepas sedang aku—masih tetap menjijikkan..."

Luhan mendekat dan memeluk tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat. Tangis Baekhyun pecah. Tungkainya tak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya lebih lama lagi, ia ambruk di lantai dan meraung bagai anak kecil. Meluapkan segala emosi yang terus ia pendam selama ini.

"Berhentilah Boxian, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Jangan kembali padanya."

**...**

"Jadi selama ini gege tinggal di Jeju?"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Baekhyun duduk pada anak tangga satu lebih rendah dibanding Luhan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Luhan sedang laki-laki itu menyisir rambutnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku sangat ingin tinggal disana?"

"Aku bahkan baru sekali kesana." Baekhyun tertawa kecil mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu lagi kesana." Luhan berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Jeju bahkan terlihat lebih indah dibanding yang kita lihat di internet."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan lagi mengangguk, lebih bersemangat dari yang pertama.

"Jika kau ingin, kau bisa tinggal di flatku. Masa sewanya masih berlaku beberapa bulan lagi."

Dalam imajinasi tanpa perencanaannya, Baekhyun mulai membayangkan hal-hal yang Luhan ceritakan padanya. Betapa bahagianya ia tinggal disana, memiliki pekerjaan 'normal' dan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun pun memiliki keinginan yang sama juga. Dan ia ingin merasakannya juga.

Menyadari Baekhyun yang terdiam membuat pergerakan Luhan ikut terhenti. Ia mencuri pandang kepada Baekhyun dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah melamun.

Luhan jelas tau apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Dengan perlahan Luhan angkat kepala Baekhyhn dari pahanya. Bertukar pandang mata dan mulai menyelami iris bulan sabit itu.

"Ikutlah denganku, Boxian." Luhan berujar. Sorot matanya mengisyaratkan banyak harapan dan Baekhyun merasa tergiur untuk menerimanya.

Hanya saja—

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kau hanya tak perlu kembali ke Roma dan Yifan takkan tau jika kau pergi—"

"Eric disini," potong Baekhyun. "Jika aku ikut denganmu, Yifan ge akan tau dan semuanya akan berantakan. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin menghancurkan apa yang telah kau dapatkan selama ini." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Boxian..."

Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di atas paha Luhan setelah itu.

"Sehun pasti sangat mencintaimu, itu bagus." Ucapnya pelan. "Gege akan bahagia bersamanya."

Mendengar nama Sehun di sebut, seketika Luhan teringat akan Chanyeol, saudara kandung dari kekasihnya itu.

"Mengenai Chanyeol," Luhan setengah berguman mengatakannya.

"Chanyeol pria yang baik." Tukas Baekhyun cepat. "Chanyeol tak seharusnya memberlakukanku seperti itu, aku merasa menyesal melakukan hal ini padanya."

"Untuk itu jangan lakukan, Boxian."

Baekhyun menerawang lagi. Memandang sendu pada pintu datar itu dan menangkap sebuah celah disana.

"Aku... sudah melakukannya."

Luhan terkesiap dan tak tau harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Baekhyun lantas bangkit dari posisinya. Menatap Luhan dengan senyum tulus yang terpantri menawan dari sudut bibirnya.

"Bagaimanapun, selamat atas pernikahanmu ge. Kuharap kau bahagia selamanya."

Ia bangkit berdiri setelahnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin Sehun ingin bicara denganmu."

"Huh?"

Belum selesai kebingungannya berakhir, sosok Baekhyun menghilang di balik daun pintu. Lalu di gantikan oleh sosok Sehun yang taunya telah berada disana dalam waktu yang lama. Mencuri dengar tanpa satupun ia lewatkan.

"Sehun?"

Dan Luhan hanya mampu membulatkan matanya karena hal itu.

**...**

Pernikahan itu berlangsung di sebuah gereja yang hanya di hadiri oleh beberapa tamu undangan saja. Didominasi oleh teman-teman Sehun sedang dari pihak keluarga hanya di hadiri oleh Chanyeol saja.

Seorang pastur yang berdarah asli Prancis itulah yang mengikat keduanya. Semua berjalan khidmat dengan sebuah ciuman yang di selingi oleh sorakan teman-temannya, pernikahan itu pun selesai.

**...**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Paris satu jam setelah pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan selesai. Mereka kembali ke Seoul dengan Chanyeol yang akan menempati janjinya untuk bertemu Jina.

**...**

Sosok perempuan itu terlihat di depan pintu yang selalu Chanyeol datangi akhir-akhir ini. Penampilannya terlihat tak begitu baik. Polesan _make up_ tebal yang selalu menjadi tunjanngan penampilannya, kali ini tak tidak terlihat.

Jina berjongkok di depan pintu ketika Chanyeol datang menghampirinya. Kepalanya mendongak dan mengulas senyum kelegaan menatap kedatangan suaminya itu.

"Kau datang?" Suaranya terdengar serak.

Jina bangkit berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, matanya sontak bergulir kepada Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang suaminya itu. Jina menatapnya, ekspresi itu tak terbaca. Antara tengah menahan amarah atau tengah menahan kesedihan. Hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Chanyeol.

"Jina aku—"

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di dalam saja, Chanyeol-_ah_?" Pintanya.

Kalimat Chanyeol menggantung di tenggorokannya. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum beringsut menuju pintu dan memasukkan kombinasi kata sandi disana.

Pintu terbuka. Chanyeol mempersilahkan Jina masuk dan juga Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tak berucap apapun dan berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu. Memberikan keleluasaan kepada suami istri itu untuk berbicara walau Chanyeol menyuruh ia untuk bergabung.

"Jihyun... mengatakannya padaku. Tentang alasan mengapa dia menggugat ceraimu juga mengenai..." Jina melirik Baekhyun lagi, "seorang lelaki yang bersamamu akhir-akhir ini." Jina menelan liur susah payah.

Matanya menatap sendu Chanyeol, meninggalkan banyak harapan yang tersimpan disana sedang Chanyeol tak memiliki nyali untuk balas menatap bola mata itu.

"Lelaki yang Jihyun katakan padaku itu, hanya sebatas temanmu bukan?"

"Jina..."

"Dia temanmu bukan? Dan Jihyun hanya salah paham atas apa yang dia lihat."

Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Jina mencari mata miliknya dan Chanyeol semakin tak tau harus seperti apa menanggapi. Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk tak membuat semua ini terlihat menyakitkan bagi Jina, perempuan itu memiliki perangai yang baik. Rasanya kejam Chanyeol menyakitinya seperti ini.

"Chanyeol?" Jina memanggil namanya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Jina."

"Kau tak harus meminta maaf jika lelaki itu hanya sekedar teman bagimu, itu bukan sesuatu yang—"

"Lelaki itu... dia kekasihku. Baekhyun, aku mencintainya seperti itu."

Diameter mata Baekhyun melebar. Tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Chanyeol lontarkan padanya. Jina hilang kata. Lalu air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba pertahankan itu, melesak keluar. Jatuh bergumulan membasahi belah pipinya yang merah.

"Apa aku... tak cukup baik selama ini padamu? Apa aku tak memiliki sesuatu yang menjadi keinginanmu, Chanyeol?"

Jina melangkah maju satu langkah pada Chanyeol. Tangannya bergetar hendak menggenggam lengan suaminya itu.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku. Kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Mungkin kita sudah harus memikirkan program bayi tabung karena aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu, atau... atau aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku, Chanyeol. Tidak seperti ini."

Kedua tangannya terkepal menuju dada Chanyeol. Menghujani pukulan tak bertenaga miliknya sebelum ia luruh jatuh pada lantai.

Jina terlihat bersimpuh dengan tangis pilu terdengar. Chanyeol bagai patung di depannya, air matanya bergelinding jatuh dengan tangan terkepal kuat menahan emosi akan hal itu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja asal tidak pada sepasang insan berbeda _gender _itu. Matanya ikut memanas entah sejak kapan. Sisi hatinya terketuk dan Baekhyun merasa semua sudah pada batasnya.

Ia tak boleh seperti ini lagi. Chanyeol pria yang baik sebagaimana yang ia katakan kemarin malam pada Luhan. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang telah lelaki itu korbankan hanya untuk sebuah kebersamaan semu dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun... sudah tak ingin melakukan hal ini lebih lama dia. _Game over_. Sudah seharusnya berhenti disini.

Langkah mundurnya meraba pintu dan meraih kenop. Ia bawa tubuhnya keluar dari sana. Memeluk tubuhnya erat sembari menelusuri lorong panjang apartemen itu.

Kepalanya mendongak pada sosok Eric yang berdiri di samping lift. Memberikan satu pancaran mata sedih lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk lelaki itu genggam.

"Ayo kita pulang."

**...**

Chanyeol menghabiskan malamnya seorang diri di apartemen dalam keadaan terjaga. Posisinya tak berpindah sedang tatapan mata kosong dengan lingkaran mata hitam yang terlihat mengerikan di wajahnya.

Jina telah pulang sebelum senja menjemput. Membawa seluruh kekecewaan akan diri naif Chanyeol yang tak berusaha untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Dia pergi meninggalkan sepenggal kalimat, _"Aku membenarkan kalimat Jihyun betapa brengseknya kau dengan orientasi seksual menyimpang yang begitu bangga kau sandang."_ dan Chanyeol tak berniat untuk mengingatnya.

Cahaya matahari pagi mengintip malu-malu di antara celah gorden yang tak terbuka sempurna. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Rasa penat terasa. Sedang mata mulai bergerak menggelingi apartemen mencari sosok Baekhyun di sekitarnya.

Tungkainya ia bawa paksa menuju setiap ruangan. Memanggil nama lelaki terkasihnya dan tak ia dapati dimanapun. Chanyeol mulai gelisah. Kakinya melangkah besar-besar keluar dari apartemen namun tak benar ia lakukan.

Sosok ayahnya tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya di depan pintu. Rahang menggeras dengan wajah merah padam menahan emosi. Lalu sebuah kepalan tangan keras mengenai tulang pipinya dengan telak.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Chanyeol."

Di balik tubuh ayahnya Sehun terlihat. Tak cukup memperbaiki keadaan dan pria tua itu segera berbalik badan dengan sejuta rasa kekecewaan dalam dirinya.

**...**

Sehun menatap sendu Chanyeol. Saudara tertuanya terlihat sangat kacau. Kacau menjadi kata yang cocok untuk gambaran atas dirinya kini. Seharusnya takkan begitu buruk jika saja Baekhyun tidak menghilang tiba-tiba lalu Sehun menambahi kenyataan mengapa Baekhyun ikut dirinya di hari lalu.

Semuanya menyakitkan terasa. Tapi Sehun tak memiliki alasan kuat lain untuk tak memberitau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Terkejut menjadi respon pertama. Sama seperti dirinya, sulit mempercayai semuanya tapi tak punya pilihan untuk menyangkal semuanya.

Chanyeol sudah tak lagi masuk kantor sejak kedatangan ayahnya yang terakhir. Kata kecewa itu memiliki banyak pengertian yang terselubung. Chanyeol tak cukup bodoh untuk tak tau apa maksudnya. Lagipula, Chanyeol bukan lagi anak kecil yang dungu akan kesalahan. Ia tau apa yang ia lakukan di hari lalu dan hari ini... ia menerima resikonya.

"Besok aku sudah akan pindah ke Beijing bersama Luhan." Kata Sehun. Ia menghabiskan waktunya hampir seharian itu bersama Chanyeol dan menikmati rutinitas biasa, menonton teve dan menghabiskan makanan cepat saji di apartemen. Satu-satunya aset nyata yang masih ia miliki, selain rumah mewah yang dulu ia tinggali bersama kedua mantan istrinya.

Chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen yang sempat ia peruntukan untuk Baekhyun. Tak tau mengapa Chanyeol melakukannya. Dia... hanya ingin.

"Itu bagus." Chanyeol merespon. Ia memasukkan potongan pizza terakhir ke dalam mulutnya lalu meneguk kola setelah itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

"Aku? Aku akan tinggal disini, tentu saja."

Chanyeol mencoba acuh. Mengabaikan tatapan kasihan yang Sehun tujukan kepadanya.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Tidak ada." Lagi, Chanyeol acuh, ia menggidikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Mungkin bersantai sampai bosan."

"Apa kau... tak ingin mencarinya?"

_Nya_ yang Sehun maksud sudah pasti itu adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam selama beberapa saat. Tangannya meraih remote teve di atas meja dan mulai mencari-cari _channel _secara acak. Volume ia keraskan sembari mengujarkan patahan kalimat harapan dirinya.

"Aku menunggunya."

Dan Sehun dapat dengan jelas menangkap dua kosakata itu, ia terdiam, tak lagi menyahut.

**...**

Satu tendangan pada perutnya membuat ia merasa akan muntah. Rasanya perih namun tetap ia paksakan untuk bangkit kembali.

Yifan murka di depannya. Baekhyun tau hal itu. Ia sudah sering mendapati hal seperti ini. Tubuhnya bergetar tiap kali mendengar gelagaran suara pria yang telah hidup bersama dirinya hampir delapan tahun itu.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi!" Giginya terdengar beradu di dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah ketakutan namun tak cukup membuat ia hilang nyali. Dirinya sudah cukup sabar selama ini dan semuanya sudah di luar batas, Baekhyun... dia—

"Aku ingin berhenti ge, aku tak ingin melakukan hal ini lebih lama lagi."

Mata tajam Yifan menggelap. Tinjuan juga tendangan sudah tak lagi menjadi hal baru ketika ia melakukannya. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah kebal akan hal itu.

Gerakan tangannya cepat membuka laci meja kerjanya. Meraih sebuah pistol di dalam sana, lalu menarik pelatuk dan menaruh moncongnya telak pada kening Baekhyun.

Nafas serasa terhenti pada tenggorokannya. Eric yang berdiri di depannya pun sama. Membulatkan matanya dan menatap awas pada telujuk Yifan yang berada pada _trigger_.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan melubangi otakmu jalang!"

Baekhyun tergugu di tempatnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu tak dapat ia gerakkan sama sekali. Tak bisa menghasilkan suara walau ingin ia lakukan.

"Kau hanya seonggok sampah yang kutemukan nyaris mati di tempat pembuangan, tidakkah kau ingat posisimu? Kau pikir setelah kau lepas dariku, orang di luaran sana akan menerima pelacur hina seperti dirimu!? Berhentilah bermimpi Byun Baekhyun!"

Kalimat itu menggores hatinya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat, menguatkan dirinya sendiri lalu membuka matanya kembali.

"Aku ingin berhenti, ge."

"Katakan dengan jelas!"

"AKU INGIN BERHENTI!" teriaknya.

"BANGSAT!" umpatan itu diikuti dengan suara gertakan pistol dengan _trigger_ yang tertekan. Semuanya bergerak secepat kilat.

Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat berkedip ketika Eric melompat di sampingnya. Memelintir lengan Yifan kuat dan mengarahkan moncong pistol itu berbalik tepat pada keningnya, lalu—

DORRR

Suara tembakan itu membahana memenuhi setiap aspek ruangan. Diikuti oleh rubuhnya tubuh Yifan pada lantai dengan tenggorak bolong dilubangi amunisi panas itu.

Baekhyun memekik tertahan akan pemandangan mengerikan di depannya itu. Ia membisu dengan bola mata membesar menatap tak percaya Eric yang berdiri tenang di sebelah tubuh Yifan yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Aku sudah lama sekali ingin melakukan hal ini. Pria ini benar-benar membuatku muak!" Eric tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada Baekhyun yang bagaikan patung.

"Bukankah tadi itu keren?" Nada bicaranya terdengar santai seperti biasa. "Ini akan terlihat seperti tembakan bunuh diri, tentu saja karena hanya ada sidik jari miliknya pada pistol itu."

Baekhyun berubah pucat dengan aliran keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya dengan gila. Masih tak percaya dan menatap horor kepada Eric.

Pria Eropa itu lalu berjalan santai menuju lemari besi di balik meja kerja yang selalu Yifan duduki. Memasukkan kombinasi _password _yang telah ia hafal luar kepala dan kotak besi itu pun terbuka.

"Lihat, dia menyimpan semua uangmu disini. Wah, banyak sekali." Eric merasa kagum.

Matanya bergerak menggelilingi ruangan itu dan menemukan sebuah kopor hitam yang berada di kaki meja. Tak membuang banyak waktu, segera ia masukkan tumpukan uang tunai itu kedalam kopor tanpa meninggalkan satu lembar pun di dalam sana. Lalu menutup kembali seolah kotak besi itu tak terjamah sebelumnya.

Eric lalu bangkit, menghampiri Baekhyun yang menatap ia ketakutan. Tubuhnya tegang sekali dan Eric menggenggam jemari lembut seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap harinya.

"Jangan takut, sekarang kau bukan lagi Bian Boxian yang berada dalam kukungan Wu Yifan. Sekarang kau telah menjadi Byun Baekhyun, lelaki biasa penuh kebebasan dengan kehidupan normal seperti yang selalu kau mimpikan, benar?"

**...**

"_Morning_..." Jongin menyapa sembari melingkarkan sepasang lengannya kepada Kyungsoo. Memberikan sebuah ciuman pada bibir juga pada pipinya sebelum membawa masuk indera penciumannya pada ceruk leher lelaki terkasihnya itu.

"_Morning_." Balas Kyungsoo. Tangannya sibuk menggoreng telur diselingi dengan menunggu roti selesai terpanggang.

"Hari ini kau akan kemana?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Menemui klien."

"Di akhir pekan seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. Pikirnya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan bersama.

"Bukan aku, tapi Chanyeol. Rumahnya baru saja terjual, yang membelinya kebetulan salah satu rekan bisnisku. Jadi ya, aku hanya menemaninya saja."

Kyungsoo berguman paham. Matanya melirik sesekali pada ruang tengah, pada sosok besar Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa panjang di depan teve. _Selalu saja seperti itu_, batinnya.

"Akan sampai kapan Chanyeol selalu seperti itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. Bukannya merasa tak suka ketika si pengangguran Chanyeol terus saja menghabiskan waktunya -bahkan menginap kapanpun yang ia mau- di kediaman ia dan Jongin. Hanya saja, Chanyeol yang tak tau tempat itu yang membuatnya sedikit kesal. Misal, mengapa lelaki itu tak tidur di kamar saja daripada mendengkur di ruang keluarga seperti itu? Kyungsoo cinta kedisplinan omong-omong.

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Jongin acuh. "Jika bosan nanti dia juga akan mencari tempat lain yang bisa ia singgahi."

"Tapi ini sudah memasuki bulan ke lima, Jongin dan selama itu juga ia menganggur dan... ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya jika dia benar Park Chanyeol si ahli waris EXO'luxion Group!"

"Hei, namanya sudah di cabut dari ahli waris. Chanyeol maupun Sehun tak mendapatkan sepeser pun dari harga kekayaan ayah mereka."

"Benar-benar hidup yang menyedihkan." Kyungsoo berguman.

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Wajahnya kembali ia benamkan pada leher Kyungsoo dan kembali mengendus aroma lelaki itu.

"Jangan seperti itu sayang. Chanyeol hanya sedang berusaha. Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan apa yang di alaminya terjadi padaku. Masih bagus Chanyeol tidak gila."

Kyungsoo membenarkan dalam hati.

"Kuharap Chanyeol bisa segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

**...**

Menjelang tengah hari, Chanyeol terbangun. Masih ada waktu kurang dari dua jam lagi untuk bertemu dengan orang yang akan membeli rumahnya, dan Chanyeol berpikir untuk kembali tidur saja. Tak jadi ketika Jongin datang dan menendang bokongnya hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa.

Chanyeol mengaduh dan merutuki Jongin sembari mengusap bokongnya yang terasa perih.

"Cepat bersiap, kita akan pergi sekarang Park." Jongin mengambil remote dan mulai mencari saluran olahraga.

"Masih ada dua jam lagi, Kim." Chanyeol menyela. Ia hendak mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa ketika Jongin menyeletuk.

"Memangnya kau tak berniat mengambil beberapa barang milikmu terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak ada yang berharga disana."

"Ah, siapa tau kau sempat meninggalkan beberapa lembar cek, lumayan bukan?"

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat dan ide Jongin ada benarnya juga. Ah, siapa tau. Hidup menganggur -atau sebenarnya malas bekerja- dalam keadaan miskin mendadak membuat keadaannya sedikit banyak kelimpungan. Uang selalu menjadi prioritasnya selama ini. Jika dulu uang ia dapat dari hasil produk terbarunya, maka kali ini hasil dari menjual satu per satu isi rumahnya dan puncaknya pada gedung rumah itu sendiri.

Hidup memang kejam bukan?

Chanyeol tak jadi tidur kembali. Ia patuh mengikuti perkataan Jongin dan mulai membersihkan dirinya setelah itu.

**...**

Kali terakhir Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Bukan untuk melepas lelah, bukan juga untuk bernostalgia. Tapi tak lebih dari menjual apa yang menjadi 'aksesoris' rumahnya itu. Dan hari ini Chanyeol kembali lagi. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum rumah itu resmi berpindah kepemilikan.

Chanyeol tak memiliki banyak ruang berharga di rumah ini sebenarnya. Waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan di ruang kerja dan melepas penat di kamar. Jadi tempat pertama yang terpikir untuk Chanyeol masuki ialah ruang kerja miliknya.

Ruangan itu tampak begitu membosankan. Deretan rak besar dengan berbagai buku tebal di dalamnya sudah tak lagi menjadi _favorite_ Chanyeol.

Matanya hanya tertarik pada sebuah laptop di atas meja dan brrpikir untuk membawa benda itu bersamanya. Lalu ia mulai membuka satu per satu laci juga lemari dan menemukan kamera miliknya berada disana.

Chanyeol menekan tombol _on_ dan membuka folder foto yang tersimpan disana. Kali terakhir ia mengabadikan gambar mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu untuk perjalanannya ke Italia.

Ia menarik senyum dan semakin rindu ketika menatapi satu per satu gambar dari negara beribukota Roma itu. Semuanya seolah kembali bercerita akan sosok Baekhyun yang -tanpa alasan jelas- selalu ia rindukan. Mengabaikan apa yang menjadi alasan mengapa lelaki itu bersamanya… Chanyeol terlalu gila mengatakan jika ia tak peduli dan ia tetap mencintai laki-laki itu. Mengharapkan sebuah pertemuan dan mengulang semuanya kembali.

Chanyeol tertegun dan tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia ingat gambar itu ia ambil saat berada di kota Vinezia, sosok asing yang tertangkap dalam jumlah banyak pada bidikan kamera miliknya. Chanyeol men-_zoom_ tak sabaran pada sosok itu dan ia tertegun selama beberapa saat.

Sosok itu... terlihat seperti Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menawan dengan panggilan singkat B yang kali pertama menarik perhatiannya.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang tanpa sadar. Perasaan asing itu menggetarkan hatinya. Langkahnya tak tau bagaimana tiba-tiba tertarik menjauh keluar dari ruang kerjanya itu, menuju pintu utama rumahnya dan melesat dengan mobil Jongin.

"Hei Park Chanyeol! Kau akan pergi kemana?!"

Mengabaikan panggilan dari pemilik mobil yang tengah ia kendarai itu.

**...**

Kota Vinezia selalu mengagumkan di matanya. Sama seperti kali terakhir ia berada di tempat ini, kamera tergantung pada leher sedang mata awas menatap satu per satu objek menarik yang tersuguh di depannya.

Chanyeol tak berada di atas perahu seperti apa yang ia lakukan di hari lalu. Melainkan pada jembatan yang berada di atas sungai itu dengan langkah yang terlampau pelan ia jejakkan.

Lensa kameranya masih sibuk mengabadikan tiap hal yang berada di depan. Bukan untuk objek random seperti sebelumnya, melainkan satu objek mungil yang tengah memandang jauh pada hamparan sungai.

Senyumnya terkembang, Chanyeol tau benar hal itu. Pergerakan kepalanya bagai _slow motion_ dan tertangkap benar oleh lensa kamera miliknya. Hingga keseluruhan wajah itu berpaling sempurna padanya. Chanyeol tak melewatkan satu detik pun untuk mengambil puluhan gambar sekaligus hanya dalam hitungan satu menitnya saja.

Hingga pada menit selanjutnya, lensa kamera itu pun ia turunkan... memandang langsung dengan iris miliknya dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

Sosok itu masih menatap dirinya dengan senyum tipis menawan yang selalu ingin ia lihat. Sosok itu lalu membawa sepasang tungkai jenjangnya untuk melangkah, begitu anggun, begitu mempesona, mendekati posisi Chanyeol dan berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja merasa lupa untuk bernafas.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak mengambil gambarku, kau seharusnya membayar untuk itu."

Suara itu... bahkan masih sama menggetarkan rongga dadanya. Semua sensasi ini, tau benar begitu ia rindukan untuk ia rasakan kembali.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan mencoba menormalkan detak jantung miliknya. Lalu menarik senyuman dan menatap tepat pada mata bulan sabit itu.

"_Well_, haruskah kita membicarakan kontrak itu sekarang? Mungkin ditemani dengan segelas kopi, hm?"

"Ide bagus, aku tau tempat yang punya kopi enak disini."

"Omong-omong, aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu..."

**...**

"Eric kau sudah seharusnya pergi dari sana. Biarkan mereka berdua."

_"Sebentar Lulu, aku hanya sedang memastikan pria bertelinga lebar itu tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada B."_

"Dia hanya akan membawanya kembali ke Seoul,"

_"Dan tentu saja aku akan ikut kesana."_

"Ya Tuhan! Kapan kau bisa berhenti bersikap menyebalkan!"

"Sayang ada apa?" Sehun menegur di sampingnya. Luhan menurunkan ponselnya dari daun telinganya dan memasang wajah kesal disana.

"Aku benar-benar ingin sekali menendang bokongnya saat Eric berkunjung kesini lagi!"

"Sayangku jangan anarkis seperti itu."

Luhan berdecih pelan seorang diri. Ia bersedekap dada dan memunggungi Sehun di belakangnya.

"Apa Chanyeol _hyung _sudah bertemu dengan kakak ipar?" Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Moodnya berubah dengan cepat/ Ia segera berbalik kepada Sehun dan menatap suaminya itu penuh harap.

"Ayo kita ke Seoul, Chanyeol _hyung_ mungkin sudah melamar Baekhyun sekarang. Kita tak mungkin melewatkan acara pernikahan mereka bukan?"

Sehun tertawa namun cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum Luhan kembali merajuk karena kesal kepadanya.

"Haruskah kita bersiap-siap sekarang?"

**...**

Chanyeol menatap lembut Baekhyun yang berada di bawahnya. Menarik senyum tipis di sela seringaiannya yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu dua kali lipat dari batas normal.

Chanyeol mengukungnya dengan lembut. Memberikan beberapa ciuman memabukkan yang singkat—menggoda si mungil dan menjilati daun telinganya sesekali. Menyalurkan hasrat tak tertahankan dari suaranya yang semakin memberat malam ini.

Tepat satu jam berlalu setelah pesta pernikahan mereka yang hanya di hadiri oleh beberapa orang saja, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin, Kyungsoo juga Eric—lelaki itu benar-benar serius mengatakan akan ikut ke Seoul jika Baekhyun berada disana... maka saat ini, hasrat tak sabaran itu haruslah tertuntaskan.

"Sayangku, Park Baekki." Chanyeol menggumankan nama sayangnya itu tepat pada lubang telinga Baekhyun.

"Ya, Yeolli." Sahutnya.

"Park Baekki,"

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menahan senyum.

"Aku hanya ingin memanggil istriku saja."

"Aku laki-laki, Chanyeol,"

"Tapi kau cantik. Sangat cantik."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan sentuhan bibir. Memanja benda lunak itu dan merasakan dengan benar tiap tekstur lembut yang ikut mengulum bibir miliknya.

Ciuman itu bergerak lambat. Hanya ada gigitan kecil di sela. Lalu di gantikan dengan jilatan, bersamaan dengan jemari Chanyeol yang mulai merambah pada kain yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia dengan tenang membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja itu lalu meraba kulit dadanya dengan nyata. Menggesekkan ibu jarinya pada puting mungil merah muda itu dan menjepitnya sesekali.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman bibir mereka. Berpindah pada lehernya dan mulai mendengarkan desakan nafas kepayahan Baekhyun.

**...**

Chanyeol melepas semua kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya juga Baekhyun. Lalu menindih Baekhyun kembali dan menggesekkan kelamin mereka di bawah sana. Mata terpejam menahan nikmat.

Baekhyun dengan pelan mendorong dada Chanyeol. Beringsut keluar dari tubuh besar laki-laki itu lalu menempatkan dirinya berada pada selangkangannya. Baekhyun merundukkan kepalanya. Meraih batang kesukaannya itu dan menciuminya.

Chanyeol kembali menahan nafas. Matanya mengkilat menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memanjankan penis miliknya. Meniup lubang kencingnya sebelum memasukkan batang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Baekhyun membawa sejuta kenikmatan untuknya. Menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menutup dan membuka matanya sesekali. Tangannya yang besar melingkupi kepala Baekhyun. Membelai surai gelapnya dan mengusap tengkuknya sesekali.

"Oh Tuhan Baek!" Chanyeol terpekik tanpa sadar. Baekhyun mengulum testisnya dengan kuat dan memegangi kepala penisnya. Jari telunjuknya yang panjang berputar-putar pada lubang kencingnya.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan semuanya lebih lama lagi. Ia meraih klimaks pertamanya dengan luar biasa. Menyemburkan sperma miliknya dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang akan hal itu.

**...**

"Sekarang giliranku." Kata Chanyeol setelah meraih sisa-sisa nikmat orgasmenya. Ia menatap penuh godaan kepada Baekhyun dan lelaki mungil di depannya malah berkedip mata genit.

"Aku harus berposisi seperti apa?" Nada bicaranya terdengar seperti bocah. Menggemaskan dan Chanyeol sungguh tak sabar untuk tak memasuki lelaki itu secepat mungkin.

"Berbaringlah," Chanyeol berujar berat.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan dengan sengaja melebarkan kedua pahanya. Menggigit jemarinya dengan tatapan mata memelas menatap Chanyeol.

Sial.

Chanyeol tak bisa di berlakukan seperti ini.

Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan menggoda dirinya.

Cepat-cepat ia mengambil satu bantal lalu meletakkan pada tubuh belakang Baekhyun.

Membuat pinggulnya menjadi lebih tinggi dengan penis yang telah mengacung tegak. Chanyeol sempatkan untuk menciumi bibir Baekhyun sekali. Melilitkan lidah mereka dan menyesap kuat benda tak bertulang itu.

Setelahnya Chanyeol membawa kepalanya masuk di antara paha Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar. Memperhatikan dengamdada bergemuruh lubang mungil berkerut Baekhyun. Ia menciumi bagian itu sekali, membasahi dengan liurnya lalu melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam pusat kenikmatan surga duniawinya.

Baekhyun berteriak panjang akan nikmat tak tertahankan yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya. Wajahnya sedikit tersiksa menyadari lidah Chanyeol tak cukup panjang untuk menyentuh prostatnya di ujung sana. Baekhyun ingin lebih. Baekhyun ingin penis Chanyeol memasuki dirinya.

"Chanyeol, kumohon... ahh~"

Maka Chanyeol pun tak membuat semuanya berlangsung lama. Ia mengurut batang miliknya yang telah menegak sempurna. Mengarahkan tepat pada lubang basah Baekhyun yang berkedut dan memasukkan kepala penisnya setelah itu.

Chanyeol menuju Baekhyun. Membawa bibirnya untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun kembali sembari ia berusaha masuk di bawah sana.

Pekikan kesakitan Baekhyun terendam di dalam bungkaman bibir Chanyeol. Perutnya bergesekan dengan penis milik Baekhyun membuat perih dalam lubangnya pun teralihkan.

Chanyeol bergerak setelah itu. Melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun mengerang dan mengulum jemarinya- meredam desahannya yang menggila. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak kuat akan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan Baek! Kau masih saja sempit anhh~"

"Chahhnyeolhh... ah nghhhh..."

Baekhyun merasakan benar sensasi itu. Panas melilit perutmya dan bergumul hendak keluar. Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol mengeram tertahan. Penisnya terjepit membuat ia kepalang bergerak semakin cepat. Menghentakkan tubuh Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali dan perlahan melemah ketika semburan panas itu Baekhyun rasakan benar pada lubang miliknya.

Rasanya luar biasa.

**...**

Baekhyun mengatakan ia ingin membuka kafe atau restoran. Ia bisa memasak makanan Italia dan berpikir untuk membuka restoran Italia di Seoul.

Chanyeol setuju.

Pikirnya akan sangat bagus untuk menunjang kehidupan mereka. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih menganggur, berdalih mengatakan ingin menemani Baekhyun. Jongin bahkan menawari dirinya posisi yang bagus di perusahaan, lagi memakai alasan ingin menemani Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu benar-benar malas,

**...**

Pagi sudah di mulai kembali dan Baekhyun mulai sibuk di dapur. Semalam otaknya tiba-tiba saja di rasuki oleh resep baru untuk tambahan menu restorannya dan berpikir untuk mencoba membuatnya. Ia akan menemui Kyungsoo nanti dan meminta pendapat koki senior—mBaekhyun memanggilnya seperti itu- yang sudah seperti guru masak dadakannya.

Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan wajah mengantuk sisa bangun tidur dan memeluk suaminya itu tanpa aba-aba. Baekhyun sudah tak lagi merasa terkejut, Chanyeol biasa melakukannya.

"Resep baru?" Chanyeol menebak.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Kyungsoo lalu membawa Jackson untuk imunisasi. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jackson adalah bayi laki-laki yang Baekhyun adopsi saat pergi ke Roma untuk menghadari pesta pernikahan Eric. Ia dan Chanyeol setuju untuk memiliki bayi yang bisa mereka rawat dan mereka besarkan bersama.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu saja," sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih pelan mendengarnya. "Aku tak seharusnya bertanya, kau sudah pasti akan memberiku jawaban itu lagi."

Chanyeol menyengir mendengarnya.

"Kalah begitu jangan."

**...**

**I walked across an empty land**

_(Kususuri tanah kosong)_

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

_(Jalan setapaknya kukenali seperti punggung tanganku)_

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

_(Kurasakan bumi di bawah kakiku)_

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

_(Duduk di tepi sungai, membuatku merasa sempurna)_

**Simple thing where have you gone?**

_(Hal sederhana, kemana kau pergi?)_

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

_(Aku semakin tua dan aku butuh sesuatu untuk bersandar)_

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

_(Maka beritahu aku kapan kau kan ijinkanku)_

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_(Aku mulai lelah dan aku butuh tempat tuk memulai)_

**I came across a fallen tree**

_(Kujumpai pohon tumbang)_

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

_(Kurasakan dahannya seolah menatapku)_

**Is this the place we used to love?**

_(Inikah tempat dulu kita biasa memadu kasih?)_

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**

_(Inikah tempat yang selama ini kuimpikan?)_

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

_(Dan jika kau ada waktu, ayo kita pergi)_

**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**

_(Membicarakannya di suatu tempat hanya kita yang tahu?)_

**This could be the end of everything**

(Ini bisa jadi akhir dari segalanya)

**So why don't we go**

_(Jadi kenapa kita tak pergi)_

**Somewhere only we know?**

_(Ke suatu tempat hanya kita yang tahu?)_

**~Somewhere Only We Know by Keane/Lily Allen lyric~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin The End Tamat Selesai Bubar**

**A/N:**

Akhirnya kelar juga ini fic. Thank you so much udah baca ff sinetron ini, udah berkenan nge fav. juga nge foll dan ngasih satu dua kata di kotak review. Thank you so much readernim! :D

Sampai bertemu di ff gue yang lain^^

#ChanBaekisREAL


End file.
